WWE Unleashed!
by TheNav
Summary: UPDATED and COMPLETED! the rage ... the distruction has finally been UNLEASHED! in this exculsive RPV! Formally 'WWE The month after Summer Slam'co-written with Xardion!
1. RAW first week

****

A/N: Hey guys! THIS is how WWE SHOULD happen these days! Now listen, I'm gonna update 2-times a week. One update on Sunday (RAW updates) and the other one on Wednesday (SMACKDOWN!) this story takes place right after Summer Slam so READ on! There are some slashes along the way, couples like Jeff/Trish, Matt/Lita (yep!) Triple H/Steph? Read on and review! 

****

Disclaimer: All matches, Wrestlers and Vince Mcmahon doesn't belong to me, they belong to WWE . . . BUT the story here is what SHOULD happen on both Raw and Smackdown! 

****

***SPOILERS*** ( . . . I think,) 

****

))(The LITA paragraph is edited!)((

  
**_Week One:_ RAW! (25/8/2003)**

__

Clips from last night's Summer Slam were shown.

. 6- men, (Triple H, Goldberg, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Y2J Chris Jericho and Randy Orton), _1 Cage _(The Elimination Chamber)_ 1 title! first, Nash had knocked Randy Orton out ease, then Triple H defeated Nash with a pedigree, HBK and Y2J entered with their own privet brawl which had resulted both HHH and Y2J bloodying up Shawn. As the few precious seconds of time ended, the undefeatable GOLDBERG entered the chamber and quickly knocked out Y2J _(He was next!)_. It had came down to HHH, HBK and Goldberg. Both Bill and Shawn took their advantage against Triple H at once. But when Shawn tried to pin his former friend, Goldberg speared HBK through a bulletproof glass. After 20 more blood-filling minutes, Triple H lost to a Jack-knife power-bomb! The winner and NEW World Heavyweight Champion – GOLDBERG!!!!_

Opening song and the pyro hits

J.R: GOLDBERG Has Won the WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE! He has survived and ELIMINATED 5 OTHER MEN TO GAIN RAW'S most prestigious title! WELCOME everybody to WWE RAW LIVE From Boston Texas! I'm JIM ROSS here at ringside along with JERRY 'The King' LAWER!

King: It's good ta' have you BACK J.R! But the most important thing tonight is Goldberg's title! 

J.R: Indeed it is King, that man hasn't lost ANY match in his entire career! Just THINK how Evolution feels about this?

King: Well Goldberg's gonna have his hand full 'cause tonight the main event, chosen by Steve Austin, is gonna be **Goldberg** in a non-title match against the **Kane**!

J.R: Also tonight, **Mr. McMahon** is coming here on RAW to announce a 'surprise that will rock the WWE to the core' What do you think that means King?

King: I have NO idea J.R! The last time Mr. McMahon was here was about 2 weeks ago when he came to talk with Kane!

Suddenly GOLDBERG'S Theme song hits loud

J.R: And the WHC is here! Goldberg is here!

The unmatched and undefeated World Heavyweight Champion walked towards the ring, his newly-won golden title was kept across his right shoulder. Bill Goldberg was a middle-aged wrestler. Though all these years including WCW as a wrestler, he never felt so proud. The belt that had his name printed with gold, was the Heavyweight Championship of the world. That meant NO other fighter in the Wrestling business was stronger, or more powerful than he was. Sure, Brock Lesner in 'SMACKDOWN!' was the 'WWE Champion'. But that meant Lesner was the most powerful wrestler in World Wrestling Entertainment. Goldberg's belt meant that he was the champion of the World! Not WWE, not WCW, not ECW, but Earth it self. He was the strongest wrestler on Earth! And he wouldn't give it away without a good match.

As the new champion slid into the ring, with mike-in-hand. The crowd cheered his name, they shouted and screamed, they were the fans Goldberg respected so. He tried to speak, but the fans wouldn't let him. They continued to cheer and chant. His name; GOLDBERG!, over and over again.

Bill couldn't help but smile, he tried again: "As many of yo . . ." and failed again. 

'GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG!' had cut-off his line. Grinning this time, Bill spoke out before his emotions could, "As many of you . . ." 'GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG!' 

"You all know!" 'GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG!' . . . "Yeah . . ." The champion still had his grin, "That's the name of the game! I am your New World Heavyweight Champion!" Bill's scream echoed through the mic. And his fans took that echo and screamed as loud as their lungs could. 

A crowd with the population of 5000, the fans of Boston Texas, they would cheer and chant all night if they had to. Goldberg's popularity had indeed expanded over the last few months. And last night was no exception.

"Okay, enough already!" He spat out on the mic. Not meaning it for even a second. The crowd continued to scream. 

"Y'know," Bill could at last speak, "Last night, at Summer Slam. I had defeated Triple H." more loud shouts "hmm . . . yeah, and in doing SO, I have also defeated EVOLUTION! There is NO WAY Hunter Hearst Hemsley is gonna come out here tonight, or for the next 2 weeks! That guy is done for!" the crowd cheers 'yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

"But that takes me to YOU Shawn Micheals." Warned the New World champion. "I speared 2 times last night! And one of them had resulted you being pushed through a 5 centimeter thick, bullet proof glass! I'm surprised to see that you are . . ."

The sound of glass breaking filled the ring. The co-General Manager of Raw, Steve Austin emerged.

J.R: Stone-Cold is here! The G.M is here!

Steve Austin . . . his name was now Steve Austin. Not 'Stone Cold' or 'The Rattle Snake', just plain old Steve Austin. Being the RAW general manager had changed his life as a professional wrestler forever. He retired his wrestling skills only to provide his talent to make interesting matches for the fans who also loved him so much. His crappy CO-G.M Eric Bischoff, on the other hand, was just a slime who wanted power. But Bischoff wasn't here tonight. And Austin wouldn't be in-charge all night because of the owner's arrival. 

Grabbing a mike from the corner, Steve climbed in the ring to confront the confused champion.

"What the hell . . .?" Goldberg asked, he didn't want to fight Austin. But the G.M did cut him off.

"Sorry . . ." Austin said on the not-so-steadied-mic. "Sorry for the interruption." He apologized one more time clearly. 

"Whaddyou want?" 

"What, I just wanna congratulate you for the title Bill."

"Yeah is that why you cut me off in the middle of my announcement?" Goldberg's voice was gruff. He was one of those persons whom you don't wanna mess with.

"Sorry man. No hard feelings," 

"Bah! I'm out of here," and with that, the champ started walking out of the ring. A mix of 'YEAH's and 'BOO's traveled through the crowd. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop, stop, stop." But Goldberg wouldn't listen, he left the ring for no apparent reason. "What? Get back in here!" He left, the crowed booed at Steve Austin. And although he didn't say it on the mic. He shrugged sarcastically.

J.R: I don't understand! Is Goldberg afraid of Austin?

King: No, he just doesn't trust him. 

J.R: Why? Austin is an honest person these days.

King: 'D.TA' remember J.R? That was Steve Austin's punch-line, 'Don't Trust Anybody'.

J.R: That was STONE COLD'S punch-line King. He is our General Manager. You have to trust him.

King: Hey look, look! He's saying something.

Even though Bill Goldberg was out of the ring, Steve Austin had some business to take care of. He adjusted the mic to his mouth and proceeded: 

"Well, Goldberg here just ran off for some-reason. All I wanted was to congratulate the guy! Anyway, (big pussy)."

King: Huh!

"Anyway, tonight, my fellow G.M Eric Bischoff isn't here. He isn't here 'cause his agent phoned a few minutes ago . . . and said that Bischoff isn't in his 100% 'Condition'. Said that Bischoff was injured during his match with Shane! Well Eric, I got one thing to say to you:" Steve waited a few seconds, rubbing his nose and then called aloud the very old chant you would here in the 1st grade: "Pok pokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpokpopPUCK!" (i.e. the sound of a chicken) 

King: huh! Is he calling Bischoff a chicken? Ha, ha.

"So, because Eric isn't around tonight. Officially, I am gonna be in charge until Mr. McMahon arrives." loud yeas

"And for starters, I have booked tonight's main-event to be a non-title match against your NEW World Heavyweight Champion, GOLDBERG and the unleashed monster KANE!"

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Oh and, letsnotforget the return of two great wrestlers: The sexy WWE Diva Trish Stratus! And former intercontinental champion – Jeefff Harrdy!" The crowd's reaction was surprising. Steve didn't know how much people liked Jeff and Trish. "Have a great time guys," and as soon as Steve's words were finished. The old Hardy Boys music hit, and the youngest Hardy stepped out, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend Trish.

J.R: Jeff Hardy is back, folks! Jeff and Trish in action NEXT!

()()())))))()((((((()()()

~*~Commercial Break~*~

()()()))))))()(((((((()()()

J.R: Welcome back, everybody. You are just in the middle of the returning match between Jeff Hardy and Lance Storm. 

King: Awe, poor Trish, she seems terrified J.R!

J.R: It has been 3 months since both Jeff and Trish took some vacation time from the ring. Even after losing the Intercontinental title, Jeff is now on a match that could be his road to ranking for the Int. title.

__

'Two minutes and thirty-nine seconds' Jeff mentally noted. His first match in months and he was already getting pinned by this stupid cruiserweighter! Jeff had received two German-suplexes, a DDT and a scoop slam, on the last 2 minutes. Only 3 slams, that wasn't enough. He used to be Chokeslammed through 6 tables once. Of course, that was when he used to work with his older brother who provided the win. But now, Jeff was on his own. He could hear the referee counting, "2!" over on his left, Trish, the only person who he loves by heart. His G/F. She was screaming him to get up. 

He had to win this match now. Knowing that only one other way could help him out of this mess, Jeff Hardy placed his ankle on the bottom rope just before the last '3' count. 

__

'Saved' he thought. Lance Storm picked him up and positioned for another slam. But this time, Jeff Hardy countered with a dropkick that hit Lance right across the face, causing him to grab his jaw in pain. Lance's back was to Jeff, and this was a bad move. 

Hardy ran to the ropes and towards the turned-opponent, he did a 'flying-chop' across Lance's spine and then quickly dashed on to the rope to his right. Delivering a devastating neck-breaker, Jeff's enemy was now laying on the middle of the ring, unconscious. Weakly, he covered over Storm's body. Pinning his shoulder and injured neck-area.

"1!" "2!" But unsuccessful at his attempt, Lance Storm shoved his good-shoulder up. Rolling to a sitting-position, Jeff got up and ran towards the top-turnbackle. Preparing for the fan-favorite Senton Bomb! He did so, landing on TOP of Lance Storm. That hurts a lot, one thing that these wrestlers weigh more than normal people, so just imagine how it might feel if they fall on you with both their full-body pressure AND the air pressure from the jumping-and-slightly-flipping downwards. And for the fact, that the Senton Bomb gets hit with the head, not only the body.

Pinning once again, Jeff could hear his fans screaming, all of them standing up, excited at the young Hardy-boy to see doing his finisher after 3-waiting months. 

"1!"

"2!"

"3!!" The bell rang, the crowd screamed more. And his girlfriend was now by his side. "The winner – Jeff Hardy!" The ring-announcer announced, as she too was on her feet. Inside the ring, Trish had been hugging Jeff's head, and although the fans couldn't hear it. She screamed "Oh my God Jeff you did it! You did it!" 

J.R: He is a brilliant young man King. I'm telling you. He will be big someday. 

King: He is big! His got Trish! What else does he want?

J.R: I meant as a wrestler. 

**Backstage**

"JEFF WON Matt! He WON ON HIS FIRST MATCH!" Amy 'Lita' Dumas practically screamed on her cell-phone, jumping up and down like a 4-year-old girl. She was talking to her boyfriend, Matt Hardy. She, Jeff and Matt were once the Hardy Boys. But as fate would turn, their partnership broke up when Matt was shifted to SMACKDOWN. And the only reason Amy was in the Hardy Boys, was for Matt. And Jeff . . . well, he was like a younger-brother to her. "Okay, okay! I'll tell your little bro that you're proud of him right? Um hmm . . . right. You come over at my room tonight and then . . . oh, we can do lots of beautiful 'stuff' together doncha think? Hmm. Right, okay. See you later! . . . love you more Hardy boy!" she made a 'smooch' sound just before clicking off her mobile. Sighing, Amy placed the cell phone inside her purse. It had been over 6 months since both Matt and Amy had started dating. All in all, their love-life was blurred. Working on 2 different shows was one thing. But Amy had to go on photo-shoots, commercials and then there was the WWE 'Diva' division. Matt had to work with his 'Mattitude' club and also commercials for the WWE. It just didn't give these two lovers the deserved time they need. Of course, recently, Matt had started coming over to her hotel room and stay for the night. But that wasn't possible everyday. Tonight, however Amy didn't have a match and she could return to her hotel early, Matt had arranged some 'special-formatting', as he had put it, that would keep them busy for hours. 

Smiling at the thought, Lita got up from the bench right next to her locker. She was on the girl's locker room, pretty much empty because every other girl in this program had a boy friend and they were either having sex, or eating or getting ready for sex. _'Can't blame them'_ Amy thought, _'I'd do the same if Matt was here'._ Looking at the mirror before her, she was wearing a red lacy bra that revealed most of her chest and a black leather mini-skirt, which represented 'RAW' (red and black). Her hair was left untouched and created folds on her smooth shoulder, Matt would love it, it gave her the sexy 'Litah' look. But unaware that someone else was glaring at her from behind. A startling male voice hissed hotly against her neck, "Hello Lady!". . . it was the 'Big Valbowski'. _'Oh great.'_ "What are you doing here?!" Amy turned to face the barely- naked man. "This is the Girl's Locker room! And no men are allowed here!" 

"Weell, I don't see any other females in this room . . . LIITA." _'What is his problem?'_ Valbowski was glancing down at Amy as if he was having sexual-pleasure just looking at her. Spooked out a bit, she demanded: "Get . . . get OUT of here!" 

"Oh c'mon baby!" Now he had gone too far, he wrapped his hand around Amy's waist, pulling the Diva closer to him, "We both have thhiiings in common . . ." both of them were now so close, that her breast was smacked against his chest! "Wha . . . what kind of things?" Lita asked, _'let go of him!' _she screamed at herself. But for some reason, she couldn't fight back.

"Oh . . . say . . ." Val's now glared at the bosom just inches away from his lips. "I have beautiful biceps and you . . ." flickering his tongue, the tall and muscular man swept Amy's left boob. "oho! Have SEXY breasts!" that was way too far. Amy finally slapped Val Venus, getting released from her uncomfortable position. The only person who was allowed to do such a move was her Matt! To think, Big Valbowski! The joke of all men wanted to hit on her.

"Oh don't be sigh bab. . ." 

"Don't touch me!" She warned again. Surprised at his action. 

"Okay! Okay! The Big Valbowski can take a hint!" _'Good'_ she mentally noted. 

"This lady doesn't want to be touched by The Big Valbowski! . . . I understand." The two stood in silence for a whole second or two. Amy had her arms crossed to her chest, and Val Venus . . . he acted as if he was shamed, staring at the ground. " . . . But she doesn't mind when Val Venus touches her!" and without a further notice, Val pulled Lita in his arms and dove his mouth into hers. Licking Amy's tongue, she was helpless to his strength. Lita could feel him grasping her left breast with his hands, squeezing, pushing . . . and that had worked on other women too. The Big Valbowski had seduced females every week, and Amy Dumas wasn't going to be one of them! Lita traveled her hands down to his rising cock and squeezed it hard. For the first second, Val thought she was going for it, but when Lita squeezed will all her strength, he knew felt the pain that hurts so much. "AHH!" He screamed, letting go both the breast and the mouth. "Like that asshole? Huh?" Amy released his penis and then slapped him hard across the face, causing Valbowski to tremble to the floor in pain. With a disgusted look on her face, Amy spat at him "When my boyfriend finds you you'll wish you never were in the WWE!" and kicked him with her high-feel just before walking off. That was how much she loved her Matty. 

()()()()())()(()()()()()

Commercial Break

()()()()())()(()()()()()

King: What was that all about J.R?

J.R: I have no idea what just happened. The youth's these days are all weird.

King: Why did Lita do that? She doesn't deserve to be with that creep! She deserves to be with Matt! . . . Damn.

J.R: Well we definitely can't show any more of that! Ladies and gentlemen, if you've just joined us, let me remind you of our main-event tonight: 'The War of the Monsters' **Kane** takes on the new World Heavyweight Champion **Goldberg**! In a non-title match! 

King: And just because Shawn Michaels and Triple H isn't here tonight, doesn't mean that these two will stop competing! 

J.R: Tonight as a special request from HBK, **Kevin Nash** fights one-on-one against Evolution's undefeatable member **Randy Orton**.

King: And these two's rivalry ONLY started last night! 

J.R: What King means is last night at Summer Slam when Nash eliminated Orton as the first person out of the Elimination Chamber.

A huge already-caught-on-fire missile rained itself down from atop of the arena, exploding at the canvas to reveal The Dudley Boyz!

King: Their here! 

J.R: The RAW Tag team champions! D-von and Bubba Ray Dudley are here!

"The following TAG-TEAM contest is scheduled for ONE fall, introducing first in a combining weight of 500 pounds. The Tag-Team champions – Bubba Ray and D-von, THE DUDLEY BOYZZ!" The ring-announcer called out as the two Dudleyz posed for photography for the fans behind her. These two brothers have held tag-team gold countless times in the past. Although they had broke up just like the Hardy Boys and had ended up in two different shows, D-von and Bubba Ray somehow managed to come back to RAW and re-form the Tag-team icon, that is the Dudley Boyz.

"And making their way to the ring, in a combined weight of 450 pounds, TEST and the Intercontinental Champion CHRISTIAN!" The opponent team, Test and Christian, was an unusual tag-team. Yes, they were partners in the ring before as the 'UNAMERICANS' alongside Lance Storm, but they had broke up due to fights within the team back then, why would they form this tag is yet a mystery.

"J.R: Folks let me remind you that this is a non-title match the Dudley's are forced to fight in." Jim Ross, the long-time senior commentator announced. He has been working in the WWE for as long as any superstar could remember. 

"King: Yep! Everything's non-title tonight! Everything's RAW! Even Lita is getting RAW!" 

"J.R: Would you get over that detail King? The match is about to begin"

And so it did, the bell rang, indicating the start of the tag-team match. D-VON had been chosen to fight first and Christian had regretfully agreed to start the match from his team. Scared on to the fact that D-Von was a ruthless barbaric wrestler who will tear Christian apart if he had to. Chris tried to avoid as much as physical contact with the Dudley as possible, but how long could he run? He was inside the ring and the legal man in the match. So instead of tagging Test, Christian went for the dropkick. It connected but that sure wasn't enough for D-Von, the Dudley yanked Christian by his arm and shoved his knee in the Intercontinental Champion's stomach. Picking him up from the mat, D-Von again slammed Christian back down, face-first, causing the young champion to grab his face in pain. This was no competition at all, it was more like a warm-up match! Running to the ropes, D-von landed on Christian's back with a leg-drop and covered for the pin, only getting a two count. Once again, the Dudley boringly pulled Christian to a standing position for his D-Von Driver, but countering, Christian pushed D-Von, causing him to get to the ropes and over to the other ropes on the opposite side. Landing another perfect dropkick; Christian smacked the Dudley right across the shoulders. The rest of the match went pretty much the same lame way, D-Von hit Christian, Christian did some low-risk maneuvers. D-Von tagged Bubba, Christian tagged Test with fear about getting the 3-D. Test did some improvement in the match for their team though, landing his big-boots to the face of both the Dudleys, clotheslines, vertical-suplexes and power-bombs. At the end, Test was all worn out, he tried to tag his partner but Christian fled the ring in terror. This distraction of his partner abandoning him caused Test the match and then he got super-flexed through a table. The match pretty much ended with boos. Heck, no one in the crowed cared what happened to Test, he deserved to be put through a table. And as the Dudley boyz left he arena with their titles at hand. The Camera went backstage to note the arrival of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the owner of WWE.

)))))))))))()(((((((((((

Commercial Break

))))))))))()((((((((((((

J.R: Welcome everybody as just saw, moments ago, Christian just BETRAYED his own partner Test and left the ring!

King: That Christian is nothing but a whiney little scardy-cat! 

J.R: Well folks, its very sad to announce, that HBK Shawn Michaels, the former WHC Triple H and Chris Jericho are all injured due to last night's match at Summer Slam. 

King: However, HBK and Y2J are coming BACK to Raw next week! So be sure not to miss that.

J.R: Right king, and later tonight, you have got to be excited about this match, I know I am, **Bill Goldberg** versus **Kane**

King: That's right, 'The War of the Monsters!' okay now lets change the camera to Lita again!

J.R: NO KING! We can't show all those things on live television! It's a personal matter between Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas.

King: But . . . but . . . 

J.R: I'm sorry King.

King: But that's LITA we're talking about! 

****

Backstage: 

"Hey! Austin," Bill Goldberg, the World Heavyweight Champion approached Steve Austin in a backstage- boiler room. The title still being kept on his right shoulder because its his and no can take it from him.

"Bill," The General Manager of Raw turned from the soda-machine, he was buying a normal diet-coke. Just the normal ones you can buy at grocery-stores. 

"Since when did you start drinking diet-coke?" The Champion questioned his voice being fast and rapid.

"Why the hell do you care?" Came the red-neck's response, he didn't mind talking to the guy, but after how he treated him back in the ring . . . he really didn't care anymore. 

"Hmm, well I don't!" That did it.

"Is that why you've come here? To bad-mouth with me?" Austin put his soda on top of a heavy machinery beside him, and stuck his nose to the tall man standing before him.

"Y'know, what you did back there, interrupting me on my victory celebration? That wasn't how you deal with Goldberg! You should've treated me with more respect! I am the World Heavyweight Champion!" 

"Oh for Pete's sake! I can't believe you're still whining about that little thing!" 

"Little thing Steve? LITTLE THING?! I want a bit more respect around here! NO ONE in this business has EVER defeated me!"

"You talk about respect big boy? You may be the World Heavyweight Champion but I am still the General Manager of RAW! And I am in charge tonight! So YOU better give ME some respect! And about no one ever defeating you in WWE? Yeah, well you've NEVER fought with ME!" 

"Well alright! Lets get it on tonight! Right now!" And it seemed that the two biggest S.O.B were about to fight at that very second. Of course, this WAS the WWE and anything was possible, a third voice from the distance yelled out. His voice echoing in the large hall: "Alright you two! Break it UP! BREAK IT UP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" it was the owner of WWE, it was Vince McMahon!

Austin and Bill both stopped shocked to see their 'boss'. "What the hell do you think you two are doing?!" He said.

"Vince, what are you doing here?" The G.M demanded.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? You should be working on my arriving celebration!" 

"Now listen here . . ."

"No, no, no! YOU listen! You're trying to fight Goldberg here? Austin, this man is the World Heavyweight Champion! Even the ROCK couldn't defeat him!" 

"Well I'm gonna defeat him!" 

"No you're not! At least not tonight! See, as being the Co G.M of RAW, you can't fight in ANY match booked by YOURSELF unless someone physically provokes you! BUT, tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm booking you two a match NEXT week right here on RAW! Now excuse me, I have business to take care of." 

And with that, the owner left the two bald competitors alone. Smiling back at each other, they knew that they were gonna have a piece of themselves soon . . . 

))))()()(((((

Commercial Break

))))()()(((((

No Chance, such as what you got!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment . . . Mr. McMahon!"

No Chance in Hell! You've got, No Chance in hell

King: Well, he's here J.R! the main huncho of WWE, both RAW AND SMACKDOWN!

J.R: Mr. McMahon stated earlier tonight, that he would come here on Raw to announce a change that will 'Rock the WWE to the core'. 

King: I wonder what that could be?

J.R: You won't have to wonder anymore King.

Walking around the ring in his usual 'McMahon' style, Vince waited until his music fully stopped, a big grin in his face that never means good news.

"Well, well, well." He started, hearing mixed YEAS and BOOS. Mostly 'Assholes' form the fans of RAW.

"Now look, I'm here to say something VERY important. And quite frankly, I don't really care if you keep on saying Ass-hole. Cause I don't give a damn! I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, am here to do business and business ONLY!" BOOOOOO 

"Well, it's a very damn SHAME that SHANE didn't have the guts to show up here tonight. But, I'm very proud of you son! Oh yeah, I'm proud because you understand and FEAR the horror that is I. Unlike your sister, Stephanie who wanted to stand up to her dad and JUST look what that did to her! She is suffering from internal injuries! Rotting in a hospital bed, crying for her mommy! Ha, ha, ha. But that's not why I'm here though. I'm here to announce the legalization of Raw and Smackdown!"

King: What?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here to announce that ALL superstars from RAW OR SMACKDOWN will have the full ability to fight in ANY SHOWS or BOTH SHOWS IF he or she wants it!"

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

J.R: Oh my god King!

King: Tell me this isn't happening! 

"BUT! But, this will ONLY be legal for ONE month! ONE MONTH ONLY!" 

BOOOOO

"Don't worry though! in order to keep justice, if any title-holder OR the first 6 contenders of any title ranking, switch shows between the initial Pay-Per-View, he or she will be stripped of the title and the ranking list! That means, letmeclearitoutforyouifyourtinylittlebraincan'tunderstandthis, that means if Goldberg goes to Smackdown, he will be stripped of his title and it will be given to the next player in the ranking that is Triple H! And if Triple H goes to Smackdown, the title will be given to Shawn Michaels!"

King: Oh NO!

"Yeah! And the same thing goes for all the superstars in Smackdown! However, however, the non-title holders will have the privilege to change from ANY show at ANY time in starting from TONIGHT until the Pay-Per-View UNLEASHED!"

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"And just because of this dramatic action of mine, there will be NO further matches in this show tonight!"

J.R: What? He can't do that!

King: Yes he can, J.R he's the owner of WWE!

"That's right, tonight's RAW is canceled! All of you can get your money back at the main lobby!"

the sound of glass breaking once again echoes in the arena

J.R: Its Austin! He's here! Austin means business!

The rattlesnake once again charged at the owner, without a second thought or glance. Austin had a mike with him and he jumped in the ring and right at McMahon's face, squashing his nose against his.

"WHAT?!" He demanded, after 9 whole months, he asked that simple question in that simple tone, in STONE COLD tone. 

"What, what?" Vince backed away in confusion.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?!"

YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Now look Austin--" 

"No YOU look here VINCE! I've PERFECTLY scheduled tonight's events BY MY SELF! And YOU have the nerve to come here in MY ring and cancel all the matches?!"

"Oh SHUT UP! THIS IS MY RING! IAM THE OWNER HERE! I DO WHAT EVER WANT TO! AND I SAY THAT RAW TONIGHT IS CANCELLED!"

"ENG! You just answered the WRONG question! You cant cancel ANY shows without the GM's approval!" 

"WELL! Look what I've got here Austin! It appears to me, that a fellow CO-worker of yours named ERIC BISCHOFF has signed the approval! So that means NO MORE SHOW TONIGHT FOLKS! Now GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

J.R: I can't believe this. Mr. McMahon allows both RAW and SMACKDOWN to interact with each other for one month, then cancels RAW!

"Oh wait Austin, that ALSO means, that tonight's main event that you so greatly made? Goldberg versus Kane? Is also cancelled!"

King: NO! I wanted to see that!

Flipping his middle-finger up, the CO-G.M of RAW stuck out the 'F' symbol and without a second chance delivered the STONE COLD STUNNER on the OWNER!

J.R: OH MY GOSH! 

King: AUSTIN! That dumb ass just STUNNERED our BOSS J.R!

J.R: THE OWNER ISN'T MOVING! I'm Sorry ladies and gentlemen but I'm afraid that was all of our show tonight! I am VERY sorry.

King: Well one thing is for SURE! The Wrestler-shifting gig starts from this week's SMACKDOWN on Thursday night folks! So DON'T miss that one! 

J.R: Goodnight everybody.

___________WWE 2003, RAW_________Attitude____________

****

A/N: Next update on Wednesday (27th of August, 2003) if you want me to continue! Pleeease review and let me know if it was good or not! Also, watch tomorrows RAW and tell me if my storyline was better? What? It could happen! Also, please notify me if I should change the rating? Y'know, because of Lita and all. Cyaz. ~TheNav


	2. SMACKDOWN first week

****

A/N: thanks for reviewin' Citcat (like tht name btw), 'Trish and Jeffy forevah' (thts more like a quote! But agree with it in all terms!) and 'Jamie Noble's NOL fan' (another quote! Hmm . . . and I just put in my real name!) So, I hope the whole update session-lecture got cleared then? I'm updating on Wednesdays for SMACKDOWN and Sundays for RAW its kinda like an 'NWE' (Nav's Writing Entertainment? Lol j/king) Oh and the Lita/Valbowski segment has been edited from the last chapter. Now, Val just shoved his mouth in Amy's face and she fought back. Go ahead and read that one! No more sexuality on that chapter, but if you liked Lita doing 'ho hoh hos' then there's more here on this chapter! So read on at your own risk!

****

FLASH BACK from RAW last MONDAY – Mr. McMahon legalizes the SMACKDOWN/RAW clash. The show was cancelled due to his ego, And Austin's stunner 

**__**

First Week: SMACKDOWN! (28/8/2003)

**__**

Live from: El Paso!

PYROzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Michael Cole: MR. McMahon HAS ANNOUNCED LAST MONDAY, THAT ALL RAW SUPERSTARS CAN Come to SMACKDOWN! And all SMACKDOWN superstars can go to RAW! Welcome folks to SMACKDOWN LIVE! From El Paso! I'm Michael Cole your host at ringside with Tazz! 

Tazz: ALOHA everybody! ALOHA!

Michael Cole: Tazz that's Hawaiian.

Tazz: What is?

Michael Cole: you just said 'Aloha' that's Hawaiian not Spanish.

Tazz: So what's Spanish for 'Hello Good Evening?"

Michael Cole: I don't know, ask you FRIEND Eddie Guiererro!

Tazz: Nah, the guy can't say 'Good Evening'. it'll turn out 'Howya doin'? Heh, ha.

Michael Cole: Forget it. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, what happened last Monday at RAW, that truly was amazing! Mr. McMahon announced that 'All superstars will have the legibility to shift from one show to another OR even be in BOTH shows for the next one month! 

Tazz: Indeed Cole that was . . . surprising actually! I dunno what to say.

Michael Cole: Well the shifting starts from tonight's SMACKDOWN. But Mr. McMahon has guaranteed that the confusion between Brock Lesner and Goldberg doesn't acquire. So in addition to the 'clash' Mr. McMahon said that if any title-holder, be it the World Heavyweight Champion or the WWE Champion or the Cruiserweight champion, shift shows – he or she will be stripped of the title. Does that sound fair to you Tazz?

Tazz: I . . . I don't know Cole. I don't wanna take sides here but that sure is an advantage to Brock Lesneh who 'defeated' Kurt Angle on Sunday at Summer Slam.

Cole: That really wasn't 'defeating'. But let's take a look:

_Brock Lesner and Kurt Angle. A friendship SO strong that even the 500 pound Big Show couldn't break. **Wrestlemania X1X** Brock Lesner has the title shot against Kurt Angle. With a flying dragon-plex Brock defeated the Olympic Gold Medallist! Oh look at that Cole! Their Shaking hands! What a great sport! Kurt Angle doesn't seem stable Tazz._

****

Two Months Later: The return of Kurt Angle! After 2 months of neck surgery Kurt has finally returned back to the ring! "During my days in the hospital, there was only 1 man who called week after week, day after day. To check that if I was all right. That man is Brock Lesner" These two are great in the ring together Cole. They're real pals. 

****

Vengeance: This is a Triple Threat match folks, the first man to pin either opponents will win the WWE gold. The BIGSHOW v KURT ANGLE v BROCK LESNER! "You know how much this title means to me Brock, and I'll do anything I have to, to get the title back" "Well, let the best man win" A two on one assault by Brock and Kurt on the SHOW. F-Five! The 500-pound Big show is down and out! Brock could win this thing! ~1! ~2! AND Kurt Angle breaks the count! Angle Slam on the champion! ~1~2~3! KURT ANGLE HAS DONE IT! He has re-gained the Title! Kurt Angle is the NEW WWE Champion! 

****

SMACKDOWN! That week: "Kurt, I want MY title back! I want a re-match Kurt!" "You're ON!" The champion has accepted Brock's challenge. Oh NO! What is Mr. McMahon doing here? "Brock, let me tell you what your 'friend' did. He came to my office and literally begged me saying not to give a re-match with Brock Lesner! That's what he said!" Oh c'mon. "And Brock, about your re-match with Kurt . . . here's what I think – NO!" Is Mr. McMahon trying to break up Brock and Kurt's friendship? Nah, he can't do that. Real friends doesn't break-up like that. "Hey Vince, y'know you said that I won't have a re-match against Kurt? So how about next week, I earn my way by beating you a$$!" "Your On!" Later that night, Brock Lesner and Kurt Angle versus the A-Train and Bigshow! F-five to the 500 pound Show! Oh, Angle with a blind-side tag Cole. ~2~3! Brock and Kurt won the match! I don't thing Brock likes Kurt stealing the win here. Nah, that's not it. But there's some tension in the ring right now. Oh my god! Brock Lesner just F-fived his own partner Kurt Angle! "Hey Brock, Brock, about our match next week? Its gonna be a STEEL-CAGE match! With the special guest referee – your friend Kurt Angle!

****

1 week later: Mr. McMahon! Brock Lesner! With the guest referee Kurt Angle! Brock's actions are censored because the Author didn't like what he did_ Oh NO! Has Brock Lesner sold his soul to the devil that is McMahon?! _

****

Summer Slam: Wrestlemania re-match! Kurt Angle goes one-on-one with Brock Lesner with the WWE title in the line! Here comes the pain Kurt! Brock Lesner has set Angle up for the F-five! Oh whoa, Kurt counters. Ankle Lock! The Ankle lock to Lesner! Brock is about to tap out, Oh now what? Mr. McMahon just knocked the referee out with a chair! There is no referee! Oh Kurt Angle's mad. Kurt look out! WHOA. A chair to the back of the head by Brock Lesner! NOW what? I can't believe this, Brock Lesner, and Mr. McMahon strikes at Kurt Angle with a double-chair shot. Hey look! Mr. McMahon's got a referee shirt on! ~1~2~3! That's not right Tazz. I hardly call that a win. Brock Lesner selfishly betrayed his own friend and took his title. NOW what's gonna happen? 

Tazz: Well he did win the match Cole.

Cole: That wasn't a win, I . . . I still don't count that as a win. 

Tazz: Even though, that was a brutal attack on the former champion.

Cole: Lesner is a vicious animal Tazz! Look what he did to Zach Gowen last week! And then Kurt Angle! 

Tazz: Yes, Kurt Angle is also injured from last Sunday's match but he will return next week. Along with other RAW superstars on RAW.

Cole: It was GOOD thing that Austin stunnered McMahon on RAW! 

Tazz: Well speaking of McMahon, here he is!

No chance! Such as what you've got 

Cole: The owner of WWE is making his way to the ring. Maybe smiling at his triumph over the last few weeks.

Tazz: Yes sir, that is 'the smile' and it can't mean good news.

Walking his usual 'McMahon style of walking', Vince McMahon slowly walked towards the ring, his song saying the exact words that were flowing through his sick mind. 'You've got no chance in Hell'. That was the line McMahon had said to SO many people in his life-time. And tonight was no exception, he'd say it again to someone tonight. Problem was that he needed to FIND someone first. But knowing himself, Vince could say it to three people tonight and he by-God will. Surrounding the ring, as he entered it, were fans from many places. Mostly Latin because they WERE in El Paso, some of the crowd-signs had 'McMahon is an Ass Hole', others had 'How did the Stunner taste Vince?' then there was the usual 'Vince McMahon = Devil' signs. Grabbing the mic from the ring announcer, Vince waited a few seconds as his music came to a complete stop, still wearing that evil grin. 

"I've got a surprise for all of you tonight!" He started, the first exclamation being resulted into boos. "No, no. Its not what you think! I won't cancel the show tonight! Relax, it won't be so drastic! Trust me!" 

Cole: Trust him?

Tazz: HA, ha

"See, last Monday on RAW, Steve Austin stunnered me." The crowd re-acted as they should have, YEAing loudly. "Huh, I see. It seems that you people ENJOY to see me getting hurt right? Well DREAM ON you Taco-eating bull-lovers!" BOO

"Okay, so Austin stunnered me without me EVER physically provoking him. That just cost you your JOB mister! Cause, the legal rules in the WWE forbids its staff to EVER fight in the ring without first being physically provoked and you just that Austin! . . . Yeah!" BOOS again. 

"Yeah – and--"

Cole: Oh HO! The General Manager of SMACKDOWN has just made her entrance! Stephanie McMahon is here!

"Whoa! Whoa! What the HELL do you think your doing here Steph?" 

"What am I doing here dad?" 

"Yeah,"

"okay, What you just said a few seconds ago 'Dad'. That you will fire Steve Austin as the General Manager of RAW?"

"Yeah that's what I said, yea."

"Well, see 'Dad'. You're WRONG. You can't fire Steve for giving you the Stunner that isn't written in any pages of the WWE rules and regulations." 

"Oh yeah? Well I didn't physically provoke im! But he still attacked me! That is against the rules young lady!"

"Oh is that right? Well you should've thought about it BEFORE canceling last Monday's RAW. See dad, in the R&R page, it is written CLEARLY in BOLD letters that the General Manager will have full power against any cancellations of shows under his or her management! That means, what Austin DID on Raw was legal!" Shocked by hearing these words, _'how could I be so foolish?'_ thought Vince in his head as the crowd cheered with all of their heart. Vince remained silent. That just marked ONE person off from his 'You've got no chance in hell' list. But then . . . something else hit him. And no it wasn't Steph's interference in the Undertaker match in Summer Slam because Sable had 'physically provoked' her many times before. What hit him was something FAR more _'cooler_' as eleven-year-old boys would say.

"Well alright Steph, you've got me!" Vince surrendered, again smiling his smile, "I can't fire Austin! What was I thinking?" Curious on what sinister plot was running through her father's mind, Stephanie's beautiful blue eyes narrowed down. Surrendering was never Vince's motto.

"BUT! I can sure bring someone from Raw to Smackdown because THAT is legal starting from tonight! So ladies and gentlemen, without any further dew let me introduce you the FIRST person to shift shows for ONE month – The Evolution Member TRIPLE H!" 

Cole: WHAT?

Tazz: The Game is here Cole! EVOLUTION from Raw is making an entrance!

I AM THE GAAAAMEEEEE! ITS ALL ABOUT THE GAME YOU DON'T WANNA PLAY ME. I AM THE GAME AND I WILL DISTROY THEE!

Hunter Hearst Himsley, Stephanie's ex-husband and now- fiancée, did HE betray her too? Still her eyes in unbelieving narrow, she could only freeze in place as the Game entered the ring, approaching her father. 

He seemed very dashing at that point, all different and changed from his previous self. Now he wore an unbuttoned black jacket with black jeans and a black shade, typically a Man-in-black. Although the audience couldn't notice it, Hunter winked through his sunglasses at the General Manager. Taking the mike from the owner, Triple H stood in his hulking figure before the two McMahons. 

"Thank you Vince," He finally spoke as the audience calmed down a bit, "Thank you for inviting me to Smackdown. I really appreciate it." 

Smiling, McMahon tried to say something like "Wel—" but was cutoff by the former WHC, "However, I do not understand me being related to Steve Austin's actions as you and Stephanie here, were discussing about." 

"Yes well Hunter--" Vince again tried to say something, but he was again cutoff; "Hey Steph, how're you doing?" 

"Fine Hunter, thank you." She didn't like this at-all. Triple H's actions on RAW with Evolution were always negative. And in Smackdown it just couldn't be right.

"Good," he said, smiling and nodding at the same time 'Brock Lesner style'.

"Now Triple H, I know you're not related to any RAW materials so I would like you to meet--"

"Hey where's the WWE Champion? Huh? Where is this BROCK LESNER?" 

"Yes that's what I'm trying to say here--"

"Y'know I've never met Lesner before?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what Vince?"

" . . . That--"

"What?"

"Yes dad, tell our guest what is bothering you." Now Stephanie entered the fray, enjoying the sudden change-of-mood in Hemsley.

"What Vince? What should I stop?"

"Well you--"

"You're acting as though you have some kind of problem with me."

"N . . . no--"

"Do you have a problem with me Vince?" 

"No I don--"

"Answer me Vince."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Enough was enough. McMahon wouldn't let some wee- former WHC talk back at him! He was on top! He was the MAIN 'Kahuna' around here! 

"Shut what up dad?" 

"Okay, I've had enough! No BODY just comes in here and . . . and taunt on me in the first 5 minutes! Hunter get . . . get out of here! You're no longer in SMACKDOWN! Yeah. you two can't fool me! You're mixed in this. I . . . I can tell! I can tell!" 

"Hunter wait, dad, you can't do that. Because . . . just last Monday you just legalized the term that all wrestlers can shift between shows. And--"

"And Hunter Hearst Hemsley isn't going ANYWHERE!" 

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Don't you tell me what you do Stephanie! I'm the owner here!"

"And I'm the General Manager here!" 

"F . . . fine! Do what ever you want! I'm leaving right now!" And with that statement, Vince McMahon left the ring in mixed feelings of fear of power, and fear of health. That just marked another person off from his 'you've got no chance in hell' list. _'DAMN Steph! Damn!'_ was all he could say. He knew about those silly rumor kids created in the Internet, the one about Stephanie and Triple H dating again . . . but now he was starting to believe that these two had something MORE in plan. Maybe . . . just maybe, bringing Triple H to SMACKDOWN was a bad investment . . . a very bad investment. And for the first time in months, Vince McMahon ran away from the scared and that scared him even more.

))))))()()(((((((

Commercial

))))))()()((((((

Cole: Well ladies and gentlemen, SHOCKING news moments ago. The Game, Triple H has shifted shows for one month to SMACKDOWN!

Tazz: Oooh, Mr. McMahon is in trouble Cole, I can sense it! I'm telling you, this guy Triple H. NOT a good person to mess with. 

Cole: And for the first time in maybe YEARS, Mr. McMahon RAN away from the ring, scared!

Tazz: Yeah Cole, Mr. McMahon and the Game have been in the ring together in the past but . . . I've never seen them on opposite sides. 

Cole: Speaking of opposite sides, our General Manager Stephanie McMahon wasn't so happy a few minutes ago, when Triple H arrived. But as their conversation took place, it . . . well I can't believe I'm saying this, but it feels as if our G.M is in someway attracted to Triple H! 

Tazz: Well you cant really blame her, y'know they were married before Cole.

Cole: I guess you're right. It'd be great to see them together again.

Tazz: I agree with you on that one Cole. 

****

Backstage:

Cole: Look at that! Matt Hardy and Lita just entered the building!

Hand-in-hand, the two young lovers were entering through the yellowish hallway located inside the arena. Matt Hardy had been urging mad to go to RAW. He wanted a piece of the Big Valbowski no matter what, but one thing that always calmed him down was his Amy. The girl he loved with all his heart, the only girl he loved. His hair-do has been changed also, Amy has been complaining about it for months so he finally changed it last night. Now it was plain big, slightly combed to put two locks of hair coming down beside his face. Amy loved it and that's all that mattered. And as for Lita, she wanted Matt to really bash that scum Venus. She was wearing blood-red jeans and a black-lingerie. Just the opposite of what she was wearing on RAW; her hair was its usual 'Litah' way and she had on a dark-red lipstick, which Matt really adored to smooch on. The two made there way towards the stage as Matt's music hit.

OHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MATTITUDE FOREVERRRRR! (or something I don't know what he screams out! : ) **Matt has signed to fight in both shows! Lita is Matt's new manager.**

Of course, this wasn't Matt's fight. He was there simply to commentate and see as his number 1 lackey fight. Walking beside the ring with his girlfriend to meet and greet the two commentators of SMACKDOWN, Matt shook his hands with Michael Cole first. Something for some reason other people never does.

Matt: Hey Cole.

Cole: Matt! Lita! What are you two doing here?

Tazz: Hey! Bring a chair over here Brad! Can't you see we have guests? 

Lita: Hey Tazz, hello Michael. (the two guests took their sits comfortably with Matt wrapping his hand around Amy's shoulder.)

Tazz: SO! What brings you two here?

Lita: Well Matt insisted that I should see his 'followers' in action so here I am! 

Matt: Yeah otherwise we'd be busy doing smoochies right?

Lita: Ahah!

Tazz: Well . . . y'know, that's why they call it 'SMACK-DOWN' 

Matt: Yeah you gotta smack and get down with the booty! 

Zach's music hits as the one-legged wonder returns from his 2-week injury

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE fall, introducing first from Detroit Michigan. Weighing in a 119 pound – Zach GOWEN!" 

Cole: Well there he is, Zach Gowen. Remember how Brock selfishly manhandled the kid last week?

Matt: That reminds me Cole, I heard your comment about Brock being a bully? Come to think of it, I agree with you 100%

Cole: You do?

Matt: Yes. I . . . I never thought of it before when I had my matches against Zach in the past few weeks, but I know it now. That kid has great talent. He's handicapped but yet he continues to fight with all he's got! In ways, Zach is greater than I am.

Tazz: See Cole? I told you Matt was a great guy! Have you ever heard any other wrestler respect Zach that way?

Matt: Well Cole did.

Tazz: Yeah but he ain't a wrestler!

Lita: Well I agree with one thing Tazz. Matty is a sweet guy! 

Matt: Awww. Am I really?

Lita: Umm . . . NO! Ha, ha! I'm just kidding! Of COURSE you are Matty . . . 

Cole: So Lita, I heard that you're signing in for Matt's manager? 

Lita: Umm yeah! I'll be Matt's manager until the next Pay-per-view. Then return back to the wrestler category. 

Tazz: So does it mean that you two won't be the Matt & Lita tag-team?

Lita: I'll be the manager! But if there is some kind of match with us as partners we would be more than happy to fight in it.

"And Making his way to the ring, in accompanied by CRASH, the Mattitude Follower – Shannon Moore!"

Matt: Here comes the legion of stupidity!

Lita: Why do you say that?

Matt: Because those two are complete idiots! They can't fight! They can't use maneuvers heck they can't even win in arm-wrestling! 

Tazz: well, give them one last chance. I'm sure the guy can win this.

tnnnntnnn

Cole: There's the bell ringing and the match is one its way. Both players trying to shake-hands here . . . and oooh! What a drastic push by Shannon Matt!

Matt: Yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about. Taking advantage on your size against the opponent is a good trick. I myself use it sometimes.

Tazz: Zach Gowen, quickly to his feet. This kid maybe handicapped but in ways that helps him in the ring.

Zach jumped back to a standing position with the help of the ropes. That push got really heavy on him, but then again every opponent he ever faced started things off with that move. He hated it at times, true that your enemies will strike at your weak spot, but does that give them the permission to mock him in battle? Well, in certain ways it does, but still . . . if only they could play it fair. Signaling Shannon to try and do that again, Zach hopped towards Shannon in low-speed, knowing the M.Fer would try to clothesline him. Shannon did and he quickly missed as the one-legged wonder slipped under him and just when Shannon stupidly turned around, Zach delivered a front-dropkick in his chest. Causing both of them to fall down, Zach was the first to hop back up. Wasting no time at all he fell on top of Shannon with a leg-drop and proceeded to go up the turnbuckle where he could find all the advantages. But it seemed to be a disadvantage because even his good-leg couldn't keep him up there, the pain he felt when he got f-fived two times in the corner-post last week would still haunt him even to this day. It took Kurt Angle 2 whole months for a knee surgery when he got hit by the same move. And it had only been 1 week since Zach got f-fived by the monster that is Brock Lesner. _'I should've listened to my brother'_ Zach thought as he painfully fell from the top-turnbuckle to the apron. 

Matt: That's just what I was trying to say. Zach is injured, he shouldn't be in the ring right now. He should've rested and waited until his leg was fully cured.

Tazz: We all saw what happened to Kurt Angle by the f-five. 

Matt: Brock is a filthy ANIMAL Tazz! He doesn't care what happens to ANYBODY . . . how . . . how could someone do what he did to Zach the other week? Huh? Answer me that.

Cole: well no offense here Matt, but you yourself had been in a rivalry with Zach Gowen for the past few weeks. 

Matt: Which is exactly why I feel sorry for the kid! DAMN Cole! I WANT TO CHANGE What I did! 

Lita: Well you can't change the past Matt. 

Matt: NO, but you can justify it in the future. And that's what I'm gonna do tonight. 

Landing a vicious elbow-drop to Gowen's injured knee, it seemed as if Shannon Moore was growing more and more into Version 1.1. And now, he started submitting a leg-lock, pulling with all his strength! How Zach could tolerate this much pain was beyond anyone in the arena. The ref was counting down from '5!' because Gowen's hand was grasping the lower rope, and on the last 2 seconds, Shannon let go. He could see Zach trying to shove off the pain from his leg. The ref was talking to Shannon about how to follow the rules, he was shouting at Shannon for not letting go of the leg. What the ref didn't see was that the second M.Fer – Crash, smashing his elbow on Zach's neck. Causing the injured wrestler to tremble in pain. 

Matt: That's it! 

Lita: Matt! Wait!

Tazz: "Hey what the?"

Cole: Matt Hardy just left from the announcing table! 

Lita: Hold on a sec. Guys. 

And with that, even Amy Dumas followed her boy friend as he went over to Crash to talk about something. Inside the ring however, Shannon Moore had gotten in control. He stomped on Gowen's chest twice before he pulled his leg and letting go (ala John Cena remember?). Zach's spine burned in pain, he really needed time-out. Outside, Shannon could hear his mentor screaming and shouting with Crash. Matt was yelling "What the HELL were you thinking?!", "What? Winning is everything Matt R-D!" Crash screamed back. Kind of confused why his boss was against the 'cheating' rule. Matt had warned them about cheating during their training that week, but Crash didn't knew he was THAT serious! "NO! Winning by CHEATING is LOSING! I thought I told you that CRASH?!" 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shannon shouted from inside the ring. "What do you MEAN what happened? Is that the way to fight someone weaker than you?"

"It's a fight!" 

"Its NOT a street fight! That guy needs medical attention fast!" Of course, the fans could hear none of this because they were yelling without a mike. "Oh he needs attention alright!" And with a sadistic smile, Shannon picked up a weaken some-what corpse of Zach Gowen and Twist of fated him down to the mat. Pinning ~1~2~3! 

Amy was shocked, she was shocked that SHANNON, the boy who was so nice to her could torture someone like that. She was really shocked. And so was Matt. Grabbing a microphone as the referee held Shannon's hand up, Hardy got inside the ring. He leaned down first, to check if Zach was breathing or not. He told the official to get the paramedics and told Amy to 'stay with the kid' as the medic-people ran inside the ring. "I'll meet you backstage." Matt said and pecked her quick on the cheek. The Hardy boy then stood up as proceeded with his conversation "I never told you do that Shannon," He asked in front of the live audience, finally speaking through the mike. "What?" Shannon said smiling at his triumph. "Get a mike!" his mentor ordered him and Shannon did so with a heartbeat. "What?" He asked again to his superior. 

"What do you mean what? You were no better than Brock Lesner! Shannon . . . what you just did with Zach Gowen . . . that was just plain barbaric man!"

"Yeah . . . so? That jackass shouldn't be in the ring anyways! For God's sake the guy's HANDICAPPED! He doesn't have a leg!" Shannon responded selfishly and maybe for the first time against Matt Hardy. 

"EXACTLY! He doesn't have a leg and yet he uses his skills like a real Mattitude Follower!" Matt screamed at the so-called 'student', "He's better than YOU Shannon!" 

Surprised by the crowds' re-action, it was the first time in months that the audience cheered with Matt. But Matt Hardy at that moment, just wanted to let Shannon know how he felt. He had been studying it for weeks, he even told Amy about it and warned Shannon that he would dismiss him if he kept on using stupid methods. Matt said with a disgusted look on his face: "Y'know, maybe I've wasted the past 8-months. Maybe I should've coached Zach Gowen rather than coaching you stupid nut-for-brains! Heck . . . I think I'm gonna go and do just that!" And without even waiting for a response, Matt dropped his mic. And left the ring. Leaving behind a cursing Shannon Moore.

)))))()()((((((

Commercial

)))))()()((((((

Cole: That was interesting Tazz. Matt Hardy seems to be taking the side of Zach Gowen rather than his lackeys!

Tazz: At last someone did! People have bullied that kid, Zach Gowen, ever since the first day he got here! And I think Matt is also sick of it! Its about time someone gave this guy some justice. 

Cole: Well ladies and gentlemen. Here's what happened during the commercial break: Matt Hardy is still being concerned about Zach's health.

****

Backstage during break:

Amy had been waiting for Matt in the parking lot where the officials loaded Zach in an ambulance and took him to the nearest hospital. Sighing, she ran a hand through her red hair and thought about the events that took place. _'How could people be so cruel?_' But this wasn't the only act of cruelty she saw in her life. In 1999 when Amy first entered the WWE (back then known as the WWF) with Essa Rios . . . he was the first act of cruelty she saw in the Federation. Then there were the Radicalz and . . . "Hey Ames," Matt's startling voice shook her out of the memories of flashbacks. "Oh . . . hey Matt,"

"Did they take Zach away already?" 

"Umm hmm . . ." She nodded. "They're taking him to the nearest hospital. Hope he makes it."

"of course he'll make it. That guy came to the ring with one-bad leg just after receiving an f-five in the corner post seven-days ago! What? You think a twist of fate can keep him down after that?"

"No I guess not." Amy agreed, at last smiling. "Y'know Matt . . ." she suddenly wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and looked deep in his blue eyes, "After what Valbowski did with me on Monday? I finally realized how much my love means to you." Matt, in addition, placed his hand around Amy's waist, slightly pulling her closer to him, "Don't you worry about Valbowski. I'm going to RAW next week to personally kick his ass! That asshole thinks he can . . ." But his words were swallowed when Lita pursed his lips with hers. Tilting her face into his. Feathery tender caresses skimmed over her lips before he drank deep of her essence, his tongue circled her lips. Amy floated blissfully on the ebb and flow as his tongue drifted back and forth, tangling with hers, cresting between their lips, then sucking her deeper into his mouth. She ran her hands outward over his lean collarbone and sheltered them under the cape of his well-developed trapezius muscles, melting into him. What she thought she started ended with him doing it. Amy moved a bit to the right so she could lean against the pillar. Finally, she broke the kiss. " . . . Whoa . . ." was all she could giggle out, not even for a second parting from his muscular body. "not finished . . ." Matt somehow managed to speak as he again drew her into another kiss. Matt traced lazy patterns through her hair with his fingers, then ran them down her spine, pressing her closer to him. The kiss became more desperate as he trailed his free hand down her neck and breastbones, lowering his palm to rub over her stomach, then back up to grasp the fullness of her breasts. Amy's breath caught on a sob of pleasure and she raised her hands to run her own fingers through his long blue-black hair. Gently, Matt grazed his thumb across her nipples, then alternated feathery strokes of his palm to tease the tips into hardness as he could feel it through her bikini. 

****

Ringside- now

Tazz: Wow.

Cole: Think that was legal to show that on national TV? 

Tazz: Ah of course. The soap-operas always show that.

Cole: Yeah but don't you think it was . . . I dunno a bit . . . personal?

Tazz: Nah, the two requested me to SPECIALLY show that. 

Cole: Oh okay then.

Yo, you think you're better than me? WORDLIFE!

Tazz: Here comes John Cena! Ha, ha.

"Yo, yo, yo, chill, chill." The baggy-pant wearing, mike-handling, pizza-hating rapper spoke through the mic as the crowd started 'booing'. "Matt Hardy, thinks he's so cool with the Zachster. Caring for him as if he has his breath-stuck. Well Hardy does I'll tell you that much, he's now sexing backstage with his girlfriend Amy DUMUS."

Tazz: true.

Cole: That doesn't even rhyme!

Tazz: Hey, do you know anything about rap? Huh? Do you?

Cole: Well no . . .

"Listen Lita, you think Matt is the sweetest guy on the planet? Well let me WARN you, that he is nothing but a Britney Spears fanatic! A girl like you . . . needs a cool guy. Matt Hardy ain't got the moves but I sure can rhyme! Just look at my penis! its longer like 7-inches than guy with pornographic printer, and Matt Hardy's? his is like MY MIDDLE FINGER" WORDLIFE 

Cole: He waitaminute. 

Tazz: What?

Cole: He just insulted himself!

Tazz: What are you talking about Cole?

Cole: He said that his well . . . 'P' is 7-inches and Matt's is like his middle-finger which is 8 inches! 

Tazz: he didn't say that!

Cole: He did!

Tazz: Damn Cole, if you don't understand rap stop being a critique! Stick . . . stick with N'sync.

Cole: sigh

VIVA LA RASSSA!

Cole: oh HO!

Tazz: Yep, the man lies, he cheats, and he steals.

Cole: Eddie's returning to his hometown! El Paso is where the Guerrero family grew up.

Tazz: Hah, heh, heh. His a homie here Cole!

We lie, we cheat, we steal! We lie, we cheat, we steal!

"And making his way into the ring, the U.S Champion, EDDIE GUERRRERO!"

Cole: Eddie Guerrero was successful on retaining his United States Championship on Summer Slam last Sunday. 

Clips from the Fatal Four Way match were shown (**A/W:**Sorry to butt-in here but . . . have you guy ever noticed that Rhyno is the only person who should win the belt? I mean, this IS the UNITED STATES championship! And, Benoit is from Canada, Eddie is Latino, and Tajeri is from JAPAN! Only Rhyno is the guy who is American in the whole ranking. I think he should've won.)

Eddie drove in with yet another fancy-neatly-polished 60's car. This one was a deep blue four-wheeler, the same type with which his former-partner, and now opponent, Tajeri was slammed through. As Eddie enjoyed the hometown feeling of his locos and the Latin music playing through the arena, stopped at the same spot he normally stops and proceeded on with the bumping as his front wheels went up, tilting the entire car upwards. "AHOYYYYYYYYY LOCOS!!!" He screamed from inside, then the new addition for his homies happened as the back-wheels also lifted. Keeping the body of the Jeep in-air like those Hanna Barbara cartoons. Eddie climbed out of the car as it resided in its original position. Grooving his head with the music, he shook with some of the fans and then polished the front-bumper with his breath. we lie, we cheat, we steal Eddie then entered the ring as his music finally stopped, his opponent for the night was the loud-mouth Cena, who, by the way, had a contorted look.

"ArrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRIBA AMIGOS!!!" The Guerrero screamed through the mike as hundreds of his homies cheered for him. "HOW YOU DOINGGG?" YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"GOOD, good. Now, first of all homes, I wanna say somethin' to my opponent John Sina essay," Surprised by this, Cena asked what the Latin champion wanted.

"See Homes, you always come out here and rap and jag about people who you not like. And to be honest homes, I appreciate that essay."

"No you don't!" Cena spoke quick, "Dude, you always lie and cheat and steal. That ain't cool 'ESSAY'. See, what you try to do is, you lie and make your enemies fall for you until next Thursday. Then when that day, comes in a long way. You Run from that guy and hit him with your US belt until his jaw breaks."

"Okay, okay homes. You got me. I lied. But that doesn't give you the right to rap on me!" 

Tazz: Heh, heh.

"I am in my HOMETOWN essay! You wanna rap on Eddie Guerrero, THE U.S Champion ugravelto?!"

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Dude, dude, chill. I didn't insult you!"

"Yes you did homes! You did! Rapping is always bad for Eddie!"

"WhatEVER amigo. You got weirder than your usual self the minute you set foot on your ghetto!" 

"Stop that Seena!"

"BLAH BALH BLAH. I'm Eddie Guerrero, and I can't understand rap cause I'm a gadha! (need to be Asian to understand that ; )) TRANSLATION: Donkey!" 

the U.S champion went physical and threw a cheap-punch on the side of John Cena's big head. That followed by the bell ringing, indicating the start of the non-title match. 

John Cena punched back with his right-arm and kicked Eddie in the mid-section, causing the champion to bow down. He then quickly picked Eddie up, setting for the F-U (I think that means 'f*ck' right?) but the champion slid out of the way and delivered a released German suplex. Eddie got up from the apron first, seeing Cena in lay on the ground. He did a stupid move and tried to do a quick-finish by means of the 5 star Frog-splash. But the splash didn't connect because Cena rolled out of the ground, letting Eddie smash his face against the apron. The junior player went for the cover ~1 and ~2 but the senior sinio'r kicked out. Raging, John yanked him up from the ground and shoved him to the turnbuckle. He then hit Eddie with a running clothesline which knocked the champion off from the corner, another thing John didn't notice was that the referee was very near Eddie, and we all know what happens then. Eddie ducked out from a right-hand and grabbed the referee behind Cena. But knowing what the Guerrero might do, John pulled out his chain from the corner and then acted as though he wanted to pull Eddie off from the ref. Guerrero did do the low-blow-from-Eddie's-back-ankle but it was caught by the chain in Cena's hand. He wrapped Eddie's ankle with the chain and pulled from both sides, which meant that Eddie's ankle would break. But seeing this, the referee went for the bell. "Here is winner by disqualification, Eddie GUERRRERRO!" the ring announcer announced as John let go of Eddie's ankle to argue with the referee. "What do you mean I'm disqualified?!" He spat at the ref. "You USED a weapon on Guerrero's ankle! That's an automated disqualification!" the older referee screamed back. In all the hubbub, none noticed that Eddie wrapped Cena's chain around his knuckles and what he did then was forceful. Eddie hit a low-blow with the chain in John Cena's balls! 

He then celebrated as his music re-hits. And he was the last man standing, which just what Eddie always looks for. We Lie, we CHEAT, we STEAL and so he did. He TOOK Cena's chain.

Tazz: Hey! HEY! Eddie just stole Cena's necklace!

Cole: That's a necklace?

Tazz: Well . . . y'know what I mean.

)))))()()(((((

Commercial

)))))()()(((((

****

VIP Room

Triple H, was in Vince McMahon's office. The owner had kept him in his office ever since the Gowen/Moore match. He said that he wanted to talk with Hunter about Smackdown rules but just after 15 minutes, McMahon received a phone call from his bed-toy Sable and ever since he has been talking with the bitch. Sable, specially requested by Mr. McMahon, had her day off after her 'big scare' over the Undertaker match. But instead of staying in her own home, Sable was waiting in McMahon's hotel room. But why on Earth would Hunter Hearst Helmsley care about that? All he could think about was Stephanie. The General Manager of Smackdown was in her office and didn't bother to talk with her father or her ex-husband. For weeks Hunter had dreams about Steph, it felt as if he finally started missing his former wife. But now, so close, Hunter couldn't find the strength in him to go to the other room and talk to her. So he remained in McMahon's office, sitting on his luxury couch and munched on extra-cheese nachos as he could suddenly see his face on the TV screen in front of him. The cameras change from time to time and it was about time it glared upon him. Letting go of the bag of cheese puffs, Helmsley popped in another chewing gum, McMahon's irritating giggles were plain annoying. The owner laughed out, "Oh you and I could then do some – Hold on a minute, I'll call you back." Vince finally hung up the phone when he noticed Triple H glaring down on him from across the desk. "Is this why you called me in your office Vince? To listen to your crummy jokes as you keep on talking with your girl friend? Hell you're a married MAN. You shouldn't even have a girlfriend." The former WHC spoke with a dark, dignified voice. Of course, the owner didn't wanted to mess with the Game, he just swallowed hard and decided not to response. "I'm outta here." The tall blond started walking away, "Hey Hunter . . . wait where're you going?" 

"Steph's office. You mind?" 

"Ah . . . no." 

"Good." And just then, as Triple H turned towards the door, he was met up the current WWE Champion Brock Lesner.

"Brock?" Vince asked with a concerned tone, but sighing in his inner-self. Knowing that if anything had gotten drastic with Triple H . . . his right arm was there. "Hey Vince," Lesner responded, not even for a second turning his face away from the smiling-shade wearing-Game.

"So this is Brock Lesner? 'The monster of SMACKDOWN'. Heh, heh. I thought you'd be more like Goldberg or something. Not some skinny Rock-wannabe." The monster tried to bash in Hunter, he wanted to tear every bone in the Game's body, and his anger was showing in his face. If it weren't for Vince's blocking, the Pain would've started a brawl right there in the office. "Brock wait." Vince stopped as he slimmed between the two giants. 

Hunter, on the other hand, was smiling, "Big BOY you have here Vince . . . BIG boy." He laughed at the Pain one last time before exiting through the only door.

After hearing it shut closed, Vince sighed out a relief. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled, "Don't you know who that is? That's Triple H!" 

"Well I'm BROCK LESNER! THE WWE CHAMPION! I don't give a sh*t who he is! I WANT him Vince! Book me a match against Triple H TONIGHT!" 

"Are YOU MAD? I'm not allowing him to fight you! I'm thinking to book him against the Big Show tonight. And that's it. You're too valuable to me Brock!"

"Then why the HELL did you bring him to SMACKDOWN in the first place?!"

"I . . . I thought he'd be on MY side. He was on my side the last time I talked to him."

"Well, NOW I'm on your side, but if you don't book me a match I don't think I'm gonna be!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down . . . you want a match tonight?"

"YES!"

"Okay . . . okay . . . let me think . . . right. Matt Hardy! He was against Zach till last week and now he is all caring and sensitive. I WANT YOU TO BREAK HIS SKULL!"

"Heh, hee. His girlfriend is here right?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Tell your guys to tell Matt to get ready . . . cause here comes the PAIN!"

)))))()()((((((

Commercial

)))))()()(((((( 

Cole: What was THAT all about?

Tazz: I don't know Cole. I don't even think Matt knows about the match!

Cole: He knows I'll tell you that. Cause he's coming right now.

Tazz: I don't get it Cole, first it was Spanky, then Zach Gowen and now Matt Hardy? What is Mr. McMahon thinking?

Cole: He's obviously pairing everyone who gets on his nerves against the REAL Brock Lesner!

Tazz: What about Triple H? I mean, him pitting against the Big Show? That's hard Cole, I've been in the ring with both SHOW AND Hunter. And both are great competitors I'll tell ya that.

OHH YEAAAAAAH!! MATTITUDE FOREVER!!! **Matt and Lita thinks John Cena is a clown. John Cena has balloons for testicles**

Amy has been warning Matt ever since they heard about Brock's match. She has been really worried on what could happen to her soul mate. The evil beast that is Lesner has torn apart everyone since the last month. Even in his last match against Kurt Angle has left the former champion in a hospital-state. As the two lovers slowly walked past the steel-graters, they could hear the ring announcer announce them, and their names were digitally shown for the TV audiences. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, in accompanied by Lita, weighing in a 218 pounds – Matt HARDY!" 

"You sure you'll be alright?" Amy asked to her boyfriend, not on the mic directly to him, "Trust me," He confirmed. And that was what she did, she trusted him more than she could trust herself. Amy gave Matt a quick hug, not wanting to drain his determination with emotion at that moment. Again, she trusted him so she knew he wouldn't be drained away so easy. 

"And the opponent, from Minneapolis, the WWE Champion, BROCK LESNER!"

Tazz: Well, here comes the Pain!

As the monster walked by the booing fans, he had on a taut glare on the two figures in the ring. It was something that scared Amy, a man so hulking, walking, wanting to hurt the only person she loved . . . or maybe even her? She felt Matt's hand squeeze hers, informing to "Trust me . . ." He whispered, Lita nodded. 

Jumping to the apron, as Brock's hand touched the top-rope, the four-corners of the ring exploded as flaming pyros emerged from them. The monster screamed loud, roaring to surpass the echo of the flames. As the lights cleared, he entered the ring. Keeping in mind the evil plan he had for tonight's entertainment. The official told Amy to leave the ring, and she did. Receiving a wink from Matt, but that wasn't enough. She wanted him to be safe.

_____

Winking at the girl of his dreams, Matt then turned to face the 'Real' Brock Lesner. It didn't matter if he win or not, he wanted to punish this beast. As the bell rang, Matt didn't wait for a second, he ran towards the beast in top speed, only to get clotheslined by him. Brock picked up Matt and then hit him with another clothesline. Causing the Hardy to crash on the apron. 

"Matt! C'mon!" his manager screamed from outside the ring, tapping her hands on the apron. Seeing this, Brock Lesner climbed out of the ring and grabbed Lita by the hair. "What did you say? Huh?" 

"No, no." she begged, and that's what Brock enjoyed, to see the weak beg before him. Beg for mercy at the hands of BROCK LESNER. He laughed at her fear.

Unknowing, Matt had climbed on to the top turnbuckle and from there . . . maybe ten feet in height, he speared through the WWE Champion! Technically, Brock let go of Amy because of the raining pain that just hit him in the rib-section. But Matt Hardy didn't stop there; he seriously punched Brock with his knuckles. Converting the rage within him, that son of a *****, Lesner tried to hit AMY his Amy! It was too far. People could hear Matt screaming those words. The official tried to pull Matt away from Brock's face. He was busting up the champion's forehead! Blood had splattered from Brock's head but Matt kept on hitting, striking blow after blow after blow. He had pushed the official away, and on that single timing, Brock threw Matt off from him and stood straight up. Smiling at his pain, Brock hit Matt at the mid-section, normally forcing him to bend down. The commentating table was right next to Matt, and now Brock picked him up on his shoulders, wanting to F-five his enemy through the table. The pole would be next. 

But just at that point, the official yelled at Brock to put him down. Of course the monster didn't listen, he kicked the ref in the face and spun Matt on a 180 degree in the air. Somehow, Matt countered the move and landed on the table with his feet on it. he didn't get hurt, but Brock would because Matt grabbed Brock's busted head and slammed it on the edge of the table, Matt used his full- body strength so that it would hurt on the burning area. 

Lesner hit the edge and trembled backwards, his already-injured forehead burned very. One other bad move the Champion made tonight was that now, his back was faced to Matt, and his front to the corner-post. Seeing this advantage, the Hardy Boy pushed Lesner towards the pole as his shoulder hit against the solid steel! Brock screamed in pain, the shoulder area was injured during his match against Kurt Angle 4 days ago! He screamed and grabbed the wound with his good hand. Squeezing to dust the pain away, but he didn't fall, he was still on his feet. Matt then stood on the commentating table again and superbly delivered a flying-neckbreaker! 

As the enemy lay on the floor, Matt heard weary referee barely counting to ~8! 

"GO! GET IN THE RING!" Matt heard his Girlfriend and manager, Amy Dumus shout. He did so at ~9! ~10!!!! _Tnnnnnnnn_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by means of count-out . . . MATT HARDY!" Brock couldn't believe it. He had his head grabbed with pain, Amy believed it and screamed at the top of her lungs. Jumping up and down and clapping and cheering at the same time. She slid in the ring and kissed Matt in the forehead as the referee held his hands up. The crowd was like crazy! They screamed with joy and as Matt looked at every single one of their faces, it was lit up. He finally found his life back, he had his girlfriend by his side, he got returned the fans which he lost as Version 1.0 and most importantly – Amy was proud of him.

))))()()((((

Commercial

)))))())(((((

A few minutes after the match, Mr. McMahon had entered the ring. Matt and Amy ran out of the Arena and Brock Lesner was breaking down everything in his sight. After describing this to the fans, Mr. McMahon proceeded on with the nights, which he thought, main-event. But instead of Triple H or Big Show coming out, it was his daughter, Stephanie! 

He asked the third time that night, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Whoops! Sorry dad, but I guess Hunter wont be facing the Show tonight after all!"

"What are you talking about?" the owner yelled out. He cold feel his blood-pressure rising to the top.

"See Dad, after what you did on RAW? Canceling the mainevent Mr. Steve Austin made out? I did the same thing! I cancelled tonight's mainevent!"

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"WHAT?! Are you nuts Steph?"

"Yes dad! Since I'm the General Manager – I get to call the shots too! So I have cancelled tonight's main event right BACK at your face! . . . oh and don't worry about paperwork . . . because the OWNER needs the G.M's permission not the other way around."

And with that, She left, leaving behind a surprised McMahon. And he never got to say "You got no chance in hell" to any one . . . but it seemed like he was the only one who had 'No Chance in Hell'. And it again frightened him.

_______2003 SMACKDOWN WWE_______Attitude.

****

A/N: sorry if the ending was short and quick! Its 3:37 AM here! I gotta get to sleep because I've been writing this all day long! Oh God! My dad's gonna kill me if sees me in front of the PC! PLZ review! Next update (hopefully) on Sunday/Monday 


	3. RAW second week

****

A/N: Thankz for reviewing Citty Cat (tat?), but one thing confused me . . . what does "You fic would be better if it RAW Smackdown," mean? Sorry . . . I guess I'm just dumb! Lol. Also, I totally missed Summer Slam, I just read the results off the internet, so if something sounds wrong here (out of the 6-man Elimination Chamber match, which is the ONLY match from RAW that's edited by yours truly,) just think it was my mistake. Aight? Thanks Jamie Noble's best fan for ALSO reviewing! I'll think about putting Noble in Smackdown this week!

****

_Tonight, is the re-match against Shane McMahon and Eric Bischoff. What's Coach doing here? Oh my! Coach just hit Shane with a chair! The rattle snake's here! Austin is here for justice! "Sorry Austin, but you cant order me for anything! I work for Mr. Bischoff! And you can't stunner me because I havent physically provoked you!" Hey, HEY! look at Shane! Shane just pushed Coach into Austin! That's Physically provoking J.R! STUNNER! Hey look at Shane o' Mac! OH MY! An ELBOW DROP FROM AT THE TOP OF THE ARENA! Shane McMahon has regained his dignity!_

**__**

Second Week: RAW (1/9/2003)

**__**

Live from: ___________

RAW PYROZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

J.R: The Owner had set tonight's main event LAST WEEK! **Stone Cold** takes on the World Heavyweight Champion **Goldberg** in a non-title match! With the **Special Guest Referee: HBK Shawn Michaels!** Welcome folks to WWE RAW! I'm Jim Ross, your host tonight along side Jerry 'the King' Lawer.

King: Hey guys! Tonight is mostly a raw-return of some of our greatest superstars! 

J.R: That's right folks, the return of Raw CO, General Manager **Eric Bischoff** also marks the return of superstars such as **Shane o' Mac**, **Y2J Chris Jericho **and **EVOLUTION**.

King: Y'know J.R, I heard some rumors that Evolution's got a new member, since Triple H shifted to SMACKDOWN for the month. Got any ideas who could sign a deal with Evolution?

J.R: I don't know King. But as long as Evolution is concerned, Triple H has a hand in this game.

King: What about SMACKDOWN? Tell them about Smackdown J.R!  
J.R: I am telling them King! It takes time to order up the words. Anyway, what King meant folks was that Matt Hardy, from SMACKDOWN is coming to RAW tonight with his girlfriend and manager, Lita!

King: AND the 350-pound A-TRAIN! He's coming here too! 

J.R: But before all that, here comes the most egotistic person on RAW – Eric Bischoff! 

The CO General Manager of RAW didn't had many fans, or people who would support him. And why would they? This person is the role model of what you would call 'selfish', another power-hungry freak whom was in charge in the WWE. Well . . . at least limited-charged. But tonight, his hunger would be fed. Because tonight his partner in the RAW board – Steve Austin had a match and therefore couldn't be in charge, granting Bischoff full-control over the show. And that was something to smile about. As he entered the ring, sided by 'boos' and 'asshole' chants by the fans. Bischoff took the mike and laughed out "Boo all you want" to the fans. "I don't care if you boo me, I don't care if you say 'asshole' to me and I don't care if you say I'm a loser!" yeaaaaaaaaa 

"About one week ago, Shane McMahon and I had a match at Summer Slam. On that match, he had defeated me . . . BUT with the help of Steve Austin!" Eric noted. 

"See, Shane couldn't beat me on his own! That's why, he had called out . . . or maybe BRIBED out Stone Cold." Booooooooo "Now waitaminute, wait a minute. You might be saying 'hey, why is this guy whining? He had Coach's help!' well to be honest, yes I did. But I didn't tell Coach to come down to ringside and help me! oh no! No I didn't. But I bet Shane O' Mac did it with Austin."

Suddenly a beer bottle breaks, and it's sound also echoes into the arena, as the rattlesnake Stone Cold 'Steve Austin' walks down the ramp. He could hear his music sound aloud as thousands of screaming fans cheered for him. Once stepping inside, Austin didn't go and do the whole 'beer-drinking' act so he settled for the conversation and spat out on the mic. 

"Shut you damn-f*ckin'-mouth up Bischoff!" His audience responded with yeas. 

"Shane McMahon never told me about the match, and I never told Shane about the match! It was YOU and that mother-freakin' bastard Coach who pulled off that silly stunt! And by God if he ever comes near me I'd stunner him right there!" 

Unbelieving what he just heard, Eric started with his offense, "He hasn't physically provoked you!" and although Eric knew the answer, he wanted to know if Steve knew the answer. Because if it was what he thought it was, than Eric's career as CO-General Manager and colleague to Steve Austin would have to end.

"The guy bumped into me! what the hell are you saying he didn't 'physically provoke' me?" The redneck changed his tune to mock Bischoff when he said 'physically provoke'. 

"He . . . he was pushed by Shane!"

"STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT!" Eric could barely hear himself thinking as a mixed sound of fear and the fans' scream engulfed his mind. Yep, it was what he thought it was. He gulped down which felt like his heart and proceeded to ask the next confirming question . . . 

"And . . . what . . . about . . . m . . . me? I didn't bumped into you!"

"NO but you slapped me across the face you #$%^&* %^&*()_)(+~!@#$!!!" yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "And that means," Austin lowered his voice, "That means I have the full right to kick your white @$s when ever I want to!" The crowd cheered even more than before. And Bischoff was desperately searching for excuses to protect himself. Then, it hit him. "But you can't stunner me TONIGHT Austin! HA, HA! Because tonight --- you have a match! And that grants me the full attribution of RAW! That means; if you hit me you'll have to . . . oh wait . . . I . . . a . . ." again it hit Eric. What does that have to do with anything? Austin can hit Bischoff WITHOUT any blocking if he is considered as a wrestler! 

"What Eric? Why can't I beat your @$s if I have a match? C'mon, tell me!"

"I . . . SECURITY! TAKE HOLD OF THIS CRAZY MAN! HE'S TRYING TO BEAT ME!" _'Poor Bischoff'_ thought Stone Cold, _'The guy is so scared he thinks I'm gonna really kick his @$s'_

As the 3 head security officers ran inside the ring, who by the way works for Austin. Bischoff felt a bit safe, knowing the rattlesnake had to get through these three in order to reach him. "HA HA! What are you gonna do NOW Austin? HUH?" He spat out on the mic. Not knowing why Steve had a smile on his face.

"Guys," Austin now spoke, "Get your @$$es out of here or I'll fire them!" 

The big man of the house now had his eyes opened wide. He never even thought for a second that the Rattlesnake could pull off a stunt like that! He said; "You . . . you can't do that!" 

"Of course I can do that! They work for me! Bill- You're fired. Get out of the ring!" But the officer refused to leave. Standing by his oath. Bill didn't move, "BILL, I know you have 2 sons and 3 daughters! Now if you don't get out of the way I'll fire you!" Austin yelled, he was then surprised to hear what the officer had to say, he said; "I'm sorry Mr. Austin, you can't do that." 

"WHAT?!"

"You can't do that sir."

"Say it on the mike!" 

"I have orders that tonight only Mr. Eric Bischoff can control the management. Which means that you are not allowed to fire anyone, hire anyone, nor put up a match against anyone for tonight." 

"Yeah! Ha, ha! See that Austin? You're POWERLESS against me tonight!" the G.M snarled out, some might think his ego may someday change into that of Mr. McMahon. Except that Bischoff gets scared easy. After thinking for a whole minute or so, Austin responded from the other side of the 3-man-made wall. "Okay Bill . . . I cant fire you tonight, but when I regain my power NEXT week; you'll be the first one to GET FIRED!" YEAH! Most of the audience cheered, others sat with silence. Not much caring what happens to this guy. But Bill Adams had a family of 5, he needed this job and quite frankly, he wasn't a fan for Bischoff. So the officer shrugged his shoulders and prepared to leave. "WAIT!" Bischoff screamed, in fear.

"If you leave this ring without my orders then I'll fire you right HERE right NOW!" Eric didn't know he could shout that loud. But he did, and Bill Adams was in a terrible situation, if he didn't leave, then he'd get fired next week. And if he left then he would get fired tonight! The Brown-haired Canadian stood in silence, not knowing what to do. He was a man in his 30's, It had been 6-years since he had gotten this job and he loved it very. 

Sighing, Austin said; "Okay alright, alright, I wont fire you next week. You can stick to your duty officer. But Eric – remember this on your hotel room—" The bald man stuck out his middle-finger on both hands, "3:16! Be there." Only Austin knew what he meant by that. Leaving behind the confused and slightly fear-stricken G.M of Raw.

)))))))))()()((((((((((

Commercial Break

)))))))))()()((((((((((

****

Backstage:

About fifteen minutes later, the G.M of Raw –Eric Bischoff was finally in his office. That is, the office he shares with Steve Austin. But he had the legal notes that the office belonged to him now, and he didn't have to share it with Austin tonight. Mister McMahon was god to him at that point, but the devil nonetheless because it was Vince himself who gave Austin the match last week. Drinking down a cool glass of mineral water, the G.M sighed out a relief as he wiped his lip with his sleeve. Many thoughts were running through his brain at once, Eric had been stunnered before but now it seemed like no hope at all. Even if Austin did have a match tonight, what will happen next week? And the week after that? Bischoff wasn't the type who runs away in fear, he thought, '_well . . . almost wasn't the type.'_

"Hey Eric!" a startling voice grasped his shoulder from behind! Bischoff almost jumped out of skin . . . then realized that it was no one other than the second most coward person in Raw and the current Intercontinental Champion –Christian.

"GEEZ! Its ME! me!" the younger wrestler calmed him down,

"Don't ever DO that!" Eric shouted, that was precisely what he always wanted to say when he was a kid. All those Mickey Mouse cartoons and all (**A/N:** Mickey Mouse is the sole property of Walt Disney and Disney Interactive Entertainment. The author is only using his name for funny purposes which he himself isn't sure the reader will like. Thank you for your time). 

"Shish I'm sorry! Y'know, you're such a coward! You get so easily scared out of a simple threat some guy named 'STONE COLD' gives you . . . phaa." 

"Well atleast I'm not the one who abandons his partner while facing the DUDLEY BOYS!" 

"Yeah . . . sorry. Anyways, the reason I'm here for, What ever happened to my Intercontinental Championship man? You said you'd give me a worthy opponent on RAW. But on last weeks RAW you weren't there! So where's my worthy opponent?" Christian demanded. Which is something he doesn't always do.

"Yes Christian, I've been thinking about that. What I came up with is like – a tournament! There is going to be 8 superstars from the Int. Ranking list facing off each other and there will be 2 matches each week. After the 4 wrestlers, out of the 8, will be chosen via their wins; they will fight in a 4-man-Battle Royal and the winner of THAT match will face you in UNLEASHED! Okay?"

"Uh . . . right. But I'm having my match at UNLEASHED right?"

"Yes, you are. Now please let me be! I have important papers to fill," _'Like my Health Insurance'_ The G.M thought.

"Oh like your Health Insurance?"

"Get . . . GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Ringside

King: huh, that was weird J.R

J.R: Well, the tournament for the Intercontinental Championship has just been announced live. But the actual representatives of the tournament were already chosen. (The screen shifted from the two commentators to a silver backing screen. Much like the old KOTR pages. Only this is written 'RAW presents: Road 2 Intercontinental')

The Quarterfinal competitors are: 

Jeff Hardy vs. the Hurricane

Booker T vs. A-train from SMACKDOWN

Big Poppa Pump vs. Goldust 

And Test vs. Lance Storm.

King: And the first match is already on its way! Jeff versus The Hurricane! Next!

)))))()()(((((

Commercial Break

)))))()()(((((

Hardy Boys theme song with new clips of Jeff & Trish

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall, it is the Quarter Final round of the 'Road 2 Intercontinental'. Making his way to the ring in accompanied by WWE Diva Trish Stratus— JEFF HARDY!" You could hear the lady known as the ring announcer introduce as the couple came down the ramp and into the ring, not wasting any moment. Jeff did a photographic pose for the audience and smacked Trish on the lips. Jeff had his usual blondy-hair-style but the addition tonight was that two dark-blue stripes were colored down on the sides of his back-brushed head. Trish, on the other hand, didn't poke with her hair much. She did her do the normal way but she wore a black-leather mini skirt with the left side cut to reveal her upper-thigh. On her top she wore a flannel vest and a black tank top which made lose ends on the mid-section due to her chest. 

King: Hey I wonder what Jeff's re-actions gonna be when sees his brother back on RAW?

J.R: Well they were the Hardy Boys once King, but I don't think that's gonna happen again. I mean, sure Matt and Lita paired up onstage but I think Jeff Hardy has his mind fully settled for the Intercontinental Title.

King: Well at least we're gonna see them in the same BUILDING for a change.

STAND BACK! There's a Hurricane coming through! 

"And the opponent, from (I don't know his hometown), weighing in a (I don't know his weight) pounds, the HURRICANE!" She announced again as the Superest Superhero of all ran towards the ring in tornado speed! Helms, the alter ego of Hurricane, did his normal pose on the top turnbuckle. His monogram that marks on every villain he ever tangles with. And the main goal for him now, was to defeat the corrupted Intercontinental Champion –Christian. But in order to get to the main boss you have to fight your way through the normal mini-bosses (PS2 language), and that mini-boss tonight was in the shape and state of Jeff Hardy! 

As the doer of justice pulled off his cape, he stared at his equal-opponent. The devilish assistant – Trish Lady climbed down from the battling ring, Hurricane had to keep his eyes sharp on both of the opponents. The lights soon cleared as the match rang to a start. 

Jeff wouldn't, couldn't, wait any second longer. He ran towards Hurricane only to duck out from a double-handed clothesline and spring to the ropes behind the masked enemy. Ofcourse, the Hardy boy didn't stop, he kept on running and passed the superhero as he went back to the original place. Jeff again used the ropes to gain speed as he, for the third time, dashed at Hurricane. Helms attacked with a cross-body on the air, knocking the Hardy Boy flat on the apron. Jeff's shoulder were on the ground so the ref. Counted ~1~2 but a kick-out. Hurricane set the younger Hardy of a normal Pedigree-type-of-move, Jeff easily countered and shoved the Superhero over his head, but flipping to his feat, the Hurricane landed on his leg and quickly turned with a vicious clothesline only to receive the same move by Jeff Hardy. It was a double-clothesline that knocked the two light-weighters to the ground. Helms and Jeff shared many common-fighting styles, they were both great athletes in the field of aerial-combat, which made them unavoidable. Trish, Jeff's girlfriend, was on the left-most side of the ring from the ramp. She tapped on the apron and kept on screaming for Jeff to get up. The two fighters did, it took them about 7 seconds to recover from the double-hit move. Jeff went in and tried for a side-dropkick but was countered by the enemy and led him to the ground once more. Hurricane on his side went to the ropes 5 meters behind him and ran towards Jeff to land a spinning-back smash which RVD normally uses. It connected, smashing the Hardy Boy's face against the apron. Helms went to Jeff's feet and crisscrossed his leg within his, submitting a leg-lock. Jeff was near the ropes so he quickly grabbed the middle one, forcing Hurricane to let go. Jeff kicked the superhero in the face, knocking him backwards and then hit it again with his boots, crashing Helm's neck on the lower turn buckle. But the hero recovered and dashed at a surprised Jeff to do a flip-over-your-opponent-and-land-on-the-apron-pulling-him-by-the-waist-to-pin thing. But Jeff countered it on 2 and smashed the hero's shoulders to the mat but also got a 2 count. Letting go of Helms, Jeff ran towards the ropes over on the other side of the ring, giving Hurricane the time he needed to get to his feet. Jeff ran with the speed of a thunderbolt and ducked beneath Helms as he ran to avoid Jeff's head. Again running back, Jeff quickly pulled Helms to a schoolboy to get the pin. ~1~2~3! And as easy as that, the Hardy Boy won. "Here is your winner – JeFF HARRDY!" the ring announcer clapped with the screaming fans. Trish slid into the ring and grabbed the R2I semi-finalist by the neck. She pulled Jeff to her arms as the show went on to a commercial break.

)))))))))()()(((((((((

Commercial Break

)))))))))()()(((((((((

J.R: Welcome back, everybody to WWE Raw! The first ever RAW sponsored by 'Pepsi'!

King: That's right J.R! Here, have a Pepsi! 

J.R: No thanks King, I'm on a diet. 

King: pop, fizz, gulp Ah. Nothing more refreshing!

J.R: What about the last match? Jeff Hardy is now the first competitor on the four-way Battle Royal match! Later tonight you'll see Booker T face it off against the 350 pound A-train from SMACKDOWN!

King: But first, I just got news that Terri has an important interview at the parking lot! Take it away Terri!

****

Backstage:

Terri: Alright guys, I'm now standing at the parking lot of the arena! SHAWN MICHAELS has just entered the building! Oh! Here he is now! Shawn! Shawn! 

It had been 2 weeks since HBK came to the arena. After he got speared through a bulletproof –3-centimetre-thick glass, Shawn couldn't find the strength he needed to come down and wrestle. Of course, he wasn't the only one in such state. Y2J Chris Jericho was also injured in the same match. And while his buddy Kevin Nash and the Evolution member Randy Orton made it out undamaged, Triple H shifted to Smackdown, the championship therefore went to the undefeatable person known as GOLDBERG, the same person who injured Shawn's rib-area by that spear. And Shawn had a match tonight against that Champion. Not a match, as in he didn't have to wrestle, he was the Special Guest Referee for Goldberg's match against the CO General Manager Steve Austin. Of course, the war between the two General Managers of RAW was something Shawn didn't want to think about right now. He shut closed the door of his car when the voice of the interviewer –Terri, sounded in his ears. "Shawn! Do you have a minute?" She said, it seemed as if the reporter practically ran to catch him. "Hey!" Shawn said, smiling, "Sure, whatsup?"

Terri: The people wants to know about your re-action on the match against Stone Cold and Goldberg? What are your thoughts? Who's side will you take?

HBK: Now, wait there for a sec. let me clear this out a bit; I'm scheduled to be the guest referee tonight! I'm not taking sides here! And about the people, I – 

A voice, a very familiar voice called out from behind the camera, cutting Shawn's line at that point. The stranger said: "The People? You wanna say to the ROCK that the PEOPLE gives a DAMN about GOLDBERG and AUSTIN'S stupid match when the ROCK arrives?" these words were spoken by the Great One, as The Rock finally returned to a WWE Camera – Live! Hearing the millions and millions of the Rock's fans cheering from all sides! 

"You wanna tell the GREAT ONE that the People wants to see BILL GOLDBERG, the WORLD Heavyweight Champion, goes one-on-one against the Texas Rattlesnake MORE than seeing him up against THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MAN IN ALLL OF ENTERTAINMENT?!" 

Terri: ROCK!

King: OH MY! 

J.R: The People's Champion is BACK!

HBK: Hey Rock! 

Rock: No, no, no, no! You first answer the ROCK'S question Shawn Michaels: Does the People want to see Goldberg facing off against 'StoneColdSteveAustin' . . . or do they want to see Goldberg going one-on-one with the Rock in a Back Lash rematch?

HBK: Well I guess they'll want to see you against—

Rock: OR Dotheywanttosee Madonna Kissing Brittney? JUSTIN yelling 'dancee with me girrrll ohmydarlin clamentineeee' (He said it with a voice-changing tune that J.T does)? OR do they want to see an OLD FASHIONED PIRATE MOVIE Arrrr! HOLLYWOOD'S GOT NAILED BY THE GREAT ONE Michaels! And . . . it was about time that the Rock returned to the ring . . . FINALLY returned to the ring. Good luck tonight. 

The sound of screaming fans EVERYWHERE could be heard throughout the arena and way down to the parking lot where the two icons of the industry were standing. Every person at home, watching the show on Live TV, every fan in front of their computers, reading this story, were screaming in excitement! The Rock started to leave the other way when he stopped . . . and said:

"Oh yeah . . . one more thing Shawn Michaels: IFF YA ESMEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLALLALALALLALAAIO! WHAT THE ROCK!" The crowd cheered the old 'Is cooking!' as the great one waited a merely 10-seconds before saying: "Is Cooking!" As his right eyebrow cocked up from under his black-sunglasses. 

Ringside:

King: OH MY GOD J.R! THE ROCK IS BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE GREAT ONE HAS FINALLY RETURNED!

J.R: He indeed has King! Folks, the Rock have been out since last February's BACKLASH! And AFTER 6-WHOLE Months he returned! 

King: I can't believe it! DID you know about this before J.R? Because if you did then I'm going to kill you!

J.R: NO KING! I didn't! But I guess the rumors on the Internet were true! The Rock is back folks! And up next, is the anticipated match from last week– **Kevin Nash** fights against **Randy Orton** and I have a feeling that **Rick Flair **is going to announce the new member of Evolution – that is up next!

)))))))()()(((((((

Commercial Break 

)))))))()()(((((((

Kevin Nash was a contender for the World Heavyweight Title on Summer Slam, during that match Triple H was the champion but he lost the title to Goldberg. It was a 6-man Elimination Chamber match with technically the elimination rules. Kevin was the 2nd person to get eliminated, but he did take out someone during his very short time in the chamber. That man, whom he knocked out, was Randy Orton, the youngest member of Evolution. Now, as a posed re-match to determine whom the superior athlete was, Kevin would be facing Orton once again in a one-on-one match. Of course, the sly and slinky Rick Flair would be on Orton's corner, making it twice much harder to defeat this new-but-powerful opponent. 

Kevin could hear his music hit as the ring announcer announced his name to the audience. He slowly made to ring, doing his usual pose. Why should a superstar pose for a photo shoot before a match was beyond Kevin's thoughts, but the federation had ordered him to do so, and he didn't have much choice. Once his music came to a full halt, the ring announcer once again called upon the challenger, "And making his way to the ring, in accompanied by 'Nature Boy' Rick Flair, a member of 'EVOLUTION' –RANDY ORTON!" 

King: Y'know J.R, Randy Orton can fight very well. He never gave up on any of the matches he played, he never lost his hope, heck just look at him now! People said that Randy was nothing if he didn't have Triple H's assistance, but H is in SMACKDOWN this month! And Randy is still fighting good NOW!

J.R: Well I cannot disagree with what you say King, Orton is a talented athlete and until I see him perform in the ring without H's help, I cannot justify his abilities.

With the sound of the bell ringing, the match was on its way. Flair, as every manager does, slipped out from the ring by orders of the senior referee Earl Hebner. Normally, Hebner was the one who got to refer the main event of a RAW show. But because Shawn Michaels was already chosen, Earl decided to be in this match. 

Both the wrestlers started it off with the hand-in-hand move, Nash being the larger one, had to bend down a bit for Orton. Suddenly, all his pressure came to a close when Randy shoved his hand out of the way to land two right hands on Nash's midsection. Going to the ropes, Randy thought he could weaken the giant off if he made him fall to his knee in the beginning of the match, but just as Randy began to come towards a grasped-with-pain Nash, he smashed his face with the larger man's boot. Crashing to the ground. 

Kevin slightly pushed against the ropes to gain speed as he landed a leg-drop on Orton's fallen body, again, crashing the younger wrestler to the ground. Randy cried in pain, Nash fell on his rib-area. That hurt a lot, Nash weighted 20x more than Randy just imagine how it might felt. The crowd's reaction was quite positive, they cheered for Nash and wanted him to punish the 'punk' more.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Kevin did the same maneuver again! Landing his big, thick thigh on Randy's chest! He cried more 'AAA!' s out. Kevin knew it was about time the kid had enough, and he wasn't much of a runner anyway, so Nash pulled Orton to his knees, setting him up for Kevin's finisher. The crowd cheered at his devilish grin, if the Undertaker was there, it would be called the 'Last Ride' but RAW had Nash. And Nash called his finisher the old fashioned 'Jack Knife Power bomb!' Picking the younger wrestler up, Nash slammed him to the apron – spine first! This was enough, he thought. Pinning ~1~2~3! He won the match, it must have been no more than 2 minutes to finish it off. Orton was a tough challenger but he was no match for the gigantic form and height that was Kevin Nash. Another thing that bothered Kevin, why didn't Rick Flair interfere? Last time a member of Evolution fought, Flair did. That needed to be investigated, because all Kevin could stare at was a staring-back Nature Boy who looked at him with vengeance. The ring announcer clapped for the winner and the referee held his hand up, but Flair's eyes were all Kevin had his gaze upon. Orton was lain powerless on the apron. 

Backstage

Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas had arrived just 20 minutes ago. Although Amy was from RAW and had stayed here since the draft last year, Matt had shifted to SMACKDOWN. One whole year had passed since he came to the locker room of RAW. But that didn't hypnotize his mind, he was talking to his girlfriend about unlimited topics. It seemed if Amy was more like Matt's best friend rather than only girlfriend. He and Amy started booking one hotel room on each show. They would stay in the same room. Even on weekends they decided that they would stay in one of their houses. This week it was Amy's turn. 

The young lovers stood on an empty corridor, and it didn't bother them at all. Sure they had to go to their separate locker rooms for their match tonight, but since 'Boys' and 'Girls' sections separated the locker, they hanged out here. 

"—Yeah! And how could someone like Justin EVER fall for Britney Spears?" Amy said, her back was to the wall and Matt was leaning against a soda-machine no far then 1meter away from Amy. The two were drinking a chilled can of Coke, one for each of them I mean. 

"Y'know, when I went to L.A for a Smackdown taping? I met Justin!" Matt informed, the current topic was the VMA from last Thursday, how it changed to Justin and Britney was beyond the two of them. 

"Yeah you told me! And what's with that Snoop Dog guy?"

"Well one thing, did you see him bring his two dates in laces?"

"Yeah! I mean, how odd can you get? That is just another example of women hating."

"Hmm . . . yeah, I guess. Y'know what he says to me? Once at this house show he was a special guest. Snoop went like; "Hey Mazzle Hazzle! Houz da show coming up ya'll?' that was just plain weird!"

"Yeah? What did you say?"

"I don't know. I just put out something like 'Heyzzle Sneezle, the showzle izls getting okayzzlez zzzzzlesz' And the guy just gave me his look and said '. . . right' and went off." 

That put up a smile on Amy's lips. She loved it when Matt told her about his wild adventures in SMACKDOWN. Some how, so much happened that she is still in his 1st month of debut. Sipping his canned soda, Matt almost jumped when suddenly Amy leaned closer to him. She wasn't wearing anything fancy or attractive, well she was attractive, but Amy was wearing her check-marked 'zebra' top, the one with dark-blue jeans. He held her by the arm, and pulled slightly, resting his chin on her red-hair. Matt was wearing a sleeve-less black 'smack-down!' T-shirt, the same type; which every male-wrestler usually wears. His biceps were more muscular than before, he had finally started working on them. Matt loved to hold Amy this way, it gave him a feel of comfort and caring, it was like Matt loved every small thing that she did. Jeff always used to taunt about that when Amy joined the Hardy Boys way back, but now after so much time spending together, why would Jeff's words matter? It didn't.

"Hey . . ." Amy whispered from his chest, draws away from it. She had something at her gaze, "Would you look at that?" Lita directed her head towards the half-closed door on the opposite side. "What?" Matt asked in confusion. "That," it wasn't the door, it was the action that happened inside it. 

Behind the door of the empty cafeteria, Jeff Hardy was tongue wrestling with the Diva – Trish Stratus. They were lying on a round wooden table, kissing, touching, and doing various adult-like activities. 

"Oh . . . my God!" Amy couldn't believe it. She knew that Jeff and Trish had a thing for each other but at the arena? 

"That's Jeffy for ya, one time you see him all interested in his hair and not caring about women, the next thing you know you see him . . . doing a diva." The older brother spat out but at the same time keeping his voice low so that it wouldn't disturb them.

"Oh c'mon. You remember Trish being his girlfriend right?" Lita protested.

"Um hmm . . . my lil' bro. Can you imagine him being all grown up?" Matt watched with awe, JEFF was having sex? It seemed just 2 days ago his little brother was having problems in the playground. The big bullies mocking at his skinny self, Matt had saved Jeff several times that way.

"Well . . ." The woman in his arms turned to face Matt, "I know for one thing his older-bother is all grown up," Pulling the elder-Hardy to a kiss, Amy smacked lightly. They were live on TV at that moment, and she didn't want her social-sex-life with her boyfriend being shown on national television. 

Letting go, Matt requested, "Shouldn't we be getting ready for our match?" 

"Why what's the matter Hardy Boy? Don't want hotttness in your schedule?" She purred against the lips, _'Hey flirting was legal_' she thought,

" 'Hotness' Comes after the camera goes off Hardy's Girll," Matt trembled back on her lips as he brushed his mouth down upon hers, licking her soft red-lips. Their kiss lasted no more than 30 seconds, the muscular body that grasped her felt like home. This was where Amy belonged, in Matt's arms, and she knew that. "At hardies?" She laughed out, this wasn't meant for advertising reasons, of course it didn't mean advertising reasons. Amy just wanted to joke out when ever it was possible. Though she didn't have a sense of humor like Matt, she loved to act like a 6-year-old, in the fact that she was on her mid-twenties. 

"Ah . . . no at McDonalds!" Hardy laughed back.

"Oh c'mon Matt! This is RAW you can get raw anytime you want!" She protested, she still didn't want to do this infront of the camera, but . . . toying was fun.

"I'm GONNA get raw! I'm gonna raw-the-hell-out of that asshole Valbowski!" '_Alright, that sounded un-Matt like'_. 

"Hey, hey! I thought we talked about this!" Lita said, letting go of the grip on his neck.

"Well yeah we did but –"

"No buts! We stick to the plan! Do what the manager says!"

Matt sighed; Amy loved it when he sighed. It gave him the 'cutey' look. "Alright," He agreed,

"Good."

))))))))()()(((((((((

Commercial Break

))))))))()()(((((((((

****

Can you dig it? Suckah! 

"Round 2 of the 'Road 2 Intercontinental' Quarter Finals tournament. Introducing first, from Miami (right?) Florida, weighing in a 227 pounds –BOOKERR T!" 

And so he was, the Book stood with his eyes wide opened at the 5-fingers in his hand. 5 meaning the 5 time WCW Champion. But that was a long time ago, now the 5-finger mark acted like a normal pose for the fans. The glazing fire behind him was also part of this act. As Booker walked inside the ring and up the turnbuckle to pose a second time, he heard the introduction of his opponent. "AND the opponent, as a special guest from SMACKDOWN, weighing in a massive 350 pounds – the A-TRAIN!" Book's music got cut short by the sound of steam blowing from a pipe. The same sound you would hear in a locomotive, and emerging for the depths of the smoke, was the most hairy man you will ever see in the WWE. This man was known as the A-Train! He snapped his neck along the way, it was something A-train did, with a height of 6'5. A-Train stood to be an equal to the Undertaker. In fact, Albert's last match was against he Dead man. He has lost in that one, however, A-Train stood with his promise to gain the Intercontinental Championship and somehow return to SMACKDOWN with it. if he lost, however, his boss Mr. McMahon wouldn't give him the filthy pay-check. The check was worth of 10,000 U.S Dollars and he just had to win that money. 

Once inside the ring, A-Train didn't even wait for the bell to ring! He started to dash at Booker T, his result gave him an ankle-in-his-face. The move Booker T was so famous about. The bell rang at this point, officially starting the Quarterfinals match. The Book yanked the fat, 350 pound A-Train off the mat, pulling him to a standing position and Irish-whipped Train. Only not the regular whips, instead of letting go of the enemy's hand, Booker held on to it and once Train ran towards the direction he was pushed against, Booker pulled. Slamming a clothesline on the A-Train's hairy chest, slamming his against the apron very hardly. 

Book again picked the bald opponent up, but his hands were shoved as the A-Train countered. Quickly seeing his position, Booker T tried to kick Train to the midsection only to result his leg being caught in the air! Pushing the Book's leg rightwards, forcing the black-man to a 180 degrees spin, Train attempted a clothesline of his own but Booker ducked out but still got hit in his back-skull with a severe punch from A-Train! A normal bump on that location hurts us a lot and being punched against it with an opponent twice your size hurts like hell! Keeping this in mind, Albert covered for a pin, hook to the leg, ~1 but T kicks out. Booker T is a great wrestler and a hard one. Keeping him down wasn't any easy task, even though Booker was now in the Intercontinental-division, he was once a contender for the WHC. He was in the first Elimination Chamber match in WWE! But that wasn't the matter now, both players at this moment were to their feet. Booker T went for the kick-to-the midsection again but Train countered and delivered a HUGE Side Ball Slam! Finally knocking him out. Train knew that Booker T was very close to the ropes, this prevented him from pinning and T wasn't worn out that much yet. So he used his knuckles to push against Book's temple! Forcing his massive fist into Booker T's head . . . you could hear Booker screaming with pain. This was an illegal move, so the referee started counting to 5 '1!2!3!4' Only then did the monster stopped. 

Trying to slam the black man again, Train tried to pick his opponent off from the mat, but only got hit in his face with Booker's toe. Getting up, the Book quickly delivers a backhanded clothesline to the enemy. Forcing Train to crash on the ground. That was the third time in the match that A-Train got hit in the face. 

Not wasting a moment, Booker T started stomping on the A-Train's face! The sucka needed that. After three successful stomps, Albert burst up from the mat and ran at Booker T with all his strength! But countering, Booker stepped sideways to let the bald man push against the red-ropes and suddenly hit Book on the face with a shuffle front kick. He crashed to the apron hard, now Booker knew how it felt for his enemies to get hit by his boot-to-face.

The A-Train went to pick Booker up but got shoved, Booker quickly ran to the ropes to gain speed, he didn't even wait to stand fully! Book wanted to hit Train with his ankle-kick but before he could even lift his leg, the A Train dived behind him. He punched Book three times in the kidney area and finally did a (I don't know what you call those moves!) grab-opponent-by-the-back-keep-him-in-the-air-holding-leg-upwards-and-slam-his-feet-on-the-ground which hurts really bad on the knees! 

Train does an Irish-whip-to-clothesline but that didn't knock Booker from his feet, so he does the same maneuver again. Still nothing happens! For the third time in a row, Train tried to Irish whip to Clothesline Booker, but the black man slipped out of the right hand and pulled down the 350-pound monster to a school boy! ~1~2~3! The bell RANG to indicate the winner of the match! Booker T used an old technique to qualify towards the Road to Intercontinental! 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner – BOOKER T!" His music hit as the referee pulled up Booker's hand. He had slid out of the ring just after the 3-count, standing on the metal ramps. Booker laughed at the Hairy-loser who seemed mad and frustrated! "HA! HA! HA! SUCKAA!" He yelled out. 

)))))))))()()((((((((((

Commercial Break

)))))))))()()((((((((((

Backstage 

King: Hey wow, look at this J.R! 

J.R: It's Bill Goldberg! The Champion has arrived in the arena! 

He had a black gym-bag across his shoulder, his World Heavyweight Title was buttoned properly on his waist; Bill Goldberg slowly walked through the parking lot and into the yellow hallway that leads inside the building. The glare he wore on his eyes threatened to break anyone in sight. Goldberg was more than happy to face Steve Austin in a non-title match. What Austin did last week wasn't anything severe to inflict damage in his in-ring ego, but if Bill crushed the G.M's spine tonight, it would be a warning to all wrestlers in the roster that the NEW World Heavyweight Champion is someone who they should treat with respect. And that was all the match was about. 

One other thing that grimed Berg's mood, was the return of the People's Champion. The Rock was the first person he took out when he first debuted in the WWE, it took Rock 6 months to return back to the ring! If Rock remained there he could be a big threat to the WHT (World Heavyweight Title). And Goldberg wouldn't give his title to anyone! At first he thought that the person who defeats him surely would earned the title, but now Bill himself wants to keep it. Weather it's the Brahma Bull, the Texas Rattlesnake, the Game, the Hulkamaniac or any other freaking asshole in the roster. The WHC was his and his only. 

Goldberg walked down the yellowish corridor when he met a backstage-staff, the meekly looking stranger ran to Goldberg at top speed. He said; "Excuse me Goldberg! Mr. Goldberg!" 

"WHAT?!" The Champion screamed, not respecting the staff one bit. He didn't care what he had to say.

"Sir, The Rock wants to speak with you."

"Does he have an appointment?"

"I . . . I don't know sir," Slamming the kid's back against the wall, Goldberg snarled at him: "WELL MAKE SURE NEXT TIME!" and continued inwards. 

_____________

On the other side of the arena, the camera went inside Shawn Michael's locker. HBK was preparing for his referring in the ring. He slipped on a pair of referee T-shirt, with the sleeves cut when the annoying voice of Eric Bischoff tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Ah . . . heh. HEY there Shawn," the G.M smiled his selfish smile,

"Hey, Eric?" HBK questioned as he turned to face him.

"I was . . . uh . . . I was wondering about the match between Austin and Goldberg? I was thinking, maybe if I gave you an extra-credit, could you . . . ah . . . y'know. Fast up the match? I mean, since you're the referee you could give Austin a boost in the winning?"

" . . . Listen, Eric. I know that you are probably scared because of Austin's 'fighting-freedom' but, I'm not the kind of person who accepts bribery."

"Heh, heh. Well, maybe you can boost-up the match anyway then? Huh?"

"Sorry. As a referee I'm there to control the cheating. Not cheat myself." With that, Shawn left Eric chewing his lip. HBK walked out of the room. 

****

Ringside

J.R: That must've been the second flaw for bribery on our General Manager Eric Bischoff King.

King: Maybe J.R! I mean, Bischoff's used to work everything his way through paying people, but when it doesn't work he thinks about the next best thing.

J.R: Well ladies and gentlemen, the legalization of RAW and SMACKDOWN have definitely proved to be a good investment! Mr. McMahon himself shifted the GAME Triple H, to Smackdown! I wonder what drama might cause there King?

King: I don't know J.R! Like you said! ANYTHING can happen in the WWE! 

J.R: and so it has! Anyway, folks, standing by via Internet are Tazz and Michael Cole. Our colleagues from Smackdown!

~ **Silver Screen** ~ 

Cole: Thanks J.R, well good evening everybody on RAW! As you very well know that Triple H has shifted to Smackdown. Since his arrival, Mr. McMahon is . . . I don't know . . . someway fearing that he brought the Game here!

Tazz: That's right guys, even though our General Manager Stephanie McMahon cancelled last week's main even; Mr. McMahon was shocked when Triple H and Stephanie started yelling at him together, here's what happened:

_clips from SMACKDOWN week 1_

~ **Silver Screen **~

J.R: Thank you Tazz and Michael, and since Triple H shifted there for the month, there are rumors about Evolution announcing their newest member TONIGHT what do you think about that?

Cole: I think that Evolution is a team which cannot fight without its leader. They . . . they need someone.

Tazz: Don't ask me man! Heh, heh, I started BELIEVING in rumors from last week!

King: Ha! Ha! Same here Tazz!

Tazz: Heh, heh.

J.R: Well Michael, what do you think about Matt Hardy? He's here tonight to team up with Lita again, his match is up next.

Cole: I think that Matt Hardy is a great athlete! He was the first person to truly defeat the WWE Champion Brock Lesner last week. 

King: Well thanks Michael and Tazz! Folks up next are Matt Hardy and Lita teaming up once again to fight with the Big Valbowski and his chosen partner!

))))))))()()(((((((((( 

Commercial Break

))))))))()()((((((((((

(Typing on a search screen) matthardy and lita (clicks search as the loading begins.) 

MATTITUDE (Appears on screen, then the word is smashed with the old red 'Xtream sign') 

XTREAM MATTITUDE! (The screen restores as other browsers are seen. One of them has Lita's picture, one of them shows the current RAW camera view and the other one is rolling with a new Matt&Lita clip. Matt's music was also changed, it was now Edge's theme song 'Never gonna stop me') 

"Making their way to the ring, in a combined weight of 347 pounds, Matt Hardy and Lita!" The ring announcer's voice could be heard over the mic as both Matt and Amy emerged from the small black curtains.

The two were doing the very old Matt and Lita entrance once again! The same moves they used when they were the Hardy Boys, except now instead of the two-finger-sign, they did the 'version 1' sign. They slid inside the ring as Matt went to the nearest turnbuckle to pose his double-handed move. Amy slowly went up the furthest in the same corner and did hers. 'Never gonna stop me! never gonna stop!' could be heard as Matt went beneath Amy to wait for her, she smiled at both the audience and herself as she literally fell backwards from the turnbuckle and into the holding arms of Matt. 'Scream if you want it! Cause I want it all!' 

She smiled at Matt as he carried her on the air, smiling back. 

Then, when Valbowski's music was supposed to hit, only his face emerged in the silver-screen! Grinning his stupid grin. The Val said, 

"Oh Matty! Hey Matty! You wanted to fight the Big Valbowski tonight right? Well guess what? I AIN'T FIGHTING! Yeah! I'm not going to fight with you oh no! heck I'm not even IN the arena! This is just a stupid tape I made earlier! Have fun!" 

King: WHAT?!

J.R: That's not fair! Matt Hardy came all the way from Smackdown tonight and his opponent runs away!

King: Damn it! You could feel Matt's frustration in the ring! His totally nuts!

J.R: Y'know what that means King?

King: No what?

J.R: that means the main event is next!

)))))))))()()((((((((((

Commercial Break

)))))))))()()((((((((((

Stone Cold's glass breaking music hits as he walked out towards the ring, to the screaming fans

"Making his way to the ring, from Houston Texas, weighing in a 280 pound – STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!"

King: Ha! The Rattlesnake is here!

J.R: Welcome back everybody to Raw, you are just in time for the main event tonight!

"And the World Heavyweight Champion, GOLDBERG!"

The spray of fire spread out as Goldberg finally walks out to the ring. His music, sounding a horrifying sound, this was the sound of danger coming towards you. 

The Champ didn't bother to pose or even stare at the fans, he climbed in and looked deep in Austin's eyes. They were talking shit but that couldn't be heard by the people.

Evolution's music hits

J.R: What do they want?

King: Maybe the announcement? 

But instead of coming from the front side, Randy Orton jumped in the ring and hit Austin in the back with a steel-chair! 

The bell rang to start the match quickly, but it soon rang in the next second again as the G.M got hit multiple times by that chair. A snarl from Goldberg resulted Shawn to get speared again! And at the same location! Shawn crashed into the turnbuckle, then, the champion stared down at the bloodied down Austin who was laying in pain, screaming each time Orton hit him madly with the chair! 

"YOU WANT MORE?!" Berg could be heard screaming. Rick Flair then slid in with a mike! He informed: 

"I am proud to announce the NEW member of Evolution –BILL GOLDBERGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

King: WHAT?!

J.R: NO WAY! This isnt happening! . . . Wait look King! Here comes the Rock! The Bruma Bull is here! 

King: Look at Orton and Flair! They left the ring!

J.R: ROCK just helped out his old enemy Austin! I cant believe my eyes! For the third time this week, our main event has gone to a waste! 

King: Look at Goldberg! He's laughing at all three of them!

J.R: I bet Bischoff has something to do with this!

__________2003 RAW_____ATTITUDE________

****

A/N: Hey again guys! Listen, see what happens? By trying to keep it original, I always blow the mainevent away! Well, its because of timing really. Its again 3:18 AM here! I think I need a CO-Writer would it be okay with you? Thanks for understanding! Cyaz next update on Wednesday/Thursday (ITS SMACKDOWN)


	4. SMACKDOWN second week

****

A/N: First things first, I'm terribly sorry for the stupid 2-week delay! I was b-z guys! Sorry! hopefully from the next chapter it wont be much stupid! And Dana1, you're stupid. I'm sorry to break it to you but here are the FLAWS in ur comments:

Eddie was BORN in Texas yes, but he's originally from Mexico. (Haven't it acquired to you? LATINO HEAT?) 

2nd, Booker T's five-fingers MEANS that he was the WCW Champion 5 TIMES! I DON'T NEED TO SEE WCW! YOU GO AND SEE IT! 

and as for 'Ric Flair'? 'RIC' is how he spells it but its grammatically wrong. And I was meaning his real name which he spells 'Rick'. 

Finally, I respect that you've written a total of 106 stories in this website, and that you are a senior writer to me. But even a good critique doesn't go around and curse. The critique in my previous story was a well-respected person who pointed out the flaws; she didn't judge my experience in that section nor the WWE. I've been watching WWE ever since I was 6. Thanks for your time on reviewing I appreciate that. 

And Mollie, thank you VERY much for supporting me! Yes, I know the title is pretty stupid! I'll change it on the next chapter! It'll be changed to 'UNLEASHED' u like it? Okay you got one tiny wienie mistake; I'm not a girl! Lol. I'm a thirteen-year-old-asian- BOY! Lol No worries! 

Okay, and about the CO-Writing thing, 2 great ppl agreed to write but they ddint reply back! I need one whole week to find a co-writer and tell him/her to write the Raw update! if any one of you want to co-write with me plz email! I need someone to write the RAW episodes 'coz I don't get TNN or SkyNetwork or whatever! Yeah I know it sucks, but what can I do? I only get SMACKDOWN. I should've thought about that before starting this fic, but I didn't coz I'm half-stupid! Anyway, so the co-writer will write RAW each Sunday and i'll write the SMACKDOWN each Wednesday. With that cleared, now on with tonight's Smackdown!

**__**

Second Week: SMACKDOWN! (4/9/03)

**__**

Live From: Long Island NY

Sparkling pieces of various fire-works blasted from everywhere! The iron-fist, which represented Smackdown shot fire from both sides as the echoing noise sounded rhythmically with the thousands of screaming fans! 

Cole: WELCOME to SMACKDOWN! From Long Island NEWYORK! I'm Michael COLE here at ringside hosting with Tazz!

Tazz: This is MY hometown Cole! This is where Tazz was born!

The camera angle shifted to the two commentators sitting at the rightmost side of the ring. 

Cole: That's right Tazz, but this might be your hometown the arena belongs to Mr. McMahon! 

Tazz: Oh yeah, I'll tell ya that. Mr. McMahon is a great businessman he bought this arena! 

Cole: What are you doing?

Tazz: Taz-fanz! Heh, heh! They're my homies Cole!

Cole: That's exactly what the U.S Champion Eddie Guerrero said last week! When we were from El Paso! 

Tazz: Yeah, yeah! Forget about last week what's important is THIS week! 

Cole: Indeed it is, tonight: Mr. McMahon will publicly announce the debuting match for Triple H here on Smackdown!

Tazz: Yep, unlike last week when our own General Manager Stephanie McMahon got to her father by canceling H's match! 

No Chance Such as what you got!

Tazz: Oh whoa!

Cole: The owner's here! Mr. McMahon has arrived!

Tazz: Well he certainly doesn't look too happy Cole. The guy isn't smiling!

Cole: He should be. It's his arena, his show, and his company!

__

'Tonight has it to be it!' Vince thought as he grumpily walked towards the ring. He just had to snarl his dialog at someone! He had to say 'You got no chance in hell!' more than anything! That is what he was there for. To snarl at people! And tonight the show being broadcast from his arena, Mr. McMahon had total control! 

Walking up the metal stairs, Vince looked around the crowd to note the messages they held. One of them wrote: 'VINCE HAS A BIG ASS TO KICK ON!' Not giving it a second thought, Vince directly started in his microphone. 

"All right, first things first," He said in a rather quick note, the second followed a bit slower. 

"I want to personally guarantee that tonight's main event will not be messed up, cancelled or ripped apart like what happened last week! Yes, I guaren-damn-tee that! Yeah." the crowds' reaction was quite obvious, some booed some cheered. Half of them wanted to see the mainevent and the other half just didn't care what McMahon said, they would boo him everyday. 

"And SPEAKING of tonight's Main Event!"

Tazz: Oh boy Cole here it goes!

"As the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment I announce the mainevent of –"

But Vince's words were cut-short as the former WWE Champion's music hit, along with the screaming fans to boot. 

Cole: What? 

Tazz: Oh boy that wasn't a good move for Kurt Angle Cole! 

Cole: You tell me! He just cut-off of the owner! 

The crowd chanted 'You Suck' in the old rhythmic way that once mocked the Olympic gold medallist, now that chant sort-of dignifies Kurt Angle's image. The people didn't really hate Kurt, 'You Suck' meant that they were saying it to the opponent Kurt was facing. And in this case the opponent was Mr. McMahon! 

Walking up into the ring, Angle flipped a 180 to show that the American Hero was back! The crowd stopped chanting and now started cheering on his return, until Vince stopped the little comeback celebration. 

"Alright! Alright! Enough already!" McMahon grunted with his broken voice, totally stopping the former WWE Champion at his feet, Vince said as the music faded: "This isn't about your returning celebration! Damn it who the HELL do you think you ARE?" 

"Whaddya MEAN this isn't about my returning celebration?!" Kurt yelled back at the owner, his voice was supported by the thousands of screaming fans. "This was supposed to be the returning night of the Former WWE Champion KURT ANGLE!" 

Tazz: He has a good point there Cole.

Cole: He certainly does! This was about Kurt Angle.

"FORMER WWE Champion Kurt! FORMER!" Vince snarled back into the mike.

"How can you even SAY that Vince?"

" . . . Well why not? . . . as I remember it . . . you lost!"

"Y'know you and Brock totally SCREWED me at Summer Slam!" Kurt's words were responded by boos from the audience, not boos to Kurt, those boos were for Vince, who by the way, was shrugging in the old way which meant 'so what?'

"And as a result of that I DEMAND A TITLE REMATCH TONIGHT! RIGHT HERE IN LONG ISLAND NEWYORK!"

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cole: KURT ANGLE is talking about the match at Summer Slam when Mr. McMahon had accusingly knocked out senior referee Mike Coda and posed as the referee himself!

"Well Kurt . . . you're right. I did screw you for the title at Summer Slam, and in doing so you deserve a title re-match . . ."

"I demand it. Oh yeah,"

"Well . . . there is one thing I can say to that . . ." Vince smiled his Satanish smile as he finally snarled out the word he thrived for: "YOU GOT NO CHANCE IN HELL!" _'Yeaaha!'_ He noted mentally as Kurt's face went from determined to irritate. Vince's heart finally relaxed as he laughed at the face of everyone in that arena. Saying that his quote was a humiliation to the person he said it to and even though he had been yelling it to his driver, chefs, managers and secretaries all week long, Vince wanted to 'snarl' it in the mike in front of the thousands of fans.

Cole: NO WAY!

Tazz: Ha! HA!

Cole: How can you even laugh Tazz?

Tazz: Well the look in Kurt's face is funny Cole!

Cole: This isn't fair! The crowd is responding just right! Mr. McMahon is a damn . . ! 

"Oh is that so Vince?" Kurt spoke out in annoyance, "Is that how its gonna be?" 

"Hell YEAH!"

"Fine! But remember one thing! You said the same quote to Brock Lesner and then handed him the title!"

"Well! Don't think that you of all people can come here and—'! No . . . no wait. Yeah, that's it. All right Kurt, you will get your Title shot at Unleashed if you win a contender's match next week! However, I will only think about giving you the title shot if you behave and not interfere in tonight's main event! Yeah!"

Kurt got back his determined look as he mumbled several words off-mic and nodded at the owner. He was pumped up, although Kurt still didn't trust the sly McMahon. But competing and earning for the title seemed fair. What's the worst that could happen? Vince is gonna pit him up against he Big Show or something again. All Kurt needed to do now was sit back, watch as tonight's show ends and next week defeat some stupid new-comer who wanted to equal with himself. 

"See? I told you that you'd give me the title shot!" Kurt informed, "Cause that's what 'No Chance In Hell' means Vince!"

"Well . . . we'll just have to see about that tonight Kurt."

Angle smiled, _'this is so easy'_ he thought, "Okay alright, I had to ask; what's the main event gonna be?"

Tazz: Here it comes! Cole! 

"Well . . ." Vince again grinned like the devil, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I –" 

'Rudely interrupted was right. For the second time Vince McMahon was cut-off while talking! The lights dimmed with pink as a female-solo-rap was heard across the ring. The theme of the General Manager was echoing. 

Stephanie McMahon walked out towards the ring and towards her screaming supporters who surrounded the squared-circle. 

Tazz: Oh great!

Cole: The General Manager is out for business Tazz!

Tazz: Yeah and even she delayed the announcement of the MAINEVENT!

Cole: Don't get mad!

Tazz: I'm not!

Her father spoke the second Stephanie set her foot inside the ring, the Chairman didn't even wait for her theme to fully finish.

"Whatdoyou want?!" He pronounced rather quickly.

"Excuse me 'Dad'?"

"Oh no! Don't you dare talk to me in that tone of yours! In fact, don't talk to me at all! What you did last Thursday, canceling the show . . . that was . . . do you have any idea how much loss that cost us?!"

Stephanie waited, she didn't respond to that question as of yet because of the knowledge that her father would rant about the same subject for another 5-minutes. She could answer everything with one sentence that way.

"Do you know how much money you wasted for the company on one such act? Do you –"

"Well as I remember it dad, you did the same 'act', as you harshly proclaim, on RAW!"

The New York audience cheered at the edge of their sits, conditionally proving that the General Manager wasn't wrong.

As the two McMahons talked and taunted each other in front of the live audience, Kurt Angle stood at one corner of the ring. He quietly listened to every single word the two bosses exclaimed, and one would easily thing that the gold-medallist was thinking about his contender's match. But Kurt Angle's eyes were locked on Stephanie McMahon. The General Manager was wearing a revealing black tank top with the back and upper-chest-side open, very similar to what she wore the week before. She had on a dark-blue miniskirt with the 'STEFINAL' tag mark, which traveled up her high-thighs. And finally a pair of bold-heeled (is tht wat they call it?) sandals. 

Steph's current 'chubby' structure from the old 'skinny' one may have put some people to cut her off from the 'sexy' list, but she looked better than before. And her straight hair was enough sexiness, not to mention the thicker-thighs and built-in boobs. Kurt just knew that if his wife saw him staring at the woman like that, she would kill him. But he could worry about his home-life later.

"Get . . . GET OUT OF HERE!" The Owner's shout snapped Kurt back to reality. The father and daughter had been taunting each other a lot, it was about time Vince wrapped it up.

"Excuse me? On what purpose?" the G.M demanded, her eyes shining sparkly against the now-cleared lights.

"I . . . I'm giving you a . . . a . . . I'm giving you the rest of the day off!"

"On what purpose?!" Steph yelled again. Her father didn't even let her announce the reason she was there for.

"I . . ." Vince, from his point of view, was in dearly need of an excuse to get his daughter out of the show tonight. Mr. McMahon had a special evening of pleasure and excitement arranged tonight with his girlfriend Sable. She and Vince would happily have sexual-action and watch, as one of their enemies will get clobbered in the main event. But right now, if Stephanie were there she would pull of another one of her stunts and ruin everything! And to think that he raised his own problem! . . ._'By God that's it!'_ Vince mentally congratulated.

"Stephanie," He spoke with a confident voice, "As your father I am concerned about your health. Just being near people like . . . Kurt Angle and Triple H could be harmful to you. So in that concern I am giving you the night off!"

The three could hear the Long Island fans boo with disgust. But the crowds' boo was music to Vince's ego-ears.

"Concern?" Stephanie cried back, "Concern Dad? Where was your concern when you hired the 350-pound A-Train to interfere and physically humiliated me? WHERE WAS YOUR CONCERN When you selfishly booked me a match against that hairy-lackey of yours?!" Her voice shook as she felt the tears bursting through her eyes. But no, Stephanie wouldn't let that happen, she wasn't 'Daddy's little girl' any more! She had to prove that she was now the billion-dollar-queen!

"Yeah Vince, tell her that! What happened to your fatherly-concern then huh?" The Former WWE Champion butt-in. This wasn't any of his business in more ways then one, but seeing a father betray his own daughter that way was something Kurt couldn't stand. He himself was a father-of-a-daughter these days.

"SHUT-UP! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Vince yelled at Kurt, who was standing next him. Some how, everyone knew that McMahon would yell that out. It was commonsense but Kurt had to ask and now he stepped aback.

"Forget it Kurt," Stephanie responded with a cold voice. "He doesn't give a bulls*it about what anyone has to say! You want me out tonight dad? Fine! I'm leaving. I'll get Smackdown back next week and that is for sure! Oh and one more thing Dad. The reason I came out here in first place . . . do you remember your son SHANE?" That name bought loud cheers to many fans, while others like Mr. McMahon, skipped a heartbeat.

"Well guess what? SHANE is coming here tonight on SMACKDOWN! LIVE FROM LONG ISLAND NEWYORK!"

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Cole: Oh my god! Shane o' Mac is coming to Smackdown?

"That's right! And he says that he has some important 'matters' to discuss with you. Shane called a while ago and told me to announce this in front of the live public 'Dad'!"

Vince swallowed hard and it was visible on TV. He wasn't afraid of Shane or anything, but he couldn't control his little daughter. Imagine what could he not-do to his eldest son?

"Oh and by the way dad, just before I leave tonight for my so-called 'day off', I want to wish you a very successful evening. Good night 'Daddy'!"

And with a little-girl smile backed by the cheering/laughing of thousands, Stephanie slowly climbed down from the ring as her rap sounded for the last time that night.

Vince was left in shock. He could feel his sweaty fingers against the microphone. All Vince could do was just stand there, in the middle of the ring. Staring as his rival-blood cat-walked backstage. Kurt Angle laughed from behind as he too started leaving.

Michael Cole and Tazz had made several remarks, but non-was audible to the Owner's ears, both his egotistic and normal ears. 

________~Commercials~________

The sound of a locomotive speeding away could be heard throughout the arena as Rey Mysterio junior popped up from a metal-crack on the sides of the stage sitting up front the entrance.

"The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring weighing in a 172 pounds, he is the Cruiserweight champion – REY MYSTERIO!" 

Cole: And we are back live from Long Island here on Smackdown! Folks, you are just in time for our first match of the day. But what about what happened moments ago Tazz? Mr. McMahon gave his daughter, the General Manager of Smackdown, a day off but got stuck with his own son Shane!

Tazz: Oh yeah, that's something Cole. I mean, Shane O' Mac coming to Smackdown! That is . . . that is not something that usually happens! Wonder what does he want with his Pops?

Cole: No kidding, I thought he was busy with Eric Bischoff and Kane in Raw!

Tazz: I dunno Cole, I dunno. Maybe . . . maybe we need to send Funaki for an interview when he gets here? Heh, heh

Cole: Well we can worry about that later, right now Rey Mysterio teams up with his partner and friend Billy Kidman to take on the Basham Brothers.

"And the partner, weighing in a 215 pounds, from Alberta Canada (?) BILLY KIDMAN!"

Walking towards the ring with his masked friend Rey, Billy Kidman slapped hands with some of the fans before finally entering inside. He knew that he was one of the luckier tag-teams in the industry to have an athlete like Rey Mysterio as his tag-partner.

"And the challengers," The ring anchor called out the two twin-looking bald brothers who walked out. Their heads held by the meanest, tallest, blackest Amazonian woman you ever seen. "In accompanied by Shiniqua! Weighing a combined weight of 490 pounds! They are the BASHAM BROTHERS!"

Cole: The Basham's have yet to lose a single match folks. Ever since they paired with the Brazilian warrior Shiniqua, the Basham's never lost.

Tazz: Oh yeah Cole! And just look at that Shiniqua. She has BICEPS for cryin' out loud!

The three-paired team approached the ring, but they hadn't yet entered it when the theme of the APA suddenly burst through the surrounding speakers!

Well I'll be dang! Was Farooq's line that continued the music on-screen.

Cole: the Acolytes? What are they doing here?

Tazz: Ha! Ha! Rey must've hired em' Cole! Look his smiling! Ha, ha, heh.

Grinning was more correct. Rey Mysterio knew that one way or another, the Basham Brother's chocolate-skinned girlfriend would definitely use Eddie Guerrero's tactic and cheat-2-win. So Mysterio jr. hired the APA to protect their ass from the Amazonian beast.

Farooq and Bradshaw, the APA, didn't come the normal way through the entrance. Instead they ran from the crowds, they flipped over the black wall thingy just behind Tazz and Cole, emerging like what Edge and Christian once did. 

A few minutes later after the four contestants settled inside the ring, Shiniqua and Farooq and Bradshaw were guarding their players from the outside. Shiniqua had heard Bradshaw's joke about her being Sheldon Benjamin. Well the APA member would either have to take that back or he could regret that he ever said it when the Amazonian Warrior handle him her way. 

Inside the ring, Rey Mysterio as usual volunteered to fight first. Though not much is known about which Basham he was put against with, it was for sure that the baldy was really strong. Perhaps double Rey's size.

Referee Brian Hebner officially stated the match with the indication of the bell and Rey was the first to run at the larger enemy. Mysterio ducked out from a running clothesline and stretched against the blue-ropes. Gaining more speed, he jumped to the air and wrapped his strong, spinning legs around the Basham's neck. Forcing the opponent to smash his head on the ground so that Rey could easily pin a cover-attempt. But the hurricana wasn't enough for the Basham, ~1! ~2 and a kick-out.

"C'mon Rey!" Billy tapped on the top turnbuckle as his partner went for various other moves to irritate/frustrate the larger enemy. It was a Cruiser-weighted technique that only the champion used when he had matches against bigger enemies.

Outside, Farooq and Bradshaw stood guard so that Lady Shiniqua wouldn't mess around in the match. The APA hadn't any competition with the Basham's until last 'Velocity' Smackdown's lower version. During Velocity, the Basham's and Shiniqua, as usual, cheated on their win. The APA were winning when the Amazonian woman distracted the referee so that Danny Basham, the illegal man, could shove two huge chair shots to Bradshaw's head. in addition, Danny passed Farooq the chair, forcing him to grab it in surprise so that Danny could act like Eddie Guerrero and lay down as if he was the one who got hit. The ref saw Farooq holding the chair and all three other men down, resulting him to believe that Farooq was the one with the chair shot! The ref then disqualified the APA member. Tonight, was the night APA would get their revenge and even get paid in the process! It didn't matter if they cheated or not, just the Basham's losing was enough.

Rey Mysterio was forcefully thrown towards a turnbuckle as the Basham ran in to squash his elbow in Rey's left shoulder! 

Cole used the reply mode to show the massive impact again to the TV fans. After several more minutes of pain, Rey fought back and quickly tagged his partner. Billy Kidman's arrival twisted the match around completely. The rest of the bout lasted quite normally; Rey and Billy used their light-weighted skills to out-match the Bashams. At one point Shiniqua interfered, breaking a pin-attempt by Rey who had tagged back in by this time. The APA took care of her but only got a two-handed clothesline! The outer-ring hustle grabbed the referee's attention, this gave the Basham's to pull-off the switch with which they defeated Jamie Noble and Billy Gunn 2 weeks ago. But Rey noticed this and instead of pinning Danny, he moonsaulted on his back! Rey soon tagged out and left Billy to deal with the imposter Basham. Kidman made it quick and soon crushed Danny's belly with a Dragonsault! Pin attempt was made and the ref thought that since Billy was there, maybe Danny also tagged himself in. ~1! 

Rey's eyes caught a glance of the other Basham approaching with a chair in hand! ~2! Bardshaw held the Basham's leg while Farooq prevented Shiniqua from breaking the count. ~KicKOUT! – By Danny Basham. Rey ran from one corner of the ring and slided between the top and middle rope as he crashed the chair back in the Basham's face! The ref, by the way, didn't see this.

Billy irishwhipped Danny towards the ropes but the Basham lost balance and fell on the rope! The perfect setting for the . . . 6-1-9! And Mysterio was on the other side! He ran to connect his special-maneuver! 

~1!~2!~3!!!

The bell rang with the thousands of the screaming Long Island fans that supported these two men! Shiniqua had gotten lose of Farooq's grip once but she was late for the breaking. Rey and Billy rubbed each other's heads as the Ring announcer barely announced the winners: Rey Mysterio and BILLY KIDMAN!

_______________~Commercials~______________

Cole: And we are back live from Smackdown everyone! Just moments ago, Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio defeated the Bashams!

Tazz: That's right Cole and Danny Basham wasn't even the legal man! Damn!

Cole: And folks, breaking news here, the Owner reported us about the main event tonight—**Triple H** will debut to Smackdown in a handicapped match against the 7 foot 2 500 pounds **Big Show** and the WWE Champion **Brock Lesner!**!!

Tazz: That's pain for ya Cole. Big Show and Brock Lesneh are . . . well they are huge! And facing them both at once . . . man that is tough I'm tellin' ya! Triple H should be worried about now.

Cole: Who are you supporting Tazz?

Tazz: I don't know! Hey! I'm not paid to take sides here Cole! I'm paid here to make silly crackups! Heh, heh. Right in front of my HOMMIES! How ya doin guys? HEH HA!

Cole: Well c'mon! This is your hometown, and you said it yourself! Give up the rules a bit.

Tazz: Oh all right then . . . but just because of the Tazianians!

Cole: Okay, okay. So whose side are you on? Triple H or the two monsters?

Tazz: Well, if you're betting, then I think Brock's gonna win! I mean look at him! This is a two-on-one assault Cole! 

Cole: True, a no-DQ numbers game to be precise.

****

Backstage

Tazz: Hey, check this out!

The camera shifted backstage in the General Manager's office. Stephanie McMahon was going through bundles of papers from the Smackdown works. Since she wouldn't, couldn't, stay here tonight, she had to take her work and head for the hotel room. Steph needed only half of the dozen files, problem was that separating and re-locating the papers were hard work. Some of them are so important that she couldn't just leave them, others were scrambled bits of files, which she always used to drag around with her. The G.M had decided it was time to clean up her briefcase anyway. Sighing, the 'queen' of Smackdown replaced a lock of her brown-hair behind her ears. _'Yeah some Queen'_ She mumbled inside her head. Her father was a jackass, how can someone be so cruel? Surely Vince wasn't like that when Stephanie was a child. But that was how people acts, they want to be good infront of their children and act honest at all cost. _'And why am I even thinking about that stupid thing? It was obvious to me when I was Seventeen!'_ Yes, when his daughter was old enough, Vince used her seductive side to attract his business colleagues in many ways. _'Ass hole'_.

Shaking her head madly, Stephanie picked up most of the papers and shoved them inside her case when a knock on the door disturbed. She sighed again before permitting "Come in,"

The door opened in a smooth click, and there, was standing in his man-in-black gear with the 'Stevenson' cologne (**A/N** No such perfume . . . just made tht out! If there is then I don't know abt it!) Was Hunter Hearst Hemsley.

"Hey Steph." He said first, removing his shades as he approached the lady. 

"Oh . . . Hi Hunter! I . . . ah . . . I wasn't expecting you to . . . be in . . . my office." A smile greased his lips, she was nervous. Just like he was at that time inside his chest . . . crushing like some teenage kids. 

"No, NO! I was . . . walking by . . . when I saw your office and thought I'd stop by." Hunter coughed a bit, clearing his dry throat. 

"Oh . . . have a sit?" Stephanie waved her hand towards the sofa with a smile on her face. The tension from her father was suddenly fading at this man's arrival. 

"No, ah . . . no thanks I was leaving anyway . . . I thought I'd talk to you. I heard that Vince gave you a day off?"

"Oh that." Just when Stephanie thought he was gone, her father somehow managed to get back in her head again. "Yeah, he gave somekind of silly excuse about my health! Heh."

"Your health? And he thinks about it just now? After 29 years?"

"Hmm . . . that's what Kurt said."

"Kurt?" _'whoops! Damn it Steph! You were supposed to get nice with him again! Not draw KURT ANGLE in again!'_

"Yeah ah . . . he was in the ring. Didn't you see?"

"Oh yeah . . . he was . . . sorry I guess . . . I guess I was watching you more." 

__

'Okay . . . that was a weird statement I haven't heard in years!' Hunter had been very close to Stephanie, maybe even closer than he had himself thought. He could smell her light perfume, and he recognized it. It was an old 'Nina Ricci' he gave her on their last occasion. (**A/N:**Famous ppl wear these . . . wasn't mentioned for advertising purposes just for fun)

"Steph . . . I . . . I've been thinking for a few days and I . . . just can't stop thinking about you. It's like, oh God how am I gonna say this again? It's like . . . I still have feelings . . . for you, towards you. I –" But he was hushed by her soft voice and her gentle touch in his lips. Stephanie whispered slowly as she leaned over,

"I know Hunter . . . I've been feeling the same way." The General Manager suddenly felt her ex-husband's lips upon hers once again, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, pushing against her ass-cheeks. They once again kissed together.

****

Ringside

Tazz: Wow! That was interesting.

Cole: Told you that Stephanie had a thing for Triple H!

Tazz: All right Cole! All right! Jeez.

The theme 'wordlife' was played on the giant TV screen that settles beside the iron-fist of Smackdown. John Cena half walked and half danced his way out of backstage, grooving on his music.

Yo, You think you're better than me?

Could be heard throughout the arena.

WORD LIFE!

"Hey, yoyoyo, chillchill, the freakin beat!"

Tazz: Heh, HA! 

He was laughing now, but if Tazz knew what John Cena was about to unleash upon his 'hommies' Tazz would curse at this every moment. 

The white-rapper rhymed his usual taunts as his feet took him towards the ring. Most of the fans remained quiet. Not giving the YEAS nor BOOS. The quietness was something John got used to.

"Now," He started once inside, "I heard that Matt Hardy came with a challenge for me. B-ha!-ut all that guy can do is change lackey's 4/13!" 

The booing started, "Yo don't 'boo' me! What I said was true, ask Crash Holly if you don't believe the guy with the green."

But they didn't. The audience had switched sides in less than two-weeks. Matt Hardy had now once again become a 'good-guy' in the fan's eyes. Smiling, Cena kept on taunting the Hardy even though the fans reacted negatively. John rapped: 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So now Hardy's a good guy again. But if I clearly remember it . . . Matt was a b**chin psycho before he scored with Lita in his cycle. Dude, the guy's a freakin' ass—" John held his mic towards the public in hoping for them to say 'hole' but all he received was the silence of the thousands.

"Yeah, I though you'd stay quiet. Cause that's how stupid Long Island is! You can't figure out what I say, due to the fact that all o' you are GAY!" That was enough, and the fans of NY knew when to curse, when to boo and when to taunt. Screaming and booing at the same time, the WWE fans shouted as loud as they could. Trying to taunt the living hell out of John Cena. But it backfired. It only placed a smile upon John's lips.

"Hey, don't blame me because of you problems! The trouble with you guys; are that you've got big electricity disturbance! Hey! During the blackout, it was NEWYORK wit the 2-day-long shortage of power. I guess during that period . . . you guys didn't even shower!" He gagged.

Tazz: Hey! He can't just say that to my people!

John was another one of those egotistic guys you can find in the WWE. His over-confident nature always used to put him in trouble, and now that he used the world of rap as his speaking-language, he has increased his 'trouble-making' skills. Not that getting into trouble was bad for him, John evened-up that. Just because he was now a professional wrestler, getting into trouble meant violence, and if that violence were performed on-stage, John Cena would get that nifty pay-check at the end of the week. I guess this was what he always dreamed to become; taunt, fight and offense people and earn money by doing it!

Fussing up the crowd was another one of John's advantages, if the people hated him that meant that they wanted his to get punished by a bigger-faced athlete. And fighting against a senior wrestler equaled more money.

Smirking a one-cheek smile, John Cena continued:

"And speaking of power," He said, starting once again where he left off. "Don't you guys even dare talk back at John Cena! I'm the white-rapper dog! And I'm gonna f*ck the butt of a diva named–"

"Cena, Cena, Cena." Someone else this time started where John left off.

"What the sh*t kind of rap was that man?" Matt Hardy hysterically asked from across the stadium, he was standing beneath the iron-fist with Lita being on his left hand, smiling just like her b/f.

"I've heard better raps when I visited Amy's cousin in his school-nursery, making music through his pants!"

The Hardy Boy laughed, his manager and girlfriend, Amy 'Lita' Dumas giggling with him. It had been a very rough week for Matt, ever since he started doing both shows, there were Smackdown tapings and Raw tapings. There was the usual WWE-travel tour he had to attend. Matt hasn't seen his 'home' in the last seven days. But one thing that made it all approving, one thing that Matt Hardy was proud that he had, was Lita being with him through all this. Amy was his manager now, and wherever he had to go, she had to go. And wherever she had to go, he had to go. This was just what the two actually needed, each others' company through the tiring and sleep-less nights in the tour. Of course, normally as being human, they needed to nap, and what better place than your own lover's lap? Or shoulder? All in all, it was because of Amy that Matt got his strength to battle against these hard obstacles! To regain his fans, to defeat the monster Brock Lesner, to revive his stupid character as 'Version 1'. It was true what they said, as Matt would often remark, behind every great man stands an incredible woman. And Amy was the one who had got his back, her love and support was all that Matt needed. But now, as of the present tense: He had a match against the man who wanted to take Amy away from him. Matt had to fight, battle, John Cena so that the sick-thought of breaking a couple would never come to his mind again. In short, that asshole wanted to pick on his girl! 

"Oh . . . oh yeah? Well . . . what do you know about rappin? All you . . . listen to is that stupid Metallica's crappin!" John mumbled out, Matt had got him by surprise, John always used to shit-talk about his foes and make them so angry that they jumped into the ring and started fighting. Hardy talked back! That was what made him a competitive opponent. And totally talk a person down in front of his loved-one was just Cena's style. John said: "Matt! Heavy metal is too difficult for you man! Why don't you go back and listen to Brittany Spears' advertise on tan? Oh no wait! That'll mean you'll wanna see HLA! To even it up, Lita you should –"

"—Slap John Cena in the face." Matt interfered and finished John's line for him. This was the most insulting way to offense a man when rapping. The Hardy laughed with his girlfriend and with the cheering fans. 'Yeah I should definitely slam him!' Amy said off-mic with her sweet voice. She leaned against the Hardy Boy's strong and flexed chest, drawing Matt's open arm to push against her hips. Matt welcomed the diva in his arms and then realized that romance could wait, right now he needed a follow up for his rhyme.

"Seriously John," Matt spoke clearly in the mike, "Your rap is getting old, all you're doing is making one-lined rhymes that results you sounding like a bimbo! Stop doing that ya'll. Fans of Long Island, if you think Johnny here stinks, then give me one-big-chant worth for this ass—"

HOLE! The crowd yelled in a heartbeat. They didn't do it for John but they did it for Matt. Hardy used John's own technique of holding the mike towards the audience for them to finish the rhyme. There were 2500 fans in the arena, and 1900 of them called Cena an asshole! This was old though, the 'asshole' chant was given to most of the jackasses in the WWE. Vince McMahon, being the role model for that. Anyway, the Hardy boy included for the final rhyming from him, he said, "Well there's the link, you sure stink. Cena, a word of advice; DON'T THINK!" 

With that being said, Matt dropped the microphone on the bare street and yanked off his top as he and Lita began towards the ring. 

The NY fans were screaming, cheering for Matt Hardy! This was a feeling of pure proud. Over 1000 fans chanting his name, Amy by his side, Matt wondered for a slight second as he walked down that ramp, _'How did I get this lucky?'_

Inside the ring, Cena was frustrated by the taunts he received. The only rapping wrestler had to say something quick, before the damn match begins and him being left as a guy called 'asshole'. 

"SHUT UP you bastards!" He shouted, changing the 'yea' chants to 'boos'!

"SHUT the hell up! Matt Hardy, I'm gonna be oh-kay with his fight under one condition!" 

Tazz: No what does the guy want? Asshole!

Cole: I thought you loved his raps Tazz.

Tazz: The guy sucks! Damn him Cole, he talked-trash with my people! The Tazianians! I sure hope Matt bangs the cojones out o' him!

Sliding inside, Matt and Amy stood in silence as they waited for Cena's staking.

"—Either you put Lita on the line, or this will be a no competition!"

Cole: Oh please, how egotistic can you get?

Matt hated it as much as Amy did, he turned his face as multiple thoughts circled Matt's brain. Damn that ass didn't even know Lita's real name. Twisting around Matt pulled Cena's mike to his mouth and roughly spoke: "NO!"

This made of the crowd to cheer, others stayed quiet because they wanted to see Matt battle in the old-fashioned fight-for-love brawl. Not that Matt mined breaking Cena's skull for Amy, the reason he refused was because he never thought Amy to be a prize or trophy. She was the love of his life! How can you put a price in that? But, he knew John would bring it up anyway.

"Whatssa matter Hardy-boy? Too scared to lose your girly as a toy? Ohh, Matty has a bowwow!" Cena's whining voice clenched Matt's teeth, grinding the jackass's lungs wouldn't be much of a problem now. But again, if he agreed that meant that he didn't care for Amy at all.

"No," Matt spoke through the mic again, "Amy is not a trophy you son of a b*tch!"

"Say what?"

"Amy?"

"Who's Amy? We're talking 'bout Lita here."

"LITA is AMY!"

" . . . oh . . ." 

Matt confirmed in his head one more time, _'this ass doesn't even know Lita's real name!'_

"Matty!" He heard Amy call from behind him, not speaking in the mic.

"Matty! Are you out of mind?!" She exclaimed, holding Matt by his arms.

"Amy! I am not gonna let you be a prize or . . .or a trophy of somekind! It's just not right!"

"Matty . . ." Amy hands now secured around his cheeks as she whispered slowly, hushing him with all the love and affection she had. How sweet it was of Matt. This was proving enough how much his feelings were for her. Even though to the audience it seemed like he was acting, the sparkle, that look on his eyes were saying everything. It reflected true love and Amy knew that only Matt felt about her that way. If only she could just lean in and kiss him now, but she was saving it for after the match.

"Matty . . . I will never feel like a trophy to you . . . right now, what matters most is for you to kick that ass's ass!"

"But I–"

"Don't 'but I' me young man! Matthew Moore Hardy, I want you to go in there and fight John Cena for everything he ever said! Doesn't it matter to you what he did? He wanted to take me, he called me your girl-toy! Are you gonna just let him get away with that?"

__

'NO! Never!' Sighing, Hardy nodded. He said the following sentence with narrowed eyes and a determined tone.

"You're right . . . he's going DOWN!"

"YEAH! Now that's the Matty I remember! That's the man who uses Xtreme Mattitude! No go out there and kick butt!"

The entire conversation took place off-mic. All the viewers and live audience saw was the two talk for a minute and then Matt Hardy completely yanking the mike from John Cena's grip. The Xtreme Mattitude creator accepted Cena's challenge, resulting his face to light up when I heard the word 'accept'. 

As Amy blew a flying kiss and a wink at Matt before leaving, the referee indicated the start of the brawl. The bell rang, as Matt and John pushed against the other's shoulders. Holding firmly and trying to deliver any of the slams possible at that moment. Cena suddenly let go of Matt's shoulder, causing the Hardy to lose balance as such a weight was suddenly turned off. Cena crouched down a bit and severely punched Matt in the injured stomach. Not just any punch, a crushing boxing jab! 

John could hear Matt's struggle to breathe, his stomach was injured during the feud with Brock Lesner last week. Setting up for a suplex, Cena tried to shove Matt's 234-pound body over his head. Pulling by Matt's midsection, John yanked him off the mat and threw him on the ground behind John. Only, Matt landed on his feet! He wasn't fully suplexed nor did he release Cena's own body! 

The two were in a weird situation; John had his arms stuck on Matt's back, he couldn't release it and he was abnormally bent on the opposite side. Kind of like a scene from Matrix 1. Matt, however, had an advantage, yes his hands were stuck in the same way but he had a bit more speed, for this was Matt's counter.

With a spinning twist of his upper body, Matt rolled himself and John Cena to the leftmost side of the ring and crashed his elbow upon John's right-side stomach. Just beneath the ribs! Their impact wildly shook the ring. Cole took this free time to replay the belly-squashing maneuver. Obviously Matt Hardy had lost his tubby belly, such a high move requires ones gut to be a non-fat zone. 

Tazz: See that Cole? Ha, Ha! That's what Cena gets for talking crap against the people – an Extreme dose of Mattitude!

Outside the ring, the cameras fixed on Lita's face. In ways, this was all about her. Who ever won would get her as a prize! It was stupid yes, but Amy had her full trust that her Matty would win this match. He already started things off with a special move! But does that make Matt invulnerable? No, he was still himan, he still felt that huge knee-to-the-gut by Lesner from last week. 'Matty' was still injured.

"C'mon Matt!" She shouted, tapping her hands on the apron as if though it would give him some kind of encouragement.

Matt Hardy didn't stand to his feet, instead he wrapped his legs around Cena's waist and stretched the white-rapper's arm with his hands. Locking John's arm and pulling it so that it could tear apart!

Referee Nick Harold shifted towards John's face and started going by the book. When a wrestler is locked upon a submission move, the ref had to keep on yelling that did he give up or not. But John didn't, after about 2 minutes of pain Cena finally grabbed the bottom rope to break the armlock. But not before did Matt got to his feet and pulled John Cena by his leg, the same way John had pulled/slammed Zach Gowen weeks ago. The sound of John's front-body slamming against the ring made a small, but heavy echo. The pain of it burned through John's skin, through his muscles maybe. He had received a taste of his own medicine. Matt back phased to the ropes and quickly legdropped a huge amount of pain upon John's knee! The joint that councils the shin to the thigh that is.

Pulling the white-rapper up, Matt Hardy did his version of the Rock-bottom (**A/N** Dunno wat tht move is called. U'know the one rite?)

Slamming Cena's back again on the apron, Matt attempted a cover but only 2 seconds later John kicked out. This wasn't a surprise, John Cena maybe an ass but he was strong. When Cena first debuted in Smackdown he used 'Ruthless Aggression'. But that personality sucked so now he was rapping. John's style in combat was to weaken his foes emotionally, this failed tonight when Matt rapped back at him. So the next best thing Cena could do was cheat.

Matt tried to repeat the move, - picking up and slamming- but it was countered when John pushed Matt backwards to knock the referee down. He hit the ref by his back and the ref, in physic, trembled on the turnbuckle. John didn't even wait to get up, he tried to deliver a low blow to Matt's balls, but even the greatest cheater occasionally meets his match, Matt caught Cena's fist and kicked him straight in the face. Pushing his booted feet on John's nose. It happened so fast that Amy didn't see it coming. "YEAH!" Matt heard her cheer. The fans were very supportive, they chanted 'MOONSAULT! MOONSAULT' As Matt saw John lying on the ground, the ref was out of the turnbuckle and Matt had his back against it. Smiling at this idea, Hardy leapt on the top buckle and posed his leg-drop pose. But something changed, the v1 sign didn't quite feel the same-taste as it once did. Matt shook both of his hands and converted the v1 sign to the original 'Hardy Boyz Xtreme' logo! He heard Amy's voice screaming "GO FOR IT!" with her beautiful tone. The crowd kept on cheering the word 'Moonsault' as Matt raised one hand up and kept his signature v.1 before doing the unthinkable. It was impossible to do a front moonsault but instead, Matt jumped into the air and flipped a total of 360 degree from up to down. He was doing Billy Kidman's finisher – he was maneuvering . . . a Dragonsault! But as Matt Hardy's body neared John Cena's, the rapping wrestler barely moved a bit to the right to counter the huge aerial attack! Matt slammed his face on he apron and the impact knocked him off the mat. How could he miss this career-changing maneuver? If only Cena was weakened more.

John took the chance as Tazz viewed the replay-mode. 

The Dragonsault could've been Matt's chance to gain one of the best moves of the month! John Cena held the Hardy to an armlock but it soon backfired when Matt somehow, barely managed to pull Cena's leg for a pin attempt.

~1

~2

And as easy as that, John got his shoulder up, forcing the numb body off of his. Losing to Hardy now would be very shameful . . . but Matt did defeat Brock Lesner last week! Maybe it won't be so shameful. But John himself had defeated Brock Lesner months ago. So they were equal in winning . . . someway. 

John pulled Matt by his hair to deliver the F-U, John's finisher that was actually made to mock Brock's finisher – the F-Five. Matt was half standing and half crouching when he shoved his shoulder to John's gut and pushed his entire body on the way to perfectly connect the Spear!

Both men slammed on the apron with Matt being on top of Cena, he furiously rubbed his knuckles between John's forehead. Smacking his fist on his face, his jaw and finally after 6 square-punches, rotated John so that he was laying flat on his front. Matt slipped his hands between John's neck and chin and then locked the rapper's right arm with his legs then violently pulled his jaw! Matt had locked in the Crippler Crossface! He pulled and yanked, pushed and stretched until John Cena tapped on the floor when he noticed that the move could fully crack his neck! Matt had made John tap out, that meant that he forced him to take-back all he said about Amy and Matt himself! Matt made Cena regret that he ever said those words! 

"Here is your winner – MAATT HARDY!"

The audience cheered loudly and with all the power their voices could vibrate. They were finally back on Matt's side, the fans of Long Island were the best supporters Matt heard as he slowly fell on the lower turnbuckle. The screams prevented him from even hearing what John was mumbling as he rolled out, Amy slid in and kneeled to hug Matt to her chest. Matt could feel both of their hearts breathing, beating together in the same speed.

"I told you you'd win." She slowly whispered in his ears as she bent more to even up their heads.

"You were by my side," Matt panted, "How could I not-win?"

Th two smiled with their eyes locked. How long they were like that couldn't calculate on Matt's head. But now he had to get up and raise his hands towards the thousands of cheering fans. He did so, balancing on Amy's body.

Cena spat out blood on the pavement with a disgusted look. Again, the fans loudness prevented both Matt and Amy to hear the curses John blurted. 

Inside the ring, the action that was happening burned John's soul with hatred as he saw the sight of Amy kissing Matt with all her sexual power. The two lovers mocked at Cena by body-language, as if Lita was saying 'You can't have me nah, nah, nah, na, na, naah!'

Breaking their lip-lock, Matt and Amy placed their heads on each others as they smiled at 'Johnny

_______________~Commercials~______________

Cole: Welcome back everybody to Smackdown. Folks, just moments ago Matt Hardy defeated John Cena via submission! Just look at these clips:

Tazz: Cena deserves to be speared . . . and cross-faced like that Cole! He should've been Dragonsaulted also!

Cole: Well during the break, Matt and Lita were confronted backstage by the Champion Brock Lesner:

****

Backstage, During the Break:

Literary words were never proven wrong, it was very accurate that when you are seriously in love, it doesn't matter how far you will go for that love, it will matter how far you went with that love. Matt Hardy didn't even washed his body, heck he hasn't even been to his locker. His body and hair was till sweaty from the match he just won. But that didn't stop Amy 'Lita' Dumas to reward the man who had her heart. The kiss they were shared in the ring had made John Cena jealous, if Cena saw the pair hooking up like now he would've had a heart attack.

Matt and Amy were sitting on a bench just behind the curtains that lead towards the entrance. Matt topless, so he could now feel Amy's soft bosoms crash against his strong chest. Her tongue wept across his lips as Matt's 'saliva-maker' circled Amy's. The heat of pure exposure of love expanded through their bodies, Amy sucked more of him into her, deepening the kiss by pulling Matt by his neck. With her free hand, she trailed his paw to the gap between their upper-chests and to grasp the fullness of her breast. A slow moan escaped Amy's throat and crashed with the groan from Matt's vocal cords. 

Suddenly a fierce hand pulled Matt away from Amy and slammed his back to the opposite wall! The growl of Brock Lesner shouted at Matt Hardy.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!"

In an instant Amy was torn apart from her boyfriend, she couldn't believe how tall Lesner was. He was attacking her Matty now!

"HUH?! YOU THINK YOU'RE SUPERIOR!? ANSWER ME!"

"Brock—"

"SHUT UP! YOU AIN'T BETTER THAN ME! NO ONE! IS BETTER THAN ME! NO ONE! I am BROCK LESNER! Damn it! I AM THE WWE CHAMPION! Look at the belt –LOOK AT IT! SEE THAT? IT HAS MY NAME ON IT! Not yours Matt! NOTT YOURS! DON'T YOU EVER get in my way again! You understand me?!"

"Oh Shut-the f*ck- UP! Some 'champion' you are Lesner! You couldn't even win that damn match if it wasn't for McMahon! In fact a**hole YOU TAPPED OUT!"

"THAT WAS 2 WEEKS AGO! FORGET IT! Listen Hardy I want you in the ring next week! Oh yeah! Heh, heh. I want you inside a 30 foot long Cage! Cause BROCK LESNER is gonna show you a NEW Definition of PAIN!"

The Champion left with a monstrous grin in his face. A grin that scared Amy . . . really scared Amy . . .

****

Ringside, NOW

Cole: That was creepy for Matt Tazz. I mean, just imagine what might be running through his head right now? He is gonna face BROCK LESNER inside a steel-cage next week! Just imagine what might be running through Lita's head?

Tazz: I dunno Cole! Matt was having a privet time with his girlfriend . . . I . . . I don't know how Brock could do that. I mean, disrespecting him infront of his . . . well not his wife but . . . his girlfriend . . . that's not right.

Cole: Oh c'mon! He just invaded their privacy! That's NOTHING for that Monster! Remember how he manhandled Zach Gowen? Remember how he nearly killed Spanky? Brock Lesner is an ass I'm telling you! AN ASS!

Tazz: Well if Matt does have his rematch against Lesneh next week . . . that'd be . . . well if I was Hardy I'd start cleaning up my back cause I need to watch it next week! 

Cole: Yeah, I'll bet.

****

Backstage

Cole: Well there he is, the man who encouraged Brock Lesner to start his rampage from day one! The owner of WWE: Vince McMahon.

Tazz: Ohhhh lookatthat Cole! Sable looks hot as a Pizza just emerging from the magical-food world at Pizza Hut . . . umm . .. Pizza!

Cole: sigh I can't believe this.

"Mmmmff—" Sable moaned at the feel of Mr. McMahon toying in her upper-chest. She was barely wearing anything but a black unbuttoned vest, which was now thrown on the side. Vince had on all of his clothes including his grey-700 dollar- coat. He was keeping them on because wrestlers, staff members and secretaries would often drag themselves in and talk to the owner. Who would even care if Sable was running around naked? Some people would, but that was her motto; Attract everyone and 'x' wherever possible to get what you want. Right now she was on the couch in McMahon's office with the owner completely covering her.

"Ah . . . love it," She hushed again. 

A knock on the door interrupted McMahon's concentration. It was a staff member, a very courageous staff member because he had the guts to come in the owner's office after he told him not to!

"Sir, Mr. McMahon I . . . I'm terribly sorry for the interruption but . . . there is someone who wishes to speak with you."

"Who is it?" Vince demanded with a rough voice.

"It's . . . um . . . it's your–"

"I DON'T CARE who it is! Tell him or her to get lost! I'm busy!"

"But sir—"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

" . . . yes sir . . . ma'am." The door shut closed behind them, this returned Vince's smile.

"Now . . . where were we?" He asked with a devilish grin. 

Sable stuck out her breasts towards his mouth as she hummed "Right . . . here, in the nipple-section."

Vince's man-hood grew at the sight of her big puppies but as he leaned down to insnare, a second knock disturbed.

"What the hell—" Vince once more stood up from the couch and once more, the door opened by itself. Emerging from it, however, was someone else; it was Vince's own blood, Shane McMahon!

"Hey . . . ah . . .Vince," Shane highlighted his father's name.

"Shane! What brings . . . you to Smackdown?" The Owner swallowed, standing straight. He caught Shane's glance move towards the nude Sable.

"Could you please excuse us?" Shane asked with a stable voice.

"NO! Sable is staying here. You tell me what you want to tell me infront of her!"

"Jeez Vince, I thought you hated to be disrespected in front of your woman. Consider that's why most of your 'girlfriends' left you . . . starting with my mom your WIFE!" Shane spat at Vince's face, grilling all his anger through his voice.

Hearing this, Sable wrapped her vest behind the camera and got up from the couch. She said, "Y'know Vince . . . I'll wait . . . out side for your . . . ahem . . . young boy here to . . . talk to you?"

"Ah . . . yeah Sable . . . I think you should do just that. Oh and, be . . . be in the Big Show's locker . . . I think he might need you."

Smiling, the hooker closed the door and left behind Shane.

"So . . . uh . . . you want anything to drink?"

"No Vince thank you."

"Will you quit calling me by my name?! I'm older than you! SUPERIOR than you damn it! You should call me Mister McMahon!"

"You're lucky I don't call you an asshole pops!"

" . . ."

"Right, and the reason I was here for. I want a match with Kane!"

oohyeah

"Kane? Well, for your information Shane, since Eric Bischoff hit you so bad at Summer Slam maybe your brains aren't stable! Kane works in RAW! Alright? This is SMACKDOWN! Six words differ these two alright? you get it? So you better just Shut your damn mouth because—"

"STONE COLD Steve Austin has a stupid paper saying that for my own safety I can't Kane. ERIC BISCHOFF will never book me a match that I want. And mom is on due to Kane as you clearly remember right? So that brings me to you Vince. I demand a match against Kane!"

"Well . . . let me think of it this way . . . you're on! BUT You'll have to earn your way to the match."

"Good, what do I have to do?"

"You have to defeat BROCK LESNER!"

"Fine by me! JUST BRING IT!"

"No . . . no . . . you still don't get it do you? In order to even reach Brock Lesner? You need to qualify with the Big Show! For Big Show, you need to qualify with ah . . . with The UNDERTAKER! Yeah!"

"Alright . . . so if I and when I defeat these bastards . . . when will my match with Kane take place?"

"Oh that's a simple question. IF you qualify for the match, you'll get Kane at 'Unleashed!'!

YEAAAAAAAA

"Thank you. You can tell Brock Lesner the Show and Taker to consider their asses being kicked!"

****

Ringside

Tazz: Wow! Shane O' Mac against Brock Lesner! 

Cole: Yeah but he needs to qualify against the Big Show and Undertaker! 

Tazz: And if he defeats Brock then he'll have to face Kane! Oh great! I don't think he's gonna be physically 100% to face him Cole!

Cole: We'll have to see! Speaking of Brock Lesner and the Big Show . . . Coming up next! **Triple H** battles in a handicapped match against **Lesner** and **Show**! Kurt Angle canNOT interfere or he will be canceled at the number 1 contender match NEXT week!

_______________~Commercials~________________

Cole: Welcome back folks, I'm Michael Cole here at ringside with Tazz and you are live from Smackdown here at Long Island NY!

WELLL IT'S THE BIG SHOW!

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall, its is a two-on-one Handicapped Match! Introducing first, from Florida weighing in 500-pounds! THE BIG-SHOW!"

The middle-aged ring announcer called out, he had been working in SMACKDOWN for years, he had even called out this giant on every house show everyweek. Yet, the massive size of the Big Show always frightened him. The way Big Show entered over the top rope and scream for the blazing pyro to burn up from one end always stroke him. But fearing wasn't his job, calling out wrestlers were. As the stupid yell of the Show's music faded, it was time for another heart-shattering monster to approach the ring.

SQUEALING SOLO-GUITER

Tazz: Well, Here Comes the Pain!

"And the partner, from Minneapolis, PA weighing 295 pounds! He is the WWE Champion the REAL Brock Lesner!"

It felt unreal to be exact. This savage beast was a ruthless killer. The way he had f-fived Zach Gowen 3 weeks ago was simply something no one will forget. He doesn't even deserve to hold the WWE title, which was around his wait. Brock Lesner had cheated at Summer Slam for the Heavyweight gold. He took Mr. McMahon's help and timed everything so perfectly that Kurt Angle never saw the double chair-shot coming. McMahon had distracted the referee when Brock was submitted to the Ankle-lock and then dislocated the ref's head with a chair shot. During all the hubbub, Brock and Kurt both knew that Lesner was tapping! McMahon hit Kurt with another Chair shot and finally he was squashed by a steel from the left and a steel from the right. At the end, Brock f-fived Kurt into the steel chair and then pinned. McMahon had on a referee jersey. 

Of course the monster was rather proud that he had someone like Mr. McMahon by his side. Vince personally certified that before the next PPV Brock will not have any kind of match with his title on the line. So Lesner now could straighten his mind and focus on tonight's challenge: Defeating The Cerebral Assassin!

Brock hopped on the edge of the apron, causing the four turnbuckles to explode at his entrance. This might have spooked the ring announcer (God knows what his name is) but why should Brock care? He wanted people to fear at his name. Stepping in, Brock tossed his belt to the ref as he stared at the 7 feet tall giant standing next to him. Oh yeah, Big Show and Brock Lesner's relationship traveled a long way. When Brock first came in the WWE he was managed by an agent named Paul Heyman. Heyman was also Show's manager years before. And through Heyman did Brock first pit against the 500-pound giant. Heyman had soon betrayed Brock in his title match but that was last year, in the Summer Slam before the last. It didn't matter now.

As the two monsters stared at each other, they cold hear Cole and Tazz make tiny-remarks to refresh the crowds' memory. The two could also hear the Announcer's introduction of their worst foe yet to date.

"And the challenger," The middle-aged man spoke clearly with his voice,

TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

"From British Shenadakin (**A/N:** Okay this is my mistake, I cant figure out what the announcer says when HHH enters. Plz if u know where he is from pls PLEASE let me know! Thankz)

"Weighing in 323 pounds! Representing Evolution, The Game TRIPLE H!"

Cole: There he is Tazz, Triple H. The Cerebral assassin!

Tazz: Cole I'm tellin ya. Triple H is a man who will destroy you. If he has a problem with you he will by God solve it by beating you a$$!

Cole: Well, last week when Triple H was appointed to a match against the Big Show, it was Stephanie McMahon who canceled it! 

Tazz: I guess, then Mr. McMahon doubles this for his own ego! 

Cole: Could be, Mr. McMahon can be a real trouble if he wants to! Speaking of which, this is Triple H's first match as a member of Smackdown!

_______________~Commercials~_______________

The match had already begun. Triple H was irishwhipped by the Champion as the 500 pound Big Show remained behind the blue ropes.

Cole: We are sorry folks about that commercial break, due to technical problems in out set. Brock Lesner is the legal MAN From his team.

Michael Cole's bolding of the word 'man' was due to the high-counter by Triple H. H stuck his right knee outwards so that when Lesner whipped his to the ropes, H could easily counter it the 'Game' way. Smacking his knee on Brock's left shoulder and knocking the Champion to the ground.

Tazz: Let me remind you guys that this is a non-disqualification match and there will be no countout, no DQ and pretty much everything is legal other than killing your opponent! 

Cole: Well Hunter should be pleased with that. The no-DQ rule may be the goal he needs to defeat these two monsters! 

Countering irishwhips has always been Hunter's advantage. Since his early days as Paul-Jean-Lavesque in the WCW, Triple H has been the dominant wrestler to counter all irish whips. Even the Rock couldn't stand to H's counter during their historical feud.

H quickly made a run for it and hit the Big Show with his elbow, while Brock was lying. 

The 500-pound giant landed on his feet outside the ring but soon dashed in. By this time, Triple H was against the other ropes on the south-most side from the iron-fist. Lesner to his feet, Triple H ran towards the Big Show but only got slapped on his throat as the Show steadied for the chokeslam! The Champion was a few centimeters away from the Show, standing for the wait of the slam to get delivered. 

Seeing this as an advantage, Hunter grabbed Brock by his free hand and pulled the Champion's arm, forcing Lesner to bump against the 7-feet tall monster and allowing H to escape his clutches. The two beasts were now equal to the size, just in place for a double-handed-clothesline! Hunter pushed all of his strength to his two-arms and dove them on both Brock and Show's collar bone, slamming all three of them to the mat. 

Triple H quickly got up and rolled out of the ring to the silver-part where 'SMACKDOWN!' was written. He pulled out a sledge hammer from under the ring! The sledgehammer was his weapon.

Brock Lesner had always used his rage and reflected it through the steel-chairs. The way he beat up his opponents in the every single match was so brutal, that no other foe can cause Lesner the pain he had inflicted upon others. But being a member of Evolution also meant to do and outwit what Brock Lesner did. Triple H was just like Brock, only that he had help from his lackeys to cause the damage. But be it no misunderstanding, the Game could be a vicious animal if he wanted. And being an animal to Brock Lesner was no crime. 

The Champion by this time had rose to his feet. Even though his partner in the match – the Big Show was troubling to get up due to his massive body size. Brock's back was suddenly pushed by non other than Matt HARDY so that he fell between the top and middle ropes just above Triple H's armed weapon! 

Hunter used the sledgehammer as an old-fashioned sword and with a wave that ranged his arm to a 180 degree turn, the hammer was squashed against Brock Lesner's head! The sound of the impact vibrated through the ring as the Champion slammed back inside..

Triple H's body made it fast and slid between the bottom rope with his weapon in hand. Hunter knew that Brock Lesner wouldn't regain his strength for another minute or two, it was just impossible to kickout in 3 seconds after having his head used as a wood-nail! But the Big-bad-Show was still a threat. As soon as Helmsley stood up inside, he was, once again, stuck by his throat as the 500pound beast squeezed his neck. The chokeslam was not far away when Triple H banged the hammer on the side of the Show's stomach! Just inches separated the hitting-location to the Show's kidney. The hit inflicted serious pain on the Show's belly, his gut, his hip. He had no choice but to release Triple H and grab the source of pain . . . it had accumulated.

This was another opening for the Game, he did the same thing he did to Lesner and smacked the hammer onto the Big Show's forehead! Totally scrambling his brains as the gigantic structure collapsed in the center of the ring. Shaking the squared-circle like Jell-O.

Cole had shouted out something like 'Oh my god! Triple H has instantly beaten two of Smackdown's greatest giants!' The words reached Hunter's ears because Cole was practically screaming. The wrestlers could never really hear what the commentators were saying when in the ring. The speakers didn't support the entire arena. It only supported for radio and TV.

Matt had left after seeing the Show fall, he had made Brock Lesner lose. He made him angry, _'Serves him right'_ the mentally noted as he walked up the ramp.

Inside, The Game slammed Brock Lesner's gut to small gooey substances as the sledgehammer squashed against it three times in one row! Pinning was obvious now and Triple H easily covered for Mike Kioda to count the pin-falls 

~1

~2!

~3!!!

The bell rang loudly as the fans started cheering the nano-second the thirdfall was counted! 

"Here is your winner – TRIPPPLE H!" The announcer informed. Triple H defeated two monsters without getting bled or . . . even injured! Sure Matt Hardy helped a bit but it was Triple H who unleashed pain upon Brock and The Big Show! There were 2000 people at the arena, and every single folk was on their feet, cheering for the Game, clapping for the one man they hated so much 2 weeks ago! Smackdown was indeed one of Hunter Hearst Helmsley's most successful switch ever! As the victor raised his hand to the fans of Long Island . . . he knew that match lasted 3:30 minutes. This debut marked a new era to both Brock Lesner and the Big Show, for if the Cerebral Assassin remained in Smackdown . . . the WWE title would be his to keep. Just like how he retained the World Heavyweight Title on Raw. And Brock didn't like this at all.

Where was that damn McMahon when you needed him?

~)__________________2003 WWE Smackdown___________Attitude Entertainment(~ 

****

A/N: Okay guys, the next update will take place the Sunday AFTER this Sunday! Get it? Not THIS COMING SUNDAY! The Sunday AFTER the coming Sunday! Which means on 21st of September! The day when 'UNFORGIVEN' airs in real life. So plz don't forget to come! After that, we will be back on schedule okay? Okay! The next update will be RAW and it will be done by the co-writer whom I haven't offically found yet! Thank you for your patients! Also, has any one remember it? Tonight is the 11th of September, so let us take a moment and remember the people who gave their lives on this day. God bless their souls. Piece 1

~nav


	5. RAW third week

****

A/N: Hey all, well its finally here then! 'WWE the month after Summer Slam / WWE Unleashed' is back on track! A very good friend of mine – Xardion has agreed to co-write the story with me! BUT he wasn't able to update tonight so for the final time in Raw chapters, I will be your Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff k? k. Also, here are some of the 'answers' to the reviews I got! Thanks for reviewing guys!

Dana 1: Hey, well it looks like your still pumped up about that arentcha? Well, to be honest; yes I don't know much about ol Ricky Flair BUT there is absolutely NO NAME that spells 'Ric'! If his name is really 'Ric' then that means it's shortened for 'Richard' and 'Richard' equals and shortens to 'Rick/Ricky and Dick' check a the Millenium edition of Oxford Student's Dictionary if you don't wanna take my word it! And about Eddie? He's a Mexican and just because he was born in Texas DOESN'T make him an AMERICAN! Shhesh! Whats your problem? If a person changes his or her nationality if he or she is born in a certain region then I guess when people starts living in Mars the babies born there will be Martians? And hey, if you hate my story SO much because its script-oriented why the HELL are you even reading it? Not that I mind you reading it, but you're cursing the decent people who are reviewing! Mollie, in my opinion, is a reader and she said that your story sucks so you go about and whine about it? Did you hear me ever call you with a bad name?!!! NO! alrite? You're saying awful craps about my story but I aint cursin'! if u do that one more time I'm gonna start it so watch your damn back! 

Straightens his collar ahem okay,

Maeglin: Thank you very much for the Triple H info, I wasn't sure abt him coz wenever the announcers says 'Greenwich' it sounds to me like 'British' lol. I got out the weight info from the 'SHUT YOUR MOUTH' game in ps2. 

Now on with tonight's show! (if Conan O' Brian was here he'd say something like 'we have a very good show tonight folks . . . excellent show' but I aint him!)

**__**

Third week of WWE RAW:

__

Held in: Columbia, South Carolina

Raw kicked off with the blazing fires as they created pyros throughout the arena! The loud noise that was heard was a mix of the two thousand five hundred fans screaming and the ear-blowing explosions from the fireworks that made their way crashing onto the Titan Tron! 

J.R: THERE ARE TWENTYFIVE HUNDRED FANS HERE TONIGH, WELCOME TO WWE RAW! LIVE from Columbia South Carolina! I am Jim Ross your hosts along side Jerry 'The King' Lawer! And have we got news for you! 

King: Ohh yeah! Just HEAR that chant J.R! I believe most of the fans here tonight are aiming for the Rock's returning match!

J.R: And what a match that is! **The Great one** will team up with **HBK Shawn Michaels **in a tornado-rules Tables match against **Evolution!**

King: I still cant set this straight J.R! I mean . . . how can GOLDBERG betray us like that? How can he join his most hated enemy's team? How can he be so egotistical after winning the Heavyweight title? Sigh and I thought he would make a great champion!

J.R: What King is saying folks, is about Bill Goldberg switching sides last week against his so called 'match' with our General Manager Steve Austin! Y'know King, I think that Goldberg has turned to Evolution for their help! Damn it, I think Goldberg knows that the Rock can and will defeat him and take that Heavyweight belt! 

King: Personally I want Rock to win the belt!

****

Backstage:

J.R: Well speaking about the Champion; there he is. Entering through the front lobby.

King: Oooh . . . he doesn't look like some one to be messed with J.R!

Bill Goldberg, the man who was the champion of the world! The only man who has proven to be undefeatable in the WWE! Every one thought Bill lost when Triple H smashed the sledgehammer against his skull at Summer Slam. But he didn't, the hammer connected to his brains yes, but the spear was still delivered. He slammed H against his shoulder and took him down, both men were then unconscious and Bill was laid atop of Triple H, forcing referee Earl Hebner to count the 3 seconds of glory. Goldberg had emerged from the Elimination Chamber as the New World Heavyweight Champion but he had an injured head. Ever since, Triple H shifted to Smackdown for one month and he signed a contract with Evolution. Of course, the contract-signing had required a special agreement from the former Champion Triple H. Why did Hunter –Paul Levesque- Helmsley agree is still a question unanswered. 

The Rock's returning had caused Goldberg a great amount of frustration, he had defeated the 'People's Champion' before and without Evolution's support. But this time around it seemed . . . uncountable. When Bill defeated Rock at Backclash earlier this year, The Rock had a silly oath that he would lose for the people because they booed on him. This time, the people were back at the Rock's side! 

Bill's teeth were clenched tight due to this reason. He would never give up his title to that wee movie star! But another thought that kept him awake at nights that week – he in some ways wanted to face the Rock, he wanted to destroy The Rock! He wanted to end Rock's career as a WWE superstar, which meant – he wanted the Rock in a title vs. career match at Unleashed!

Walking through the short corridors, Bill could hear himself breath like a furious animal, he had the belt attached to his right shoulder and a gym-bag on his left hand. Bill dropped his bag at the sight of Rick Flair (HA! I said it again! RICK FLAIUR!Watcha gonna do Dana 1? Watcha gonna do when the Navster is gonna run WILD on you!! . . . joke don't mind it. had to say mumble it!). 

When Goldberg signed the Evolution contract it normally made Ric Flair his new manager and Goldberg didn't like managers! 

"Bill thank god you came I have some terribl—"

"WHERE IS BISCHOFF?!" Goldberg grabbed Flair by the collar and literally spat on the Nature Boy's face.

"Calm . . . chalm . . .calm down!" 

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN ASSHOLE?"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?!"

"WHAT?!!!"

" . . . Let go of my shirt first." 

Bill did so.

"Thank you. Now listen, if you don't control that temper of yours Evolution will not support you Bill!"

"WHADDYOUMEAN—"

"CALM DOWN!"

" . . ."

"Damn it I know you're mad at the Rock but that doesn't mean you bully me around! If you want to unleash your anger then do it the ring tonight! You have a match against The Rock and Shawn Michaels in a tornado-tag table match alright? Randy's gonna be your partner and I want you to –"

"—Y'know what Flair? I don't give a SHIT with what YOU WANT!" The Champion jerked Flair away and continued inwards once again. 

****

Ringside

King: Wow. And I thought 'shit' came for free when Flair talks! Ha, ha!

J.R: Well ladies and gentlemen tonight you are going to see the first ever **Parking Lot Brawl** between **Matt Hardy** from Smackdown and **The Big Valbowski! **These two wants to put an end to their feud right HERE tonight King! 

King: And later up, puppies galore when **Trish **fights in a Handicap match against **Gail Kim **and The WWE Woman's Champion –**Molly Holly!** Ha, ha! This is great J.R! I mean a Parking Lot Brawl, a woman's handicap match – a TABLES match! This is a week for Raw to be highlighted with a 'special' sign on the titan-tron!

J.R: Well what about what's coming up next King? The Road 2 Intercontinental Quarterfinals! Last week, the qualifying winners were Jeff Hardy and Booker T! They will undoubtedly face the qualifying two tonight and then NEXT week who knows who is going to be in the finals to face Christian? 

King: Well I cant tell you that J.R but –

"Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!" 

King: Hey there's Christian right there!

"Yes King, it is me! Your Intercontinental Champion CHRRRISSSTIAN!" This was heard from the giant TV screen that was settled in the same location where the iron-fist of Smackdown was in the Smackdown arenas. The face of the Intercontinental Champion could be seen to the thousands of fans of South Carolina as Christian continued his sudden interference.

"Okay now, instead of boring you peeps with stupid 'catch-phrases' like your co-general manger Austin does. I'm gonna get to the point straight! See, the Road-to-Intercontinental thing got off a bit bumpy if you ask me! I mean, facing only one opponent? What's up with that? I want a more, tougher challenge! So I have here with me – the GREATEST General Manager ever – Eric Bischoff!" The crowd started to boo because all they could see was Christian's smiling face. 

" . . . I said! I have here with me –the greatest general manager EVER!!" Still a no-response came.

"Eric?" A response did arrive, but not backstage, it was in the ring where Stone Cold Steve Austin's glass-shattering noise fulfilled the arena! 

King: WHOA!

The Texas Rattlesnake's music did hit, but his physical self wasn't coming out. This was another type of plan that the Raw co-General Manager had in mind. 

Backstage, Christian had a confused look in his face. The Intercontinental champ said, "Wha . . . wha? Austin?"

"What?" Someone slowly spoke from just behind Christian as Austin's music faded onstage, it is very interesting that a simple question such as 'what?' could draw fear or suspicion among some of the strong 'wrestlers' in the Raw roster. The 'catch-phrase' would work both as a question and an entire statement for Stone Cold Steve Austin, who was standing next to Christian most of the time. 

"STEVE! You ah . . . you . . . I . . . I was talking about Eric! Why . . . what . . . why . . . h . . . how are you doing?"

"Y'know Christian, I'm sorry to say that my Co-GM Eric Bischoff was unable to arrive at the arena on time. I however, arrived and that gives me full charge until he arrives am I right?" 

Of course, the sudden 'decent-accent' of Steve Austin did frighten the Intercontinental Champ as his left eyebrow jumped on his forehead. "Ah . . . I guess . . . BUT! But, you still have to sign me up to a greater challenge! I am the Intercontinental Champion for cryin out loud! I need a decent, and respectful match at Unleashed . . . slash Unforgiven."

"Unleashed," Austin's controlled voice informed.

"Unleashed!" Christian's fast voice confirmed.

"Okay bug guy –ah I mean – Big guy. So YOU want a better and more challenging match?"

"Hell YEAH!"

"Alrighty then . . . how's about I cancel the Road2Intercontinental and give you a match with the remaining winners?"

"What . . .as in a . . . triple threat title match?"

"Nah I was thinking more of a . . . Fatal-4-way Ladder match!" 

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

"Wha . . . wait a second! I . . . how can I fight in a ladder match?!"

"Well you've done it before haven'tcha? Remember the TLC days? Edge and Christian? That's why you little snot-nosed punk! There was a schedule set for two Road2Intercontinental Quarterfinals but instead, its gonna be ONE match with Test versus Scott Steiner! Who ever wins will face you, Jeff and Booker at Unleashed for the Intercontinental title! That sure sounds okay to me right?"

"Ah . . . ha . . . YEAH! I . . . I guess that's what I wanted . . ."

"Well GOOD! Here have a beer boy!" Austin handed Christian a can and held another one up for himself. The can-trick was original and no right-minded person would trust Austin and actually drink the beer with the redneck! And Christian wasn't stupid! He refused.

"OH NO! NAAHAAH! I aint falling for that trick Austin! Everybody knows that you're gonna stunner me after I swallow the first half of the beer! I aint stupid! I'm not gonna drink!"

"Well . . . Christian . . . you broke my hurt! You really think I'd do that to you?"

"YEAH YOU WOULD!"

"But you haven't physically provoked me yet!"

"Yeah and you know what? I NEVER WILL!"

"What are you chicken?"

"What does that have to do with all this? I'm gone!" The Int. Champion rushed out the door and out of the camera's view. 

A grin could be seen on Austin's face as he flipped open a can and normally started drinking it.

****

Ringside:

King: HA, HA! Did you get the look on Christian's face? Ha! Historical! 

J.R: So the R2I tournament has been shortened out by the Co-GM? 

King: Yeah I guess that's what Austin meant all right!

J.R: Well I guess that converts our Test versus Lance Storm match to Test versus Scott Steiner King.

King: Yeah that's up next guys!

_____________COMMERCIAL BREAK______________

Bodies have been breached, "How do learn to fall off a 20ft ladder?" "He doesn't have a damn clue where he is." Necks broken. Careers ended in an instant . . . yet this IS entertainment but the hazards are real "How is he even able to stand that's what I like to know." No matter who are. What ever you do. PLEASE don't try this at home! (A/N But I guess you can try it outside. – j/k)

_____________COMMERCIAL BREAK _______________

The show returned with the ring announcer introducing the following contest. The Road to Intercontinental had twisted from a Quarterfinals round to a direct Final round. And it was Goldust and Lance Storm who paid the price. Their shots were cancelled because of their ranking in the roster-list. Apparently it was Test and 'Big Poppa Pump' Scott Steiner who were more familiar to the public and that for the fact that Test and Scott have been fighting over Stacy Keibler. It was fitting for the General Manager to pit these two against each other for the final time. 

It was Test who came out first, and Stacy Keibler being along his side to be his manager. Before Summer Slam there was a match between Test and Steiner in which Test had won Stacy's contract. This meant that Test had full control over Stacy and her services. As the pair walked towards the ring, Test stopped Stacy from getting inside the ring and spoke once he alone entered and told the audience on-mic.

"STEINER! YOU are a sick BASTARD! What have you DONE with Stacy? She always cries to want to got to her BOY FRIEND?!!! You @$$HOLE YOU'RE OLDER THAN HER! Okay, fine. Whatever you did doesn't matter to me! But tonight, if I win the match – Stacy Keibler, you're gonna have to spend nights with me for ONE MONTH! IF Steiner wins then HE gets you for one month is that CLEAR?" 

'NO!'

"THAT IS CLEAR!"

A large number of people booed the tall man, but that didn't matter to Test. He didn't even care what Stacy even said when he made that decision. NO one listened to her! When she cried about her 'Boyfriend' she didn't mean Scott Steiner! 

But Big Poppa Pump was walking down the ramp just now! The referee indicated for the start of the match by the bells as Scott slid in the ring and grappled with the younger wrestler. Winning this match meant that one of them would get a shot at the intercontinental title AND get bed-services from the blonde diva! As if Stacy was some kind of toy they could start having sex with! 

As the match begun, Big Poppa Pump delivered some quick-but-effective shots to the midsection by both hand and feet. He tried a clothesline but was countered by Test and connected with a Big boot once Scott turned around. Test picked Steiner up and proceeded with a DDT before delivering a leg drop – Undertaker style. He covered ~1!~2 but a kick out. Normally! An experienced wrestler like Big Poppa Pump doesn't actually gets defeated this easy, but the pin was rather an excuse to catch up a breath. That's what most wrestlers do, they try a cover-up to gain some time even though they know that the opponent won't 'die' this quick. 

Picking him up once again, Test tried a powerbomb but found out that Scott's weight was too heavy when the Big Daddy countered and shoved Test's body over his shoulder! Crashing on the mat just near the ropes where Stacy was standing out side. 

Steiner picked Test up and did a belly-to-belly suplex, slamming Test once again to the middle of the ring. Test was a strong opponent by the way, he was strong and tall and that made him a tough enemy to beat. Steiner went for his 10-pushup-pose to warm the crowd up a little before trying to raise Test one more time. But the Canadian superstar wasn't going to lose, he very much stable to get to his feet but he didn't! When Scott came towards him to hold him up for another slam, Test saw the ref being just behind Scott so he pushed the Big Daddy hard. Just so that the ref doesn't see what he was about to deliver. Crashing his knuckles against Scott Steiner's penis, Test just punch him straight against the balls and quickly DDTed so that the ref doesn't catch anything! 

But Stacy saw all this clearly as Jim Ross and Jerry Lawer and all the fans did, she stood on to the edge of the apron and screamed at the referee that 'He just hit a low-blow!' 

Test saw this and thought that he was going to win her anyways so he dashed towards Stacy's side of the ropes and stretched against it so that Stace would lose her balance and fall onto the pavement! Wasting no time, Test came with a legdrop and was pinning Big Poppa Pump ~1~2~3!

The bell rang. The audience booed. Test laughed and Edge ran out!

For a minute the fans thought it was impossible but Edge returned! Well . . . he didn't really return he was wearing on normal-type clothes and actually ran out for Stacy! 

The fans' boos changed to yeas when Edge came towards the ring and instead of getting in or fight, he just cuddled Stacy in his arms and asked her stuff like 'are you gonna be alright?'. The female blonde jumped to her feet and grabbed Edge by the neck, she pulled in to steal a kiss before smirking towards the confused Test . . . who just stood there . . . watching in a confused glance. _'How can this happen?'_ He whispered off-mic. 

J.R and King made some points with Edge and Stacy as the show went to a commercial break

____________COMMERCIAL BREAK___________

J.R: Welcome back to Raw folks, as you've seen just now; the Road 2 Intercontinental 'finals' ended in an unusual way! Who ever thought that EDGE would come down here just to assist Stacy? 

King: Test must've been mad as hell J.R! He said that whoever won the match would get one month of 'bed-service' out of Stacy but it looks like it's Edge who ran off with the service-woman! Ha, ha! 

J.R: Well during the break, Stacy Keibler had confirmed both Test AND Scott Steiner about her relationship with Edge and let me tell you, it did NOT go too well. Take a look at this:

****

~ **Backstage-During the Break ~**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edge asked with a concerned voice as he kneeled in front of Stacy Keibler. 

"Of course I'm okay! Edge! I have been in worse situations trust me!" Said she. Edge had carried Stacy all the way to a sitting-bench type place backstage. Yeah he knew that he was over re-acting a bit too much but that was just a part of the plan he and Stacy pulled out. Believe it or not, but Edge and Stacy Keibler were girlfriend and boyfriend and it was Test and Scott Steiner who had no idea that they were fighting over an already-taken girl! 

"Yeah I BET!" Edge shouted, "Being the manager to an a**hole like Test . . . I mean . . . Stace what were you THINKING?" His voice was loud enough to echo throughout the hall. That is, echo until Test's voice came up from a distance.

"Hey who you calling an @$$hole?!" The Canadian superstar demanded. But suddenly the entire screen went out and all that could be seen were the gray-sparkles that appear when not in a tuned-up channel.

_fzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttt_

****

Ringside

King: Hey what happened to the clip?

J.R: I . . . I don't know! Jack could you turn the clip back on please?

But still noting happened.

J.R: Jack? 

The audience was confused just as the staff-members. This kind of thing never happened on a live show before. It seemed as if someone had toyed with the screen wiring. Jim Ross tried one last time.

J.R: Jack? . . . Anyone back there?

****

Backstage

"Oh someone IS Jay-R! Someone is back here alright!" And as if answering the question, the face of Jonathan Coachman appeared on the giant screen, and as always, he had on a giant grin. "But that person isn't Edge, Stacy Keibler, Test OR Scott Steiner!" He continued to a confused and surprised audience. 

Then, as the camera zoomed back a bit, the face of Al Snow, Coachman's co-host from Sunday Night, appeared. The two troublesome duos were standing side by side near the parking-area of the arena.

Snow said, "You're right J.C! But before we answer that, lets point out to the audience just how much trouble Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler causes around here!"

"Umm hmm . . . I believe you've got a point there Snow! Folks, just look how much problem these two made! If it was us in that announcing table, WE would NEVER let someone screw up an entire segment!"

"AND that we'd never let someone bigger than us bully us around! Remember a couple of weeks ago? When Kane tried to burn Jim Ross in the V.I.P room J.C? I mean . . . just THINK about that for a second! Jim Ross's filthy body could've destroyed the carpeting!" 

"Isn't that the true Snow."

"And what about that . . . fatty . . . greasy . . . chunky . . ."

"Alright Snow! I think the people understood you right there!"

"But . . . I didn't say anything yet! It didn't fully make sense! How can the people understand me J.C?"

"Well the people DOES listen to Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler Al! I think after 35 years they're used to catch-up with what the commentators say!"

"OHHH! Right J.C!"

J.R: Oh please, this is ridiculous!

"Oh is it Jim? Then why don't you prove it over the next Pay-per-view Unleashed huh?" Al questioned.

King: What are they talking about? 

"Ah . . . no wait Al. Even though the fans are intelligent . . . THESE guys are still idiots! I think you need to explain it to them . . .clearly and slowly."

"OH! Alright! See King, I asked OUR General Manager Eric Bischoff for a match against you TWO at Unleashed! But there is a stipulation though – the winner of the match will be crowned as the NEW announcers of Raw!" 

J.R: Oh great! Well what do you think King?

King: Well all right you two! We except your stupid challenge!

"Well very good old-timers! We'll catch you later then. And remember – this will be your last 2 weeks to commentate on that table so make them your good ones yet!" 

****

Ringside

J.R: Can you believe them?

King: Nutcases! PURE nutcases! 

J.R: Well ladies and gentlemen I apologize for that intervention, but the Keibler-Test-Edge tape was destroyed for THOSE two. I'm afraid we'll not be able to air that tonight. 

King: Oh Jesus Christ!

J.R: Well coming up next – It's **Trish Stratus** versus the Woman's champion **Molly Holly **and her partner **Gail Kim** in a 2-on-one Handicap match.

King: And later tonight; the first ever **Parking Lot Brawl** on Raw between **Matt Hardy** and **Val Venus**! You definitely don't wanna miss that!

  
The music of Eric Bischoff's theme sounded over the surrounding speakers.

OH I'M BAAHAD

King: Hey! There's Eric Bischoff! 

Indeed he was bad, and he was back! The CO-General Manager of Raw walked out the titan-tron and again with a sly smile on his face. The former owner of WCW had a lot on his mind the last few days. When his collogue and co-GM Steve Austin threatened that he would be stunnered at 3:16 in the morning, Bischoff's head just blew away. Thankfully Austin never attacked . . . and that was a reason to smile for! 

As Bischoff made his way inside, he snatched the mike from ring announcer Lillian Garcia (**A/Q**: right?) and waited for his music to fade out. 

Of course, the regular 'asshole' chants were turned on by the fans the minute Eric showed his face in the ring . . . but what else was new? The CO GM said; 

"Y'know that gets dull after 3 weeks." Meaning the 'asshole' chant, but that didn't stop the fans, it only increased their voices. "Alright, cut it out. I'm here to talk business!"

King: Ha!

" . . . Now I heard what Steve Austin DID with my 'perfectly-scheduled' routine of the Road 2 Intercontinental championship. I had set up a tournament to determine WHO the greatest challenger would be to face the Intercontinental Champion Christian at Unleashed. But instead, Austin just shows up, scrambles up all the preparations and instead of a one-on-one title match – he pits Christian to a Fatal-4-way LADDER Match!" 

Screams of cheers filled the air where there was supposed to be throttles of boos for Austin. 

"Don't cheer for Stone Cold!"

WHAT?

"I said DON'T CHEER FOR Stone Cold!"

WHAT??

"Alright whatever, I just want to say that if Austin has the right to change my side of Raw . . . then the only fair way is for ME to change a match on HIS side of Raw!"

WHAT??!

"That's right! As Co-General Manager of Raw – I am changing tonight's Table-Tornado-Tag Mainevent!"

Wha . . . BOOOOO

"Ah HA! See that? It took me less then a MINUTE to change your Austin-chants into boos! I think that is just how you should treat Stone Cold! CHANGE HIM! Ha, ha, ha."

The 'boos' only got louder, Eric's self-esteemed ego will always reward him with these boos. It is a mystery why he hasn't leveled in ego-rank to that of Vince McMahon's. In many devilish ways, Bischoff is like Vince Junior. 

"Okay, enough with the small-talk. I am changing tonight's main event to a 6-MAN-TABLE-TORNADO TAG MATCH!" 

It worked, the fans once again changed their 'boos' with 'yeas' as the Co-GM continued his ranting.

"AND the wrestlers of that match will be – The Rock, Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash facing against the World Heavyweight Champion GOLDBERG, Randy ORTON and Y2J Chris JERRRICHO! Thank you! Thank you very much!" In the author's opinion, for about a second or two, the Bischoff fans had finally thought that Eric had changed! But that was impossible. His following words confirmed it:

"Oh, oh. And finally, Rick Flair and I had this general discussion backstage! See, Flair has this idea about another new Evolution-member! And instead of Rick announcing it like last week. Flair gave me the privilege to introduce the new guy myself! So ladies and gentlemen, without further dew, let me introduce to you, a man who is truly the Undisputed King of the World, the man who has proven great charisma and athletic abilities. The man who has signed up with Evolution . . . let me introduce to you to Y—2—J CHRIS JERICHO!" Eric's shout was followed by some Jericho holics screaming, while others booed and some remained quiet. The countdown to 'Y2J' started from 5 as the silver-blue ball started taking action on the huge screen. 

BREAK THE WALL DOWWNNN! Could be heard screaming through the speakers as the electricity of Jericho's music flooded through the arena. The lights went dark and fixed upon the figure standing backwards in the titan-tron. The King of the World had returned to his land! Chris Jericho turned around and waved his hair with one hand, his long-golden hair was set in his style. The Y2J style, he didn't wear any bands to hold them and let them go and fall over his shoulders. 

Chris also had a mike through which he said the following words and walked towards the ring, he said; "Welcome TO!" And as many WWF fans remembered how Jericho used to say this, they chanted along with Chris: "RAW!" thinking that he might be going through the whole 'Raw is Jericho' gig. 

"IS!"

"EVOLUTION!!!!!" He screamed out by himself, the public never backed with that. The people would never chant for Evolution after what they did over the past few months. Although, the strange part of this was that the people cheered for Triple H on Smackdown! And Triple H is the leader of Evolution . . . he just wasn't on Raw. Does that make a man different? 

"HA, HA! Fooled ya you buncha MORONS!" Y2J mocked, "How PATHETIC of you people! I am ASHAMED to see such a crowd hanging around a WWE arena!" 

"Now Chris!" It was Bischoff's time to mock, "You're not supposed to taunt the FANS like that! It IS because of them that you still got a job right? I mean, even if how bad it feels, you shouldn't call a blind man blind!" Chris laughed as he walked in the ring, the public's mockery was something he could never get tired of. 

"YEAH! I guess you're right Eric! However folks, I have some bad news! See, due to programming, I can't do the Highlight Reel for . . . the next two weeks! Yeah, BUT! That doesn't mean I'm gonna stop entertaining though! And for your own pleasure – I'd like to present you guys with a clip I call 'The Afterwa—" But Chris was cut-off by the one person's music no Evolution-member ever wants to hear. The sudden and returning noise of it almost made Eric jump out of his skin, the PEOPLE'S Champion had returned.

IF YA SMMMELLLLLL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKING? The Two-thousand fans at that arena couldn't stay sat down on their seats, they all rose to their feet, they all cheered, they all screamed as the Brahma Bull stood at the Titan-tron! HE was finally back.

The old but-classic sound of both drums and guitars rocking fulfilled the arena as every single person watching this had set their eyes upon The Rock's figure.

__

ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! The sound of these people chanting his name truly encouraged his soul. The Rock didn't belong in Hollywood! His fans were right HERE in the heart of the WWE. The live people whom he has entertained for years are the ones he needed. Dwayne 'Rock' Johnson (**AN-** His real name) took a deep and chilled breath, his eyes were closed but it was unseen by the fans because of the covering black-sunglasses. Rock opened his mouth and tried starting his talk before the crowd could emotionally crush him. " . . . Finally!" His electrified voice echoed through the mic he carried . . . but the fans didn't shout as much as they were a second ago. Which meant only one thing to do: "FINALLY!" of course, how can people remember this after not hearing this for a full 7-months? But they did, they screamed and chanted with him.

"THE ROCK HAS COME BACK! TO SOUTH CAROLINEAA!"

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"And FINALLY the Rock is gonna whip Goldberg's fat-thong-wearing ASS and REGAIN the People's Championship!" This altered the fans to shout and scream even more. The _'ROCKY ROCKY' _chants started again but not long before Chris Jericho started squealing from inside the ring.

Y2J said, "Oh PLEASE Rock! PHA-LEE-ZZZZAH SHUT THE HELL—"

"SHUT 'YOUR OWN DAMN POTTY-HOLE' UP!"

The audience's reactions changed back and forth throughout the conversation and it will take too long to describe all of them. 

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, CHRIS! I am SO disappointed in you! I thought that you'd go somewhere in life with the Highlight Reel . . . you did so! But the only place you went is DOWN the DRAINS!"

"OH . . . oh YEAH?! Well atleast I'm not a big Hollywood FLOP-MAKER like YOU! Rock! You're films s*cked big time at the box office!"

BOOOOO

"Alright Jericho . . . you got a point there . . . but is that what you really think?"

"Well . . . yeah –"

"THE ROCK DOESN'T GIVE A MONKEY'S CRAP WITH WHAT YOU THINK!"

YEEEAAAHH

"Okay now ON to the more important matters – Hey you! Yeah you with the Conan O' Brian hair! Whats your name again? Bitch-off? Erica Bitch-off is that what it is? Well LISTEN, The Rock demands you . . . nono no he ORDERS you to make a Rock versus Goldberg Backclash REMATCH at the next Pay Per View! Is that clear?"

"Well . . . I need about a week to—"

"Good! The Rock will see you in a week then! . . . and Chris Jericho? Just BRING that juicy-ass for the Rock to kick TONIGHT!"

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

His music hit one more time before he left backstage. The people were screaming and thundering at every word he said, but Y2J and Eric Bischoff just stood there in an awkward position. 

______________________COMMERCIAL BREAK_______________________

"WWE SMACKDOWN! The battles, the crashes, the somersaults all in one electrifying show! With great superstars such as Triple H! Brock Lesner! Undertaker! Kurt Angle and many more! Its just TOO much Smackdown for you to handle! WWE SMACKDOWN! Each Wednesday in literary order – ONLY ON fanfiction.net! Don't miss out! The first 2 weeks have already been finished! Catch it before they Unleash at the Review-Per-View UNLEASHED!" 

______________________COMMERCIAL BREAK________________________

****

Backstage

The camera took their view inside the privet locker room of Matt Hardy and Lita, they got the privet locker because of their double-shift on both Smackdown and Raw. Of course, Jeff and Trish were their 'special' guests. 

Matt was working on the barbell for 2 hours! Subtract the normal warm-up exercises. Jeff didn't have a match so he was really there for Trish's guidance tonight, he was currently in the bathroom with his girlfriend doing who knows what? Amy, being Matt's manager, had to take care of her man for his upcoming Parking Lot Brawl.

"C'mon Matty! It's enough! You've done OVER 1 hundred!" She said, "How much longer are you gonna do it?"

" I . . . alright . . . just . . . afew. . . . more . . . ." He barely gasped out. Lita let out a sigh and continued going through her bag. One thing she couldn't understand about Matt was the way he was challenging everyone on brutal matches after brutal matches. It was HIM who requested for the Parking Lot Brawl against Valbowski tonight! Val Venus never had the courage to fight Matt in the ring! Let alone fight in a real bout! 

"Now?!" Amy furiously asked, she was sitting on the small space just beside the laying-barbell-handling-Matt.

" N . . . now!" The Mattitude creator gasped out the last struggle before getting up to a sitting position. He breathed heavily, but who wouldn't after doing a full 200 barbell lifts? 

"Finally!" Amy blurted out, not protesting against Matt's arms which drew around her.   
"Uh huh . . ." Matt leaned against her and completely snuggled his mouth in Amy's, he was wearing a black tank-top, the ones you usually see Jeff wearing (is that what you call them? I wasn't sure. Plz correct me if im wrong). And a pair of white-striped sports-trousers, the footwear was removed at this point. 

Amy had on a teal sleeve-less T-shirt with the midsection open, her hair was pinned into a ponytail with some thin locks escaping from her forehead. A white pair of cargo-pants covered her lower-body like the way it did during the Hardyz/Lita era. 

Breaking their short-but-tongue-spiraling kiss, Amy held Matt by his chin as they parted. The long nights inside the studios, airplanes and hotel rooms were just the kind of timing the two needed for each other. They were together in every single moment for the past 3 weeks, it was as if they were truly married and shared a life together! If only it was fully legalized . . . but they weren't ready to make such a strong decision as of yet. It needed more time. You can't just rush marriage and go on with it! that way things will turn out like Ben Afleck and Jennifer Lopez! And surely no body wants to do that. It didn't matter though, married or not, the love these two shared for each other was beyond explanation. There was a huge rumor on the net that Matt and Amy were engaged but until THEY announce it, the matter was to be kept personal. But it was one thing that always crushed Matt's heart; after Unleashed Amy would be shifted back to Raw! He would remain in Smackdown! And we all saw what happened then; when they weren't in the same roster, Matt and Amy could never get the time for togetherness. Amy would be busy with Diva shoots and Raw tapings, while the Smackdown hustling kept Matt occupied. It just wasn't fare, the only time they could practically see each other was when they were dating out, or when Matt came over to Amy's house. That same routine would start all over again after two weeks! It just wasn't fare . . . Matt hoped that Amy had thought this through, but then again, he couldn't find the courage to ask her.

Amy pulled out a towel from the side of the foamed bench and started wiping the sweat from Matt's forehead. "Y'know," She said as Matt took the towel from her hand and proceeded to wipe the rest of his body himself, "You don't have to do this." Amy finished, her arms crossed.

"Do what?" asked Matt,

"This . . . Parking Lot Brawl. You don't have to do it! Matty . . . you have a Cage Match with BROCK LESNER this Thursday! Don't you think you should be concentrating on that?" 

His cleaning stopped; Amy was talking about this all night. Ever since he requested Steve Austin for the match. "Look . . . Amez . . . I told you before. I don't care about the Brock Lesner match! What's important for me is banging Valbowski's marbles!"

"Yeah! But VALBOWSKI isn't someone who deserves that much attention! He's a low-life Matt! And besides, Venus's ranking is WAY lower than yours! You should think about the Brock match!"

"Amy! How can you even SAY that? Val Venus tried to . . . . . . . hit on you! If he was flirting then I'd just punch him and that'd be that. But he was sexually harassing you! Do you think I'd let some asshole do that to YOU?" 

"Well OF COURSE NOT! And I want you to kick his ass! But did you have to go and request for a PARKING LOT BRAWL?! A one-on-one match would've been enough!"

"I wanted to punish him!"

"That's insane! What if . . . what if you get badly injured in there huh? What would happen then? HOW can you fight Brock Lesner if you get injured TONIGHT?!"

"I . . . I don't care!"

"What?" Lita couldn't believe what she was hearing just now, how can he not-care? Just because of her? 

"I don't care about getting injured because I got YOU Amy. I got YOU to take care of me! What else do I need?"

That's when Amy truly understood him, a smile and a sigh escaped her dark-red lips. All she could do was smile and shake her head, "You're nuts Matthew Moore Hardy!"

"Yeah! Nuts about you!" The smile now transferred in Matt's lips as Amy slowly pushed him on the barbell-bed and attached her tongue inside his mouth. Rewarding a kiss for truly loving her.

Matt wrapped his strong hands around her back just to give an extra boost to their lovemaking. The taste of her lipstick and her breath was like the spring covering the summer's heat. It was something that Matt knew he could never stop loving. He could feel their hearts beating against each others as Amy laid on top of him. The kiss became more passionate when Amy dove herself more into the depths of his mouth, but in an instant it stopped when the bathroom door behind them burst opened and Trish ran out. 

Lita pulled herself off of Matt and rose to her feet as Trish Stratus quickly opened her locker. 

"Wha . . . wha . . .?" Matt lazily sat, not understanding what was going on.

"TRISH! What . . . ah . . . what are you doing?" Lita asked questionably, not actually asking it but rather to wash her brain of the sudden sex she had.

The shorter blonde twisted around from her locker door and revealed the big-grin she wore. "Ohmygosh Lita! You just won't believe what just happened!"

"What?" The older Hardy asked from the barbell cosine.

"AMY! I Jeff is SUCH a–"

"Ah y'know Trish, I think we should not-discuss Jeff's 'problem' right now?" It was Amy who said that, indicating that Jeff's older brother AND the camera was on patrol. 

"OH YEAH! I . . . um . . . I gotta get ready for the match!" Trish shifted.

"What? What 'Jeff problem'?"

"I'll explain that to you late rokay Matty?"

"But –"

"C'mon Trish! You have to get ready for the match!"

And with that, the two girls exited through the door and left Matt looking very much confused at the camera.

________________

"WRESTLEMANIA RECALL! COUNTDOWN TO THE GREATEST WRESTLEMANIA IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT HISTORY!

~~ Footages from Wrestlemania 6! ~~ Hulk Hogan versus Andre the Giant! ~~ 

"WRESTLEMANIA TWENTY! COMING SOON IN 2004!"

________________

Ringside

J.R: We're back live on Raw from Columbia South Carolina folks. The ad you just saw was about Wrestlemania Twenty! THE Greatest event on Sports Entertainment today! And remember before the break when Eric Bischoff announced and re-stated tonight's mainevent King? Now we'll be seeing not a Tag-team but a 6-MAN Tornado Table Tag match! 

King: Yeah! That'd be awesome J.R! But all I can THINK about is how Lita was doing it with Matt! Ooh . . . mama! I sure wish I were Matt that time! 

J.R: Can't you ever stop thinking about women King? You're married already! 

King: Yeah so? Ever heard of a think called 'second-marriages'? 

J.R: Oh please. Well coming up next folks, it's a 2-on-1 assault as **Trish Stratus** takes on the WWE Woman's Champion **Molly Holly** and the ever-athletic **Gail Kim **in a handicapped match! 

The three fighters in this match made their way into the ring shortly after their own theme song was heard and after their names were announced by the ring announcer Lillian Garcia. Trish Stratus was the first to come out, followed by Gail Kim and the Woman's champ Molly Holly entered afterwards. (**A/N:** Okay now, here's the problem: I mentioned that I COULDN'T Raw because I don't have the channel they broadcast it in. I only read the updates thru internet SO, if I wanna actually put this match like it was in real-life, I'd had to write in the SAME things they put up in the websites rite? Well, thts pretty much wat I want (put the real-thing in) so I'm just gonna make this short and write mostly what the ppl @ thewrestleronline.com said. I didn't get their approval for this, and I'm giving the credits of the choice-of-words to thewrestleronline.com people! Although, I did throw in SOME stuff from me! okay? Thanks 4 understanding)

The bout was very short, Trish had a quick start but Kim and Molly used the quick tags to gain control of the match. After a submission hold, Trish made somewhat of a comeback after hitting a spinebuster on Molly but the heel team continued the tandem offense and eventually won the match after a Molly-Go-Round. After the match, the two kept up the attack on Trish and dropped her with another DDT. Molly then brought a couple of chairs into the ring and the two layed out Trish on one. Molly then went up on the top turnbuckle while Kim held a chair in front of Trish's face, meaning to either missile-dropkick the diva or slam her against the chair someway. But before the plan could unfold, Trish's best friend Lita hit the ring and began to clean house. Lita dropped Kim with a nice powerbomb and then tore off her shirt before dropping Molly with a Twist of Fate! Slamming the woman's champion on the mat! Trish was very injured due to the horrific double-team attacks on her, and if it weren't for Lita . . . Trish could have ended breaking her neck. Just like how Amy did a few months back. 

_________________COMMERCIAL BREAK_________________

Backstage

Molly and Kim were at Bischoff's office shortly after their 'match' ended. They were screaming, shouting, yelling at the Co-General Manager of Raw.

"That damn b*tch! DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID ERIC? HOW CAN YOU LET HER DO THAT!?!" Shouted Kim who had finally settled her clothing in a 'decent' manner. 

"Now, now ladies let me explain." 

"EXPLAIN!!" The Woman's champion yelled. 

"OKAY! Listen! I fired her MONTHS ago but it was Austin who intervened and rehired her!"

"We already KNOW that! She was busy on Smackdown what the hell is she doing fighting in RAW?" Holly screamed that.

"Well . . . she WORKS here doesn't she?! Its her JOB to fight here! BUT! But, as YOUR General Manager of Raw, I scheduled a match between you two against Trish and Lita next week right here on RAW!"

****

Ringside

King: Wow! Trish and Lita teaming up! Now THAT'S something I wanna see!

J.R: I thought you only wanted them to take place in bikini contests?

King: Well . . . yeah that! But only when I'm the host! HA, HA!

J.R: So, what are the matches lined up for Unleashed so far?

King: Well there's OUR match against Coachman and Al Snow right?

J.R: Yes, and the Fatal-4-way Ladder match for the Intercontinental Title! 

King: OOH yeah! And what about the Backlash re-match J.R? The Rock versus Goldberg for the World Heavyweight Title! Now THAT is what I wanna see! I wonder what this whole legalization thing was for? I mean, if it wasn't for Unleashed then we'd have Unforgiven as a RAW event right?

J.R: Yes indeed we would. But when BOTH shows tackle a Pay-Per-View its always each of the General Managers trying to overcome who had the better matches! 

King: Well I dunno! I think Raw's gonna have the upper hand in this! I mean LOOK at it! Rock vs. Goldberg! Jerry Lawer and Jim Ross teaming up against John Coachman and Al Snow for their jobs as Raw announcers! Christian, Jeff Hardy, Test and Booker T in a 4-way ladder match for the Intercontinental Title! HA! What could be better than that?

J.R: I guess we'll just have to wait and see! 

King: I still think Raw has the better matches!

J.R: Well anyway folks, the first ever Parking Lot Brawl! With Matt Hardy versus Val Venus! That is up next!

****

Backstage

It was back in Matt's locker were Matt was still wearing those black-upper-underwear. His flexed muscles could be seen strengthening back and forth as he shook his arms left and right. 

"You ready Matty?" His girlfriend, Lita, asked from his right. Her hair was now loosened and wasn't knotted into the ponytail she wore before. 

"Yeah," Matt whispered back as he stopped. The Hardy boy tented his head towards Lita as she gave him a quick-kiss on the cheeks for good-luck. Matt said before walking out the door; "Don't worry I'll be fine."

And that was the last time Amy saw him before the match. 

****

Parking Lot:

Matt always used to wear long wristbands or white taping to keep his muscles from being misplaced. Tonight he wasn't wearing any accessories other than the loose black sleeveless t-shirt. (**A/N**WHAT do they call THEM?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz inform! I HAVE to know it! What do they call the top Jeff always wore???)

His white-stripped but fully black gym-pants and running shoes were the only other piece of clothing he had on. Matt's hair was left normally and it fell over his shoulders. He was prepared for this brawl . . . both mentally and physically. Even his opponent was there before he did. The Big Valbowski, also known as Val Venus, stood there with the same kind of pants Matt was wearing, except his had black stripes and was full white. Venus was topless. 

There were about 12 different cars, all rounded up for the brawl to begin. Behind each car, stood a wrestler from the Raw roster. RVD, Goldust, Maven, The 3 Dudleys and La' Ressistance just to name a few. 

Both Val Venus and Matt Hardy had their eyes fixed upon the other's movement. The only rule in this match was NO RULES. The only way to win this match via pin and submission. It didn't matter if one of the cars ran over you, or if your lungs pierce through the glasses, the referee couldn't do anything about that. 

"Go ahead," Venus smiled a devilish grin, "Hit me!" He said.

"Why don't you hit first?" Matt responded with a calm and chilled voice.

The reply he got, was a short chuckle from Valbowski. The older wrestler said; "I would . . . but it'd HURT you!"

Matt smiled.

Val smiled back . . . twisted his body back . . . and suddenly attacked with a cocked jackknife! He waved his arm around Matt's head as if he wanted to slice his face, but Matt had ducked out and he pushed Val by the midsection to knock him over to one of the cars.

Slamming the older man's spine against the front-bumper of the 1980's Caprice. Matt punched furiously on the face of Valbowski, hitting, rubbing his knuckles across Val's head. His anger was channeled through his fists as he struck blow after blow down upon Val Venus, busting the forehead open! 

Venus made it quick before Matt could do anymore damage to his forehead and pushed him away, only to get hit by a square-punch to the jaw! The punch rotated the half-standing Val and gave Matt the perfect opportunity for a German-suplex! Matt delivered it on to the solid-hard pavement and partly broke Val's back!

The match went like that basically, Matt had bloodied Val up very badly. He twist of fated Venus through the roof of a mini-van and dove him through solid-glasses. But not taking any pin attempts on the way. At one point, it was Matt being the one slammed across the front-bumper of a car and Valbowski started another car and tried to squash Matt with it! Good thing the Hardy boy jumped out just in time. Both Matt AND Val got very hurt in the match. Their faces were bloodied, and wiped out, bloodied and wiped out, back and forth. Out of the 12 cars, only 4 had remained unscratched as both men clobbered everything they could find. Late in the game, Matt had connected a twist of fate in to the hellish cement but as soon as he moonsaulted for a pin, it was none other than the WWE Champion Block Lesner who broke the count and F-Fived Matt onto the front-side of a car!! The impact was SO hard that the sound of it echoed through out the parking lot! The engine part of it was busted completely out of the pressure of Matt's body. But as if it weren't enough, Brock pulled Matt up again and wanted to deliver the F-five a second time, but now it was set up for the side-window frames of the car! 

But Brock couldn't connect it when Matt's own brother Jeff tried a Hurricanrana on the Smackdown Champion! It had connected and freed Matt from the F-five, but Lesner had quickly rose to his feet and tried the F-five on Jeff Hardy! 

Only God knew how Matt could do it, but he somehow managed the strength to pull himself up and barely back-spear Lesner! Brock's head went THROUGH the glass of the car and it had been enough for him . . . for a short period of time. Jeff quickly helped Matt roll over to the still-twist-of-fated Venus and gain the win!!!! Matt had defeated Val Venus and punished both Val's and his own body. The brutal match ended with Jeff holding his brother and half-dragging him into the stretcher as the paramedics and Lita and Trish came over.

______________________COMMERCIAL BREAK________________________

****

Ringside

J.R: Well Ladies and Gentlemen we are back on Raw and what a BRUTAL Match just acquired a few minutes ago King!

King: I . . . I STILL can't believe how Matt could even get the STRENGTH to pull himself up and save his brother after that huge f-five! I . . . I just cant believe it!

J.R: That is what you call brotherly love! To protect the ones you love. Matt Hardy had requested the Parking Lot Brawl to get the revenge against Val Venus for trying to 'sexually harass' Lita two weeks ago. And by GOD I believe he has took that vengeance! The Paramedics are still trying to help both Matt Hardy and Val Venus, they took them to a near-by hospital and our staff are desperately trying to give us the up-to-date information on their health. More on that as it develops. 

King: oh BOY J.R! What a NIGHT it's been! Sure only 3-matches but I think that Parking Lot Brawl was ENOUGH for ya! But it AINT! 

J.R: You're right on that King! Coming up next – the 6-man Tornado Tables match! **Rock**, **Shawn Michaels** and **Kevin Nash** will face the three members from Evolution—**Goldberg**, **Randy Orton** and **Y2J Chris Jericho!**

King: I . . . I think Evolution has grown a LOT over the past few weeks J.R! I mean . . . first you had Triple H, Ric Flair and Randy Orton and mostly it was Triple H the headliner, with Flair being his manager and Randy being the lackey! But NOW – just LOOK at it! GOLDBERG! The undefeated World Champion! Randy, now being a more affective role in the group! And Jericho as the third and newest member! Oh yeah! Gotta love it!

J.R: Well I'm not so sure about that King, Evolution is a vicious team and I think they deserve to be stained with their own blood! Let alone loving them!

King: Hey it was just a remark! 

J.R: Sorry.

The entering of the ring announcer was all the crowd could wait for, their cheers tuned to the 89% volume as Lillian Garcia introduced the first member of the main event.

"The Following contest is a SIX-MAN TABLES TORNADO TAG MATCH!! The only way to eliminate your opponent is by shoving them through a wooden-table! Introducing first – Representing Evolution! RANDY ORTON and Y2J CHRIS JERICHO!!!"

It was one thing for entering alone in a singles match-up. But it was an entirely different matter when you approach as a team. Chris Jericho and Randy Orton walked out together, but Y2J respected his style and did the 'X' pose as Randy walked inside. Their music was that of the original Evolution's.

Goldberg's music then hit, as the ring announcer initiated his short-bio. 

HBK, Kevin Nash and the People's Champion soon entered each with great rewards of cheers from the audience. And of course, it was Rock who set the people's volume to a 100%

______________________COMMERCIAL BREAK________________________

KANE! "THE UNMASKED MONSTER" RAISING FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL, BURNED BY THE TAUNTINGS OF A CHILDHOOD FLAW. THE BIG RED MONSTER IS COMING . . . . . . SOON!

______________________COMMERCIAL BREAK________________________

The six-men positioned their places in the ring. It was once again, senior referee Earl Hebner who was the official in this match-up. The bell rang and all hell was broken loose! 

It was The Rock against Goldberg, Bill grabbed the Rock's fist at the first blow and back-punched the Brahma Bull across the jaw. 

HBK normally fighting against Y2J as the two went through their usual moves, but it was Shawn who hit the first shuffle-side kick or Sweet Chin Music at the beginning of the match! Kevin had slid out side the ring to get the tables but it was Orton who decked at him with a flying axehandle from the top-ROPE!

Inside, Rock and HBK did a double irish whip on Goldberg as Y2J was flat on the ground. The champ ran back, but he was in control and was able to deliver a double-clothesline but only got connected on HBK. Rock slid out of the hands way and behind Berg, as the champ turned around the PEOPLE's champ slammed Bill with a DDT.

Outside, Kevin big booted Orton pulled finally pulled out the table from under the ring. He slid the table in and proceeded on with Randy.

Inside, it was Rock vs. Goldberg as the people's champion kept on slamming his right hand to lay the smacketh down on Goldberg, it failed like all the other moves as Bill caught Rock's hand in mid-air and slammed his foot in the Rock's stomach. 

It seemed as if fighting Goldberg alone was impossible for all 3 of the men! At one point it was Kevin Nash facing Goldberg while HBK Smashed Randy inside the table by means of an elbow-drop from the top buckle. The table was near the Spanish announcing table. 

Inside, it was Kevin Nash and The Rock trying to outwit Goldberg's deadly attacks, Rock had countered a Spear but it connected with Nash and slammed the tall wrestler to the mat. Y2J saw this and quickly pulled out another table, which was surprisingly just behind the crowd-guard walls! 

Rock somehow had managed a sharpshooter on Goldberg and kept the Champion to his knees . . . or in this case . . . spine. Y2J placed Kevin on top of the 'special' table which, again surprisingly, broke with Kevin's own weight! 

It had came down with Rock and HBK vs. Goldberg and Y2J. Late in the match, it was HBK vs. Goldberg while the Rock was lying on the ground after missing a spear to Goldberg and hitting onto the steel posts.

Y2J was slammed against a Rock-bottom before the spear-try. 

HBK tried his best but only managed a suplex, and of COURSE it wasn't enough. The World champion eliminated Shawn through means of a belly-to-belly.

It came down to Rock vs. Goldberg and Y2J! The Evolution members attacked with all sorts of double teams, it seemed as if Rock never had a chance! But then, the table was fixed on a turnbuckle and it was standing straight. The plan was for Y2J to irish whip Rock to the table and Goldberg would spear him. But it backfired when Rock countered the irish whip just at the end! Bill was running to get Rock anyways but the people's champion moved away just at the last second for Jericho to get the spear! This eliminated Chris! Goldberg turned around to face Rock bottoming him to the ground. It was just perfect, the timing, the position – it was perfect to deliver the most electrifyin move in ALL of SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT! The Rock went for the people's elbow. But Kevin NASH of all people slammed a chair stragiht on his head! Knocking hte people's champion to the ground. 

Goldberg went up and finally successfully speared Rock agaisnt a table to gain the victory!

Kevin Nash, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Bill Goldberg triumphed over Rock and Michaels with all sorts of chair-attacks and vicious maneuvers . . . Evolution had found a new member. 

_______________2003 World Wrestling Entertainment RAW______________

A/N: Next update this Wednesday/Thursday – SMACKDOWN update! Plz review and say how'd I do! AND PLEASE tell me what do you call those underwears?!!!! 


	6. SMACKDOWN! Third week

****

A/N: Hey all! Heres a quick reply to all of the kind ppl who reviewed! Thanks everyone!

****

Maeglin: Hey! Yeah I DO agree with u! J.R and King r the REASON Raw is so fun to watch! If it werent for King's goofy crack-ups and Jim's up-to-date information of the current matches/history re-telling, I don't think Commentators would get the kind of publicity they have these days. BUT there's also Tazz and Cole who are probably the second-greatest commentators ever on WWE! Austin should do something!

****

Trish and Jeff 4eva: Oh yeah, I found the co-writer alright! his name is Xardion and hope u enjoy his work as much as I do!

****

T-Boy Dudley: Oh really dude? You'd PAY me to watch this stuff? Cool! PAY ME! lol. Yeah RVD should be on the next Raw update, but tht will be by Xardion! Yeah I think he's gonna put RVD in. I'll tell him to put Spike and I guess you've had TABLES action last Raw? Thanks for reviewing all of you guys! And keep em' up coz reviews make my world happy!

****

Plz Note***** The SECOND match is done by Xardion! Have fun! ********Plz Note**

Plz also note**** The name of superstars in the **bold** format means the screen has shifted to the 'versus' screen thank you********

__

Third Week:** SMACKDOWN!**

__

Live From: 

Two thousand four hundred and fifty seven sits were presented at the arena and not one sit was being sat as the fans stood to scream for the iron-fist to explode! Fireworks, crackers and all kinds of pyro-creating things were shot out of the metal hand! The entrance stage burst opened from nine corners from the impact of the fire that emerged from within it. The voice of Michael Cole could be heard shouting as he welcomed both live and TV audiences to Smackdown!

Cole: 2457 FANS ARE ON THEIR FEET! WELCOME TO THE SOLD-OUT ARENA OF SMACKDOWN! LIVE FROM THE UNIVERSITY OF NORTH CAROLINA! I'M Michael Cole, your host at ringside with Tazz! And what an outrageous night you'll deliver you folks! **6-MEN will compete in a Battle Royal MATCH to determine the NUMBER ONE CONTENDER for the WWE Title!**

Tazz: You got that right Cole! The fighters IN the match, howeveh, hasn't been confirmed yet.

Cole: Well how long can it take Tazz? We've got great General Managers like Stephanie McMahon and a hard challenging Owner like MR. McMahon!

Tazz: True! But also tonight you're gonna see **Sable,** **Dawn Marie, Nidia **and the beautiful **Torrie Wilson** in the first eveh **Bourbon Street BIKINI CONTEST! **

Cole: Then, the fight for vengeance starts tonight! **Shane O' Mac** takes on **The Undertaker** and IF he wins he'll have to face **Big Show** and if Shane SURVIVES that – he will have to defeat Brock Lesner NEXT week to get his RAW match on Unleashed against Kane! And what's more, Shane's OWN father put him through these hard obstacles! How can a father DO this Tazz? How can a parent put their OWN children inside a lion's cage and lock the door? All Shane ever wanted was to get BACK at Kane for piledriving his mother, OUR C.E.O Linda McMahon onto the solid steels of the titan-tron! 

Tazz: Well, we KNOW how Mr. McMahon can get Cole! Remember what he did with Stephanie last month? She put her in a match against the 350pound A-TRAIN! Mr. McMahon . . . if you look at it this way . . . has already done many, MANY cruel things in the past. And I think putting Shane through this . . . tournament is . . . well I think its obvious for Vince to this kind of thing!

Cole: It's just not right. And speaking of Mr. McMahon, his own pet-BULL **Brock Lesner** will fight the injured **Matt Hardy** inside a 30-foot steel Cage! I don't know how Matt can even get the STRENGTH to comedown here to the ARENA Tazz! Brock Lesner went to Raw last Monday and brutally man-handled Matt Hardy! He F-Fived him through the ENGINE-part of a car! And afterwards, he tried to F-Five Matt's own brother JEFF into the car! 

Tazz: Hey if Brock went to Raw . . . that's illegal right?

Cole: Well Mr. McMahon did legalize that every superstar can switch shows or can do BOTH shows for one month! 

Tazz: Yeah but Vince ALSO said that 'If any title-holder switch shows during the one-month period, he or she will be stripped of their belts and be ranked at the bottom of their NEW roster!' Doesn't that count for Brock Lesner? 

Cole: I believe that single question is running through EVERYBODY'S minds now! Will Brock Lesner be stripped of his title or not? 

****

Backstage

Tazz: "Hey check this out!"

The cameras switched to just outside the General Manager's office. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, also known as Triple H, was exiting through the door of Stephanie McMahon. He was wearing the old-fashioned blue-jeans and had on a white T-shirt with 'The Game, hHh' written on the front side. The back of it had 'Pain is good' marked. Hunter had been living his dream that week, the person he loved so much was finally his again. He and Stephanie were dating, living, hell sleeping together! It was just like how it was about 2 years ago. When the couple were newly wed, true that they divorced in 2001, after a full year of marriage, but now things were starting to get back to normal again! It felt as if, for the first time in those two years, Hunter was finally whole again. Triple H wasn't sure what match he had tonight, it was Vince who announced the 6-man Battle Royal but he didn't mention who would be in it. The winner would be the number one contender for Brock Lesner's title at Unleashed, but Triple H hadn't any plan for the WWE title yet. HIS title was the World Heavyweight belt on Raw, which was buckled across GOLDBERG'S waist. Triple would get it as soon as he moves back to Raw, but Smackdown was where Stephanie was! Hunter needed to be with Stephanie! After a few weeks in their dating, he'd ask her to marry him again. What could possibly happen THIS time? it couldn't be another screw-up that's for sure. 

The Game walked across the long corridor that connected with the hallway leading to McMahon's office. There was a food-cart about half way through the hallway, and none other than Brock Lesner was standing there. Smiling as Hunter walked towards him, Brock smiled, "Well, well, well. Look WHO's here!"

Triple H stopped in front of the enemy, strange thing that no matter how tall Lesner looked like in the TV, he was just Hunter's size. "Well, well, well. Look who's gonna get stripped of that title!" Said the Cerebral Assassin, teasing back at the champion who just let out a phony-chuckle. 

"HA, HA, HA! Very funny Helmsley! Y'know you can make a VERY good comedian! Guess what? I'm NOT the guy who's losing the title!"

"Well, as I remember it, it was YOU who shifted shows last Monday. I didn't Brocky!"

"Uh huh, heh ha, ha, ha, ha. Well then you better ask your billion-dollar girlfriend again Hunter! What's her name again? Oh yeah, STEPHANIE McMahon! The person who ditched you 2 years ago! Y'know you should just stop falling for her man, let her see OTHER people y'know what I'm sayin'? How'z about I F-uck her tonight? Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." But those insults were enough to snail Hunter Hearst Helmsley off. He couldn't take it and went physical by grabbing Brock by his skin-tight collar. Lesner was wearing a sleeveless top with 'Here Comes the Pain' written on it. 

"YOU insult Steph again kid, and I PROMISE I won't just grind your SKULL and Liver!" Although his voice was a whisper, it was exclaimed.

"Heh, heh. Alright! All right! You win big-guy! And um . . . speaking of BIG . . . here comes the guy who's brains you GRINDED last week!" 

"Wha—" 

As Hunter tried to see and confirm the footsteps from behind him, he looked over his broad shoulders only go get smacked across the jaw with a sledge hammer! It was the Big Show.

The impact of the hammer-hit slammed Hunter on top of the food-cart as both Brock Lesner AND Big Show started their assault. Hunter had injured the Big Show very badly after delivering that square-sledgehammer-hit on the forehead last week. Show almost had a fractured-skull from that blow, so tonight he wanted to cause the same pain upon Hunter.

Brock grabbed Triple H by his hair and continuously banged his head on the steel-food cart. Slamming back and forth. Brock stopped at the 7th hit and pulled Triple H up to hold him by his hands, Lesner had slipped his between Hunter's biceps and pushed against his neck, stopping the former World Heavyweight Champion at his feet.

"GO ON! HIT HIM BIGSHOW! HIT HIM!" Brock shouted as the Show rubbed the solid-end of the sledgehammer against Triple H's face.

"HIT HIM LIKE HE DID TO YOU! SLAM THAT HAMMER ON HIS SKULL!!!!" Of course this was insane, but that was just what Big Show wanted to do! The 7-foot-2 monster aimed the hammer high by one hand and was ready to strike H when the voice of Kurt Angle shouted from behind – "HEY!"

"C'mon lets get out of here!" Lesner's mind quickly changed as they saw Angle coming their way. Brock dropped H into the floor and he and Bigshow ran out the other way.

"HEY! STOP!" Kurt screamed, the horror in front of him was terrible! Triple H was ambushed and was bust-opened very badly. Blood poured from his mouth as Kurt screamed for some of the paramedics to bring medical attention. 

****

Ringside

Cole: Wow! Triple H looked pretty bad Tazz.

Tazz: Bad indeed Cole! Being hit by that sledgehammeh . . . I'm telling you . . . that aint a comfortable experience! 

Cole: Well Triple H hit the Big Show last week just like that! How can the Big-guy even walk here is beyond my thoughts.

Tazz: Well Show had about a week to recover Cole! It's possible!

Cole: Could be.

The upcoming match marked the title-shot for the Tag-team belts as Farooq and Bradshaw, the APA battled Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin – the Self Proclaimed World Greatest Tag-Team! 

The bout begun pretty much with Farooq and Haas facing off but the heel-team stood no chance to face the APA. They got slammed, fooled, and even suplexed multiple times at ones by the experienced team. But even the APA couldn't win when The World's Greatest Tag-Team cheated behind the referee and stole the match by pinning Bradshaw. It was a disgrace to lose to a bunch of rookies; the APA couldn't bring home the Tag-titles. 

_______________Commercials_______________

From the Vault – The history of the Heart Break Kid can be now yours to enjoy in the latest 'From the Vault' addition! SHAWN MICHALES – the Heart Break Kid! Available on DVD and VHS wherever videos are sold!

_______________Commercials_______________

Cole: And we're back live on Smackdown folks, just minutes ago you've seen the APA losing to Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas. 

Tazz: I hardly call that loosin' Cole! The APA had the match for themselves if it weren't for Benjamin's switch-trick! 

Cole: True Tazz, but Faarooq and Bradshaw aren't the tag-team champions! 

Tazz: Well . . . yeah d-UH! Maybe Benjamin and Haas is indeed the World Greatest Tag-Team Cole! I mean just look at em'! They debuted in the WWE as Team Angle and due to their ranks they were granted their OWN team in 3 months!

Cole: As I remember it Tazz, Kurt Angle FIRED them from Team Angle!

Tazz: Well . . . yeah but . . . they had the skills to GET fired in 3 months heh, heh! 

Cole: Hey what's this?

****

Backstage

Michael Cole's answer was given when the camera shifted to Matt Hardy's locker. He was granted the personal-locker due to his injury, when you have a serious crack in your neck the WWE would be bound to give you the VIP treatment. Matt wasn't in a mood to smile at all tonight, why would he be smiling? The f-five Brock Lesner gave him on Raw the other day was vicious enough to almost _crack_ Matt's neck! Hence, damaging his spinal cord badly. It was only because of God's gift that Matt was able to stand here right now. A neck-band was supporting his injured spot, it held Matt's neck in a straight position so that when he walks, the bone doesn't move. Amy had taken her usual WWE trips off. She was with Matt the entire week and promised that until his neck was fully cured, she would remain with him. The only event Amy had to attend to were the weekly Raw, she didn't even went to do the tapings! The red-head was sitting on the sofa with Matt, her hand was firmly grasped to his, a whisper escaped Lita's lips, "You sure you wanna do this hon.?" 

"I HAVE to Amez," Matt sighed, "If I don't go out there and compete then I'll be fired!" Lita dropped her boyfriend's hand and stood up from the couch. Frustrated of the situation they were in, Amy turned around with her arms crossed, 

"I just canNOT believe how can someone do this! I mean . . . McMahon . . . ugh! HOW can Vince McMahon DO such a thing?? He threatens to FIRE you if you don't risk your life?!"

"McMahon is an @$$! Its not unreal for him to do this! See what he did to his own SON?" Now it was Matt's turn to stand up, slower than Amy because of the neck.

"Matt, you will NOT fight with Brock Lesner tonight! I took you this far because this is your hometown! McMahon said you have to 'compete' tonight! You don't have to fight Brock!"

"Amez I HAVE to! What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"The WORST thing that could happen? Matt! He could KILL you!" She wrapped her arms around him, _'This wasn't fair'_. The ONLY person she ever loved with all her BEING was going to be brutally beaten and she couldn't do ANYTHING about it! The WWE just HAD to have somekind of answer to this! Lita had talked with Stephanie earlier tonight, BEFORE the show but the General Manager said she hadn't any power to fight against it. Only Vince could call-off the match and he would NEVER do that. 

Maybe a river of tears poured down Amy Dumas's eyes as remained hugged to Matt's shoulder. "He could kill you Matt . . ." she slowly whispered against him, "He could kill you . . ." How long was she crying on his shoulders was never counted, Amy didn't know when her boyfriend removed her from his chest and looked deep in her eyes, Matt Hardy said, "Trust me." And kissed on Lita's forehead. 

****

Ringside

Cole: Did Mr. McMahon really do that Tazz?

Tazz: What you mean forcing Matt to compete? Yeah, I think that isn't big a deal for our Owner!

Cole: Its just INSANE! How can he DO THAT?! It's just . . . its just impossible!

Tazz: Well if that wasn't the case, would Matt Hardy come all the way down to the arena with an injured neck?

Cole: I . . . I'm speechless. 

Tazz: Well we still have to get on with our show here Cole! And Coming up next- Matt Hardy's own former Mattitude followers Shannon Moore and Crash Holly will go up against Jamie Noble and Billy Gunn. I heard from a rumor, that this match is actually set to prove Matt Hardy that his followers are still using Xtreme Mattitude! All of this, coming up, next!

_______________Commercials_______________

****

A/N: Okay so I'm noting this before the commercials are over. The following match was written by Xardion, i.e: My co-writer! Hope you guys enjoy his work. I know for a fact that his matches are MUCH more interesting then mine! Let us know what u think! Thanks . . . whoops! The shows about to begin again!

______________Commercials________________ ****

Bell rings

Cole- "Alright. The match is underway with Jamie Noble starting off against Shannon Moore."

The two wrestlers grapple with each other and begin pushing each other back and forth.

Tazz- "Well, this promises to be a high paced match up."

Jamie finally relents and rolls backward, taking Shannon with him and hurling him through the air. Shannon rolls on the mat and charges, but Jamie repeats the act, flipping Shannon again. Shannon rolls up again, a little sluggishly and he charges a third time. Jamie ducks the charge and Shannon goes into the ropes. Bouncing back, Shannon runs at Jamie and Jamie hits him with a shoulder block, knocking Shannon flat down. Seeing him down, Jamie runs into the ropes, looking for a elbow drop, but continued running when he saw Shannon beginning to roll. Hitting the ropes on the other end, Jamie runs back just as Shannon gets up. But Shannon leaps into a dropkick and Jamie falls hard. Shannon quickly moves to Jamie and kicks him a couple of times before Irish whipping him into the corner. However, Jamie reverses and Shannon hit his back against the post. Unfortunately for him, Jamie is still coming and runs into him in a corner clothesline. Shannon staggers and Jamie grabs his head and moves to his corner where Billy was waiting.

Cole- "And now, Jamie tags in Billly Gunn, who is going to work on Shannon."

This proves true as Billy kicks Shannon in the midsection and elbow bats him in the back.

Tazz- "Well, that Billy for you. He will stay on you; wear you out, whatever he can to pick up the win."

Billy lifts Shannon up, but Shannon suddenly snaps upward and punches out on Billy. Billy returns the punch and they go on with this briefly up Billy picks up the pace and hammers him repeatedly. Billy then Irish Whips him into the corner and follows with a clothesline. Still holding Shannon's head, Billy jumps forward in the air and slams downward in a Bulldog. Rolling him over, Billy pins him down and the ref slides in (It's cool how they do that.)

"1...2..."

Shannon manages to kick out and Billy lifts himself up and drags him over the Jamie, who tags in. Jamie grabs his head and starts pounding on it before sending him into the ropes. Shannon bounces back and Jamie is ready to slam him, but Shannon slides right under him and dropkicks him in the back. Jamie goes down and Shannon begins the mercilessly kick Jamie on the mat.

Tazz- "But you can't leave Shannon out. He can be vicious if the opportunity permits. And after what happened with him and Hardy, he is really frustrated."

Cole- "Yeah that's true. Matt Hardy, 'disowning' both of his former Mattitude followers after the incident with Zach Gowen. Zach is still in the hospital after the brutal assault from that monster, Brock Lesner."

Tazz- "Well, you're right Cole. Brock is pure destruction, a pure animal and he doesn't care who or what it is, they all get destroyed."

Shannon finishes kicking Jamie after the referee had him back off and he lifts Jamie in a headlock and tags in Crash. Crash rolls in while Shannon is still holding him and kicks Jamie in the ribs. Jamie backs away in pain, clutching his side and Crash batters away on his back.

Cole- "And Crash must be frustrated too."

Tazz- "Crash is a tough guy, a former hardcore champ. He probably won't take this lying down either."

Crash then whips Jamie into the turnbuckle and hits him again. Climbing up, Crash then grabs Jamie head and pounds on it as the crowd begins the count.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

Crash then jumps down while Jamie is dazed. Grabbing his head in a headlock, Crash lifts him straight up into the air and suplexes him on the opposite side.

Cole- "The speed of Shannon Moore, the toughness of Crash Holly, these two might make a dangerous combination."

Crash lifts Jamie up and drags him over to Shannon, who grabs his head as well hits him back repeatedly.

Tazz- "But don't count out Jamie yet. He's got a little toughness in him as well."

Shannon then whips him into the ropes. Jamie suddenly goes airborne and knocks Shannon down to the mat. Both wrestlers lie on the mat for a few moments before sluggishly getting to their feet. Jamie is going for Billy's outstretched hand, but is pulled away by Shannon, who drags him back to his corner and tags in Crash. Crash comes in and kicks Jamie while he's still on the ground. Crash then picks him up, but Jamie breaks out and begins to fight back. Then while Crash is dazed, Jamie ran back into the ropes and ran forward, but Crash had already woken up and slammed him with a short clothesline. Giving Jamie yet another kick, Crash then lifts him up again, but Jamie again fights back, raining a couple blows on Crash. Crash is pushed back briefly, but then sends a knee into Jamie's gut, causing him to double over. Crash then placed Jamie head between his legs, hooked his arm and lifted him up. Then when Jamie was flipped over, Crash slammed him down hard. He then rolled him up for the pin.

"1...2..."

But at the last second, Jamie kicks out. Crash shows a look of frustration and then lifts him up and kicks him in the midsection. Crash then whips him into the ropes and gets ready to clothsline him when Jamie ducks and continues running to the other side. When Crash turns around, he is met with the heel of Jamie's foot straight in his face.

Cole- "Did you see that?"

Tazz- "That was a wicked spinning heel kick by Nobel."

Cole- "Yeah. Let's take another look."

Screen shows the repeated scene where Jamie ducked under Crash's clothesline, rebounding off the robes and soaring through the air in an accurate spinning heel kick.

Tazz- "Now all Jamie need is to make the tag."

Both wrestlers are now crawling on the ground, struggling to get to their corners. Shannon is closer to his corner and makes the tag to Crash. Crash is about to jump Jamie when he make the tag to Billy. Billy wasted no time in clotheslining Crash. Crash get up immediately only to be clotheslined again by Billy. Shannon finally recovers and charges, but Billy sees him coming, ducks down, and tosses him right over his shoulders. Shannon manages to rise and Bily clotheslines him against the ropes and both wrestlers are now down on the outside. Meanwhile, Jamie has recovered and is climbing up to the top rope while Crash is still trying to rise. As soon as Crash turns, Jamie leaps off the top rope. But Crash sees him coming and kicks him in the gut on his way down before locking in his head and slamming down in a DDT. Crash rolls up Jamie and pins him.

"1...2..."

But Jamie's arm suddenly jerks up before the hand could come down. Crash's face turned red and he stamped around in the ring. At this point, Shannon enters the ring, after getting away from Billy. But suddenly Crash kicks Shannon in the gut and locks in a DDT. Shannon head hit the mat hard and Crash left the ring.

Cole- "What the...? Crash just turned on his partner! What the hell's going on?"

At that time, Billy Gunn has re-entered the ring and locked on to the groggy Shannon, who was rising up. When he was in position, Billy dashed at him and hopped up. His legs locked onto Shannon's neck and they crashed down, completing the Fameasser finisher. With Shannon down, Billy rolls up the pin.

"1...2...3!"

Ding, ding, ding!

"The winner of this match, by pin-fall Jamie Nobel and Billy Gunn!"

Jamie managed to roll in and both wrestlers raised their hands in victory, while a prone Shannon lay unconscious in the ring.

Cole- "Well it looks like Jamie Nobel and Billy Gunn picked up the win, but what is up with Crash? Why did he attack Shannon?"

Tazz- "Well, Cole. Who knows what's going on in the mind of Crash Holly."

_____________Commercials_____________

****

Backstage

The Undertaker was one of the toughest and deadliest wrestlers in the entire company. He was one of the greatest WWE Champions ever to date, a REAL living-legend. Unlike Chris Jericho who isn't even a legend yet. Taker had gained the respect out of almost all the wrestlers in both WWE rosters and the other wrestling-rosters across the world. 

Gulping down a refreshing drink of plain-mineral water, the Red Devil walked across the Smackdown parking lot where his motorcycle was parked. The match he was scheduled for tonight was against the one and only Shane McMahon. It wasn't really a challenge, Shane was more like his nephew. The kid he saw grow into a man in his 14-year-long career. Why Shane's dad ever pit him against such a tough bout was something Taker didn't want to be part of. That Vince McMahon needed an old fashioned lesson in the coming weeks, it would be even MORE fitting if Undertaker himself could teach him that lesson. 

As Taker walked down the aisles of cars and vehicles parked next to another, he saw as a limousine drive in the huge place. Not giving it a second thought, Undertaker went straight to his motorbike and began opening the extra-storage unit in there. But all of the sudden, the limo that came in a few seconds ago drove in to the place Taker's bike was parked. 

The driver honked at Taker twice, to tell him to move. _'Why should I move?' _Taker in his mind and showed the driver his middle finger! Then proceeded on with his task. 

That's when the limo went crazy and drove IN the parking-place, crashing against Taker's bike and slamming the expensive Motorcycle against the opposing the wall! 

"What the f***!" Taker yelled, "HEY YOU! GET YOUR LOUSY ASS OUT OF THAT CAR!" 

The person who emerged from the right-back sit, was someone even the Undertaker thought he would never come face-to-face with. The car wasn't even fully stopped when 'he' stepped out.

"Oh so its YOU then!" Taker shouted, his voice echoing through the open space. "What the HELL are you doing here?!" 

KANE just stared at his older brother, his nose almost touching Taker's. The Big Red Monster grimly responded. "I do what _I_ want." 

"So that's how its gonna be huh? You're no better than that asshole Lesner!"

"Get _out_ of my _face_!" That tackled the 'nerve' on Undertaker's head. Younger brother or not, NO BODY talked that way at him! 

Grabbing Kane by his throat, Taker replied, "You're lucky you're my blood . . . _otherwise_ I'd spill it allover this lot." And released to walk away, a simple confrontation with the Owner would grant Kane in his 'yard'. 

But before the Undertaker could walk out, Kane dashed at his older brother from behind and slammed Taker's left shoulder to a solid-pillar. Knocking the elder wrestler to his knees.

Before the Big Red Monster walked out, he spat on Takers face; "You're unlucky because you _are_ my brother!"

The pain in the shoulder would really sting later that night as the unstoppable Undertaker was suddenly gasping for breath . . . 

****

Ringside

Cole: Wow! What is KANE doing here Tazz?

Tazz: I dunno! How am I gonna know?! Ask the crazy Owner! 

Cole: sigh That McMahon is really a pain-in-the-ass! And what's more, the vicious fight Mr. McMahon forced in on Matt tonight is something that cannot be forgotten! Mr. McMahon said that Matt Hardy will be suspende_d_ if he doesn't compete in the Cage match tonight Tazz! **BROCK LESNER** vs. **Matt Hardy** with **Lita** takes place after the short break! Don't go away!

_______________Commercials__________________ 

REY MYSTERIO! 619! The untouchable Cruiserweighted Mysterio Junior! ONLY ON SMACKDOWN!

________________Commercials__________________

Cole: Y'know Tazz, I STILL Cant believe how can Mr. McMahon do this! I mean, pinning an INJURED man against BROCK LESNER INSIDE A CAGE! How does that even SOUND straight Tazz? This is insane!

Tazz: sigh Well you're right Cole I have to agree with you that this is unfair but, if Matt doesn't compete in this match then he's gonna get fired!

Cole: That's ridicules!

SQEALING SOLO GUITAR

Tazz: Well ridicules or not! HERE COMES THE PAIN!

"The Following CAGE Match is scheduled for either pin-fall or ring-out. Introducing first, from Minneapolis Minnesota! Weighing in 295pounds! He is the WWE CHAMPION – BRROCK LESSNERR!" Brock wasn't even in his wrestling gear; he was wearing his gym-pants, the one with black stripes. Not wasting any time, the so-called 'Champion' slid inside the ring. And laughed at the 'you tapped out' chants. 

"And the opponent," Tony Chimel said on the mic, "In accompanied by Lita. From Fayetteville North Carolina State, weighing in 234 pounds – MAATT HARDY!" 

The Xtreme Mattitude theme and screen was shown as Matt Hardy and Lita slowly walked out the entrance. Matt was still wearing his neck-straighter for his neck to not get too much injured. AS IF it would work! The only reason Matt was there tonight was to lose. There was no chance in HELL for him to win tonight. His doctor warned him to barely move his neck for the next two weeks, and here he was in a Steel-Cage FIGHT against the Monster known as Brock Lesner! The SAME man who made SPANKY's career short-lived. The SAME man who nearly killed Zach Gowen! 

As they neared the ring Matt stopped and looked at Amy who had the most concerned look in her eyes that begged 'not to go'. Sighing, the Hardy boy indicated Amy to leave. What else could he do? He couldn't just let the woman he loved see him bleed, he couldn't let her see him break his joints, couldn't let her see him get seriously injured by the monster who nearly killed Zach Gowen. And besides, he told Shannon to stop her from watching this on TV backstage. Shannon was very happy when he heard Matt giving him a trusted assignment, even Amy agreed not to see this until it was fully over. Everything was taken care of. The only thing left NOW to do was stepping into the lion's cage. Amy hugged him quickly but tightly and sniffled her way up the ramp leading backstage. 

"Just think what might be running through Matt's mind right now." Cole commented over the table.

"That Hardy is a brave young man Cole. A BRAVE young man!" Said Tazz.

Okay, time was up, no more turning back and no more running. This was it, Matt had to go inside the Cage and injure himself for maybe more then 3 weeks! Or more then a month even! Bright side: his ranking wasn't THAT up! It was growing, but guess that was it. 

Climbing up the small steel-stairs, Matt entered the ring as the Cage of doom slowly fell down from above . . . and it did feel like the 'Cage of Doom'. Matt's opponent; Lesner had a sadistic smile on his face, one that translated 'Here Comes the Pain!' 

As the bell rang, Matt's heart stopped. Brock Lesner speared Matt to the apron and kicked him various times in the mid-section. Brock wanted to damage Matt, wanted to crush Matt so that Hardy could always remember this. Brock's unleashed anger over the Hardy boy engraved him to kick on his throat, to kick-loose the neck-band. Yanking the bandage off of Hardy, Brock held the barely standing Matt by the collar and laughed at him. 'Yeah? You want some more? DO YA? HUH?!' The unthinkable act took place after that shout. Brock Lesner picked Matt Hardy up on his shoulders and brutally spun the weaker opponent onto the steel-walls of the cage! F-Fiving Matt on the strong and unbreakable steel! The entire cage must have rocked by the high-impact as the hunger-filled monster repeated the hellish move! That must have been Matt's worst experience ever, and what was more, he could FEEL his bones snap! He could FEEL his spinal-column crack. Lesner was right, this match WOULD give him a 'New definition of PAIN!' 

Lesner did a belly-to-belly, a german, a SUPERFLEX a bone-shattering Twist of Fate and finally, when he saw Matt was numb and almost out cold, submitted the Crossface! The Crossface stretches the jaw up, and pushes against the neck-bone, forcing to grind the two together, this hurts more when you already have a broken neck. The referee picked up Matt's hands, saw it numb, counted '1!'. Repeated as Lesner PULLED with all of his might to BREAK Matt's neck! '2!' The third pull was enough as the referee shouted '3!' and indicated the end of the short and murderous match.

But Brock Lesner wouldn't let go that easy! HE KEPT ON PULLING AND YANKING! PULLING AND YANKING! STRETCHING AND KICKING vowing to TOTALLY SNAP MATT'S NECK-BONE! VOWING SO THAT MATT COULD NEVER WALK AGAIN! VOWING FOR THE WEAKER OPPONENT TO DIE! As the show went off to a commercial

_____________Commercials_____________ 

Cole: "I . . . I'm just speechless Tazz."

Tazz: "I know what you mean Cole. That . . . that was a brutal and unsporting act."

Cole: "Folks, Brock Lesner proved once more of how Monstrous he could be. He . . . the champion . . . just . . . I think literally broke Matt Hardy's neck back there . . ."

Tazz: "Brock Lesner is an ANIMAL Cole, he would MURDER if he had to. I . . . I just hope Matt's okay."

Cole: "Well during the break, paramedics were RACING to get Matt to a hospital. Take a look . . ." 

Michael Cole blew out a sigh as the screen shifted to the clip:

****

Backstage, During the Break

It was once again in the parking lot where 3 officials and Amy Dumas were carrying Matt Hardy's numb body to the ambulance; Matt was being wheeled on a stretcher. 

Fear, terror, horror and many other feelings gurgled through the chest of Amy Dumas. She was trying to stay calm and keep Matt awake as much as possible. If Matt fainted out, it would be MORE serious. She tried to help, honestly, she tried to smile at Matt and tell him everything was okay . . . but the tears wouldn't stop. 

"Matty, its gonna be okaay alright? everythings gonna be fine!" The crack on her voice must've been even more troubling for Matt to bare. "We're gonan be alright! I'm here okay? Matty pleeease! Stay awake!" 

__

'Stay awake?' How could he stay awake? After receiving those . . . *

Matt couldn't even think straight. All he wanted was to get up from whatever this thing he was being carried on and hug Amy to say that he was sorry. Sorry for hurting her SO much by entering that ring. But all his numb brain could let him speak was the muffled groin of Amy's name . . . '_amMmy . . . . . .' _

"It's gonna be fine! Matty! Sta . . . stay awake!" But that didn't help, he wanted to but it didn't. AMY knew it didn't. She just had to be with him in every single minute. Tears rained down her cheeks as they entered Matt on the ambulance.

"MISS LITA!" Screamed a voice from behind, it was Shannon Moore.

"Miss LITA!" The younger boy ran to get there, "Miss Lita . . ." 

"Shannon?" It delayed Amy from getting in with Matt.

"Miss Lita, plea . . . please . . . please let Matt Hardy be safe alright? I don't got NO one without him! . . . please . . ." 

All she could do was nod as she hopped in the started van.

****

Ringside

Tazz: That was . . . hard man.

Cole: I guess Shannon Moore hasn't forgotten about Matt fully yet.

Tazz: Yeah I –

****

Backstage

Tazz: --Guess.

"See that?!" Kurt Angle indicated on the Television on Stephanie McMahon's office. "THAT is what Brock Lesner is capable of! Do you STILL think that guy deserves to be the champion AFTER going to Raw?" 

Kurt, Triple H and Stephanie were all in the General Manager's office. H and Steph were sitting on the couch while Kurt stood.

"Look, Kurt—" The GM tried to say.

"Damn it I don't understand this!"

"Kurt, listen. I KNOW what Brock Lesner is doing isnt right, I KNOW his actions should result him being in jail but . . . You know my DAD! He says that Brock will be excused because he never went INSIDE the Raw ring!" 

"That's just insane!" Sighed Angle, "SOMEBODY has to teach Brock a lesson!"

"Yeah and that somebody has to be me!" Triple H said as he rose from the sofa.

"Oh c'mon! You're here for ONE month only! And you're already trying to taste the title-belt?" Kurt blurted. It was always about the belt, the WWE title was all Kurt could THINK about. If it weren't for McMahon he would still have that championship.

"MY Belt is around Goldberg's waist! And the World Heavyweight title is what I want! Not the WWE Title!"

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Then you wouldn't need the match against Brock Lesner then!"

"Guys,"

"I WANT that match against Brock Lesner because no body in this entire ROSTER has the guts to deliver the pain he gave to others!"

"Hey are you saying I can't beat Brock?!"

"Guys."

"Not in theory, but in FACT! You lost at Summer Slam Kurt!" 

"GUYS!"

"The REASON I lost was because of your damn father-in-law's interference!"

"HUNTER! KURT! Would you just listen?!"

The yelled together; "WHAT?"

"LooK! The main-event tonight is a 6-Man Battle Royal for the number one contender okay? That means I can choose 3 superstars and the Owner can choose the other 3. Now Kurt, Dad already chose you when you didn't interfere in last week's match! So you're in the Contender's match tonight! You are representing the Owner! And as for who's going to face Brock Lesner at Unleashed? The winner of tonight's match will! And as for me, I still have to choose 3 superstars tonight! From my team it will you Hunter, Chris Benoit and A-Train."

"Well . . . what about me?"

"You are IN the match Kurt! I just don't know whom Dad will pick! All right?"

"Okay,"

"All right I'm cool."

"Good."

****

Ringside

Cole: Wow! So the first 4 representatives for our main-event is chosen Tazz!

Tazz: Oh this match is gonna a blast Cole I'll tell ya! 6-Men fighting in the SAME ring at the SAME time! The Number One Contender-ship for the WWE Title on the line, I . . . I think it's gonna be one of the most memorable matches in Smackdown!

Cole: Well it sure sounds like that Tazz! The General Manager Stephanie McMahon has already chosen Triple H, Chris Benoit and A-Train to be in the match-up. While Mr. McMahon's announcement will take place in his office in a few minutes, it is confirmed that Kurt Angle is one of the 3!

Tazz: Oh BOY! WWE is ROCKIN these days Cole! I mean, just last Monday the main-event was a 6-man Tables Tornado Tag! TONIGHT'S main-event is a 6-Man Battle Royal! What more can you possibly want? 

Cole: Y'know there is a HUGE rumor going on in the locker-rooms backstage that KANE might be one of the fighters in the 6-man match! It is SO certain! Why would someone from Raw just show-up here and start acting like he owns the arena Tazz?

Tazz: Hmm . . . you may be right Cole, you may be right! Kane stands as a possible member to be in the main-event!

Cole: Well folks before the Owner's announcement takes place, we would like to refresh your memory of the upcoming match- **Shane McMahon** wanted to take revenge with Kane for Tomb-Stone Piledriving his mother, but the young-fighter's faith kept on changing and changing. First it was Eric Bischoff who got in the way, then the legibility of Shane's own health forbid the General Manager's from giving him the match with Kane. So Shane came down to his father, the Owner of WWE for the match and just then what does Mr. McMahon do? He deliberately pits his OWN son against THREE obstacles! Shane must first defeat the **Undertaker** tonight and IF he wins the match, he will have to face **Big Show** DIRECTLY after the Undertaker match is over. If Shane defeats Big Show, then it will be Shane versus **Brock Lesner** NEXT week and IF Shane even SURVIVES that match, he will get his revenge on Unleashed! Does that even sound FAIR to you Tazz?

Tazz: I dunno Cole! Look what Mr. McMahon did to Matt Hardy! Question is, will Shane be in fighting state by Unleashed IF he defeats all these beasts? 

Cole: I don't know. I JUST don't know!

****

Backstage, Owner's Office:

The camera shifted from the two commentators to none other than Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The look on the WWE Owner's face was enough to tell you something bad was going to happen. Vince had on his Satan-smile. The cruel intentions of this man could NEVER be described. He didn't care for anyone in this world other than himself! The way Kane had nearly murdered his bride, C.E.O Linda McMahon didn't matter to Vince at all! Instead of firing Kane, he shook hands with him! And the war he wages on his daughter Stephanie week after week is unimaginable. Just because his daughter is doing an HONEST job as the General Manager of Smackdown, he hates her! He wants her to quit! He wants his OWN daughter to be in pain! That was why he placed her in matches against people like A-Train and Big Show! Who knows when Stephanie has to face the monster Brock Lesner? In his mind, in Vince McMahon's mind, that match will come AFTER Stephanie's boyfriend and ex-husband Triple H shifts back to Raw. 

Steadying his reading-glasses, the 58-year-old Owner read aloud the writings on the paper that was held in his hands.

"Good evening people. I, as you very well know, am the Owner of World Wrestling Entertainment. And for your own pleasure, tonight, You'll see 6-men rumbling in a Battle Royal match! The winner of the match will be crowned as the Number one Contender for the WWE Title at Unleashed! Now, as many of you are wondering, just WHO are competing in the Battle Royal match am I correct? Well, my daughter Stephanie has already chosen the first 3 members; they are Triple H, Chris Benoit and the 350pound A-TRAIN! But then, it comes down to who I will pick. And the 1 of the 3 persons in the match-up was automatically chosen when Kurt Angle DIDN'T interfere in last week's main-event! So from MY team I give you Kurt Angle, the Olympic Gold Medallist and 4 time WWE Champion! And the next member to represent me is teh 500pound BIG SHOW!"

Cole: Hey wait a minute!

"That's right! BIG SHOW will have TWO MATCHES tonight! That is . . . IF Shane defeats the Undertaker! Ha, ha, ha! And for the final and sixth member to fight in the Battle Royal main-event? Well . . . lets just say that . . . I like to give surprises! And the sixth member will have to declare himself by entering the ring at the match up!" But as Vince kept on smiling, a shadow was cast over him. Looking up, Vince saw the mad and clenched face of the Undertaker standing there!

"Taker!" The Owner screamed and jumped out of the office-chair. "What are you . . . ah . . . what are YOU doing here?"

'What was HE doing here?' after what Kane did, Vince had the NERVE to ask what was HE doing here?

"What am I doing here Vince?" Taker growled as he looked down at the shorter man, "After what Kane did you have the NERVE to ask me what am I doing here? McMahon! I have seen many cruel acts from you in the past 14 years and believe me, there ain't another PERSON in this damn building who knows you better than me. I KNOW that you send Kane here tonight! I KNOW that it was you!"

__

'Alright Vince, calm down. CALM down! It's just Taker! What can HE do? Just give the dead-man what he wants and he'll leave to you be!' "I . . . I . . . don't KNOW what you're talking about Taker!"

"Oh please Vince, SHUT UP! I mean it's worse that you didn't give me a shot at the Number One Contenders match tonight, with the stupid excuse that 'For my health I wont have 2 matches?' And yet you gave the BIG SHOW two matches! Hell alright, I'm okay with that."

"Then . . . then what do you want?"

"I want a shot at KANE!"

_The crowd cheers loudly_

"Um . . . um . . . okay! Here's what we're gonna do! Since this IS a night for contender-shots, IF you defeat my son Shane, then you'll be the one to go down the tournament to face your brother! Yeah! The winner of your match against Shane will have to defeat Big Show and Brock Lesner to get to Kane at Unleashed! Yeah! How does that sound?"

"Excuse me Vince, 'your son'? You call Shane your SON? What kind of father ARE you damn it?! . . . okay, all right. The match with Shane is on then."

"Good . . . and uh . . . good."

"Good."

____________-Commercials-____________

Cole: Welcome back folks, earlier tonight Tazz, you held the first ever Bourbon Street Bikini Contest right? 

Tazz: Oh yeah Cole! And I guess all of you maniacs still remember it huh? Ha, HA!

Cole: Well the Live audience remembers it all too well Tazz, but as for the TV fans . . . here's the recap of it!

*****The First ever Bourbon Street Bikini Contest!*****

Rules: 4 Beautiful women will walk out and show their bikinis while all the maniacs scream. Which ever girl gets the most screams wins.

Judge: Tazz

Contestants in entering order:

SABLE- 'Queen Diva of WWE'

Dawn Marrie- 'WWE Diva'

Nidia- 'WWE Diva'

TORRIE WILSON- 'WWE Diva, Playboy Magazine's cover girl.'

Winner: TORRIE WILSON 

Extra Info about the 'match': After Torrie's small celebration, Shiniqua ran down and cleaned the ring, beating down Nidia, Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marrie. But the Amazonian Warrior didn't touch Sable who slid out. 

*****Bourbon Street Bikini Contest!*****

Backstage

Faarooq and Bradshaw, the APA! 'Acolytes Protecting Agency', some protection they could give. Faarooq was miserable all day after loosing to Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin. Bradshaw said, "C'mon Faarooq! It's not THAT bad. I thought we were the best ever Tag-Team champions so I went in there and gave us a title-shot! We lost so what?" 

"Yeah man, but we lost to a buncha kids!" The African-American Muslim cried, Faarooq wasn't really a Muslim because he drank alcohol, and alcohol was forbidden in the Islam religion. 

"Oh cheer-up will ya? I gots us a surprise ready! Here come lemme show you!" Bradshaw literally dragged his partner towards the open space just beside the area they were walking.

"What the?" Farooq exclaimed,

"Hey! I made it myself! Isnt it great?" 

Faarooq couldn't believe what was standing before him, it was a wooden door, THE wooden door with the 'APA' monogram. His partner, Bradshw went in and tried to open the door with his pair keys.

"Even made that ol' door-bell! Heh, heh." 

Ding Dong

"Hehe."

"Bradshaw what is all this?"

"Well what does it look like? We're back in business boy! The APA is back! Now c'mon in I gots some more surprises inside." 

As the two went in, there stood a sly, short, bald and completely butler-uniformed guy next to the round-table! 

"Who's this?" Faarooq questioned with a disgusted face.

"Why this here is Bruce! Ha, HA! I won him in a poker game!"

The chicko guy just nodded with his stupid grin. 

"Brad, what are we gonna do with a damn butler?"

"Show him Bruce!" The butler opened a tray that filled with 4 cigars and 2 cans of cold beer-cans!

"That answer your question? Ha, HAH!"

At last Faarooq smiled as the Acolytes celebrated over their new butler and opened business.

****

Ringside

Tazz: Ha, hah! Did you see that guy Cole? 'Bruce'! Hah, ha! And I thought 'Alfred' was Batman's butler! 

Cole: Well good for the APA! They finally got someone to do their normal-type work!

Tazz: Heh! Wish I had a butler!

Cole: Sorry Tazz but you can't afford one! Any way, folks, coming up next – **Shane O' Mac** and the **Undertaker** fights in the first match of 'Tournament: Kane'! The winner will have to fight the BIGSHOW directly after the third fall is counted! All of this next only on Smackdown! 

________-Commercials-_________

"Wellllll! It's the BIG SHOWW! C'mon get down and get willd ya'll! YEAH! It's the BIG SHOWW! C'mon and get wild now—" WWE Smackdown.

________-Commercials-_________

The crowd rose to their feet as Shane McMahon's music echoed through out the ring! A thin voice said,

_I've got the MONNEYY! I gotthemo-ney!_ As Shane O' Mac, the PRINCE of World Wrestling Entertainment walked out beneath the iron-fist. His feat moving with the beats of his song.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Greenwich Connecticut – SHANE MCMAHON!" 

Shane was wearing a brownish-red T-shirt without any elbow-pads. A pair of cargo-pants covered his bottom while an expensive Dr. Martins shoe was on his feet. The DM wasn't a foot-wear for wrestling, but it's Shane we're talking about! He knew that people with camera's were probably taking pictures of him entering the ring and doing his usual brother-combination taunt, so it was fitting to go out there in style and show the world just how cool and rough he could be at the same time.

Tazz: Well there he is Cole, SHANE o' Mac! That kid has a real heart! Just 'cause of Kane's actions with both his mom AND the RAW superstars, Shane is here tonight to face the Undertaker, and PROBABLY even the Big Show! 

Cole: That's right Tazz. I hope he STAYS in at least 65% after tonight's challenge! 

"And his opponent," Drum beats. Drum, drum beats, _DEAD MAN WALKING_ "From Houston Texas, weighing 305pounds – THE UNDERTAKER!" 

And the Dead-man did walk tonight, due to Kane's assault on his bike, Taker walked out tonight. Totting his usual fighting-gear.

It wasn't a doubt that Undertaker didn't want to fight Shane, like he memorized earlier, Shane was like a nephew to him. But then again . . . even nephew's needed to be spanked once or twice. These words were said over the announcing table as Taker entered the ring. 

__

Ding, Ding! (**A/N-** okay so I've been saying it all WRONG these days! Lol. Thanks X!)

The match had officially began but both players just stood there, opposite to one another and waiting for the other to hit first. 'C'mon, you hit first.' Taker indicated Shane. The McMahon said 'You first.'

It was hard for them to decide who was to start the fight, both of them were real close . . . more like friends. Taker started wiping his nose, an old habit when he was frustrated. 'GO ON! Hit me!' He shouted after waiting a whole minute.

Shane threw a right-hand but Taker caught it in air. The Undertaker with a fist to Shane's gut, forcing Mac to bend down in pain. 

This wasn't really a fight for Taker, even if Shane wasn't close to him, the kid never stood a chance against him! Taker was 6-foot-7 and Shane was 6-foot-1. A 6-inches difference, and that is a lot when you are fighting. 

Knowing he had to continue the match, Taker tilted Shane's head up a bit and slammed his elbow across his face. Taker's triceps actually. 

Tilting the head up again, Taker breathed a bit and tried to deliver a big-boot to Shane's face, Shane o' Mac countered way before the boot could hit him. Ducking behind Undertaker's back, when Taker turned around he was gifted with a dropkick from Shane. 

Shane O' Mac recovered quickly and hopped back to his feet as did Taker. Shane McMahon jumped to the air and tried a spinning heel kick, but Taker's head went under McMahon's long leg, countering. 

Shane landed on his feat but saw Taker facing him directly infront. He charged in but was too late to block the bigboot that connected with his head. 

Taker had a hard time fighting these days, maybe due to his age, he was OLD! Very old, so a normal big-boot wouldn't keep his opponents down for long. Stretching against he blue-ropes, Taker tried to run in a leg-drop but Shane rolled out of the way just in time! Letting the older man slam his thighs on the mat, painfully for his age. Taker was in a sitting position when Shane landed a front-dropkick straight on his face! Slamming His head to the mat as well. 

Shane recovered quickly and ran to the nearing turnbuckle, he hopped to the top-most buckle and steadied for a high-crossbody. It would only connect when The Undertaker was on his two feet. Taker did so, standing up, but he was facing the other direction. Slowly as Taker faced towards Shane, he saw what the young McMahon was doing – jumping off the top turnbuckle with a cross-body slam! The Undertaker took a huge back-step as Shane crashed onto the apron! 

The Kid made him sweat in the last 2 minutes already! That was good, that was improving. Taker went for the cover—

~1!

~2!

But Shane's shoulder jumped off the mat to break the 3-count. Taker blew out his breath, it'd take a bit more to slow down Shane O' Mac, he thought and picked the junior wrestler up between his thighs. Fixing Shane up for the Last Ride! The audience both behind and in front of Taker screamed as he raised his right hand. The clicking of hundreds of cameras flashed between the crowds but as Taker held Shane up above his head, the McMahon slid off his back and laid down on the mat and pulled Taker by his hips for the older man to fall down – shoulder first. 

It was a schoolboy that Shane O' Mac connected.

~1!

~2!

And like that, Taker kicked out. Shane rolled over and quickly stood as the Undertaker slowly got up. It was now time for SHANE to do his Smackdown finisher! The brother-hood combination punch. 

Shane stylized as he hit 3 blows on Taker's face before dancing a bit, and finally clutched both his fists into a ball and slammed it across Taker's face. Sending both men outside the ring. But out of the sudden, through the crowds came the unmasked Kane with a chair! The Big Red Monster hopped out of the guard-walls and slammed the chair straight on Shane McMahon's head! Easily disqualifying Undertaker and granting Shane the next person to fight the Big Show! 

Over at the announcing table, both Tazz and Michael Cole were nuts! Completely crazed by the fact that Kane came out here and let Shane win the match! . . . By causing damage of course.

But Kane wasn't done just yet, he crashed the steel-chair on his older-brother's spine twice before leaving both competitors a bloody mess.

Cole: WHAT'S going ON here Tazz?! 

Tazz: I can't believe it! Kane just came here and CHOSE whom he wanted to fight! And he chose Shane McMahon! 

Cole: Shane has qualified because of that chair-shot! And NOW what?

Tazz: Now – its Shane versus Show! More like SvS! Ha, ha! 

Cole: How can you joke at a time like this?

Tazz: Sorry!

_________Commercials_________

WWE Here Comes the Pain is a product by THQ! For the PS2 only! Releasing in October! WWE Here Comes the Pain! Don't miss it . . . if you're a WWE fan!

_________Commercials_________

When the cameras faded back, the match between Shane McMahon and Big Show had already started!

Cole: Welcome back folks, we apologize for that long break, but DURING that period, the 500pound Big Show had entered the ring and started his assault on Shane McMahon already! 

Tazz: That's right guys, Taker is STILL laying outside the ring after receiving those high-impacted chair shots from his younger brother.

The screen doubled as the action-packed reply was shown. Big Show's match was short-lived actually, at this time, he was tossing Shane around the ring like a pile of garbage! From this corner to that, throwing the younger McMahon with reinitiated rage! In the past, the Big Show and Shane O' Mac had quite a rivalry. Back then, there was a chant Shane made 'Which way did he go?' taking it off from Elmer Fudd's punchline from the Looney Tunes cartoons. But that was in the past, right now, the pain Shane was receiving could change his way of walking for the next couple of days!

But the bout took a twisted turn when Shane superbly countered a clothesline and hopped onto the top turnbuckle to perfectly connect a spinning elbow drop to the standing Big Show's injured temple! The Show crashed to the apron as Shane went on to the furthest turnbuckle to land another perfect elbowdrop on the huge stomach of the Big Show! But instead of pinning the giant, Shane went on to the other turnbuckle and slammed his elbow on Show's head! Causing the bigger opponent to grab his head in pain as Shane went to do the move a third time. Connecting easily, Shane pinned to get the win!

~1!

~2!

~3!!!!!!!! Ding! Ding! Ding!

The voice of Tony Chimel echoed with the two-thousand fans as Shane O' Mac gained his victory over Two Gigantic foes in ONE DAY! "HERE IS YOUR WINNER! SHANE MCMAHONN!"

Even the Undertaker was proud of Shane's courageous victory! The night turned out better than Taker expected it to be! Maybe . . . just maybe if he coached Shane for his match with Kane? That would be perfect! 

__________Commercials__________

Bodies have been breached, "How do learn to fall off a 20ft ladder?" "I thought, Shane might've been knocked out," "He's completely out cold!" Necks broken, "I broke my tailbone," "I ruptured a disk in my spinal column" Careers ended in an instant. Yes this IS entertainment. But the hazards are real. "How's he even able to stand! That's what I like to know!" "He doesn't have damn clue where he is!" No matter who you are, whatever you do. **PLEASE!** Don't try this at home.

_________Commercials__________

Cole: Well every body we're back on Smackdown, and up next is the 6-man Battle Royal Number ONE Contenders match! The first five members have been announced, the sixth and final one hasn't been. Who do thing it WILL be Tazz?

Tazz: I have NO idea Cole. But Big Show fightin' in 2 matches tonight . . . I think that's bad for his injured head.

Cole: Not only that! Triple H has been also beaten BAD earlier tonight! The Champion and Show shouldn't have done what they did Tazz.

Tazz: I agree with you Cole.

The crowd rose to their feet as Tommy Chimel, the ring announcer entered the ring to announce the last match of the night . . . the last match that will determine the Brock Lesner's opponent at the Pay-Per-View. And as Cole just said, "Lesner isn't REALLY the champion! Legally he is supposed to be stripped of that title he wears!" The comment was true, Brock SHOULD be stripped of the title, but he wasn't. 

"The following 6-man Battle Royal match, is to determine the NUMBER ONE CONTENDER for the WWE Championship! Making his way to ring, from Boston Massachusetts, weighing 350pound! A-TRAIN!" 

Two fogs of steam whistled out of the titan tron as the hairy wrestler walked out. The fans' giving mostly boos to Albert due to his personal-contract with the owner. Every single person, who signed in the 'Vince McMahon kiss-my-ass club' (so to speak), was always presented with boos from the audience and A-Train was no different. His loyalty to the owner has cost him his audience. 

Once the bald and hairy superstar was inside the squared-circle, the ring announcer continued on with the next challenger,

"And his opponent, from Alberta Canada, weighing 229pounds. The rabid wolverine, CHRIS BENOIT!"

Benoit's theme was entirely different from that of A-Trains, Chris's one followed a solo guitar to bass to drums. Benoit was one of those wrestlers who didn't like being messed with, he didn't like small talk and one of his mic-skills was that he never talked much. 'Stay to the point and fact', was his motto. Decently, the Canadian Superstar slid into the ring and stood on the upper-left side of the ring, just opposite to Albert who stood on the upper-right side.

"And the challenger," Tony Chimel said once more as the yelling voice of Big Show screamed through the arena, "Weighing in a MASSIVE size of 500-POUNDS! THHE BIG SHOWW!" 

And similarly, after Big Show entered Kurt Angle, with his usual positive 'You Suck' chants. Angle weighted 237 pounds and was from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. The Olympic gold-medallist was one of the most fan-favorite fighters in the match and after him, came the second-most favorite brawler in the match. Triple H's music exploded with the irony that the 'Cerebral Assassin' had entered. But that wasn't the case, Triple H had really recovered after being once more with Stephanie. 

After the Game entered the ring, it was now time for the sixth and most important wrestler of the match to make his entrance. "This is IT Cole!" Tazz said over the announcing table, the entire arena was wondering in silence. Undertaker was excused off this match because then he would have two-matches, why was it okay for Big Show to have two-matches was only for the Owner to know. Brock Lesner couldn't be in this match because it is SET to be a number one contender for HIS title! Matt Hardy didn't have enough ranking, Zach Gowen was still injured, and the only other person who was in the arena that night was . . . 

"AND Introducing, from the RAW roster list, weighing 326 pounds – THE BIG RED MONSTERR! KANNNNNEEE!" 

The Titan-Tron was bursting 20ft high flames as the most horrific creature on WWE practically ran into the ring! Cole and Tazz where yelling, screaming and trying to clarify in their heads. Kane would face Triple H, Kurt Angle, The Big Show, A-Train and Chris Benoit in a fight-to-the-finish 6-Man Battle Royal for the number one contender's spot! NEXT

_______________Commercials_______________

SEVEN-UP! Think Clear! 

"This Smackdown event was brought to you by Snickers, SNICKERS! When Hungry, Start Chomping!"

_______________Commercials________________

"Welcome back everybody, as you saw before the break. It was The BIG RED MONSTER KANE who was Hand-chosen by the Owner Mr. McMahon! Why do you think Mr. McMahon would DO this Tazz? Why would he send ANOTHER beast to fight for his own pet's bone?" Michael Cole screamed into the mike, the match had already begun. Triple H was all over Kane, Kurt Angle battled the Big Show and it was A-Train and Chris Benoit facing off each other at the farthest side of the ring. 

A-Train tried to throw a right-hand on Benoit's face, but Chris ducked out and the hand swung onto Kane's unmasked jaw! The impact stumbled the Big Red Monster slightly, but it was all Triple H needed to deliver a stunner-type neckbreaker on Kane! Shaking the ring as Chris Benoit slammed a clothesline to a confused A-Train. Over on the Big Show's side of the story, Kurt Angle delivers a perfect dropkick on Show's chest, slightly off-balancing the big guy. But before Kurt could even get to his feet, Show charged in with a shoulder-butt! Knocking the American-hero to the mat. What the Big Show did afterwards was just cruel.

He weighted 500pounds and Kurt weighted only 237. The fat structure of the Show was enough to cause some-people pain in their stomachs, but when Show stood ON their stomachs with all his body-pressure, it was just insane! Kurt could feel his ribs crash as Show painfully stood on Angle's stomach, and what's more, he balanced his body-weight with one-leg! 

On Kane and Triple H's battle, H was unstoppable when he simultaneously connected a DDT, a reverse-neckbreaker, a backbreaker and a normal-type suplex! All in one row! But it was a clothesline that stopped H, he was bumped by A-Train and turned around to german-suplex the 350pounder but it was countered and when H turned around, it was a clothesline from hell delivered by Kane! 

Big Show by this point, was finished with Kurt Angle, he did A-Train a favor and suplexed Benoit before returning to Kurt. Triple H had enough problems with Kane already. 

Albert thought that Chris was out and that this was a perfect chance to belly-to-belly the wolverine , but when Albert tried to pick Chris up, Benoit shoves off Train's hands and tried to do a shoulder-breaker, but A-Train also shoved Benoit's hands and proceeded with a midsection kick – Chris grabbed it and pulled it for A-Train to get Irish whipped to the ropes. There was a German-attempt by Benoit but A-Train somehow landed on his feet! But it wasn't any luck because for some obvious reasons, Kane big-booted the hairy wrestler! 

Big Show, at this point, was all over Kurt, he crashed Angle's spine against the south-west turnbuckle. The Big Red Monster saw what Big Show was doing and headed over to help the fellow giant finish the job.

Triple H picked A-Train up but the hairy wrestler shoved Hunter's hands, not noticing Benoit who came by behind him and delivered the perfect German-Suplex he needed! 

Triple's eyes locked on Kurt being double-teamed by Big Show and Kane, Kurt was his friend, he needed to save his butt! Triple H ran over to that corner and quickly kicked on Kane's right-knee from behind! Knocking the unmasked monster off balance and letting him fall to the ground. 

Kurt Angle whips an exhausted Show against he ropes and does a perfect German Suplex on the 500pounder! Kane recovered quickly and uppercut Triple H on the chin to knock the former champion down. From behind, it was Kurt who pushed against Kane.

Over on Chris and A-Train, Train did a small –but-effective abdominal stretch on Benoit!

Triple H recovers and double-DDT's Kane with Kurt! Kurt with a pin attempt ~1~2 but Kane shoves his right shoulder up. It was a small Kurt vs. Kane and Triple H vs. Big Show as the Game squashes Big Show's face with his knee! Twisting the beast around, H kicks hard on the groan-section. Yes it is legal. And perfectly connects the PEDIGREE! Slamming Show's injured head and body on the ring as it shook violently.

Kurt with a belly-to-belly on Kane as Benoit locks the Crossface on A-Train! Pulling, stretching, trying to yank Albert's jaw off! A-Train's leg was below the bottom-rope but referee Brian Hebner didn't see it!

On Triple H and Big Show's category, H got chokeslammed by Kane as Kurt Angle-slammed The 500pound Big Show on the mat as for the final time that night, the ring rocked with the Big Show's impact. Kurt with a pin attempt ~1!~2!~3!!! _TnnTnn_ Big Show out! The ref had to make it quick and set his focus on A-Train once more because Benoit didn't let go of the cross face yet! Albert, knowing it was no use, tapped out! _TnnTnn_

Onto Kane, the Monster grabbed Kurt Angle by his throat and prepared for a chokeslam when Triple H slowly rose to his feet to stop Kane. The Big Red Monster slapped his OTHER hand around Triple H's throat again and crashed both men with a double-Chokeslam! It would've been enough for Kane to gain the win but Benoit tried the flying headbutt on the standing Monster! Kane grabbed Chris on mid-air and connected with his finisher – the one he normally does in the stairs but it wasn't necessary. Pinning Benoit, Kane easily got the ~1~2~3! _TnnTnn_

It came down to Triple H and Kurt Angle versus Kane, the two buddies double-teamed the beast multiple times, but none could get Kane's shoulder on the mat for 3 seconds! The threesome battle lasted more than 15 minutes as at the end, it was Triple H AND Kurt Angle posing a double-Ankle Lock on Kane! But he managed to grab the bottom rope with both of his hands, which prevented Kurt and H from pulling him back like Angle did with Lesner at Summer Slam. Knowing that Kane wouldn't tap out or be settled into 'No Man's Land' as Cole had put it, Triple H and Kurt Angle went for other double-dosed attacks, but none granted them the elimination of Kane. 

At one point, after connecting the Angle Slam and the Pedigree, Hunter and Kurt slammed Kane onto the mat with a two-man chokeslam and it HAD to be enough for Kane! But Kurt told H to dive Kane against the pad-less turnbuckle to inflict more damage. When Triple H denied, Kurt tried to grab onto Hunter's ankle for the lock, H countered but the effect knocked Kurt right onto the standing and recovered Kane! The Monster piledrivered Kurt the same way as he did to Benoit, and before Triple H could come in to help, slammed Hunter with yet another Chokeslam! Kane pinned out Kurt Angle ~1!~2!~3. _TnnTnn_.

But as he covered Triple H, after 2 counts the Game kicked out! It was impossible but he did! The fans were happy about it, but Kane wasn't. He pulled H up and tried to deliver a powerbomb or Last Ride, but Kane's showing-off gave KURT ANGLE the time he needed to quickly connect the Angle Slam from behind! The referee kicked Kurt out, but the damage was done. Triple H was exhausted as hell, he wanted to rest, he wanted to put an end to this nightmare, defeating the Rock, Kurt Angle, Y2J, Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels was one thing. Defeating Kane, Goldberg and Brock Lesner was completely another. Hunter barely picked the Monster up and delivered a slow, but effective, Pedigree and went for the closest turnbuckle to elbow-drop-pin Kane.

~1! _'This is it,'_

~2!! _'This win will give me the match against Brock Lenser'_

~3!!!!! _TnnTnnTnnnnn_

The screams of the fans echoed from ear-to-ear. Triple H has defeated Kane and qualified to Brock Lesner for the WWE Championship! HIS REVENGE WILL BE FULFILLED ON UNLEASHED! "Good night everybody! I'm Michael Cole with Tazz signing off from ANOTHER ground-shaking Smackdown folks! See ya next week!"

****

___________2003 World Wrestling Entertainment SMACKDOWN____________

****

A/N: Next update! RAW FORTH AND **FINAL **WEEK! This Sunday/Monday! Don't miss out guys! 


	7. RAW forth week

****

A/N: Hey all, its ME Nav. Well, due to lack of timing we couldn't post our 4th Raw update on schedule. BUT its HERE now! This is the last week of RAW and is written by Xardion! Enjoy! And NOW for a regular-based 'reviews-reviewed'-

First off **Dana 1:** YOU think I'M a RACIST?!!! Get a life u --- alrite, alrite, im not gonna curse u or insult u or anything BUT! WHEN did I ever SAY things like 'Ohh Eddie's a Mexican! Eeew! I'm GREATER than Eddie because I'm a bangali! Eeeww!' Did I ever say stuff like that? NO and NO! Yes, you're right that when you're born in a particular country you become a CITIZEN of that country! BUT your RACE remains the same! Like, Eddie's family was from Mexico but they moved in to the United States where Eddie was born. Eddie was BORN in Texas but his BLOODDDDAH is STILL Mexican because of his origin! So Guerrero is an American *****_'CITIZEN'_***** with a Mexican *****_'ORIGIN'_***** Get that? Do your GEOGRAPHY before telling me to do my HISTORY! And btw, arent we taking this whole stupid thing a bit TOO seriously?? I wouldn't go there but you called me a RACIST! So open up your ears and eyes because I think YOU"RE the RACIST here! I don't wanna be mean or anything but I think you're just so damn freaked out that u have German heritage! You want to be a full-blooded American but your blood doesn't let you be that! SO you figured that being born in a particular country gives you that nationality and it doesn't have to do anything with your blood. So when I commented that Eddie was from Mexico you got MORE freaked out because Eddie's case is like YOURS! Meaning: If I call Eddie Guerrero Mexican then that makes you a German, which you don't want to be for some stupid reason! YOU'RE the one who is acting like a racist Dana 1! Stop calling other people racists just because they aren't Americans! Speaking of which, in order to be a TRUE American you need to have a good heart, a sense of freedom, a sense of respecting others and a sense of humor! It looks to me you lack in all 4 of them! YES I'm a Bangladeshi, but I am NOT an American because I'm not born in the States nor have I any heritage from it. I LIVE in Saudi Arabia because my Dad works here. And if you go WAAY back in time like in the NAPOLEON era, I have some British ancestry if u want to know! Also, the whole Eddie thing- I didn't make ANY mistakes because Eddie used to call himself 'Mexican Wrestler' a long time ago. Thanks anyway, and I don't want any more arguments regarding to an individual's heritage. Oh and, my friend says you have some issues!

****

Maeglin: I'm sorry! But I'm not an American I'm JUST your average 14-year-old BANGLADESHI guy! Thanks for supporting me! And DO let me know if I said anything wrong.

**omnislash 121****:** Thanks for reviewing! Yes Xardion is a Wrestling fan! Other wise, HOW can he write such great stuff in tonight's update? Read on . . . u'll see just HOW great X is! 

And finally **Kate:** sigh Hey, thanks for reviewing. Yeah I liked the Kidman/Wilson pair-up too! But I'm afraid Billy Kidman already has a girlfriend and Torrie Wilson has Billy GUNN now! Bye!

And now, 

**__**

Forth week RAW

__

Live from: Chicago, Illinois!

__

Raw Pyrozzz

J.R.- "Welcome to RAW, live in Chicago, IL! This is good ol' J.R. and the King at ringside!"

King - "And if last week was any indication, tonight, war will be waged."

J.R.- "That's right. Tonight, for the main event, it will be **The Rock**, going one on one with Evolution's newest member, **Kevin Nash**!"

King- "And you know the Rock is going to kick some @$$ after what happened last week. I never would have expected Nash to turn on his own friend, much less join up with Evolution."

J.R.- "Well you can be assured that The Heartbreak Kid will not let this slide. But tonight, the Rock will get his shot for payback."

Music starts up.

J.R. -"And now begins tonight starting match."

__

'One of a kind!'

Rob Vam Dam makes his entrance and heads toward the ring as his music plays.

__

'And here I see that look in your eyes. Makes you believe I'm one of a kind. (One of a kind!) And here I leave in the back of your mind, makes you believe that I'm...One of a kind!'

"Now entering the ring, weighing in 235 pounds, Rob...Van...Dam!!!!"

RVD does his thumbs sign trademark (I really wish I could show it somehow) as Lillian announced his name. The music went on for awhile before it stopped and changed to his opponent's song

"And his opponent, weighing 185, Ultimo Dragon!"

The masked wrestler strode down the ramp and stopped. He then raised his hands and connected them, leaving both his pointer fingers up, and then brought them down in a classic martial arts pose. Two streams of fire blazed behind him and he continued on his path to the ring.

J.R.- "The first match of the night. Ultimo Dragon is fighting on RAW tonight against RVD."

King- "That's right, as per Vince McMahon's agreement for wrestlers of both brands to fight on opposing shows, Ultimo Dragon is here on RAW. What a great way to start off RAW!"

The bell rings and both wrestlers circle each other. They grapple briefly before U. Dragon circled around his waist and pulled his legs. But in mid-fall, RVD rolled into a ball and used his legs to propel U. Dragon in the air. But the masked wrestler flipped enough to land on his feet just as RVD flipped to his feet. U. Dragon lashed out with a kick, but RVD caught it, flipped his leg around, and slammed him with his other leg. U. Dragon was floored, but he somehow rolled right back up to his feet. RVD flipped up to his feet again just as U. Dragon dashed at him. U. Dragon clasped on to RVD's shoulders, jumped up his chest, and double-kicked him down to the map. RVD rolled on the mat and stood on his feet and U. Dragon did likewise. Both wrestlers were exactly where they were at the beginning. The crowds cheered at the aerobatic displays, and RVD and U. Dragon grinned at their opponents matching skill.

J.R.- "What a brilliant display of showmanship, King."

The wrestlers size each other up and they grappled again. This time, RVD circled around to his back and lifted him for a backdrop. But U. Dragon flipped out of it and dropkicked the back of his knees. RVD knelt down and U. Dragon ran back into the ropes, flipped over and latched onto RVD's head and fell to the mat, taking RVD's head with him in a loud slam.

King- "Whoa, what a move!"

J.R.- "Indeed, Ultimo Dragon, an impressive wrestler and martial artist."

U. Dragon lifts RVD up and hits his head repeatedly. He then attempted to whip him in the corner, but RVD reversed it and tossed U. Dragon into the corner. Moving quickly, RVD rolled on the mat, leaped up on U. Dragon and the turnbuckle, and fell backward, flipping U. Dragon in the air. As U. Dragon groggily arose, RVD came at him and hit him over his head. He then whipped U. Dragon into the ropes, but U. Dragon rebounded and flew through the air, his legs connecting with RVD's face. RVD slowly got up and U. Dragon dashed at him. RVD twisted him in order to perform a backbreaker, but U. Dragon's feet hooked behind RVD's head and spun around 720 before finally ducking down to flip RVD over. RVD slammed down and landed on his knees. U. Dragon climbed up to the top of the turnbuckle and prepared a cross body. But as he came down, RVD suddenly hopped up and twirled into a Van Daminator. U. Dragon was kicked in mid-air and hit the mat hard. RVD shook his head and ran to the rope at the far end. Boucing off, he rolled of the ropes and again in the air, executing his Rolling Thunder of U. Dragon's prone body. RVD latched his leg and the ref slid in.

"1...2..."

However, U. Dragon kicked out of the pin. RVD picked him up, but U. Dragon slapped out of the hold and kicked him in the leg. RVD staggered and U. Dragon kicked him in the other leg. RVD almost tripped and he charged forward into a clothesline, but U. Dragon ducked under and gave a sharp roundhouse kick to RVD's face. RVD fell like a ton of bricks and U. Dragon latched in for the pin.

"1...2..."

Just barely, RVD raised his shoulder up. U. Dragon growled slightly and lifted RVD up and hit him repeatedly into the turnbuckle. U. Dragon then lifted him up to the top of the turnbuckle and attempted a Frankensteiner, but RVD had latched his legs into the ropes and held on to U. Dragon. He then lifted him up again and tossed him down heavily. U. Dragon was laid out and RVD swiftly set himself on the ropes. The crowds cheers became almost a roar as RVD leaped through the air, his body closing briefly before opening up and smashing down on U. Dragon with his Five-Star Frog Splash. RVD bounced and held his ribs in pain but he managed to place himself over U. Dragon.

"1...2...3!!!!!!!"

The bell rang again and RVD staggered to his feet.

"And the winner of this match, Rob...Van...Dam!!!!"

King- "And what a way to kick off RAW."

J.R. "You've got that right. Let's look at that again."

-Scene of RVD's Five-Star Frog Splash-

---------

****

Backstage

The Co-General Manager of Raw, Eric Bischoff was in the locker-room of 'Sunday Night Heat' Commentators— Al Snow and Jonathan Coachman. The two had challenged the current RAW announcers J.R and King Lawler. They wanted to REPLACE J.R and King and become RAW's official announcers each week AND on Pay Per Views. But after over 20 years in WWE Commentating, it is impossible to replace these two icons from the hearts of all fans everywhere.

Of course, as usual as their feuds always started and ended, Eric wanted Snow and Coachman to be the new announcers while Austin refused. It was settled the 'old fashioned' way through a match. At Unleashed, there would be a tag-team match between Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler versus Al Snow and Jonathan Coachman. The winner of that match shall be crowned as the new RAW commentators! 

Right now, Eric had gathered 'his' team and planned some strategies in their match.

Jonathan said, "Don't worry Mr. Eric Bischoff! Al and I promise that we will use that same devastation when we take on Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler at the Pay Per View! We guarantee that!"

"That's right! You can BET on us sir!" Snow added to their conversation. 

"Yeah, your brilliant 'plan' just CANNOT fail!" Confirmed Coachman.

Nodding and smiling, the co-GM of Raw informed the two commentators that, "And the wheels are on motion of that!"

"Yeah!" The two said and high-fived at once.

The three of them suddenly silenced when a new figure entered the room. It was the WHC Goldberg. His face was grim, as always and the title was slung over his shoulder.

"It's the champ. What can I do for ya?"

Goldberg scratched the side of his chin, "It's funny you should ask that. I've decided to take the night off. Got it?"

Bischoff grinned and put his hand on his shoulder, "Sure. No problem. You're the champ. You deserve a break."

Goldberg's icy gaze looked down at Bischoff's arm and Eric quickly removed it from his shoulder and gave a slight gulp.

"Have a good time."

Goldberg simply grinned and then left the room.

--------------

On the other side of the arena, the RAW interviewer Terri was having a few words with Lita and Trish Stratus.

"So you two ready for the match?" Terri asked, totting her mike towards Trish.

"Umm . . . yeah! Lita and I are definitely ready to kick some as$! That so called 'Woman's Champion' Molly Holly? I'm going to personally confirm that she gets hurt before the night is over! You can bet on that!"

"Hmm . . . and what about you Lita? Any thoughts about the match?" 

"Well um . . . I've made my point last week when I interfered in Trish's match! Holly and Kim were just cheating with Trish! I think its about time those two girls had had an Extreme Lesson from Mattitude?" 

"OH and speaking of that – what are the latest updates of Matt Hardy? Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Matt is placed on bed-rest 24/7. The doctor said that he shouldn't wrestle for the next month or so! It's really stupid because this was the last Smackdown Matt and I was supposed to be together. And because of that, I'm not going to Smackdown this Thursday but instead, staying home with Matt."

"Yes, also we've heard that you moved in with Matt Hardy?"

"Yes."

"Umm Hmm! Well I'm gonna wish you two good luck in your match, which is next by the way! And a very get-well-soon to Matt! Take it away King!"

****

Ringside

King: Thanks Terri! Bye Trish! Lita . . .!

J.R: Ah . . . King?

King: Huh?

J.R: They're gone.

King: Yeah I uh . . . I know that! 

J.R: You looked like you were dosed off back there!

King: HEY!

J.R: Well folks, after the break, its gonna be women's-tag-team-action when Lita teams up with her best friend Trish Stratus to face off against the WWE Woman's Champion Molly Holly and Gail Kim! All of this, coming up next!

King: I didn't dose-off!

_____________Commercial Break____________

GOLDBERG "Believe the Hype!" It's Goldberg like you've never seen him before! Catch the exclusive career of the undefeated World Heavyweight Champion! GOLDBERG "Believe the Hype!" Available in DVD and VHS wherever Videos are sold!

_____________Commercial Break____________

J.R: Well folks we're back live from Raw and you're just in time for the anticipated woman's-tag match! 

King: Yeah and what's more! You'll get to see puppi—

But Lawler's word was cut-off when Coachman walked out wearing a hat in the mockery of Jim Ross! He didn't say much but his 'partner' Al Snow soon came out with King's music! Snow was donning a paper Burger King crown and some goofy looking 'King' threads! Soon after, Snow and Coach went over to the decimated Spanish announce table and said they wanted to give everyone a preview of what things would be like next Monday. The two were confident that they were going to beat JR and King to take over as the Raw announce team as JR and King's headsets were shut off!

--------

(Smackdown Author's Note—Alright, so the following matches are my part of the deal so I had to write it myself! Problem was that I don't watch Raw so I cant describe the Coach/Snow commentating! Also that mean I'll keep stuff short and GENERALLY write the matches okay? Thanks for understanding.)

It was a contest between the four dominant females of Raw. Lita and Trish were battling for a short revenge against Molly Holly and Gail Kim! It was Trish and Kim facing off at first, they did some terrific moves but the quick-tags between Molly and Kim weakened the Raw diva. Trish later somehow managed to tap her partner Amy 'Lita' Dumas who changed the foundation of the match. Lita fought bravely against the two enemies but a harsh hit by the Woman's champion by her belt caused Amy to internally injure herself. Blood spilled from her mouth but that didn't stop the daredevil as Lita went on the top turnbuckle and moonsaulted on top of Molly Holly to gain the victory!! Gail Kim was knocked outside the ring by Trish Stratus. Disabling the Asian-Canadian from cheating in the match.

Amy and Trish celebrated as the losers slowly walked out the titan-tron.

That night, it would be kind of interesting because for the last seven-days it was Amy who took care of Matt and his injury. Tonight, it was also AMY who had an injury! Clearly, Matt would never let his girlfriend struggle! A smile tagged across Amy's lips as she imagined how she would spend the night with Matt! Two injured people taking care of the other? Hmm . . . sounded romantic!

----Commercial Break----

After a short break, Jerry challenged either Snow or Coach to a match. It was Snow who agreed.

----

Shrewwwwwwwww!!! 'Yeah, we're coming now!' Boom! Boom! Boom! (Sorry, I don't know the words to this song.)

"Now entering the ring from Dudleyville, at a combined weight of 555 pounds, Bubba Ray and D'von, the Dudley Boyz!"

The Dudleys came in and introduced themselves to the cheering crowd before coming together and hitting fists. They slid into the ring and went to the opposing corners, where they displayed the 3D signs.

J.R.- "RAW is brought to you by Namco's Soul Calibur II, for PS2, X-Box, and Gamecube, rated T for teens."

King- "And by Y2J's Stinger energy drink. For more energy, you gotta feel the Sting."

Next music comes up.

"And their challengers, Charlie Haans and Sheldon Benjamin. They are the world tag-team champions, The World's Greatest Tag-Team!"

A round of boos came up as they sauntered down to the ring. The tag-team didn't let the crowd get to them as they grinned and slid in the ring.

King- "Well they sure are cocky, aren't they?"

J.R.- "That's true. But won't they forfeit their titles this way? Legally, they shouldn't have the titles now."

King- "But remember that they are in the pocket of Vince McMahon and he can do whatever he wants."

J.R.- "Well that just sucks."

King- "Ain't that the truth. But in any event, this is a non-title match, so they don't have to worry."

The bell rang as Bubba Ray started off with Charlie Haas. Bubba Ray went for a grab, but Charlie slipped behind him and grabbed his back. Bubba Ray fought to escape, but Charlie held fast and pushed him against the ropes. Bubba Ray bounced off and Charlie got up to slam him, but he was knocked down to the mat when Bubba Ray hit him with a shoulder block. Charlie fell hard and Bubba Ray lifted his elbow and slammed down hard on him. Lifting himself up, he slammed down another elbow and then lifted Charlie up. He then punched him once, punched him twice, twirled his finger in the air, lifted his pants and slammed a elbow straight on his skull. Bubba then lifted him again and dragged him over to the corner and tagged in D'Von, who decked him in the face. D'von grabbed hold again and tossed him into the ropes. But as he ducked down to lift him over, Charlie kicked him in the face, causing him to rise and followed up with a powerful clothesline. Charlie shook his head, grabbed D'Von and went to his corner to tag in Benjamin. They both put him in the corner and began to mudhole stomp him until the ref broke it up. Benjamin then lifted D'Von and slammed him with a scoop slam. Tagging Charlie in again, they both lifted D'Von and slammed him down on the mat. Charlie then went to taunt Bubba Ray, who angrily tried to enter but was held off by the ref. While the ref's back was turned, both wrestlers again stomped on D'Von. Seeing that he wasn't helping his partner/brother, Bubba went back into his corner and the ref returned his attention to the match. Benjamin now tagged in and began to pummel D'Von. But D'Von suddenly began to fight back. The two exchanged blows and D'Von wound up on the winning end. But the Benjamin ducked one of his blows, wrapped his arms around his waist, and flew back into a German suplex. D'Von slammed hard and Benjamin went for the pin.

"1...2..."

D'Von raised his shoulder and Benjamin kicked him briefly. He then lifted him and tossed him against the ropes, but D'Von ducked the oncoming clothesline, continued into the ropes on the other end and he flew through the air in a flying shoulder block. Both wrestlers were now down and struggling to get to their corner. The crowds cheered for D'Von as he struggled to reach his partner. Benjamin reached Charlie and he raced in, but not before Bubba Ray was tagged in. Bubba Ray went all out as he hit him with clothesline after clothesline. Benjamin managed to get up and he tried to charge him, but Bubba ducked and slammed Benjamin. He then grabbed Benjamin's legs as D'Von climbed to the top.

"Whazzup!!!!"

D' Von dove headfirst into Benjamin's 'lower extremities' as Benjamin doubled in pain. He then danced around but Bubba stopped him.

"D'Von!!!!"

The crowd followed along, knowing full well what was coming next.

"What?!"

"GET THE TABLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

J.R -"The Dudleys are now looking for some wood!"

D' von exited the ring and went under the ring to grab a table. The ref began to argue with him, but was unaware that Charlie had grabbed the championship belt and held it ready to slam into Bubba. But suddenly, two figures came up from behind him.

J.R.- "Oh my... It's the APA!"

Charlie noticed something amiss and turned around just to have the APA lift him and slammed him with a double bearhug slam. They then exited the ring and Benjamin had arisen and yelled at them. But now he was unaware that both Dudleys were in the ring and now assembled behind him. (I believe you know what comes next.) Charlie makes a bad turn, D'Von lifts him backward into the air, Bubba grabs him while in mid-air and they both slammed him with a devastating 3-D. D'Von rolled up the pin.

"1...2...3!!!!!"

"The winner of this match, the Dudley Boyz!!!!!"

The Dudleys celebrate in the ring as the APA left the scene, satisfied with their handiwork.

J.R. - "And the Dudleys pick up the win, with the help of the APA."

King- "Well, coming up next, the King, me, will be up against that idiot, Al Snow."

J.R.- 'Well all I can say is good luck and I hope you kick his @$$."

King- "Well, thanks J.R. And I will too."

----

Jerry 'The King' Lawler defeated Al Snow. It was a short match highlighting most of Jerry's signature moves as the King barely let Snow punch him! Coach and J.R were the commentators for THIS particular match, but the two argued on every single word back and forth! In the ring, Snow had gained the upper-hand for a short period of time but he was no match for King's sneaky roll-up! The referee counted ~1!~2!~3!!!

At the announce table, King's friend J.R applauded his friend's win but the enemy—Coachman slammed a chair on the back of Ross's head before leaving him unconscious across the announcing table.

When King ran down to assist J.R, one of the staff asked him what did he think of this. The King responded—"As J.R would say 'I see Coachman's cheap-shot as more motivation to kick his ass and keep out job at the pay-per-view!'"

_______________Commercial Break_______________

HHH- "When I need to get serious out, I get back to basics. And when I need a serious boost of energy, I gotta feel the Sting!"

Scenes of Triple H beating the living crap out of his sparring partner (I'm not sure that guy gets paid enough for that.)

'Stacker 2's Y2J Stinger energy drink. For when you need a serious boost of energy, you've gotta feel the sting!

HHH- "Feel the Sting!"

_______________Commercial Break________________

The next match began and the Evolution music played.

"Making his way to the ring, a member of Evolution, weighing in 243pounds, the nature boy, Ric Flair!"

"And making his way to the ring, weighing in about ______ pounds, Maven!"

King- "And the rookie sensation, Maven enters the ring again the dirtiest player in the game, The Nature Boy, Ric Flair."

J.R.- "Yeah. Earlier tonight, Shawn Michaels giving him some words of encouragement before his match, saying that he has the real potential in the WWE. And there are no outside parties allowed in this match-up."

King- "J.R are you sure you're okay after that chair-shot? I think you should take the night off!"

J.R- "King, there is NOTHING that can keep me away from my job AFTER that chair-shot! I'm looking forward onto our match next Sunday!"

Ding, ding, ding!

The match was now underway, Maven dances around Flair, looking for an opening. Seeing none, he grapples with Flair and the two held off for awhile before separating out of frustration. Maven goes for it again, but Flair pokes his eyes, blinding him momentarily. Flair then slaps him across the chest repeatedly until they reach the corner turnbuckle where Flair continues his assault. The ref the break s it of momentarily as Maven slumps in the corner. Flair gets in the ref's face for a moment and then turns his attention back to Maven. Maven suddenly leaped out of the corner and reverses Flair into it. Once there, Maven starts his own series of brutal slaps across the chest. After the quick succession, Maven grabs Flairs arm and tosses him into the ropes. Maven bent his head down in order to flip him, but Flair stop and drops his elbow on the back of his head. Maven staggers back to his feet and Flair goes to work on him, slapping him some more. Flair then tosses Maven into the ropes, but Maven suddenly leaps into the air and catches him in a flying lariat. Maven beckons Flair to get up and dropkicks him as soon as he does. Flair rises again, only to encounter another dropkick. Maven then lifts Flair and whips him against the ropes and when Flair comes back, Maven lifts him over his back and into the air. Flair is in serious pain as Maven slide in for the pin.

"1...2..."

Flair manages to reach the ropes with his boot and the ref stops the pin. Maven begins to pick up Flair, but Flair drags and grabs hold of the ref. The referee looses balance a bit and Flair goes for a blatant low blow. Maven's face consorts in pain and he falls to the mat. Flair releases the ref and begins to stomp on Maven. After a couple of those, he begins to do his usual strut across the ring while Maven tried to recover in the corner. Flair lifted him up and battered him back. Maven suddenly slapped and Flair returned it. Repeatedly, both wrestlers slapped each other across the chest until Maven picked up the pace once again and started to repeatedly slap him. He then grabbed Flair and whipped him into the ropes, but Flair knocked him down with a shoulder block. He then grabbed Maven's leg and kicked it repeatedly.

"Whoooooooooooo!!!!!!"

Flair then spun around while still holding his leg and locked his legs in with Maven's in his Figure-Four Leglock. Maven groaned in agony as Flair jumped around to add more stress to the pressure. The ref bent over to see if he would quit, but Maven refused. Maven then began to struggle and twist and Flair looked in horror as Maven began to turn the leglock around. Flair tried to hold it, but Maven successfully managed to roll it over and now Flair was feeling the pain. All too quickly, Flair released the hold and both were on the ground. The ref began to count.

"1!"

Both wrestlers were still struggling on the ground.

"2! 3! 4!"

At this point, both of them were desperately climbing up the ropes.

"5! 6! 7!"

Flair reached up to his feet first and grabbed Maven. But Maven suddenly popped out and fought back. He then ran back against the ropes, ducked Flair's counter attack and jumped through the air, tackling him. Flair scrambled and lifted himself up in the corner. Maven rushed at him for a body splash, but Flair pulled the ref and Maven accidentally clobbered him. Maven went to check on him, but Flair attacked from the back with another low blow. Flair then rushed at him, but in a surprise twist, Maven ducked under the charge and lifted Flair into a vicious spinebuster. Maven then locked in the pin, but the ref was still disabled. Releasing Flair, Maven went to check on him, but a form came out of the crowd and slid into the ring.

J.R.- "Oh my god! It's Batista!"

Maven was pulled away from the ref, folded downward, lifted up, and slammed down in a destructive powerbomb. Bastista then slid out of the ring and into the crowd as Flair slowly reached over and covered Maven. The ref saw the cover and began the count.

"1..."

J.R.- "Oh good lord! Flair's going to steal this one."

"2...3!!!!!"

Ding, ding, ding!!!!!!!

"The winner of this match by pinfall, Ric Flair."

J.R. "I don't believe it. Maven had the match, but the return of Batista seemed to change that."

Batista then slid back into the ring and over Maven. Quickly, he lifted him up and powerbombed him again!

King- "Oh, my god. Batista sending a message."

J.R.- "That's right. And the message is, he's back."

King- "You're absolutely right. Batista is back and with Evolution!"

****

Backstage

Stacy Keibler, the most loved diva from the Raw roster was walking down a short and busy hallway. 

King- "Hey! It's Stacy Keibler!" 

The harsh un-aired situation between her, Edge, Test and Scott Steiner last week was something unforgotten. Stacy had endured the suffering of being Test's manager for months, and now, after Edge's 'reappearance' last week, that suffering would come to an end.

As the diva kept walking forward, she heard a familiar voice calling from behind. "Keibler!" Stace sighed, it was Test. "KEIBLER!" She turned.

"Yes, Test?" The bigger blonde stopped after evening up his pace.

"Don't you give me that look!"

"What do you want?! I thought I told you last week! We're over."

"Oh no! We've hardly even begun!"

"LOOK! I have Adam . . . Edge now! Why cant you take a hint you bastard."

"DON'T dare to talk sh*t at me! Edge maybe you're play-mate but you're STILL UNDER MY MANAGEMENT! I WON that match with Steiner the other week and that MEANS I have FULL authority over your job! You will be MY manager from next week! HAH! Let's see your precious 'Edge' save you now!" 

He walked away, leaving her behind. A disgusted look washed across Stacy's face as the camera shifted back to Ross and Lawler.

****

Ringside

King- "That was weird J.R! Test is an @$$!"

J.R- "I agree with you. Well folks, up next, the main event, it is the People's Champion, **The Rock** going up against **Big Sexy Kevin Nash**!

King- "Will The Rock triumph over Evolution's newest member? We'll find out, coming up next!"

__________Commercial Break___________

"Every person has an inner rage, a deep-seeded urge for destruction. And if pushed hard enough, that rage, that destruction, will be UNLEASHED!!!!!!!"

"WWE Unleashed, presented by fanfiction.net. Check on the updates now!!!!!!"

__________Commercial Break___________

Evolution music comes up and Kevin Nash exits out, flanked by Randy Orton and Chris Jericho.

"Now being accompanied by Evolution members Randy Orton and Chris Jericho, also representing Evolution, weighing in about 325. Big Sexy Kevin Nash!"

The crowd began to boo at Nash, but like the rest of Evolution he was too cocky for his own good. He entered the ring and almost struck his fist n the air as per his normal entrance. But instead, he moved to the corner and opened his arms out like Randy Orton does.

King- "It looks like the crowds here aren't too fond of Nash."

J.R.- "Well can you blame them. He turned on his best friend, Shawn Michaels last week as well as The Rock

King- "True. And we still haven't heard what the Heartbreak Kid has to say about it."

The arena suddenly darkened slightly as the Titantron showed images of skyscrapers.

"Is cooking..."

The music erupts and The Rock makes his entrance. The crowds roared as he strode purposefully toward the ring.

J.R.- "It's him! The People's Champion, The Rock!"

King- "You can feel the electricity in the entire arena. The Rock is ready to lay the smackethdown tonight!"

The Rock reached the ring and on the corner turnbuckle, where he raised his fist in the air. His eyes were closed, as if he was taking in the power of the people. He then descended and moved to the other end and repeated the act. When that was done, he stared down at Evolution, particularly his opponent, Nash. He knew this was going to be a rough fight. And Evolution wasn't exactly known to be fair players. The Rock hopped down and Nash entered the ring. With that out of the way, the bell rang and the match began.

Ding, ding, ding!

The two of them circled around for a second before The Rock charged in. But Nash lifted his knee and caught The Rock in the midsection. Nash then smashed his fist into his back, causing The Rock to fall to the mat. Nash picked him up from the mat and tossed him against the turnbuckle. He then charged into the corner, crushing The Rock in the corner and causing him to grasp his side in pain. Nash lifted him again, but suddenly The Rock snapped out and began to slap Nash repeatedly until he got him against the ropes. He then whipped him around, but Nash reversed and tossed The Rock against the ropes. The Rock rebounded against it and Nash did a monkey toss, flipping The Rock up and slamming him onto the mat. The Rock groaned in sheer agony and Nash lifted him up and smashed his fist onto his back.

J.R.- "It looks like The Rock isn't doing too good in there."

King- "That's true for now, but you know The Rock. He always manages to come back."

This proved true as soon as Nash lifted The Rock, who broke out again and started to pummel him again, this time against the corner turnbuckle. His attacks increased in speed and The Rock finally backed away, spat into his flat hand and smacked Nash across the chest and sending his body jumping into the air.

King- "I told you. The Rock's laying the smackdown!"

The Rock then grabbed Nash's arm and tried to whip him into the next corner, but Nash pulled back and The Rock wound up in the corner. As Nash backed away, Jericho held on to The Rock's legs, holding him in place for Nash to take a giant run and smash into him. The Rock staggered and knelt down to the ground and Nash began to stalk him. The Rock lifted himself up and Nash ran in for a big boot. But The Rock sidestepped the leg and Nash wound up getting caught with his legs between the ropes. His face distorted in pain as The Rock took advantage with another slap, causing Nash to fall over the side and hit the ground outside. The Rock then went out there with him and grabbed his head. They both took a slight walk and The Rock smashed his head into the steel stairs. Nash's head bounced off and he fell back. The Rock then lifted him up and tossed him back into the ring, while keeping an eye on his two compatriots. The Rock re-entered the ring and began to kick Nash. But before he could try anything, Jericho jumped on the mat. The ref went to dismiss him and The Rock glared at Y2J. But when he turned to confront Nash, he instead found Orton coming at him. Orton swiftly grabbed his head and fell down, taking The Rock with him in his RKO. The Rock bounced off the mat and Jericho left so that the ref's attention would turn back to the match. Nash slowly crawled over to The Rock's prone body and stretched out his arm in a pin.

"1...2..."

But a millisecond before the ref's hand could come down, The Rock's arm shot up, saving him. Nash sat up and shook away his now-building fatigue. He lifted The Rock again and smashed his head in with his fist. But instead of falling, The Rock struck back. Nash attacked again and The Rock did likewise. This went on four more times until The Rock began to build momentum and hit him repeatedly. But Nash was far from done and sent a knee into The Rock's gut again. He then whipped him into the ropes, but The Rock suddenly leaped back with more power and caught him in an aerial clothesline. Nash fell to the mat as the adrenaline coursed through The Rock's veins. Nash staggered to his feet, but The Rock stood ready and hit him repeatedly. But another knee from Nash stopped The Rock's assault. Nash then hit him with another knee, causing him to double over. Nash then rushed back and bounced off the ropes. But The Rock came alive again and caught Nash in a spinebuster, slamming his massive frame in the center of the ring. The Rock then moved over his head and the crowd went wild.

King- "He's going for it. The-Most-Electrifying-Move-In-Sports-Entertainment!"

True to The King's words, The Rock kicked Nash's arm to the side and removed his elbow- pad. Waving his arms, he ran into the ropes at one end, then rushed to the other. But before he could complete it, a chair smashed him in the back and caused him to go down. Jericho had smashed in The Rock's back with a chair and at seeing this, the ref called the bell.

"The winner as a result of a disqualification, The Rock!"

However, this didn't stop Jericho and Orton from entering the ring and kicking down on The Rock's body. They continued to batter him and Orton lifted him up as Jericho went for the chair. But before they could do anything, the cheers from the crowds signaled another wrestler coming. Shawn Michaels slid in the ring and attacked both Orton and Jericho. He managed to knock Orton over the side, but he didn't notice Jericho coming up behind him with the chair. Michaels turned and Jericho charged. But at the last split second, Michaels ducked the chair shot, hopped back and smashed the chair in with his Sweet Chin Music. Jericho's face was smashed and he lay still on the ground. Michaels began his own strut, but didn't notice Nash standing behind him. Michael then turned and faced his former friend. For a moment, they stared each other down and Michaels began to hope that last week's incident was a mistake. But Nash snapped forward with his knee, bent Michael's head between his legs, raised him high in the air, and smashed him down with a jackknife powerbomb.

"Oh my god. What atrocity! Nash just crushed his former best friend."

Nash stared down at Michael's prone body and began to smile. He raised his arms in victory and turned around for the others. But that was a bad mistake as The Rock had recovered a while ago and was now stalking him. When Nash turned, The Rock lurched forward, slung his arm around Nash's chest and shoulder, lifted him up and slammed him with the Rock Bottom!

J.R.- "Rock Bottom! Rock Bottom!"

The Rock stared at Nash and then went up to the turnbuckle to see the retreating forms of Jericho and Orton. They began to trade insults and threats with each other.

King- "Evolution has just been defeated by the Rock."

J.R.- "This is it. Now the war has now truly begun between The Rock and Evolution! Who knows what might happen in the Rock/Goldberg re-match at Unleashed?? This is J.R. and Jerry 'The King' Lawler signing off!"

____________2003 WWE RAW____________

****

A/N: Next update- this SUNDAY! The Final and Forth week of SMACKDOWN! By: The Nav


	8. SMACKDOWN! forth week

**__**

Forth Week: SMACKDOWN!

__

Live From: Toronto, Canada!

As every WWE show always started, the pyro created from the explosions surpassed the fans' screams! This was yet again another sold-out night for Smackdown as the Canadian fans screamed at the top of their lungs!

Cole: TRIPLE H HAS WON THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER'S MATCH LAST WEEK! He defeated 5 OTHER MEN INCLUDING the unbeatable Big Red Monster KANE! But the Contender has other thoughts for Unleashed in mind! WELCOME EVERYBODY TO The sold-out arena of SMACKDOWN! We're here LIVE from Toronto Canada! I'm Michael Cole! Here at ringside with Tazz! And WHAT a line-up we've scheduled for you tonight!

Tazz: That's right, guys! Tonight, on Smackdown there will be not one, but TWO title matches! 

Cole: First off, the United States Champion **Eddie Guerrero** has challenged **John Cena** in yet ANOTHER brutal Parking Lot TITLE Brawl Tazz! Just THINK what happened in the LAST Parking Lot Brawl on RAW just last week? 

Tazz: Oh no doubt that this will be another great match-up! Last week on Raw when Matt Hardy was finishing things off between him and Val Venus, it was OUR WWE Champ BROCK LESNEH who literally SQUASHED Matt's neck in that F-five-on-the-car remember Cole?

Cole: Yes who can forget those assaults by Lesner? Brock was excused by our Owner; Mr. McMahon, saying that he never 'really' went to Raw! But went to the parking-lot area of that stadium! 

Tazz: Well Brock's still the champ Cole.

Cole: True Tazz, and speaking of champions, **Rey Mysterio **will put his Cruiserweight title on the line as he goes one-on-one against one of the greatest Cruiserweight champions – **Tajeri!**

Tazz: Oh yeah! Now THAT'S gonna be one hell of a match! 

Cole: And lets not forget about Brock Lesner's match Tazz! Mr. McMahon put his OWN son **Shane** in a devastating challenge, JUST because Shane wanted to get BACK at KANE for hitting his mother! 

Tazz: Uh huh, after those two tiring matches against the Undertaker and Big Show, do you think Shane has it IN him to face **Lesner** tonight?

Cole: Well according to rumors on the locker-room areas, I hear that Undertaker HIMSELF is training Shane O' Mac to get ready for his match-up!

Tazz: Well you cant really BLAME Taker can you Cole? I mean, Kane literally INSULTED his big-brother last week on Smackdown remember?

Cole: Yes, and that assault too took place in the parking-lot area! 

Tazz: Just like Lesner did to Hardy on Raw! 

The two holes, with which fireworks were being shot up on the titan-tron, were now releasing hot-steam as the barbaric and hairy A-Train walked out. – Backed by the beautiful, and equally deadly, Sable.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. In accompanied by SABLE. Introducing first, from Boston Massachusetts, weighing 350pounds! A-Train!" 

And that is just how much he weighted. A-Train, or Albert, looked like the hairiest fighter on the entertainment world today! But even if his chest and back was black with hair, Albert remained bald on his head. 

Cole: Well there you have it, the A-Train! He PERSONALLY requested for this match to Vince McMahon after tapping out of the 6-man Battle Royal last week:

The screen shifted to a flashback scene.

Cole: Chris Benoit had submitted the cross-face on A-Train the other week. And although A-Train's leg was BENEATH the bottom-rope, the referee didn't see it in all the hubbub because of Kurt Angle's pinning attempt on Big Show!

Tazz: And then, there you can CLEARLY see that A-Train had tapped out Cole! 

The screen switched from 'Last week' to 'After the match' as the new clip continued.

Cole: But shortly after Chris Benoit himself got eliminated, A-Train went backstage and was yelling at Benoit.

"You can't defeat me! I CANT LOSE TO YOU BENOIT!" Albert was shouting in the clip as his index finger kept on pointing on Chris's chest. 

Cole: But then, a sudden VICIOUS attack by Benoit's FORMER friend Rhyno! 

Benoit was standing next to a door in the wide-opened area, but what he didn't see was Rhyno dashing at him from the side and Goring him through the hard-wooden and LOCKED door! The door naturally broke due to the pressure inserted upon Benoit and there, the most technical wrestler in WWE lay as both A-Train and Rhyno laughed at his fallen body.

Screen returns to Tazz and Cole

Cole: Do you think Benoit is in 100% after that Gore?

Tazz: Well, even if Chris Benoit ISNT in 100%, I know that he'll compete in this match no matter what! Believe me Cole, I've wrestled with that man before and he is full of guts!

"And the challenger," Benoit's music slammed across the arena as the Rabid Wolverine walked out. "From Alberta Canada, weighing 229Pounds, CHRIS BENNOIT!"

__

TnnTnn

The match started very quickly as Benoit slid right in and started squaring off massive right hands to A-Train. The match was basically Chris going over the A-Train as the 350pounder never stood a chance! Of course, Albert's weight and size gave him advantages after a devastating power-bomb on the middle of the ring. Chris's spine almost crashed as Cole and Tazz reminded that his back was badly injured after that Gore the other week. Seeing this as another open-space, A-Train continued most of his attacks on Benoit's back as he delivered a belly-to-belly, two Germans and a back-breaker to gain the upper-hand in the match. 

Resting to catch his breath, Albert gaspingly raised his arms at the crowd only to receive boos! Benoit from his side saw that Albert was busy with the crowd, quickly popped in and rolled over for a schoolboy pin! The referee counted ~1 and ~2 but couldn't make the 3 as A-Train rolled off the mat, breaking the count. 

The match lasted like this for a while with both men trying to gain the pin, A-Train proved to be a worthy opponent for Benoit as he evened up every move the Wolverine delivered. At 6:20, after some high-risk taken moves, both men weren't getting anywhere after a super-flex by Benoit. As Chris slowly rose to his feet, gasping for the little amount of air he needed to stay alive, Benoit turned around to see RHYNO dashing at him from upfront! His so called 'friend' was aiming for the Gore again, Benoit capitalized and countered it by side-stepping! But Rhyno didn't stop, he lost balance and Speared THROUGH A-Train! Slamming Albert to the mat! Benoit jumped behind Rhyno and crashed his skull with a German suplex! But it wouldn't be enough! So Chris grasped Rhyno up again and had his back towards the ropes. Then, the most technical wrestler in the history of WWE pulled Rhyno by the midsection, pushed his own body down, and threw Rhyno over his head and over the top rope to crash onto the black ground on the bottom! Sable never interfered as she helplessly watch Benoit pinning A-Train and gaining the win!

~1! The crowd was counting with the referee.

~2!!

~3!!!

__

Ding! Ding! Ding! 

"Here is your winner! CHRISS BENOIT!!!"

Cole: WOW! 

Cole's cheer was also part of the arena-filling scream from the people.

Cole: Benoit reversed it! Benoit used RHYNO'S OWN technique to gain his victory!!! Chris BENOIT is walking out tonight as a WINNER!

__________Commercials___________

WWE RAW! "IF YA SMELLLLLLLL!" Airing each Sunday/Monday on fanfiction.net! With great superstars such as _The Rock, Shawn Michaels, GOLDBERG! Steve Austin! _And much, MUCH more! WWE RAW! Don't miss out! –coming episodes of Raw written by Xardion

__________Commercials___________ 

****

Backstage

Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon were one of the most favorite couples in the WWE. They were married once in late 1999/early 2000 but the marriage wasn't successful. They got divorced since but only to fall back in love all over again. The two were never meant to be parted. 

As Hunter squeezed his ex-wife's body beneath his, he could feel her squirm under him as their lips smacked back and forth. They lay on the couch of Stephanie's office, 'making love' more than once. 

Triple H was on top of Stephanie, licking her tongue clean with his as their kiss was getting more intense. Hunter's large and muscular biceps prevented the camera from viewing his other hand slipping under her black-dress as Stephanie maneuvered several 'unnoticed' moves from under him. Steph had her hand grasping at his bottom while Hunter grasped both her big, springy breast with his hand and suckled her lower lip in their kiss. A slow and pleasure-filled moan left Stephanie's throat, the strong flex of his muscles gripping her in 'all' ways was something that the General Manager of Smackdown could never get enough of. But, their lovemaking came to an end when a knock was heard on the door.

Stephanie's lip released Hunters with a strong and loud 'smooch' sound, curving her head towards the door as she got up from the couch, the General Manager welcomed "Come in," in a shaky voice. The sound on the door caused Triple H to straighten up, after all, this was their working hour! He shouldn't be sexually accompanying his fiancée at her office when the live cameras were around. Yes, fiancée, Hunter and Stephanie were getting married again! Four weeks of knowing each other was enough to prove that they belonged together as a family again. But, the announcement wasn't made on live television yet! 

The door opened as Stephanie made herself decent by fixing the rather –unbuttoned- shirt of hers.

"Hey guys," the guest said as he walked in, 

"Hey Kurt . . ." Smackdown's G.M slowly spoke, raising from the couch and fixing her clothing at the same time. "What uh . . . is there anything we can do?"

Kurt Angle shook hands with Triple H, "Nah, I was just here to congratulate – YOU Hunter." A smile left Helmsley's mouth. Kurt and Hunter had been working in the WWE for years now, and it wasn't always that Angle was against Triple H. From their days in the McMahon/Helmsley Regime in the year 2000 to the small McMahon-Flair feud early 2002. It was always Triple H and Kurt Angle either teaming together or scheming together. Of course, in the MIDDLE year, in 2001, Kurt did get in the way of Hunter and Stephanie and had a possible affair with the current Smackdown G.M

But that still remained in the shadows. What mattered most was the event that was happening NOW, TODAY, in 2003! Hunter and Kurt's friendship should be solid as a rock because of Brock Lesner's appearance. They needed to cooperate on stopping this monster. And it was Triple H who had the upper hand in that – after his win over the number 1 contenders' match, last week.

Triple H got snapped out of his thoughts when Kurt's voice got in the way.

Kurt said, "Congratulations man, you won the title-shot at Unleashed."

"Thanks but—"

"—But you still have to admit! Without me Angle-Slamming Kane in the match, you would've lost! Admit that! ADMIT that!"

H smiled, "Alright, alright. I admit it."

"Good."

"But I'm NOT the number one contender for the title."

'Okay, that I didn't see coming,' Kurt mumbled in his mind as his eye-muscles contorted. " . . . What?!" He had to shake his head. Not believing it for a second.

"That's right Kurt," Stephanie intervened. "Hunter says he doesn't want the title-shot."

"Wa . . . wait a second here." It almost seemed as a joke, "Is this some kind of sick joke Hunter?"

"Nope. What you're hearing is right. I don't want the shot."

"But . . . why the HELL not?!"

"Well I can tell you now but . . . I want to publicly announce it. So you gotta wait for it!"

"I don't understand you man. I just DON'T understand you . . . "

Sighing off, the three stood in silence as the screen moved to another part of the huge backstage arena.

****

Backstage

Cole: Well what was that about?

Tazz: I dunno Cole, you're the one who said that Triple H had 'other intentions in mind' at the beginning!

Cole: Well I . . . hey wait.

As the screen came back to a clear, we could see the beautiful Torrie Wilson and her friend Nidia walking forwards. Moving with the camera.

"Don't be so nervous girl!" Nidia said, "I thought you hated her!"

"Well, as a family member I DO! But . . . as a fellow diva in the WWE . . . I think Marie is in big trouble tonight!" The blonde bombshell sighed. Her stepmother, Dawn Marie had a match tonight against the female 'Kane' Shiniqua! There was just no chance that Dawn could defeat her! Worse, there would be no chance for her to SURVIVE in the match! 

"Well . . . there she is." The smaller girl pointed upfront where the fighter stood. 

"Hey Dawn," Nidia said when they reached that area. "You sure you're gonna get through this?"

Sighing, Marie answered, "I have to Nidia!"

"Girl you're insane! Didn't you see what Shiniqua did to all three of us in the ring the other week? And you're just ONE! Do the math."

She sighed again, this time fixing her red glove, "Well, SOMEBODY has to do something about this! I mean we can't just let Shiniqua come here week after week and beat the crap out of everyone she wants to!"

She was right, and that was what frightened Nidia, Dawn Marie was right about this. Shiniqua had to be stopped just like Brock Lesner and Kane. But there wasn't anyone who COULD stop her. 

Torrie remained quiet as her stepmother walked passed her towards the ring.

****

Ringside

Cole: Well she was had a point there Tazz! Last week, YOU were there at the Bikini Contest weren't you? 

Tazz: Yep, you're right I was! That Shiniqua is ONE hell of a chick and I'm tellin' ya, she is another monster that remains unstopped. 

Cole: Well DAWN MARIE challenged Shiniqua to a one-on-one match up, but do you think that is possible Tazz?

Tazz: Well . . . we have to wait and see!

That never was the case, Dawn Marie NEVER stood a chance against Shiniqua! There wasn't a female wrestler ever to beat Shiniqua in any of her match. The perfect competitor for the Amazonian Warrior was Lita, the highflying Luchadore or one of the over weights in the WWE. Because Shiniqua has already proven that even MEN weighing more than her couldn't stop her! 

The match begun after both players got inside the ring, Shiniqua easily taking care of Dawn Marie with a hard clothesline to start things off. Raining blow after blow, Shiniqua never stopped her torture on Dawn until Torrie and Nidia came running towards the ring, Torrie slammed a chair on Shiniqua's back and slid her stepmother out of the way and out of the ring as the match ended in DQ. 

About 5 seconds later, the Brazilian Amazon got to her feet and threw the steel-chair like a hand-held-ball as Torrie, Nidia and Dawn walked away. 

__________Commercials____________ 

Cole: Welcome back people as just moments ago, you've witnessed a small, but avenging match-up between Shiniqua and Dawn Marie.

Tazz: Dawn got out alive and I think that was enough! When you get in the hands of Shiniqua there's no telling WHAT she might do! 

Cole: And speaking of destroying, let us take you backstage with FUNAKI where referee Brian Hebner is preparing the Parking Lot TITLE Brawl later tonight. How are things going on back there Funaki?

****

Parking Lot

Funaki: "HI! Preparing going on GREAT! Funaki says, this will be GREAT match! GREAT match! All locker-room guys here, ready to see action and referee Brian Hebner fixing shiny cars for U.S Title match!"

Cole: Well good Funaki, could you tell us what are YOUR opinions for the brawl?

Funaki: "Hmm . . . Funaki thinks this be GREAT match! Uh . . . Eddie Guerrero, John Cena, fighting in Parking Lot Brawl match. GREAT things! INNDEEED!"

Tazz: HA, HA!

Cole: Well thank you Funaki! We are ALL eagerly waiting for the match too!

Funaki: "Yes! Yes! Funaki says THANK YOU Michael Cole for letting Funaki be Numbah One reporteh! Bye!"

****

Ringside

Cole: Bye, Bye . . .

Tazz: Ha! That guy's good Cole! 

Cole: He seems to be improving! Well ladies and gentlemen, coming up next; **Rey Mysterio** puts his title on the line to face the Japanese Buzzsaw **Tajeri**! That's after the break!

____________Commercials_____________

Rock: "Even the greatest of all superstars need their energy! The ROCK needs HIS energy! And when the People's Eyebrow is raised. When the Smackethdown is Laid. When the MAINEVENT is over . . . the People's Champion ALSO needs to feel the Sting!"

The Great one turns around to see Sean William Scott standing behind him.

Sean: "Hey! Isn't that Stacker 2's Y2J Stinger Energy Drink?!! I WANT SOME!"

Rock raises the People's eyebrow and looks at the camera . . . then turns back, smiling

Rock: "Oh sure Sean! Here you can have it."

Hands his co-actor the can but then . . . as Sean was gulping it down . . .

Sean: "heyHEY! What're you doing man?! HeyHeyHEEEEYYYY! NO! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG B******! PUT ME DOWN! NOO! NOT THAT WAY! NooOoOo!"

Rock: "_gulp_ Ahhhh . . ."

'Stacker 2's Y2J Stinger energy drink. For when you need a serious boost of energy, you've gotta feel the sting!'

Rock: "Where's that Jericho guy anyway? I need to smash his face!

(-I dunno! I just made that one up!- thanks 2 Xardion for giving in the idea!)

___________Commercials___________

Cole: Welcome back folks, and we are back LIVE from Smackdown! We apologize for that quick break, but up next – Cruiserweight Title on the line! **Rey Mysterio**, **Tajeri** in one-on-one action!

Tazz: Both of these fighters are professional cruiserweighters I'll tell ya that. And BOTH of them have their names as one of the greatest Cruiserweight Champions EVER in WWE history Cole!

Cole: I'll have to agree with you Tazz! Rey Mysterio AND Tajeri are both great competitors!

The sound of a locomotive suddenly started speeding through the speakers as the Cruiserweight champion was entering the ring, the people screaming by his side.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, it is for the CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! And making his way to the ring from San Diego California, weighing 165pounds. He is the Cruiserweight Champion- REYY MYSTERIO!" 

Rey popped out from the wreck just beside the entrance stage, his light-weighted gold fixed tightly across his waist as the Cruiserweight Champion walked forward to enter the ring for his title-defense.

Cole: Well you gotta give Rey Mysterio here credit! He's been holding to that belt for months now! I think, from almost the start of this year!

Tazz: That is correct Cole. That is correct. And that just PROVES just how athletic Rey Mysterio can be!

A Japanese music soon engulfed the arena as Rey waited inside the ring, 

"And the challenger, making his way from JAPAN, weighing 205pounds. TAJERI!"

Cole: Well Tajeri has switched from the U.S title ranking list and BACK to his roots as a Cruiser-weighter!

Tazz: Indeed that was the case Cole, but I think Tajeri belongs in the Cruiser-ranking. I . . . I think that's his spot in the WWE.

The Japanese Buzzsaw climbed down from the turnbuckle on which he was posing as he and Rey Mysterio locked eyes. 

__

Ding, ding, ding! 

The match kicked-off as both impressive athletes maneuvered arm drags, drop kicks, hurrinranas and other high-flying attacks. Rey and Tajeri were equal competitors and their skills matched evenly, after some more 'Cruiser-weighted' moves as the Video Games named it, Tajeri stopped and shook hands with the smiling Mysterio.

Cole: This same kind of thing happened last Monday, when RVD took on Smackdown-representative Ultimo Dragon.

Rey slammed a hard tornado DDT! Creating echoes of the effect through the 'awes' of the people.

Cole: What I don't understand Tazz; week after week, Smackdown TITLE-HOLDERS goes to Raw to fight and NONE of them gets stripped of their titles! That is just plain wrong!

Tazz: Well the people who 'transferred' to Raw, mainly Brock Lensner and The World Greatest Tag-Team Haas and Benjamin, are in Mr. McMahon's favor! And like Jerry 'The King' Lawler said the other night, 'Mr. McMahon does what Mr. McMahon wants!'

Cole: And I'll say what Jim ROSS said 'It just sucks'.

Tazz: sigh

Back to the match, the fast and swift attacks were just weakening both fighters and not causing high-damage at all. Tajeri tried 2 pin-attempts but the champion had gotten his shoulder to boost upward just in the nick of time. At one point, both players fell out side the ring where Rey did most of the beatings as the Buzzsaw was weakened. 

After 12 minutes into the match-up, Tajeri was irish whipped to the ropes by Mysterio, but he countered it with a hand-flip. But what Tajeri didn't see was when he flipped back to deliver the elbow across Mysterio's face, the champion front-dropkicked on his back! Forcing Tajeri to crash onto the middle ropes as the crowd went wild! 

Running to the ropes on the opposite side, the Cruiserweight Champion stretched against it, gained more speed, and ran at top gear as he reached the ropes where Tajeri was being laid. Rey Mysterio slid through the middle ropes, staying airborne he grabbed onto the blue-rope and came back to perfectly connect his shins against Tajeri's face! Slamming the 6-1-9 at the opponent!!!

Cole: The 619! MYSTERIO CONNECTS!

But that wasn't Rey's finisher! It was time for the west-coast-pump as he waited for Tajeri to get to his feet. Hopping on the top-rope, Mysterio jumped with his thighs spread open. But at the last available second, the Japanese Buzzsaw dashed beneath Rey to counter the finisher! 

Rey landed on his feet, he knew that Tajeri was standing just behind him but he didn't know that he was aiming for the massive side-kick that slams against the temple. 

As Rey turned around, Tajeri's right leg went on missile speed, but the champion ducked out! He countered his opponent's finisher as well! 

Mysterio ducked towards the ropes and went through them just like the 6-1-9 and came back, rocketing his feet to the back of Tajeri as he slid back inside!

Rey was to the left of the Buzzsaw and SAW him in an uncomfortable position. Running, he grabbed Tajeri's head and slammed it with a bulldog and then quickly hopped onto the top-turnbuckle! 

This was the golden opportunity, the one thing Rey needed to win— Tajeri was dazed, weakened, and completely out-of-breath. But he would manage the strength to raise to his feet.

As he did, Rey Mysterio jumped on top of his head and connected the West Cost Pop!! 

Tajeri's shoulders slammed to the apron and Rey was on top of him! The ref slid to count.

~1!

~2!!

~3!!!!

The crowd counted with the referee and cheered VERY loudly as the Cruiserweight Champion retained his title! 

"Here is YOUR winner and STILL the Cruiserweight Champion! REYY MYSTERRIO!"

The celebration was beautiful. The audience was screaming, they were shouting, they were celebrating with Rey Mysterio! He once again proved that size didn't matter. This was one of the best fights he had ever since the last Pay Per View!

As the champion slowly raised to his feet, Tajeri was also up. The crowd went silent when the Japanese warrior shoved forward his hand, to shake it. And although Rey knew never to trust your enemy, this was indeed a great and memorable match! He just had to shake hands with the one man he shared it with. 

Accepting the hand, Mysterio held it tightly . . . but then again . . . it was also Tajeri who had his hand tightly and wasn't letting go! That only meant –

Cole: OH MY GOD! The Green Mist!! TAJERI JUST SPLASHED THE GREEN MIST IN MYSTERIO'S EYES!  
Tazz: What a SORE Loser! 

And grinning was what he did, Tajeri smiled at his treachery and climbed out of the ring as suddenly . . . he was framed as the 'bad-guy'.

_BOOOO_

_______________Commercials________________

"Middle Earth . . . darkens by the force of Lord Sauron. The shadow of Mordur is upon us." 

"The Ring must be destroyed . . . Frodo is our last hope . . ."

__

There is no victory without suffering

No battle without losses

No fight without cause

This Christmas . . . 

"The Battle for Middle Earth . . . has begun."

LORD of the RINGS: Return of the King.

_______________Commercials_________________

Cole: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. As our night draws near, the main event tonight is STILL one to be seen.

Tazz: Oh boy Cole, this is gonna be great! **Shane O' Mac** takes on the WWE Champion **Brock Lesner**! Now the question is . . . IF Shane wins this match, would he be in ANY shape to face Kane next Sunday?

Cole: That's a good question Tazz. Mr. McMahon has indeed put his son in a terrible position here. First he had to defeat the Undertaker AND Big Show in the SAME night last week and NOW he has to beat the monster Brock Lesner! There is just NO WAY Shane can survive his way to Unleashed and FACE KANE! After dealing with the likes of Big Show and Brock Lesner . . . well Brock Lesner for one, I don't think Shane could have it in him.

Tazz: Well . . . you can't just give-up on the guy! Shane O' Mac has talent and I support him!

Cole: That's true Tazz but you cannot face TWO monsters and get away with it!

Tazz: Hey! Shane defeated both Undertaker AND The Show last week without getting injured! You can't say that is luck Cole! You just can't say that.

Cole: You have a good point but that chair-shot from Kane almost cost Shane the match if Big Show hadn't a head-injury!

Tazz: Cole whose side are you on? Huh?

Cole: I'm not taking sides here Tazz!

Tazz: Well it seems to me that you're taking Brock Lesner's side!

Cole: I am not!

Tazz: Well you sure sound like it.

Cole: No, I want Shane McMahon to win this match. But what I am saying is that he won't be in 100% IF he wins! That's all I'm saying!

Tazz: Right . . . 

Cole: Okay! 

Tazz: . . . 

Cole: Well folks don't forget to get your tickets for the 2003-special Pay-Per-View UNLEASHED! This Sunday on September 21st (October 12th 2003)! Keep in mind, that the PPV was originally named 'Unforgiven' and was supposed to be presented by Raw only. But due to the 1-month legalization by Mr. McMahon, this year it will be presented by BOTH shows: Raw and Smackdown! 

Tazz: Oh no doubt, Unleashed will be one of the most-talked about PPV in the WWE this year! It'll be GREAT! 

Cole: Well the Raw main-event has been set. We will give you a preview of the matches fixed SO far later on tonight. 

Tazz: Yeah, and keep that in your heads all you Web-masters! It's gonna be all good stuff for your websites! Ha, ha.

Cole: What're you doing?

Tazz: What?

Cole: 'Web-masters' what's up with that?

Tazz: Well you know the amount of hype the Internet creates for us! 

Cole: Yeah but they're all unofficial sites!

Tazz: And that's exactly how you get to the people! Ha, ha!

Cole: I'll say this again tonight – you're nuts.  
Tazz: Ha, ha.

The camera zoomed out into another angle as the rapping music of Stephanie McMahon flooded through the arena.

Cole: Whoa HO!

Tazz: The General Manager of Smackdown has arrived! 

The fans were on their feet as she cat-walked her way down that ramp. The people were very supportive after Stephanie turned against her father's cruel-ways about a year ago, she understood just how selfish and irresponsible her father could be after she became the General Manager of Smackdown. Now, that her never-ending war against the Owner has arisen, Stephanie's supporters have grown larger. 

Steph was wearing a black, thin, sleeveless tank-top and a normal skirt that ends almost at her knee. She wasn't being revealing and didn't want to show much skin as the other divas in the show. Stephanie dressed 'decently' as some might put it. Of course, it was very viewable to the public that she changed her dress from the one she wore before backstage, the black-coat and white-shirt was now off. 

Her music kept on sounding until Steph bent through the middle-rope and walked slowly to the ring announcer to take the microphone from him. Tony Chimel slid out the ring afterwards.

A sweet smile was drawn across her lips as she went on to talk in the mic. 

Her music stopped.

"I–"

But she couldn't say it because of the crowd's continuous cheers. Their screaming chants created echoes fulfilling the stadium. 

Stephanie smiled, her glittering eyes sparkling to show her gratitude. 

"I—"

_YYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHH_

This made her giggle a bit, 

"All right, okay. I get it!" Steph said, calming them down but still spreading her lips. "I have an announcement to make tonight."

"Well . . . actually a couple of announcements."

Tazz: Well that's good.

"So. I wanted to say this . . . I'm sorry . . . I wanted to 'announce' this, publicly. And as I reveal this news, let me assure you that this is the first time any third person is hearing about it." 

Those words created some mixed thoughts among the crowd and fans . . . what could be so 'untold' here in the WWE? The websites always covered most of the spoilers and groundbreaking news. And Stephanie did have a smile on her face . . . something that seemed . . . too personal. 

Cole and Tazz and everyone who was watching this remained silent for about a whole 9-seconds before Stephanie went on to say:

"Well guys . . . I um . . . I'mgettingmarried!" 

Cole: WHAT?

Tazz: Oh my GOD! 

She did say this a bit too fast for embarrassments . . . but that was it! The crowds cheered more louder than before as the huge number of Stephanie-fans were suddenly surprised by what she just said! The echoes that were created a while ago meant NOTHING compared to the screams that out-lifted the arena!!! 

Cole: I . . . I don't know what to say!

Tazz: . . . 

Her smile grew larger as she was relieved by the fans' reaction! "I . . ." 

__

YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

"Aha!"

_EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_

"That's right! I, Stephanie McMahon am getting married for the second time!" She almost screamed herself as those words flew through her mouth. This was like a dream for her.

As the crowd began to fade their chants after a full minute of screaming, the General Manager had to say another thing regarding to her marriage. The next question that ran through everyone's minds were 'Who is He?'.

"So, you wanna know who he is?" The GM laughed.

_Yeeeahhh_

"You sure? Well . . . let me introduce to you the person who again found the way to steal my heart – HUNTER! HEARST! HELMSLEY!"

Cole: NO WAY!

Screams were again fulfilling the air as a voice slowly whispered through the speakers:

Time to Play the Game. TIME TO PLAY THE GAMMEE! HA, HA, HA, HAH! (guitar and drums) It's all about the Game do you want to play me— 

Triple H walked out the titan-tron as he wore a black T-shirt with his symbol marked on it. But he didn't do the whole 'water-act' and entered the ring to hug his fiancée as his music stopped. 

The screams however, didn't. The fans continued their 'Triple H, Triple H' chant, never wanting to stop. The emotional aspect of this segment was very awarding to the couple. They announced their engagement live and onscreen, which was always a pleasure because they could hear what the fans –the thousands of peoples- would think about their decision. And the chants didn't need any more proof that they were agreeing. 

Letting go of Stephanie, Hunter gently took the mike and said as he looked deep in her eyes.

"Thank you Steph. Thank you, for giving me another chance. I . . . I know that I have failed you once before, but I want to promise that I won't make that same mistake again."

"I want you to forgive me for letting you down the last time we were married. But . . . I want you to know Stephanie McMahon that no matter what I say, no matter how I react, you will always be the one person to own my heart. And as long as I ever live, I want you to know that I will always be there for you . . . I will always love you." 

Cole: . . . Wow . . .

Those words were a bit too emotional for the current timing. All Hunter did was say the poetry that he told Stephanie about a week ago, and he knew that it may have made him look like a big poet and emotional person and all . . . but that didn't matter for him at that moment. Hunter knew the topic would change a few minutes later so he wanted to say what he wrote. 

The General Manager of Smackdown leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his neck to seal a kiss as Triple H engulfed more of her into him by pressing on her back. Their kiss broke up after a minute or so when the crowd started going wild! They loved to see two great idols merge together and form a new path in their lives. And they loved it more because they announced they were marrying!

But as all happy things come to an end, this did too when the father-in-law's music was suddenly heard across the arena! 

Cole: Wait a minute.

Tazz: Hey Mr. McMahon doesn't have any business here!

Steph' grin turned into a confused look as her father's form could be seen entering the titan-tron. Sable clenched to his arm. 

(**A/N**- don't know if the words r correct, I tried!) UAHH . . . No Chance! Such as what you've got! No offense no strings too strong, pretty politicians finding faults for faults found pumpin'. No things on timmmeah. It's just a matter of time! You've got no chance in HELL! You've got! NO CHANCE IN HELL! You've got! No Chance in Hell!

The Owner of World Wrestling Entertainment helped his girlfriend enter the ring as he followed behind her. He was wearing his 'Satan' grin, the same grin that often appeared when his enemies were in trouble. But he wasn't supposed to be smiling NOW . . . right?

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie." He quoted, shaking his head right and left in a disgraced, yet happy, manner. Vince was wearing a gray-5 thousand dollar's worth- three-piece by the way. "How DUMB can you possibly be?" 

Although the crowd yelled with a thumbs-down 'boo'. The McMahon was still smiling.

"I mean," He said as Stephanie's eyes showed fonts of sarcasm. "Falling for Triple H again? He LEFT you two years ago! Clearly he's just back at you because you're the General Manager of Smackdown!" 

Cole: Oh please.

That contorted Stephanie's face by 7-to-10. Hunter, however, remained still and stubborn. He didn't care what this man said anymore. 

"It's just a matter of time before Hunter gets satiated by your . . . femininity right?" This mock was supported by Sable's chuckle as the so-called 'Queen of Divas' placed a distance between her and Vince.

"If I was anything like you Vince, then I guess that would've been the case. Isn't that right Steph?" Hunter's words were lifted up by the 'yeas' of the fans surrounding them. A 'gulp' could be seen on Vince's throat. 

"Yes Hunter . . . I believe that's what we all saw in my mother's case?" The GM practically stared Vince down with her eyes as the crowd went for another huge vibration of 'YEAS'. 

"Excuse me, Sable. But I think you should investigate your 'man-friend's' wild-side a bit. You see—"

"SHUT UP!" The McMahon screamed at both of them. This grabbed Triple H's attention as he sided from Sable and went down nose-to-nose with his future and past father in law. 

"What did you say Vince?" He nearly spat on the Owner's face.

"I . . . Shut up you f****** bastard! And the same goes to you too Stephanie! If you marry this man then I swear to GOD I'll FIRE you from your post as Smackdown General Manager!" Vince snapped. 

Cole: Oh my god! Mr. McMahon totally snapped Tazz!

Tazz: that's McMahon for ya! He'll snap at anything that doesn't go his way!

Triple H again touched noses with the Owner to draw Vince's attention and eye-gaze back at him.

"I was TALKING to you Vincent Kennedy McMahon!"

Another ball of liquid was swallowed down Vince's throat, bringing Triple H to Smackdown was a very, VERY bad investment! 

H said again, "Do you have a PROBLEM with me Vince?"

"I ah . . . I . . ."

"SAY IT you b*tch f****** @$$hole!"

Cole: WHOA!

Each word made Vince take a step backwards, and constantly making Triple H taking steps forwards to maintain the nose-to-nose connection between the two. Before Vince noticed it, he was against the ropes and the giant 6-foot-4, 260pounded form of Triple H was glaring down at him as he kept on shouting and yelling! Vince felt his heart almost exploded with fear when he heard Stephanie say "Answer him Dad!". _'This isn't good.'_

But suddenly, a wash of relief flooded through his chest when he heard the squealing sound of a guitar as the WWE Champion BROCK LESNER started running towards the ring! 

Cole: Its Brock Lesner! Brock Lesner's here!

The Champion ran to the ring and slid inside, forcing Triple H to let go of Vince and to handle the current situation – dealing with the REAL Brock Lesner! 

Stephanie and Sable stood in shock, as both equal-height wrestlers were about to clash in front of them! 

"NO! STOP!!" Vince interjected! Stopping both of them by his hands. "STOP IT DAMN IT! STOP IT!" 

Realizing that this was a good thing, Stephanie went on her fiancé's side and held him by his hand as Sable did the same with Brock. 

"Stop it you two! This doesn't have to go on a fight right HERE! Okay? We need to work this out! H! You want a shot at Brock don't you?"

"I want—", "Hunter let me handle this. Dad, the match between Hunter and Brock Lesner is going to be a non-title match." Stephanie announced. 

Tazz: What?

"Hunter WAS the winner of the number one contenders' match last week, but he doesn't want his shot. So instead, we will be having a special number one contenders match at Unleashed to determine who will face Brock Lesner for the belt NEXT week on Smackdown!"

"Oh . . . okay."

" But, the match between Hunter and Brock WILL take place at Unleashed! It will take place in a special, non-title, HELL IN A CELL match!!!" The minute Stephanie's word were finished, resulted the house to explode into cheers and 'yeas' and many other positive chants!!! The fans were JUMPING on their feet!

Cole: WHOAAA! A Hell in a Cell match?!

Within all the excitement of the people's cheers, Triple H and Stephanie had on smiles while Vince, Brock and Sable . . . were standing speechless.

"How does the challenge work for you Dad? Is 'The Real Brock Lesner' standing up for it or is he quitting like a baby?!" Stephanie joked in the face of her father, she leaned forwards for a bit but then quickly zapped back to be held by a smiling Hunter around her waist. 

The screams didn't stop. Vince wasn't happy and Brock sure wasn't smiling. The only thing Vince could do was- "Alright okay, um . . . we will THINK about your request and the answer will be made later tonight!"

"I'm sorry 'Daddy' but the match is already fixed! If Brock denies anything regarding to the match then he will not only be stripped of his title, but he will HAVE to fight in the match anyway!"

"Now hold ON! I'M the Owner here! I have FULL authority over the WWE! You cant just place the WWE Champion in a situation like that! You don't have that much power Stephanie!"

"Um . . . well maybe not. But I have something that just out-wits your so called 'full authority'. Shane?"

Cole: Shane?

Here Comes the Monney! Herre, comesthemoney! The heart-stopping cheers were on FULL volume once again when Shane O' Mac approached the ring! 

Tazz: Oh yeah! It's SHANE O' MAC! 

The Raw-wrestler quickly walked to the ring as his feat-moving music was over heard on the speakers. Walking up the small flight of stairs, Shane bent in and shook hands with Triple H and lightly hugged his younger sister before putting a halt to his music. He grabbed a mike from somewhere and started talking in it; Shane also had a file with him. 

"Oh hey Vince." He laughed, reminding the Owner of what he had said 2 weeks ago. "So ah . . . here are the papers you needed. It says here that at 'The Smackdown main-event of the Unleashed PPV, Triple H versus Brock Lesner, non-title Hell in a Cell match. Will indeed take place, whichever wrestler denies fighting in this match-up will indeed be stripped of all belts he carries and if the wrestler does not carry a belt or title, he will be forced into the ranking of the Intercontinental division in Raw. Signed, WWE C.E.O Linda McMahon.'" 

The crowd once again cheered, but not as much as they were before. But one thing was for sure . . . Brock Lesner had to fight!

"Give me that!" Vince yanked the document from his son's hand to check it himself, this boy just can't be right. But as he read through the lines . . . it acquired to him. Linda McMahon; his wife, had agreed with Stephanie! The Owner's face once again contorted in embarrassment . . . this just wasn't happening.

Brock's eyes went numb the minute he saw Vince's face. In reaction, the Champion clenched his teeth. This Shane McMahon had to be punished, he thought. And tonight he has that chance!

"So Vince, it looks like you and your . . ." Shane mocked Brock with his eyes by looking up and down the brute's body, "Pet dog and you . . . have No Chance in Hell!"

That did it! No body said that to Vincent Kennedy McMahon! The anger that gurgled inside of Vince threatened to burst any moment and kill his own son! Good thing that his 'pet dog' Brock Lesner was more mad than he was. Without a warning or notification, Brock Lesner dove at Shane! Clotheslining him HARD and to the floor! 

Seeing this, Triple H head-butted Lesner, lifted him on his shoulders, and ran furiously onto the corner turnbuckle. Slamming Lesner against it as he went on multiple times rubbing his knuckles on his forehead! Shoving it, sliding it just to get an effect for him to bleed!

Vince and Sable ducked out of the ring the second Brock hit Shane, so the Owner was now calling for security from outside! 

Within seconds, 6 officers ran into the ring and separated Hunter and Brock apart while Stephanie helped Shane get to his feet on one side.

3 officials, big ones, held Triple H and partly dragged him to the other corner of the ring and prevented him from getting to Lesner. While Brock didn't want to fight, he jumped out the middle rope and reunited with his boss at the ramp where the three left, laughing because Triple H couldn't get to them in time! Like that was ever an excuse. 

"Wait! Wait!" Stephanie stopped. Hunter relaxed 2 seconds before that, but all 6 officials were now blocking his path.

"Brock, an addition to that number one contenders match at Unleashed? It will be KURT ANGLE versus THE UNDERTAKER! The winner of that match will face YOU NEXT WEEK for the WWE Championship! Think about it Brock!" 

"Well . . . Stephanie! Since you are calling the shots around tonight, here's what I'LL say! Your future husband Triple H? Well as the Owner of WWE, I'm giving him a night off! If he competes in ANY matches tonight, he will be suspended from the WWE! JUST LIKE what would've happened to YOU a few weeks ago! HA! How do you like that?! Oh and Shane? Your match tonight against Brock will be a NON-DISQUALIFICATION Match!!! HA, HA! Let's see who has a chance in Hell my friend! HA!"

______________Commercials______________

__

Bodies have been breached. "How do learn to fall off a 20ft ladder?" "He must've been broken in half." _Necks Broken_. "I though Shane might have been knocked out . . ." "I ruptured a disk, that effected my spinal column." _Careers ended in an instant_. 

__

Yes this IS entertainment. _But the hazards are real._ "How's he even able to stand, that's what I want to know." "he doesn't have a damn clue where he is." _No matter who you are, whatever you do _PLEAZE _don't try this at home_.

(This is proven true. My friend tried to do an F-five once, but his sparring partner countered and ended up breaking his thumb. It fell off. So don't try it guys.)

_____________Commercials________________

Cole: Well folks, just moments ago we had an exclusive Smackdown moment in the ring. BIG announcements were made by our General Manager Stephanie McMahon. What are the odds that Unleashed WON'T be a great Pay Per View Tazz?

Tazz: You said it Cole, Unleashed is gonna be one hell of a PPV you can guarantee that's for sure!

Cole: So our line-up of the matches are coming in shortly, but TONIGHT'S show isn't over yet! Up next, **Eddie Guerrero**, **John Cena**, Parking Lot brawl, The U.S Championship! Need I say more Tazz?

Tazz: No you don't Cole! Now this is gonna be another great match tonight. First, the Cruiserweight Championship was on the line, Rey Mysterio was able to defend it. WILL Latino Heat have what it takes to bring down John Cenah? 

Cole: Well we can't just sit here! The match is about to begin! 

****

**Parking Lot** 

"Hello guys! This is Funaki! Speaking from Parking Lot. The match is undehway in a few moments! All sorts of people, wrestlers from the roster ALL here! This will be great match-up!" 

The Japanese 'Numbah-one' reporter Funaki, has been in the Parking lot all night. He was covering the entire set up, interviewing multiple wrestlers and their thoughts and etc. Now, the moment of glory was here. It was now time for the full report!

"Now, Funaki Numbah-one reporteh repohs what he has done! First I will –" 

"Yo give me that mike!" John Cena yanked the microphone from Funaki's grip and pushed the reporter out of the camera as he went on to blab about how great he was. Rapping basically. 

Soon, Eddie Guerrero, the United States Champion entered the lot with his SUV as the match went underway. Both fighters wrestled brutally, not having mercy for the other at all. This was indeed a total BRAWL as anything and everything was legal! Half way around the match, John Cena had pulled out a shovel from the back of a car and tried slamming Eddie with it. But the Guerrero ducked out and did damage by pushing Cena on the front-part of a Mercedes. Multiple cars ended in shreds, but the players weren't getting anywhere! It did seem like a fight to the finish when Eddie got shoved through the window of a car.

Of course, the Guerrero managed to come back and gain control of the match, or brawl, finally Eddie backdropped the white-rapper to the engine part of a 1995 Toyota. There was another SUV parked next to the Toyota on which Eddie hopped up to perform his Frog-Splash! 

But all of the sudden, none other than Eddie's OWN nephew – Chavito Guerrero ran out from no where and crashed a trash-can-lid on the skull of John Cena! Putting Cena to a long sleep as Eddie jumped-to-fall on the enemy, gaining the pin.

~1!

~2!!

~3!!!! 

__

Ding, ding, ding! 

Viva la Rassssa! 

"CHAVITTO!!" Uncle Eddie screamed as he hugged his nephew, "What're you doing here man?!" He seemed very happy.

"Lo's Guerreros are BACK! The United States Championship is OURS!" 

"LA FAMILIA! HOMES! HA, HA!"

Sliding inside their car, the Guerrero family drove out with their U.S title as Eddie enjoyed his victory.

****

Ringside

Cole: Oh my God! Another surprise in Smackdown! Chavo Guerrero is BACK!

Tazz: HA, HA! La familia Lo's Guerreros amigos! Ha, ha. I like Eddie.

Cole: So does this mean Los Guerreros are back in action?

Tazz: Seems like that! 

Cole: Chavo was suffering from a very damaged biceps injury the last time we saw him!

Tazz: Well he's okay now! Los' Guerreros back in action! Ha, ha.

****

Backstage

Cole: And there he is, Shane McMahon. Y'know Shane really has a great heart, fighting two of the baddest monsters in WWE today, he will not only fight Brock Lesner tonight, but IF he wins he will have to face The Big Red Monster KANE at Unleashed!

The camera switched to the gym-area backstage. The gym was where most of the wrestlers worked out basically. Of course, those who had personal-locker rooms often had the exercising materials delivered to them. But Shane O' Mac wasn't warming up in his VIP room. Instead, he suggested the common-gym to practice. Right now, he was on the floor, pushing up and down his chest as he was doing 50 pushups! 

"47,"

"48,"

"49,"

The tall man crouching beside Shane counted. The Undertaker has been training Shane all week. Ever since the match set last week, Taker wanted Shane to stand up to Kane. Taker wanted to get his revenge on the younger brother through Shane! Think about the humiliation that Kane would receive to lose to a person who wasn't even a wrestler by profession! But for Shane to defeat the unmasked beast was like pitting a rabbit against a wolf. Shane needed to go through training first, but more importantly, he needed to go through ANOTHER beast by the name of Brock Lesner! He HAD to win tonight in his match! Head injury or not, Shane must win in order to get his revenge. He defeated the Big Show last week AFTER receiving that skull-breaking chair shot . . . how Shane survived for even the pin-fall was truly the work of a pro. But he still wasn't good enough both physically and professionally. For god's sake, this kid is the son of the owner of WWE! He's supposed to be running the damn show! Not fighting in it! But Shane wanted his vengeance over Kane after the Big Red Monster tombstone-piledrivered Shane's mom, the C.E.O Linda McMahon! SO Taker couldn't really blame Shane's will to fight. But again, he wasn't ready.

"50!! Alright get up!" 

Gasping for air, Shane moved to a sitting position. That was the 3rd time he did a 50. Which meant he ddi 150 pushups in half an hour! Shane's 'coach' helped him get to his feet by pulling him. 

"So what's next Coach?" He panted, inhaling with his mouth instead of his nose.

"Next Shane, you need to practice on that dropkick more. You need to use that move better than what you did with me last week."

Shane laughed, actually it was more like breathing than laughing.

"You think we can nail em'?"

"I think you can nail whatever you want to as long as your mind sticks to it. Now stop gasping and start jumping!" 

Sure, Taker was a bit strict but he was also friendly in his own way. And understanding too, that is something Shane never found in his dad. Even in those days when he used to train Vince for matches.

Clearly, Taker was a better trainer and a better father. Maybe with his coaching – Shane could win against both Brock and Kane? 

"Y'know," Shane said, "I'm taking your lil' bro down this Sunday! He's gonna BLEED and that I promise!"

"Kid! Worry about tonight's match tonight! I fought Lesner before and I'll tell you that he isnt someone who plays fair."

"It's a no-DQ match! Tell him to bring the pain! Cause Here Comes the Money!"

" . . . That doesn't sound so threatening."

****

Ringside

Tazz: Well, he seems prepared! 

Cole: Shane should be! Fighting Lesner is no easy task.

Tazz: I agree with you on that one Cole! Lesner is a powerhouse and there's no telling WHAT he might do in a non-disqualification match!

Cole: Well earlier tonight, a lot of announcements were made Tazz! First, our General Manager Stephanie McMahon informs that her wedding with Triple H. Then Triple H announces that he wants a non-title-Hell-in-a-Cell-match with Brock Lesner at the PPV. If Brock Lesner had denied the match then he would've been stripped of his title! That's what C.E.O Linda McMahon said! Then, just for the non-title match, the GM announces Kurt Angle and Undertaker to be in the number one contender's match at Unleashed! What more could you possibly want in 1 EPISODE Tazz?!

Tazz: Nothin'! That's all the hype I need for one week! Heh, heh. 

Cole: But wait there's more! SO the Raw brand has announced most of its matches regarding to the PPV. As an addition, let us look at the matches lined up for Unleashed!

The screen shifts to the versus screen where the wrestlers are shown moving

Tazz: First up, as an Intercontinental Championship, **Christian** will take on not one, but THREE other wrestlers! **Jeff Hardy, Booker T** and **Test **will battle in a fatal-four-way ladder match!

Cole: Then to determine the Raw announcing team, **Good ol' J.R **will team up with his partner **Jerry 'the King' Lawler** to fight against **Al Snow** and **Jonathan Coachman**!

Tazz: Coach is an ass! Well as announced just a few moments ago, the return of **LOS GUERREROS**! **Eddie **and **Chavo** will FINALLY fight for that tag-team title shot they had before Chavo's hand injury!

Cole: They will take on **Shelton Benjamin** and **Charlie Haas** who are still the tag-champions even after going AND FIGHTING on Raw! Mr. McMahon doesn't play fair!

Tazz: He's never meant to be fair Cole! Well after that, you'll see as **Kurt Angle** and **The Undertakeh** fight for a SHOT at the WWE title!

Cole: And IF Shane McMahon wins tonight's match, then **He will** get his shot for revenge against **Kane**!

Tazz: And lets not forget THE most important match of the night! **The Rock **versus **Goldberg** REMATCH for the World Heavyweight Title!

Cole: And finally, HELL IN A CELL MATCH! **Triple H** versus **Brock Lesner**! Non-title match up! 

Screen out, returns to Tazz and Cole

Cole: Those are all great matches, but keep in mind, that last minute changes MAY acquire, and new matches MAYBE announced cause most of them are remained a secret as part of this 2003 special **UNLEASHED **Pay-Per-View! Don't forget to check it out folks! You canNOT miss it!

****

Backstage

Tazz: Whoa! Check this out Cole, it's the Owner!

Arguments, shouts, screams and yells could be heard outside the VIP room of Mr. McMahon. 

Inside, Brock Lesner, the proclaimed WWE Champion was screaming at Vince for this hell-in-a-cell match against the Game, Triple H.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN VINCE?!" He screamed.

"Now, now Brock calm down!"

"CALM DOWN!?! You want me to CALM DOWN at a moment like this?!"

"Just, just think of it this way you ah . . . you . . ."

"WHAT AM I?!"

"You don't have to fight for the title! Yeah, its Triple H we're talking about! You handled people like the Big Show, and A-Train . . . and . . . Undertaker . . . ah . . . Kurt Angle . . . The ROCK! What's Triple H gonna do? Huh? You're a damn freakin' MONSTER damn it! YOU CAN BEAT the leaving HELL out of any of those superstars back there! You are THE MAN! You are the REAL Brock Lesner!" 

But that sure didn't solve this problem, and Brock's barbaric nature forced him to grab Vince by his collar! He must have heard Sable shriek in the background. 

"Listen Vince, even if I DO win the Hell in a Cell match, I will STILL have to face either Kurt Angle OR The Undertaker next week! You better do something about this Vince! Or else—"

"Get your lousy hands OFF of me!" The Owner did a drastic move and shoved Lesner's fists out of his collar. "YOU are a damn MONSTER Brock! And I know! I know very well what you want! And I promise to you, that title, after Sunday and AFTER next week, will still be around your waist!" But instead of shaking hands or congratulating that he was on Brock's side, Vince McMahon slapped him straight on the cheek! 

WHAM! Like that! He was . . . a bit scared on what would happen if his plan backfired? Vince slapped Brock to enrage his anger . . . but now . . . his eyes seemed to haunt for Vince and it looked like it wanted Vince's blood! 

Grunting, Lesner swirled his neck around to look deeply on Vince's eyes and show him just how bad of a monster he really was! Brock's breaths were intense and fast. The anger, the rage, the urge to kill someone reflected on his face. This was bad.

"Now . . . now Brock . . . wait . . . I didn't want to—"

But that wasn't what Brock did, he didn't take down Vince or beat him up, instead, that glare was meant to be enough . . . as the WWE Champion and Smacking down monster . . . growled and slowly exited through the door . . . 

When Vince noticed, Sable was clenching on his shoulders with her clawing fingers.

_____________Commercials______________

"Welcome everybody to the show, good show we have for you tonight."

__

The RULER of Late Night television! It's Late Night with CONNAN O' BRIEN! Weeknights on NBC!

------

"There is but one dominant Diva in the WWE." 

WWE Presents Best DIVAS 2003! Coming in October! 

"It's gonna be HOT!"- Trish Stratus

_____________Commercials______________

No chance! Such as what you've got!

Cole: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, you're watching Smackdown LIVE from Toronto Canada! And so far, it has been an explosive night so far! And by the looks of things with Mr. McMahon Tazz . . . I don't think Triple H is giving the Owner a good time around here!  
Tazz: Well The Game is a very tough man Cole, he doesn't care for Mr. McMahon OR Brock Lesner's thoughts. What Triple H wants, he gets. 

Cole: Well speaking of the Owner, here comes Mr. McMahon now!

And walking out he did. Vince McMahon had with him the 500pounded Big Show as a helper, just in case. You might never know when a troubled son-in-law could sneak up on you and tear away your flesh! For that very purpose, Vince thought it was prudent to not bring Sable out in the ring . . . where the dangers of hungry beasts lay. 

Bending in, Vince grabbed a mike and quickly started talking, not giving the 'boo' chants a second thought. 

"All right, shut the damn music! Shut the DAMN music!" It stopped on his order. "Good," Vince said, he liked it when things went by his ways. "Now, as odd as it might seem, I –"

_Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!_

Tazz: Ha, ha.

The 'asshole' chants were original. Everytime Vince entered the RING to announce something, the public always caught up with him to screw this word, this myth, in his face. 

__

AssHole! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! The volume raised.

"Now . . . now stop that! You call the BIG SHOW an @$$hole and he'll come down there and kick ALL of you're a$$es ONE-by-ONE!" Vince stated over the mic. Obviously it wasn't VINCE the fans were chanting at, right? 

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted! I just want to notify some things regarding to both the Pay Per View, the special Smackdown next week, AND the Mainevent tonight!"

Tazz: What?

"Now, starting with tonight, SHANE, I just want to tell you just how sorry I am! I mean . . . the neck surgeries you'll get after your match with Brock Lesner . . . that will really be sore trust me! I personally guarantee you that Brock Lesner will break EVERY DAMN BONE in your body! That's right! I guarantee that BROCK LESNER will injure you SO bad, he will WOUND your stupid health so terribly! That even YOU will regret to ever turn against VINCE MCMAHON! I PERSONALLY GUARANTEE THAT! YEAH! And what's more? I also guarantee that in tonight's match, you will win! Hell I WANT you to win! I want you to win because that way, you will HAVE to FIGHT KANE in your INJURED State! HA! Who's laughing NOW boy?! I'll see you in your hospital bed in about a week or so! Oh no wait! The amount of damage, both Kane and Brock will put you in . . . you wont be in the hospital for mare weeks! Oh no! You'll be in the hospital for MONTHS and MONTHS and MONTHS! HAHA! Oh boy would I love to see your face . . ." The cruel Billionaire pointed down to the ground, just close to his feet. "Your face struggling in that pavement . . . bloodied by pain . . . begging for mercy by MY NAME! Oh yeah! But you won't get any mercy from VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON! Oh no! I don't forget Shane! I will make you suffer if it's the last thing I do!" Vince steadied his structure and stood straight, "SO, as the Owner of WWE, I here by declare that when Shane McMahon wins his match against Kane at Unleashed . . . it will be a LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!"

Cole: Whoa! 

"That's right! Whichever person remains unconscious for 10 seconds in a row will LOSE! The Last Man Standing will indeed be crowned as the winner! See if you can get through THIS Shane! Ha, ha!"

Cole: I cant believe his ego!

"AND! As for the WWE Title match NEXT week on Smackdown? Since Stephanie, the General Manager, has made the NUMBER ONE CONTENDER'S match . . . I will decide what kind of match it WILL be for Brock Lesner to defend his title! The winner of the Special Number One Contender's Match will have to face The REAL Brock Lesner in a 60-minute IRON MAN MATCH!!!! THAT'S RIGHT! For the first time in BROADCAST TELEVISION! RIGHT HERE! IN THIS VERY RING! Brock Lesner will fight against either The Undertaker OR Kurt Angle for the WWE Title in the IRON MAN MATCH!"

Cole: Oh my god! Are you hearing this Tazz?!

Tazz: I'm hearing it but I'm not believing it!

The crowd cheered at the sudden announcement! For the first time in SMACKDOWN history, there will be a 60-minute Iron Man Match!!

"The rules are very simple as many of you may already know! In the 60 minutes, the wrestler with the MOST pin falls will be titled as the winner! Hence, getting the Championship Belt! HA!"

The screams seemed nonstop . . . until Vince said the following: "So Ladies and Gentlemen! Without further dew, let me introduce you to the WWE Champion –BROCK LESNER!"

Waving his hands towards the titan-tron, Vince waited for Brock's music to hit and for the Champion to get out . . . but no one came.

"Ah . . . I said BROCK LESNER!" 

Again . . . nothing! No response . . . something was wrong.

"Ah . . . Brock. C'mon out here Brock! Now don't you play hide-and-seek with me! Come on out Brock!" 

"Hey Vince!" A voice called out . . . "Over here!". But the host of the voice was no where to be seen . . . when the Big Show pointed upwards - -- towards the sky-restaurant where many eats and enjoys the scene of the fight from above. 

"Oh THERE you are Brock!" Vince pointed when his eyes locked in. It was the Champion and monster Lesner, he was sitting on something . . . a table blocked that view . . . 

"HEY! How ya doing Big Show?"

"Brock! Ah . . . what are you doing up there Brock?"

"See I knew you'd ask me that Vince. See Vince . . . earlier tonight you called in a special-someone? A special-someone you said would get fired if he didn't show up here tonight?"

"Ah . . . yeah?"

"Well Vince . . . I managed to run in with that 'special-someone'!"

Cole: Oh my god!

Tazz: This is sick.

And the reason for that sickness could be seen very clearly when the Champion emerged up from his little 'chair'. Moving to the side, it was very viewable that Zach Gowen, the one legged wonder, was strapped to a wheel-chair with his mouth taped! Zach's hands were also tied with a tight rope against the wheel-chair, his legs didn't need tying, as one was already gone and the other was injured and numb. Grabbing him by his shoulder, grasping it for pain, Brock laughed in his ear while talking into the microphone with his boss.

"See Vince, our very own Zachary Gowen, has been visiting the Smackdown arena! Yeah! That's right! How ya doin' Zach? How's your leg lil' buddy?" Brock practically shoved the mike in Zach's taped mouth, the only answer he got were muffled tunes. 

"OH! So you're not talking to me HUH?!"

"AH Brock . . . Brock . . . is that a wheel chair Zach is sitting on?" 

Motioning to the chair Zach was attached to, Brock nodded, "Why yes Vince, this is a SPECIAL Wheel chair! A very special wheel chair Zach is sitting on!"

"Oh . . . I was wondering . . . what special type of work does that chair do Brock?"

"Well Vince, it does a lot of special things! It has rocket-engine so he could fly through the air whenever he wants! That's actually how Zach got here right?" Zach knew what 'flying through the air' meant. He furiously shook his head and tried to get out of there.

"Oh so you're callin me a LIAR?! I'M A LIAR NOW ZACH?! HUH?! Stay still, STAY STILL!" He remained still. 

"Oh Brock . . . I was again wondering . . . isn't this the day Zach Gowen finally refuses that he ever signed a Smackdown contract?"

"OH yes Vince! This JUST the day Zach realizes that! Heck, why should we waste our time? Lets teach him NOW!" And without a second warning, the monster pushed a head shaking, muffling toned Zach outside the door. 

Back in the ring, Vince was now again alone with the Big Show. A smile shaped in his lips . . . his smile shaped in his lips. "Well . . . I sure don't have any idea where Brock Lesner is taking Zach Gowen . . . but now ladies and gentlemen . . . let me introduce to you, to a real wrestler someone who—"

****

Backstage

The screen quickly switched to Brock and Zach in the stairwell area that leads down the building! A 20fleet of stairs that curves into another 20fleets. In the small platform just residing it, Brock was riding Zach around and around as he kept on shouting things like 'You don't know where we're going do YOU ZACH?! YOU have NOOO IDEA!' Stopping at the edge of the platform, Brock forcefully cocked Zach's jaw up to let him see those stairs . . . those stairs that looked like hell it self.

"See those?" Brock said after multiple shouts at the younger superstar. "Those look like some ride down huh Zach? Well, you have to go down anyway right? Here, let me help you!" 

But suddenly, before Brock could push the wheel chair forwards, Shannon Moore jumped on Lesner's back! Preventing him from doing this crime! Shannon hopped behind Brock and started slamming his fists away on the back of his skull. Of course, the M.Fer's skinny hits were like fleabites to the 6-foot-4 Champion. As Lesner hurriedly stepped backwards and squashed Shannon to the wall behind them! Pressing his monstrous body against the wall, Brock Lesner rubbed his back against it for adding in more pain! Brock could hear Shannon's scream, he could feel his struggle . . . and it gave him pleasure. 

Shannon Moore loosely fell to the ground as Brock stopped his push; he turned around to see the M.Fer lying there . . . beaten and weakened by that move . . . Shannon looked like it was hard for him to breathe! 

"Awww . . . what's the matter little M.Fer? Did your big-brother Matt send you to help Zachary? Aww . . . too bad you won't be able to complete your assignment!" He mocked at the weaker foe, yanking by Shannon's T shirt and tights, Brock Lesner held him like you would a cape from the bull-fighting bouts in Mexico. Taking a step back for more of the effect, Brock ran and screamed as he crushed Shannon onto the hard, cement wall! HEAD FIRST!!! 

"HA,HA,HA! Well it seems like he won't be helping Zach." Brock again changed his attention to Zach Gowen as Shannon fell to the ground –half dead–. "Now where were we? Oh yes! I was helping you down those stairs wasn't I?" 

The scared muffles never stopped, the fear that poisoned Zach's mind was beyond description. You cannot imagine how it would feel to be Zach Gowen at that time . . . you just have to be Zach himself. 

"Wait!" A third voice shouted through the stairwells . . . on the bottom of the 20fleeter stood Hunter Hearst Helmsley as he begged Lesner to stop! This was a crime that should never happen even between those who are against each other . . . sportingly. "Brock, wait . . . you don't have to do this!" The Game tried to protest, 

"Oh look Zach! It's ANOTHER one your big bros! It's Triple H! The man I will fight this Sunday! Ha, ha! What are you gonna do Hunter? HUH? What the HELL are you gonna do to stop me?!"

"Brock look . . . you want me! Let the kid go!" 

"Oh shut up Hunter! This was never about you! The relationship I have with Zach is ultra special right Zachary? Huh?! ANSWER ME You little twit! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Lesner—" That's when a third person slammed the edge of the sledge hammer against Hunter's neck! It was Crash Holly! 

Twisting his head around, The Game growled under his breath before he squashed his rounded fist on Holly's stomach. Continuing the assault, H hit cross his jaw, back slapped leftwise, uppercutted and then back slapped another knuckle rightwise. But this wasn't fast enough. From up the stairs, Brock yelled "CATCH!" And hurled Zach Gowen's wheel chair down the stairs!!! 

"NOO!!!" 

The camera shifted to Vince inside the ring who had on a disgusted look, his eyes closed as the noise of a wheel chair trembling down 20fleets of stairs, WITH a passenger, echoed through the speakers . . . 

Back at the crash site, Hunter's eyes went wide in shock . . . the action that happened just infront of him! And he couldn't stop it from happening! Zach Gowen was . . . almost killed. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!" Brock's laugh, his smile, his grin, his oversized body . . . seemed like the Incredible Hulk tensing his muscles . . . Lesner was indeed a monster. 

All Hunter could do was look at Zach . . . the paramedics were on their way as their arrival created echoes through the stairwell . . . but the paramedics couldn't stop Brock from doing this in the first place . . . Hunter couldn't stop Brock from doing this in the first place . . . 

___________________Commercials____________________

"Every person has an inner rage, a deep-seeded urge for destruction. And if pushed hard enough, that rage, that destruction, will be UNLEASHED!!!!!!!"

"WWE Unleashed, presented by fanfiction.net. LIVE on 12th of October! Don't forget to R&R!

___________________Commercials____________________

Cole: I . . . I don't know what to say here Tazz . . . 

Tazz: I don't really blame you Cole . . . 

Cole: Well . . . the paramedics did what they could but . . . it still doesn't wipe it out . . .

Tazz: Brock . . . how . . . how could he do this? Sure I . . . I know that he's a monster but . . . this was just . . . plain wrong man.

Cole: . . . Well ladies and gentlemen, the cruelty you witnessed just moments ago was abruptly unfair . . . Brock is indeed a monster . . . 

Tazz: Speaking of him . . . he will take on Shane a few minutes later . . . 

Cole: This is just wrong!

Versus screen

Cole: Well folks . . . next week there will be a special 60-minute Iron Man Match against **Brock Lesner** and either **The Undertaker**OR **Kurt Angle** . . . it will be for the WWE Championship but . . . I don't think anyone cares about that match for the time being Tazz.

Back to Tazz & Cole

Tazz: . . . sigh Well things change and I guess Brock Lesner changed as well! 

Cole: What do you mean he changed?! He was like this ever since he formed the alliance with Mr. McMahon!

Tazz: That's correct Cole . . . I guess this IS the real Brock Lesner . . . 

Cole: But nevertheless, he will be fighting against Shane O' Mac right after this.

_____Commercial_____

WWE Unleashed is a special RPV presented to you by Xardion and Nav! RAW and SMACKDOWN will clash! This will be the end of the legalization by The Owner! Stay tuned and get online next Wednesday for the first ever trailer for Unleashed! The actual RPV will be submitted next Sunday! October the 12th!

_____Commercial_____

The lights darkened, the screams from the fans were moderate. Even though everytime this music hits the people jumped to their feet . . . the incident with Zach Gowen was still troubling in everyone's minds. 

_Dead man walking_ Could be heard echoing it self as The Undertaker rolled in his motorcycle. He had no connection IN the upcoming match-up, but Taker was residing Shane McMahon as his coach and manager for the night. 

Curving around every corner of the ring, Taker soon stopped back at the front ramp and traveled out his vehicle. The ring was Taker's yard, it was his rightful throne, it was where The Big Evil rested and it was exactly the place where you wouldn't want to be if you have a problem with the big man. 

Rolling over the top rope, Undertaker posed for the crowd on the eastern and western side just before his music faded. The black vest he always wore was still on him, he wasn't fighting in the match so he decided to keep it. 

_Here Comes the Monney, herree commes themoney_

Shane O' Mac's music erupted as the rightful McMahon walked out the titan-tron. He was wearing his 'Shane O' Mac' red jersey this time around. 

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall, it is a Non-Disqualification match-up. Introducing first, from Greenwich Connecticut, SHANE-OH-MAC!" Shane wasn't the type who fancied around and amplified his entrance, he was more of a clothing person. Sliding in as his music continued its beats, Shane whirled his feet and did a small tap-toe sort of dance before completely stopping. That was the only entering move he did once inside the ring. 

Suddenly, the sound that rained fear upon some; vibrated through the entire ring as the squealing guitars created sound effects. 

Tazz: Well . . . here comes the pain!

This was proven correct multiple times, Brock Lesner was the true definition of a monster . . . and hence . . . he defied PAIN. Matt Hardy didn't believe this and stood up to the beast in the last couple of weeks . . . you've seen what he did to Matt. And Brock has vowed he would do the same to every single person who doesn't believe in him . . . who doesn't fear him . . . and it acquires to Brock that Shane O' Mac is one of the unbelievers. 

"And making his way to the ring, in accompanied by Mr. McMahon, weighing 295pounds from Minneapolis Minnesota, he is the WWE Champion –BROCK LESNER!" 

The jeers from the fans started firing away, no right-minded person can root for Brock after what he did to Zach Gowen earlier that night, just 15 minutes ago actually. Grinning and hopping at the titan-tron, Lesner locked his eyes upon Shane and Taker inside the ring, this would be another hellacious battle for Lesner, he didn't need to win but he needed to inflict damage . . . and that was why he was here tonight –to inflict pain–! 

Shane just watched this from inside the ring . . . how selfish and irresponsible could his father be? First Vince turned a monster on a injured boy and now he stood against his son . . . his OWN son . . . just to get his entertainment pleasure! Knowing this, Shane prayed that he never change into his father and turn against his son . . . he could never forgive himself if he ever did that. But does Vince looks like he is unforgiving himself? The Owner was SMILING as he walked down that raw ramp with his . . . leashed animal, Brock. 

Goring up the ring, Lesner grabbed hold of the top rope and yanked it backward to scream as the four steel poles released explosive fireworks!!!! That same amount of energy and pyro was used when KANE entered the ring. Only Kane released depth-seeking flames. 

Rolling inside the squared circle, the WWE Champion stared down at the opposing side, Taker was still backing Shane just in case things got ugly before the match. 

The boos could still be heard from half the fans who had the will to chant that. Vince McMahon told Taker to leave the ring! He indicated with his hands to leave. Taker just slowly pointed his finger back at The Owner as both of them left, by notifications of the ref.

__

Ding, Ding, Ding!

The match was suddenly underway as Brock wasted no time to clothesline the younger McMahon, but he missed when Shane ducked out of it and slammed a dropkick on the chest of Lesner! Causing the Champion to tremble back a few steps and touch the ropes. 

Shane recovered very quickly and dashed at the Champion only to be hit by Brock's knee across his stomach. This impact slowed Shane down as he bent over to grab the source of his damage. Lesner crisscrossed his arms around Shane's waist and lifted him up in the air! Crashing back to the ground, Lesner slammed a devastating POWERBOMB that knocked the people off their chairs!!! That impact was sure to let Brock get the upper hand in the match-up as he continued some more monstrous attacks. Picking Shane up, Brock first shoulderblocked O' Mac before sweeping him off his feet for a scoop-slam.

Outside the ring, The Undertaker kept on tapping on the edge of the apron as if it was a key point for Shane to fight back. 'C'MON! Get to him!' Taker shouted as he watched terribly when Brock slammed a belly-to-belly on Shane. 'Damn it,' He cursed under his breath. 

Back inside, it seemed as if Brock didn't need any weapons for his damage. The brute lifted Shane up in the air and ran furiously to the other corner and SLAMMED Shane's back to the hard turnbuckle! Creating a small space between them, Brock pulled Shane by the arm and forcefully irish whipped the younger McMahon back towards the other turnbuckle. O Mac fell against it . . . he was loosing this match before even starting it! No, he couldn't lose! He HAD to win this in order to get to Kane!! He HAD to fight back! 

When Brock ran forwards to the turnbuckle where Shane was leaned against, the McMahon did a turning point by pushing against the two ropes, he gained air for a short while but it was enough to land the front-dropkick straight across the face of Brock Lesner! 

Brock's head hit hard on Shane's boots . . . that was another advantage for buying expensive shoes! They had hard and thick heels! Cursing for the pain he just received, Brock squeezed his nose . . . it felt like he just broke it! 'Uh . . . ah . . . uh . . .' When Brock wiped the liquid substance off his nose . . . his eyes went on terror . . . it was blood! Shane O' Mac just crushed his nose! "WAH?!" He could be heard screaming, but then as Brock turned his face to where Shane was before . . . The McMahon was on the top turnbuckle and was already airborne! Diving down with a missile dropkick, Shane slammed his boots on Brock's face yet a second time! This time however, the impact managed to let Brock fall onto apron, this was the only chance Shane needed . . . a fallen enemy! 

Not wasting a single second, Shane O Mac jumped on top of Lesner and started rubbing his fists across his face, his nose importantly, raining blow after blow down upon Brock Lesner! 

Outside the ring, now it was Vince's turn to shout at Brock. He said 'Damn it Lesner! HIT him! Get up! Create the Pain!' 

Brock pushed Shane off of him and tried to get to his feet . . . it took away a lot of his time. Shane was the fastest among the two, he dashed against the ropes on the furthest side and came dropkicking down on Brock's face in yet a third time!! Brock was barely in the sitting position when Shane hit the third dropkick, now he was flapping like a fish as the impact almost seemed like his nose was blown apart! Some must have heard Brock let out a cry as well! 

As the match continued in this manner, Shane kept on placing Brock on his knees so the damage to the nose would erode more painfully. Shane had seemed to be getting the upper hand in the match, but Brock managed to make a huge come back with a spinebuster. Ergo him gaining control in the match-up all over again. This continued for almost most of the bout, and no weapons were used so far. After a health-shaking German suplex, Brock covered.

~1!

~2!! 

But Shane grabbed hold of the bottom ropes, thus the match continued for another 4 minutes. At one point, Brock irish whipped Shane to the turnbuckle again, of course, Shane O' Mac used his hands to grab hold of the two ropes and stop himself from crashing into the turnbuckle. A loud 'WHOA!' could be heard from him. But then, when Shane turned around he saw the Champion dashing frontwards with what seemed like a shoulderblock! Shane quickly maneuvered and just stepped sideways as Brock Lesner slammed his should right through the turnbuckle, crashing against the steel pole!!

That effect could leave the person numb sighted for 2 minutes! Enough for the opponent to gain the pin! Shane did a schoolboy and crashed Brock's already damaged shoulder to the mat to get the cover.

~1! 

~2! 

But at the very last second, Vince interfered and just pushed Shane so the count could be stopped! For some reason, now Vince wanted Brock to win! Shane hadn't injured himself yet . . . so the match just had to continue! From the side, The Undertaker delivered a knuckle sandwich to the temple of the Owner and started fighting him outside! This grabbed the referee's attention. Senior ref Mike Kioda kept on yelling for the two old-timers to break it up! 

Inside, the situation was different, Shane danced around for a while, his signature 'Brotherhood combination' and then turned around to see Brock barely get to his feet. The Champion was exhausted! Shane got Lesner to get the attention on his left fist, and moved it upwards, then at the same time he punched Brock's nose with his right hand! And another right hand! Then a third right hand before Shane moved away to tap-toe and then come back with a full clothesline to crash Brock onto the apron! The Champion was finished! Now, it was time for the elbow drop to complete the match! 

Outside, Undertaker was still busy dealing with McMahon, and the ref was now downstairs, trying to break them up. Back in the match, Shane got all fired up when he saw, out of no where, the form of A-Train! Albert came running into the ring with a steel chair in hand and slammed it across Shane's skull! AGAIN Shane got hit tonight! In the SAME spot where Kane hit him the other week! 

Taker saw this and dropped McMahon and slide inside the ring, the referee couldn't do anything because this was a non-disqualification match! But even The Undertaker failed when A-Train waved the chair and crashed it on the side of the Undertaker's head! 

Vince was smiling. He loved to see his son get pummeled by the hands of a hired gun! 

Of course, Triple H and Kurt Angle also ran to the ring, followed by the Big Show and an all out brawl started! Brock Lesner got up to his feet and started to rush in with Angle, Taker managed to chokeslam A-Train, Triple H slam his knee on Show's gut and make him fall over the top rope! Everybody was hitting everybody! Taker did a sideball slam and dislocated A-Train's ribs as Triple H went for the pedigree on Brock. Kurt Angle Slammed The Big Show outside. Back inside, the pedigree connected and sent Brock's nose to hell as he lay on a numb body. Of course, this wasn't the end. Brock needed to get some lesson! Taker set him up for a Last Ride and connected successfully! Then . . . Kurt Angle just lost his mind because it is Taker who he is scheduled to face at Unleashed! The ANGLE SLAM on Undertaker!!! Kurt pushed Triple H when he tried to say 'What the hell are you doing?!' 

Shane groggily managed to crash the elbow drop on Lesner but it was the Big Show who Choke-tossed Triple H to the referee! Kurt Angle landed hard blows on Show and dropkicked him out the ring! He then turned to see Shane pinning Lesner but no referee was on sight! Vince disappeared in the middle of the brawl and he was no where to be seen. 

Angle lifted his blue sleeveless T to reveal he had on a referee's jersey inside! How he got the info that the ref would die was remained a mystery. However, 

~1!

~2!!

~3!!!!!!!!!!! 

__

Ding! Ding! Ding! 

"KURT ANGLE helped Shane McMahon get his win!!! HE just got BACK at both BROCK AND MR. McMahon for screwing him at Summer Slam!! SHANE O' MAC IS GOING TO UNLEASHED TO FACE KANEE!!!!"

"But WHY did Kurt slammed The Undertaker?!"

"Taker is Angle's enemy at the Pay Per View! THIS SUNDAY! TRIPLE H will face BROCK LESNER inside the 60ft HELL IN A CELL CAGE!!!!!!!! I'M MICHEAL COLE with TAZZ signing off! GODD NIGHT EVERYBODY! SEE you at Unleashed!"

___________2003 WWE Smackdown!___________

****

A/N: Next update! Check back this Wednesday for a full trailer of WWE Unleashed! With matches announced by yours truly, RAW and SMACKDOWN will be UNLEASHED this Sunday! Don't forget to review and check that out guy! YOU DON'T WANNA MISS THIS!! 


	9. Trailer

Hey all, this is Nav speaking, well the actual 'UNLEASHED' RPV (review-per-view) will hopefully be submitted this Sunday! So I was hoping why not make a bit of hype? BELIEVE THE HYPE! Lol. Anywayz, so as many of you noticed that we didn't do the reviews-reviewed thingy on the last chapter, tht was because we figured it'd b easy-to-respond in this extra chapter! So on with the reviews! Oh and, my co-writer couldn't figure the time to respond for the reviews, so I hope u guys don't mind! I'm responding to them, he's advertising the matches!

First off: **Dana,** Dana, Dana, Dana! When is this whole shit gonna end?! You STILL call me a racist!? You STILL think that The Nav is a racist?! Well The Nav says this: IT DOESN'T BITCHIN MATTER what you think! Honestly, this is getting no where! I agree, tht this is a country of immigrants so tht means there is no such thing called 100% American. I agree, but heck, I wasn't the one who introduced the '%' if u remember! Now look, Eddie is an American but he has Mexican genes homes! No matter what you say or do, there is NO WAY! Absolutely NO damn f*cking way are you gonna tell me tht Eddie doesn't have Latino Heat! HE is THE Mexican Wrestler! He is THE Taco eatin, frog splashin, hard talkin, lyin-cheatin n stealin, EDDIE GUERRRORO vato! You have to agree on that one! Now lets just cut this whole crap and stop this foolish argument! Okay? To me, I think Eddie is a Mexican/American. You have to trust tht he has Mexican blood in him. If you DON'T think so, then I guess I'll have to make like the Rock and say 'It doesn't matter what you think' all over again! I'm offering a 'peace-treaty' here, if you except it and be a reasonable reader then I wont offend you or say you have 'issues' or etc. but tht goes the same for you! Lets not call names here. I say tht again! 

****

Maeglin: Chyeah, I was kinda confused on the whole 'Tajiri' thing myself! The name says 'Tajiri' but when I write it in my PC it says 'Tajeri' to be the correct one! The SAME thing happened on the 'Rick Flair' thing. Coz Ric=Richard=Ricky=Rick=Dick=Dicky right? Thts y I wrote 'Rick Flair'. Nywho, yeah the 'Don't do this at home' commercial was a booby. I did another mistake but then again, YOU got the message didn't u?! lol. Thanks for the Vince –entrance, he ain't the top-guy in my list so I didn't actually know his theme word-by-word! Thanks 4 informing! Appreciate that! No u werent being critical! O an another thing, don't call Dana here a bitch, don't curse man. It aint cool. Peace One! Thanks again for the infos!

The screen darkens . . . a music erupts . . . the fans screams . . .

-----------------------------------------------------

__

It has often been said, that the best of friends…

"The Heartbreak Kid and Big Sexy, together again!"

__

…can be the worse of enemies.

"Nash just crushed his former best friend!"

__

And for these two…

…issues will finally be resolved…

…in a steel cage!

Shawn Michaels!

Kevin Nash!

Inside a steel cage

And you thought your friends were bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

__

Ambition…

…is the root…

…of all evil…

Jim Ross and Jerry 'the King' Lawler

Al Snow and Jonathan Coachman

For the lead commentary of RAW

--------------------------------------------------------------

__

It is one of the most dangerous matches in World Wrestling entertainment…

"Oh my god! Good Lord!"

"He can't be…no, no wait!"

"We have broken bodies down here!"

__

And once again, four men will partake in this match for the Intercontinental Championship.

Christian!

Jeff Hardy!

Booker T!

Test!

In a four man ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship

What goes up…

Scene of Jeff Swatoning of the ladder.

---------------------------------------------

__

Two men…

"Can anyone stop this crimson monster?"

"It's Shane. He's attacking the Big Red Machine!"

__

…have taken their brutal rivalry…

"Somebody has to do something!"

"No! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

__

…to the next level.

Shane McMahon!

Kane!

Last Man Standing!

In the end, there can be only one…

Friends or enemies . . . 

"The 6-1-9! Connects!"

__

Allies or Foes . . . 

"The Green mist to the eye of the champion!"

__

For highflying daredevils . . . There is but only one relationship . . . 

"I don't believe this!"

"How selfish can you get?"

__

The Cruiserweight title.

Rey Mysterio!

Tajri!

Nunzio! 

Triple Threat!

-------------------------------------

"Viva La Rassa!"

__

For one family . . . 

"Chavo is back! Lo's Guerreros are back!"

__

Victory revives all. 

Lying, Cheating and Stealing isn't illegal . . . its for the best!

Lo's Guerrero's

Benjamin and Haas

"For the WWE Tag-team championship!"

----------------------------------------

__

Two men,

"I here by announce a special Number One Contenders match for the WWE Title!"

__

One match,

"It will be KURT ANGLE against THE UNDERTAKER!"

__

One goal, 

"The winner will face Brock Lesner for the title next week on Smackdown . . ."

__

A special stipulation

"In a 60 minute IRON MAN MATCH!"

__

Kurt Angle!

Undertaker!

Number 1 Contender's match! 

Rage poisons all.

"Oh my God! Kurt just Angle Slammed Taker!"

"Well Undertaker IS his obstacle in the path for the WWE Championship!"

__

No respect is given . . . 

"Kurt remember . . . when you enter that ring with me . . . when you enter the squared circle . . . you will be entering MY yard!"

-----------------------------------

He is the most electrifying man in entertainment today.

"It's the Rock!"

"Finally, the Rock has come back…To the WWE!"

__

He is an unstoppable engine of power

"Who's next!"

"Can anyone stop this man?"

__

But in a match with no rules, only one will come out…the CHAMPION!

The Rock!

Goldberg!

In a non-disqualification match for the World Heavyweight Championship!

~______~

Anger can out-lift sanity

"Triple H, I want you to be the dominant wrestler in WWE today! That's what I want! . . . all you have to do . . . is shake this hand . . . shake the hand of the creator of WWE – Vince McMahon!"

"Forget it Vince!"

__

Ego can destroy friendship

"Brock, I want YOU to take care of Triple H! I want YOU to break every damn bone in his body!"

__

And hatred can turn the closest person against you . . . 

"Wow! The General Manager of Smackdown, just announced her and Triple H's marriage!"

"The match between Hunter and Brock WILL take place at Unleashed! But it will take place in a special, non-title, HELL IN A CELL match!!!"

"WHOOOAAA! A Hell in a Cell match?!"

__

Triple H!

Brock Lesner!

Hell in a Cell!

__

Fanfiction.net presents WWE Unleashed! By: The Nav and Xardion! Don't miss it!

"With these promising wrestlers and impressive matches lined up, there is no doubt that Unleashed will indeed be one of the best events in WWE this year. Note that Unleashed will not be performed in 2004 because it was a special 2003 event, celebrating the new orders of this business. Do not forget to catch this exclusive event on fanfiction.net this Sunday! With Xardion nailing Raw and The Nav handling Smackdown! Unleashed will be an event to be remembered. 

Stay tuned for WWE No Mercy on October, which will be a Smackdown Event. And later on, Survivor Series which will be a Raw event! This is Nav; On behalf of my Co-writer and good friend Xardion, goodnight and see ya Sunday folks!"


	10. WWE UNLEASHED! The RPV

__

Every person has an inner rage, a deep-seeded urge for destruction. And if pushed to its limits, that rage, that urge, that destruction . . . can be released. The desire for revenge will transcend all moral bounds, the fury can transform even the most concerned benevolent into machines of undefeatable evil. For those warriors in whom we place our trust, are embarked in a new kind of fight. For a cause they may not understand, against an enemy they cannot predict. The forces of the devil shall emerge from the depths of hell and crawl its path to poison the minds of every fighter. Indeed they have been released, indeed they have been seen . . . indeed they have been UNLEASHED!!!!!!!!!

(theme song)

"And NOW, **Raw**, **Smackdown!** And **Fanfiction.net** presents—

WWE **_UNLEASHED_**!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No other show that month had released THAT amount of firework, the echo-breaking pyros EXPLODED wildly, flames burst from every direction. No ear in that arena could hear the sound of another call as the titan tron let out uncontrolled amounts of various types of fire, various types of engulfing flames! The SOLD OUT arena of the Giant Center had never vibrated like that in its history before! The screams of thousands, possibly MILLIONS could be heard screaming, shouting, yelling as the most electrifying WWE event of the month took place!

Jim Ross's shouts were heard intensely as he spoke on the Raw-announcing table, next to the titan tron.

J.R- "WE ARE SOLD OUT IN THE GIANT CENTER OF HERSHEY PENNSYLVANIA! We are GEARED and READY because the Heavyweight Championship of the WORLD is upon us! But us J.R and King, we've got another agenda! We are here to commentate, but by GOD we're here to fight as well! And we're dressed and ready!"

King- "Is that why you have your lucky 'Sooners' jersey on?"

J.R- "You better DAMN believe it!"

King- "Alright!" 

J.R- "We have a GREAT line of matches ladies and gentlemen. Our colleagues Hugo Savinvick and Carlos Cabera are standing by over at the Spanish announce table and just beside them, Tazz and Michael Cole of SMACKDOWN! Take it over Michael!"

Cole: "Thanks Jim. Well ladies and Gentlemen, as J.R just said, we have HUGE line up of matches here tonight on Unleashed! The Smackdown MAINEVENT! **Triple H** will go one-on-one against the WWE Champion **Brock Lesner** inside a 30ft HELL IN A CELL! (**Nav's note-** isnt tht how big a hell in a cell is? Im not sure, let me know k?)"

Tazz: "Oh no doubt this is gonna be another history-creating match up! Remember the last time when Brock Lesner went inside the Cell? He left Taker in a POND of his own blood!"

Cole: "Well RAW also has a huge line up for THEIR matches as well!"

Tazz: "Have to agree, have to agree! **The Rock** versus **Goldberg **for the World Heavyweight Championship is an entirely different match! The Rock had VOWED that he will indeed win this time around Cole! He has vowed he will break apart the Evolution foundation!"

Cole: "So what do YOU think which event is bigger Tazz? Our Hell in a Cell or their Icon vs. Icon?"

Tazz: "I'm gonna pretend you didn't ask me that Cole." 

Cole: "Well as a privilege, Smackdown will be one to start things off tonight, **Rey Mysterio** takes on TWO opponents: **Tajiri **and **Nunzio**!" 

Tazz: "Cruiserweight Championship up next!"

The sound of a locomotive speeding through the railways was heard as in a mare second, the 'Mystery King' Rey Mysterio popped up behind the RAW announce table! King almost jumped at the sight of the masked Champion behind him. 

__

Ding, ding, ding!

"The Following Triple-Threat Cruiserweight Championship is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, the CRUSIERWEIGHT Champion. From San Diego California, weighing in a 175pounds, REY MYSSTERIO!"

Cole: "What a WAY to start the PPV off! Triple Threat action with Rey Mysterio!"

Tazz: "Rey's a very talented athlete Cole, I'm placing my bet on him tonight."

The screen changed from Mysterio to the Unleashed screen where footages were shown

Cole: "Well folks, let us refresh your memory on what happened last week on Smackdown; the Cruiserweight title was on the line. After connecting a perfect 619 and a West Coast Pop from the top turnbuckle, Rey Mysterio gained the pin."

Tazz: "But what happened afterwards was the shock,"

Cole: "That's right, after the match was over, Tajiri deliberately sprayed the green-mist on Mysterio's eyes!"

Tazz: "That sudden change in Tajiri's 'character' resulted him receiving boos from the fans! Ha! Suits him right!"

Screen shifts back

Cole: "Well nonetheless, the triple-threat announcement was made earlier today on Sunday Night Heat when Tajiri joined forces with FBI member NUNZIO to battle for the Cruiserweight title!"

By that time, Rey was inside the ring and just hopped back to the apron after posing on the top turnbuckle. Standing on the north-most side of the ring, Rey saw his enemy approach.

"And the challenger from Japan, weighing 205pounds –TAJIRI!" Tony Chimel, the Smackdown ring-announcer called out as a-Japanese-theme music erupted. Tajiri walked out.

Cole: "Tajiri receiving boos due to his latest actions . . . but either way, Tajiri is talented Tazz."

Tazz: "Gifted if you ask me, I fought the guy on ECW believe me! He packs one hell of a fight." 

Sliding inside the ring, Tajiri climbed on one turnbuckle and glanced at the fans as some of them took pictures. He too jumped off and waited for the third contestant. 

"And representing the Full-Blooded-Italians, NUNZIO!" 

Nunzio was actually the leader of the FBI, even though he doesn't have much wrestling talents he is still surviving in the WWE. His lackeys Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stambolli were forbidden on mostly every match Nunzio was on! The referees had suggested this in order to do their job properly. 

Sliding in, Nunzio stood beside Tajiri as they both locked eyes upon the Cruiserweight Champion. Nunzio's plan was to bribe Tajiri into letting him win the belt. The Japanese Buzzsaw did accept the money . . . so nothing was suppose to go wrong . . . right?

__

Ding, Ding, Ding! The bell rang for the second time as the match got underway. The three walked in slow-motion as the champion made the first move by walking forwards. But as soon as Rey reached the two foes, Tajiri and Nunzio parted and started stalking the champion from both sides. Yep, this was going to be another hard match. 

Rey looked right and left to see the two foes circling him . . . he had to make a move fast otherwise he would end up getting hit most. 

But before Mysterio could react, Nunzio dashed at him from the left, trying clothesline only to get countered when Rey ducked out of it. Turning Nunzio behind to face him properly, Mysterio chopped him across the bare chest once. Urging the slight slap to burn in Nunzio's skin. The FBI leader bent down to grab his chest, this opened an opportunity for Tajiri to enter. 

Rolling over Nunzio's bent back, the Japanese Buzzsaw opened his legs and fixed them tightly around the confused Mysterio's neck, spinning from Nunzio's back and rolling off from it, Tajiri slammed Mysterio with a moderate headscissorstakedown. Dragging the champion over to the other side of the ring. 

Once fallen to the mat, Rey quickly flipped back to his feet and slightly moved away to avoid the spinning heel kick by Tajiri. Rey saw an opening and jumped to crash his feet on Tajiri's backside skull! Letting him fall to the mat.

Suddenly, Nunzio fell from the turnbuckle with a flying axehandle that landed on Mysterio's back. The match continued like this for a short while, with Tajiri and Nunzio double-teaming on Rey. But during a irish whip, the champion suddenly gained control and came back with a crossbody against the two opponents! Rey recovered quick and waited for either the competitors to emerge from the dozy move. Unfortunately, both of them got up. Fortunately, Rey grabbed hold of the top-rope, hopped on the middle-rope to gain speed and came flying with a double-handed-clothesline on Tajiri and Nunzio! Slamming all three of them to the mat! 

Amazingly, Rey curved out of the fallen position, ran to the black ropes on the opposite side and came with a front-dropkick to square against Nunzio! The FBI leader got hit by that impact really hard, it knocked him off barely-raised feet and sent him fall onto the bottom-ropes, with his head facing towards the lights. This wasn't the 6-1-9 set up, but it was on the ropes! Rey went against the ropes a second time to gain his speed, but as he came to the part where he had to slide in between the ropes, Tajiri grabbed his back and sent him over his head with a smashing Released-German-suplex! Tajiri covered,

~1!

~2!!

But Nunzio interfered and broke the count! This wasn't part of his 'plan'! Nunzio paid Tajiri to LOSE! He paid him to let HIM win! Not get the belt himself! Picking him up, Nunzio took matters into his own hands, if he had to win this he had to win this himself! Grabbing hold of Tajiri's head, the Italian Wrestler crashed his left knee straight onto The Japanese Buzzsaw's face! Then crashed his right knee, and proceeded with this two more times before letting go. 

Now, obviously those knee-shots would atleast slow Tajiri down, and that was what Nunzio needed. Jumping to the air, Nunzio connected a dropkick which dropped Tajiri to the ground. 

But Mysterio flipped up, with a swift and fast move, Mysterio slammed his boots on Nunzio's face yet a second time! This one, however was more fierce and left Nunzio to tremble some steps and fall on to the top-turnbuckle. Facing inwards rather then outwards. But this was enough! Rey ran to the black ropes on the opposite side as the crowd went wild! HE ran back, grabbed hold of the top-rope, slid between the middle one and came back with a spine-squashing 6-1-9 to literally wipe Nunzio out of the match! It had to be enough for him! His spine is supposed to break! Nunzio rolled out of the ring in pain as the crowd went on their feet just like in every Rey Mysterio match, Tajiri was getting up, and it was time for the West Coast Pop! Rey hopped on the top-rope and jumped all the way to grab Tajiri by his neck. But, the Japanese Buzzsaw saw what was coming, and again dashed forwards to let Mysterio miss his finisher. This move totally changed the revolution of the match, when Rey landed on his feat to look backwards on where Tajiri was standing, he knew that the Japanese Buzzsaw was aiming for the Buzzsaw side-kick. The referee, however, didn't know this. Tajiri shot his leg, Mysterio ducked out, and referee Brain Hebner was left being Buzzsaw kicked straight across his temple! He collapsed on the floor. Never to return in the match as it continued.

Rey and Tajiri battled for most of the next 3 minutes. Nunzio arrived once but at the same time it was Tajiri doing a hand-flip feel-flip, Rey saw it and front-dropkicked on Tajiri's back to force him forwards onto the entering Nunzio. Nunzio crashed against Tajiri and lost balance, he fell outside the ring once more, crashing on the ramp! Again, the match narrowed down to Rey and Tajiri. After a missed 6-1-9, Tajiri crashed his foot on Rey's head to connect the Buzzsaw kick! He covered but no one was there! The referee was still out! 

After waiting 5 seconds or so, another referee, Mark Spox ran out to count the pin falls.

~1!

~2!! 

KICKOUT by Rey Mysterio! This being a triple-threat match prevented the ref to disqualify Nunzio who was still lying outside. Again, Mysterio and Tajiri battled it out, after countering a running clothesline, both Rey and Tajiri were on and against the opposing ropes, when they neared Rey jumped to do a big-boot type of maneuver and knocked Tajiri to the ground! Rey rested while Tajiri tried to emerge, it showed that green blood fell from his mouth. 

Tazz: "Ohh! That's the Green Mist substance that Tajiri always uses!"

After a connecting a dropkick, Tajiri fell to the middle ropes! THE perfect setting for a 6-1-9! The crowds went their feet once more as Rey Mysterio, the Cruiserweight Champion, ran to the opposing ropes, came back, slid between the middle rope and actually did a double-type of move because that was the same time when Nunio tried to get up, Nunzio's face was rubbed with Rey's speeding boot as Mysterio connected the SIX-ONE-NINE straight across Tajiri's face!!! Tajiri flew to the middle of the ring as the impact crashed him backwards. The fans were screaming, they were ready to see the West Coast Pop perfectly connect, one thing that was unsuccessful ever since last Thursday! Well, the west coast pop was delivered, but it wasn't delivered from the top-rope! Rey waited, he begged for Nunzio to remain in the ground and Tajiri to rise to his feet! Only seconds away for this tiring match to end. 

Finally, after 5 seconds, Tajiri got up, his eyes went wide when he saw Rey Mysterio jumping off the top-rope and was just decimeters away from his head! Holding on to his skull with Rey's legs, Mysterio popped back up and swiftly twist around and maneuvered to let the West Coast Pop connect! Tajiri's shoulders were to the mat! But why wasn't the ref counting? Mark Spox was looking at Brain Hebner to see if he was alright!

'HEY!' Mysterio called out, but Spox didn't hear that, suddenly, Mysterio felt his eyes burn with spice once again when Tajiri blew a deep-burning RED mist on the eyes of Mysterio! Rey normally let go to grab his eyes and rub them, because he feared that might have blinded him. Stalking, Tajiri connected the Buzzsaw sidekick when he got up, Mark Spox saw Tajiri hitting the kick and pinning so he counted. 

~1! Nunzio was barely getting up to the ring,

~2!! Rey was out cold.

~3!!!!!! _Ding, Ding, Ding!_ And Tajiri was the new Cruiserweight Champion. 

"Here is your winner, and the NEW Cruiserweight Champion! TAJIRI!!!!" 

Cole: "I don't believe this!"

Tazz: "Tajiri did it Cole! HE won the Cruiserweight Title!"

Cole: "He cheated!"

Tazz: "That's right!"

The Japanese Buzzsaw grabbed his new belt and rolled out of the ring to walk up the ramp . . . that was a win . . . but he still got the boos.

Cole: "That is just not fair Tazz! Yes it's a no-DQ match but you cant spray any type of acid in your opponent's face!"

Tazz: "Well that's not just ANY type of acid Cole! Ha, ha! That's the RED mist!"

Cole used the UNLEASHED reply mode to show how Tajiri sprayed his chemical element and gain the pin.

Cole: "That . . . that was just plain unfair!"

The new Cruiserweight champion walked up the ramp as a evil grin spread across his red-lips . . . he was one of the forces send by the Devil, as spoken at the beginning of the event.

Cole: "Well folks, still to come tonight; the Tag team titles are on the line!" 

Tazz: "That's right! **Eddie** and **Chavo Guerrero** against the Self Proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team, **Benjamin** and **Haas**! That's next!"

)_______-Commercial Break-________(

__

Bodies have been breached, "How do you learn to fall off a 20ft ladder?!" "He might've been broken in half!" "I thought Shane must've been . . . knocked out," "I dislocated my right shoulder," "I think I broke my tailbone."

__

Necks Broken. "I ruptured a disk . . . which . . . fragmented into my spinal column." _Careers ended in an instant . . . Yes, this IS entertainment, but the hazards are real._ "How's he even able to stand . . . that's what I wanna know," "He doesn't have a damn clue where he is." _No Matter who you are, whatever you do, PLEASE don't try this at home._

)_______-Commercial Break-________(

J.R**-** "Welcome back folks, this is J.R and King from the Raw announce table. As you already know, King and I have a very special tag-match later on tonight. So what do u think King? Can we really win against those nutcases or what?"

King- "J.R, I've worked with you ever since I first came here in the WWE. I know what we can do! Just . . . have faith old friend."

J.R- "Yeah, faith is something I have King but . . . who knows what Coach and Al Snow has up their sleeve."

King- "We can DO this! Our JOBS are on the line J.R! And right now, our job is to commentate in this upcoming match! SO stop talking stupid things and start believing in yourself!"

J.R- "Wow! I didn't know you could talk smart like that King!"

King- "Ha, ha. And I didn't know you could crack up jokes like me J.R!"

J.R- "I'm not joking,"

King- "Ha, ha! . . . Right . . ."

Some of the crowds could be seen running into their seats after going through their bathroom breaks during the commercial. They didn't want to miss THIS match of all matches! This, was one of the most dangerous type of battle in the WWE . . . this was a special fatal-4-way ladder match! 

The first competitor's music slammed on as Lillian Garcia, the Raw host, began her introduction. 

'Test, test, this is a test. Test, test, this is a test.'

"The following is a special 4-way ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship! First up, weighting 289 pounds, he is from Toronto Canada - Test!"

The tall wrestler strode down to the ring and slid in. Test jumped on the corner turnbuckle and raised his arms, but he wasn't exactly popular with the crowd so he just yelled back and hopped down. 

King- "Ha!"

Then . . . the energetic music of Jeff Hardy came up as the lights went out, revealing only his silhouette feature and his glow-in-the-dark face paint. 

"AND his opponent, from Cameron North Carolina – JEFF HARDY!"

The lights snapped on as the reckless daredevil ran into the ring and to the corners, balancing himself on one leg. The crowd cheered for this, much to Test's annoyance and Jeff jumped back and waited out the next opponent while keeping an eye on Test.

__

'Can you dig it? SUCKAH!!!!!!!'

"And approaching the ring weighting 256 pounds, Booker T!"

Booker T danced out from the back and into the stage and the cheering crowd. Stopping in the center, Booker T looked at his hand, raised it briefly, shook his head wildly and jumped. The flaming pyros exploded behind him as he held his pose before heading directly to the ring. Entering the ring, he raised his hands as the crowds cheered loudly, again to Test's annoyance. Booker T then climbed down and took his spot in the corner.

Then Christian's music came up and the champion started towards the ring, signaling out his 'peeps' in the crowd, to which surprisingly there was a fair number of.

"And making his way to the ring, weighting 220 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Christian!"

Christian slid in and did his own pose on the ropes. Not many cheered, but Christian didn't care either way. He came down back to the ring and all four opponents faced off with each other, all taking special note of the two ladders that were set up on the outside as well as the Intercontinental Title which hung above.

J.R- "Let me remind you the deadly rules of this match King, the only way in order to win the title is pull it off from its hooked structure right above in the center of the ring! 20 feet on the air, the 4 competitors will have to race their phases to get to the belt by means of a ladder. That is, if they can keep the 3 opponents DOWN in the process!"

King- "This is gonna be one hell of a match J.R!"

__

Ding, ding, ding!

At the sound of the bell, all the participants attacked. Christian attacked Booker T while Test attacked Jeff. They all exchanged blows with one another until Christian and Booker T flipped to the outside. Test continued to pummel Jeff and he tossed him again the ropes. Jeff rebounded and Test went for a short clothesline, but Jeff slid right between his legs, hopped up, and dropkicked him in the back. Test stumbled to the mat and Jeff pounced, hitting him until his back was against the ropes. Jeff then did his own clothesline and Test was flipped out on the other side. Jeff then grabbed the ropes and jumped out on Test as arose and the two of them crashed into each other!

King- "OH!" Jerry almost shouted of the short impact.

Meanwhile on the other end, Booker T was gaining uphold on Christian as he continued to hit him. After the last blow, Christian backed away, trying to get a breather as Booker T followed. Booker T finally caught up with him, but that was because Christian was charging at him with the ladder. The metal slammed into Booker's head as he fell hard. 

J.R- "OH my! You can FEEL the impact with that vibrating sound King!"

King- "Oh you said it J.R!"

Christian dropped the ladder and stomped on Booker T a few times before turning around to pick up the ladder to toss it in the ring.

Meanwhile, Jeff was just recovering from his leap on Test when he saw Christian setting up the ladder. Frantically, Jeff climbed up the turnbuckle from the outside while Christian began his climb. Christian had just made it to the top and was reaching for the belt when Jeff leaped into the air and dropkicked the ladder, causing it and the champion to fall over the side and out the ring! Now that they both are down once again, a recovering Test made his way into the ring. Angered by Jeff Hardy's earlier attack, Test began to stomp in on his fallen and weakened body, repeatedly. Not only was Jeff getting in his way of the Intercontinental Championship, but Jeff Hardy was ALSO the cousin of Test's competitor Edge! Well . . . his competitor over Stacy Keibler that is. Lifting Jeff up, Test bodyslammed him onto the mat, crashing his spine very badly! He loved to see the Hardy boy ache in pain.

Being satisfied with his work, Test slid outside to retrieve the second ladder, only to find it missing. Looking around, he saw the problem. Booker T had grabbed the ladder and had now slid it into the ring. Test slid back into the ring before Booker T could pick up the ladder and clotheslined him! Booker T went down, but bounced right back up. Test charged again and again Booker T fell and rose, albeit slowly. Test then circled his arm around the front of Booker T's waist and fell down in a sidewalk slam! Booker T moaned and Test went for the ladder. After grabbing it and setting it up, Test began to climb, but Booker T grabbed his leg. Of course that didn't stop him as he kicked Booker T's face and continued his ascent. Not giving up, Booker T climbed up the other end and caught up with him at the top. They both started to hit each other repeatedly, with neither showing any signs of falling.

At the same time, Christian had recovered and grabbed the ladder he fell with. While Booker T and Test were fighting, he set up his own ladder and began the climb. With the two of them fighting, reclaiming the title will be a cinch.

Or so he thought...

He was shocked at seeing Jeff arise from the other end and attack him as well. In a rage, Christian fought back and all four of them were duking it out on ladders. Christian managed to get the upper hand and he grabbed Jeff's hair and tossed him to the side, sending him crashing into the mat stores below!!! The scream from the audience seemed merciless! 

J.R- "OH MY GOD! That kid!!! JEFF HARDY has fallen off the ladder!!!"

King- "Oh I just KNEW this would happen! If there's a ladder match and Jeff's in it, then you can BET he'll fall off that thing!"

J.R- "He normally does it with his own balance and timing . . . oh god . . . he isnt moving."

Meanwhile, Booker T was over-powering Test and did the same thing, knocking him off!

King- "Oh no not another one!!!"

J.R- "Just like that folks . . . Test and Jeff has met the same results . . . good lord . . ."

Booker T then switched his attention at Christian, who was inches away from grabbing the title. In a desperate move, Booker T kicked out over to Christian, hitting him in the ribs. Christian doubled over a bit and his swayed to the side, which is just what Booker T wanted! Raising his hand in the arm, Booker T suddenly jumped off his ladder to Christian, with his legs open to the air and he connected with a ultra-high SCISSORS KICK!!! 

J.R- "Just LOOK at the crowd King! Every single person in this ARENA is on their feet!"

King- "Look at the crowd? LOOK at poor ol Christian! The guy just got scissors kicked in midair J.R!"

The both of them crashed down on the mat with a heavy slam, shaking the squared circle in a rhythmic way . . . the four wrestlers who had stepped into the ring for this match . . . were all laid inside the ring . . . unconscious from the unspeakable actions and its results . . . 

After a good while of non-movement, Booker T slowly began to rise. His body ached and was riddled with pain after that move, but he went on nevertheless. He staggered to the corner and stood up to catch his breath. But he was unaware that Test was up as well and holding the ladder. When Booker T turned around, Test tossed the ladder at him and ran full speed to deliver a devastating big boot to Booker T! His foot smashed into the ladder and onto Booker T and he fell outside the ring. Test roared and moved over to pick up the ladder. He set up the ladder right underneath the title and was about to climb when a shot from the back stopped him. It was Christian holding a steel chair! Christian charged again, smacking Test against the ropes and sending him flying outside! Christian then went to follow to make sure Test didn't get up again as he hit him with yet another chairshot! This time, it connected straight on his Canadian-brother's head! Undoubtedly knocking him off from his stable state. 

Still holding the chair, Christian turned back to the ring when his own chair smacked him in the face! Jeff had slid through the bottom ropes and impacted with Christian's face. The champion staggered back and Jeff managed to grab the chair and hit him again, causing his body to sprawl onto the Spanish announce table. A dark look came over the young Hardy as he went back into the ring and toward the ladder. He could have climbed up and easily take the belt, but instead he moved the ladder over to the side and began to climb to the very top. Fear was void of presence as Jeff stood delicately on the top with his hands out and looking over his target. The crowds were in awe as Jeff Hardy dove ring off the ladder and into the announce-table with a beautiful Swanton Bomb!!! His body crashed into Christian's and the table seemed to explode on the impact. Both Christian and Jeff were crushed amid the rubble.

Elsewhere, Booker T was once again getting to his feet. His head spun after that attack by Test, but he was still willing to go on. Slowly, he crawled back into the ring and toward the ladder. His climb was even harder than the first, but he went up. But by the time he reached it, he realized that he would have to turn around to grab the title. Still, whatever it took... Booker T began to reach, but he didn't see Test awaking from the outside and grabbing the ladder. Test swayed the ladder and Booker T had to jump off in order to avoid crashing down again. He met with Test on the mat and Test charged at him and clotheslined him. Test then went for the ladder again and was about to use it when Booker T used the Spin-a-Roonie to recover and he gave Test a swift crescent kick. Test dropped the ladder and arose, seeing blurred visions. But Booker T had had enough and he slung his arm around him and slammed him down with the Book End! However, Booker T was too exhausted to stay on his feet and wound up going down with it and slamming his face into the ladder as well as Test's back! The two were out for the count

On the outside, it seems that nothing could be done for the two wrestlers when miraculously, Jeff began to move. It was slow, but it was definite as Jeff moved out of the rubble he caused. He saw the nearby ladder and slowly slid it in the ring. After entering himself, he panted heavily as he struggled to regain his bearings. He set the ladder up under the title and began his climb once again. The climb was nearly unbearable to say the least, but the daredevil continued. He could faintly see Christian arising and making his way to the ring, but he kept going. He reached the top and began to reach when Christian suddenly slammed into the ladder. The ladder began to topple over and Jeff suddenly reacted. In an instant of motion, he jumped off the falling ladder and held on the suspended belt! Christian was in shock as Jeff dangled on and unbuckled the belt!!! 

Jeff then crashed down below, IC title in hand.

"The winner of the match and the _NEW_ Intercontinental Champion, JEFF HARRDY!!"

Jeff couldn't believe it. Despite the pain, agony, and major headaches, he smiled. He had successfully won the Intercontinental Championship. He had put his body, soul, and mind to the limit and was rewarded for it as the new champion.

J.R- "We have a new IC Champion folks! This crazy kid has done it again! JEFF HARDY is the NEW Intercontinental Champion!!!!"

King- "Oh my gosh look at Christian's face! Ha, ha! He can't believe it!"

----

Backstage, it was inside the Smackdown locker-room where Eddie Guerrero, the United States Champion, was standing beside his locker. Eddie was one of the most fan-favorite superstars on Smackdown! Even though he was cheating every week like the 'bad-guys', Eddie was still loved for his Latino Heat and his talent for talking on the mic . . . Something that all superstars lack on. Aside from being a fan-fave, Eddie was also the first ever-United States champion in recent months! Right after the title was reborn on Smackdown, Eddie defeated none other than the famous Chris Benoit! Benoit was once his tag-team partner, but then again, so was Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, Rhyno, Tajiri and countless other superstars! Eddie always ended up either betraying with them or breaking up with them on multiple occasions. Eddie's newest partner was his own nephew Chavo Guerrero. Eddie and Chavo made the team Lo's Guerreros in respect of the Guerrero family. And it seems as if Chavo is one of the few tag-partners Eddie can really have fun with! Maybe this guy wont be betrayed away like the others? We shall have to keep on watching. 

Rubbing his U.S belt for it to shine, Eddie looked up to see his partner approaching. The nephew said "OLE!" And just like that, the chemistry between Eddie and Chavo blasted out on camera as the two family-members started their conversation.

"OLE! CHAVITTO!" One other thing, Eddie always called his nephew 'Chavito'.

"CEE! Our match is next bro!" His nephew said as Eddie slapped on his shoulder and started nodding and etceteras.

"Essay," The uncle started with a low tone, "You have to tell me one thing man,"

"What is it?"

"Essay, HOW'D you pull it off? I mean, getting us a World Tag-Team title shot essay? What's with that?" Chavo smiled, 

"Geontola?"

"See essay," Chavito continued, "I went to Stephanie McMahon, and I talked to her about Lo's Guerrero's being back together again!"

"Seamon Essay!"

"La' Familia!"

"YYEAAAAH! LA' FAMILIA!"

"See, she agreed, and she gave us that title shot TONIGHT!"

"Tonight essay?"

"That's right bro we're up next!"

"See Chavito . . . I'm PROUD of you homes! I mean, thinking about La' Familia like that vato."

"Well I'm not only thinkin' about La' Familia, I'm thinking about you Eddie!"

"Wa . . . wait . . . why me?"

"BECAUSE, after tonight, you're not gonna be only the United States Champion, after tonight you're ALSO gonna be ONE half of the WWE Tag-Team Champions! With . . . moa!" 

That blew Eddie off from existence as his eyes traveled beyond his sight . . . somewhere he saw himself holding both the U.S and the Tag-team titles! One belt on each shoulder as he kissed both for good luck . . . "Seamon essay . . ." Was all his numb brain could let him speak . . . 

"That's right bro!" Chavito exclaimed, slapping Uncle Eddie's shoulder to snap him out of his day-dream.

"Seamon! I think I can USE more gold! I think I'll look GOOD essay!"

"Oh you're gonna look GREAT!"

"SEAMON Vato!"

"Say, I tell you what? Let's stop talking about it, and lets go out there and kick some BUTT!"

"OLE!"

"And bring home THE WWE TAG-TEAM TITLES to – grandma!" That last word 'bringing the tag golds to grandma' totally knocked Eddie off from relaxation as he yelled the next words into the open space and into the camera that connected them to the fans.   
"SEAMON ESSAY! FOR LA RASSA!! FOR LA FAMILIA!!!!! ME N YOU CHIVVITTO! LO'S GUERREROS WILL RIDE TO-NITE!"

"OLE!!!!" 

****

Ringside

Tazz: "Well for Grandma that's great!"

Cole: "Well Los Guerreros will fight next!"

)___________-Commercial Break-__________(

__

The faith of existence will be at stake . . . 

"Where is Neo?" 

__

The war is coming to an end . . . 

"They kidnapped him!"

__

And it all depends on one being . . . 

"Where am I?"

"Oh, clearly don't you remember me old friend?"

"_You_"

"Hmm, hmm . . ." "This'll be a fight to finish."

__

This fall

"I can do this if you believe in me." 

"I trust you . . . with all my heart,"

__

The forces will collide

And only one will emerge victorious.

Matrix: Revolution

"It's time for this saga to end!"

__

December-2003

)___________-Commercial Break-__________(

Cole: "Welcome back folks I'm Michael Cole with Tazz here at the Smackdown announcing table, we are here LIVE from the Giant Center of Hershey Pennsylvania! And Tazz what an event we are hosting!"

Tazz: "Oh indeed Cole, have you wondered how we GOT here in the first place?? I mean, TWO Pay Per Views back-to-back represented by both Raw AND Smackdown! Just last month we were on Summer Slam, THE biggest wrestling event of the summer and now we're at Unleashed!"

Cole: "I gotta agree with ya, but the stakes have never been higher in EVERY single match tonight! First off, it was the Triple Threat Cruiserweight Championship, Rey Mysterio did lose his title to Tajiri! Then after that it was the brutal 4-way Ladders match for the intercontinental title, I don't know how he did it, but Jeff Hardy has somehow managed to regain his title! The 2 title matches tonight resulted with the belt changing hands but will this next one do so as well?"

Tazz: "I don't know, I don't know! Los Guerreros squaring off against the World's Greatest Tag-Team Benjamin and Haas . . . this is gonna be another great match I'll tell ya!"

Cole: "Well Eddie Guerrero being pumped up by his nephew Chavo earlier tonight, Eddie who is already the United States champion, said he could use more gold! Hah, that was kinda funny Tazz!"

Tazz: "Well that's Eddie we're talkin' about! The guy's a ham! Heh, heh."

A low volume music could be heard from the speakers, but the sound of it started increasing into a complete theme when the WWE Tag-team Champions, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas emerged from the highly-decorated titan-tron! The letters 'U-N-L-E-A-S-H-E-D' were fixed on the titan tron, and they weren't just any 'words' designed in the old Pay Per Views, instead, the letters were TV-screens which showed flames burning within them. It was a very eye-popping sight to be seen. 

But the only thing the crowd had their gazes fixed on were the Tag-Champs who walked towards the ring. 

__

Ding, ding, ding! 

"The following Tag-Team Championship match is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring in a combined weight of 482pounds! They are the Tag-Team Champions, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas –The Self Proclaimed WORLD'S GREATEST TAG TEAM!" 

Cole: "You know, I think that just might be the case Tazz, Benjamin and Haas are great athletes and form a great team. I think they could be the World's Greatest Tag-Team!"

Tazz: "Well . . . uh . . . y'know, its just a catch phrase!"

Cole: "But still . . ."

Tazz: " . . . Uh . . . right,"

The tag-champs may be the 'World's Greatest Tag-team' but they surely didn't get any positive reaction from the fans. All they got was boos! 

Sliding in, the two posed on the northeast and northwest turnbuckles before climbing down. What was even the use of posing when the crowd booed? Well . . . for one thing, the photographers at the bottom were shooting for various shots for magazine purposes. And nowadays, maybe even website purposes! The simple plan that the two had agreed was still on, if it went right then the Los' Guerrero's were just another mere team they defeated. Only one simple plan, one that 80% guaranteed that they would win. Shelton and Charlie waited as Smackdown announcer Tony Chimel introduced their opponents' for the night.

VIVA LA RASSSA!

"And the challengers," The crowd's jeers turned into cheers and tears when they saw Eddie and Chavito Guerrero ride in with their sparkling gear! "In a combined weight of 400pounds! Chavo and Eddie, Los Guerreros!" 

It was yet another 80's classed vehicle in which the Guerreros danced and rode to ringside. The fans being firmly behind them, Eddie stopped at a point at the end of the raw ramp, and bounced his car up and down just like any other day as he and Chavo listened to their music. '_We lie, we cheat, we steal! We lie, we cheat, we steal! We lie, we cheat, we steal!'_

Tazz: "Ha, ha! Go Eddie! Ha, ha. That bouncy bounce always turns me on Cole! Heh, heh."

Cole: "Good for you Tazz, well folks months ago . . . actually 4 months ago, Chavo and Eddie had their title shot set but due to Chavo's bicep injury Eddie had to get another partner!"

Tazz: "That's why tonight, Chavo wishes to get his taste of tag-team gold along with Uncle Eddie once again!"

Dashing out the doors as their rhythmic music continued, The Guerreros slapped hands with the closest audience and quickly entered the ring, sliding in just like their opponents did. Chavo climbed to the southeast turnbuckle and posed at the fans that flashed away their cameras as Eddie opened up his right elbow pad and tossed it on Charlie's face! 

This was insulting for the tag-champ, he yelled for Eddie and tried to fight him, but the referee prevented him from doing so. Until the second bell rang the match couldn't officially begin. 

After finishing their half-a-minute-long pose, Los Guerreros chose Eddie to start things off as Benjamin high fived himself to indicate he was going to face the 'Mexican Wrestler'. 

__

Ding, ding, ding!

Cole: "Well the match is about to begin. Think the fans are behind Eddy?"

Tazz: "Yeah well they are chantin' his name!"

This was proved when the crowds kept on saying the words 'Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!', forcing a smile on the U.S Champion's face. He LOVED it when the crowds cheered for him! But the fun and games had to stop and the match had to start! 

After shaking his head in a 'Oh go on!' manner, Eddie and Shelton hooked up, pushing against each other's shoulders. Of course, the Guerreros were down by their weight as Benjamin and Haas had 82 pounds more than they did, this was highly informative when you enter a ring for a title-match. Knowing this wasn't getting anywhere, Eddie slipped behind Shelton and went for a German suplex. But as he tried to pull and throw . . . the weight matter again hit Eddie! The guy was too strong at that point! Slipping downwards, Eddie pushed against Shelton's knee and took him to the ground, pulling him by the leg and dragging him towards the 'Guerrero's Corner', Eddie tags in Chavo who jumps in over the top rope. Now, Chavo Guerrero had very talented moves, which almost equaled him to a cruiserweighter, but he wasn't in that division. Shooting two kicks to the fallen Benjamin, Chavo went to pick him up and uppercut him straight across the jaw! It connected and effected shortly. Chavo with another uppercut on Benjamin before tagging in Uncle Eddie! The senior Guerrero chopped Benjamin twice on the chest and took Chavo's aid to irish whip the opponent to the ropes. When returning towards the Guerreros', Benjamin got hit with a double triceps attack! Crashing his face and letting him fall to the mat beneath him! 

The referee did his job and yelled at Chavo to get out of the ring. Eddie was now the legal man! 

Tazz: "Y'know, I had a bicep injury once during my days in the ECW and believe me it hurts like hell! I can only hope that Chavo get's his job done tonight cause even though it has been cured . . . this IS his first match after the return!"

Cole: "True to the word Tazz, Chavo Guerrero talked with the Smackdown GM Stephanie McMahon earlier tonight on Sunday Night Heat. Speaking of which, I heard Stephanie was giving away invitations to the wedding backstage?"

Tazz: "Oh yeah! I got one for you too! She stumbled upon me during Heat and invited my whole family! She even told me to give this to you."

Cole: "Wow, that's mighty generous of you Tazz,"

Tazz: "Hey I'm only giving it to you 'cause the boss said so! Heh, heh."

"Hey I'm only giving it to you 'cause the boss said so! Heh, heh."

Cole: "Very funny!"

Back to the match, things twisted around fast when Benjamin and Haas started their quick-tags, attacking Eddie on their corner. Shelton slaps hands with his partner and tags out as Haas jumps in to choke Eddie on the turnbuckle. Benjamin was holding from behind! After 4 seconds they let go because otherwise the DQ would waste them of their titles! That was the type of match this was! 

Charlie crashes his foot on Eddie's stomach very badly! The noise was hard over the speakers, but so was the noise of Haas tagging out. Benjamin now in the ring, he was a bit easier for Eddy to handle because he knew his fighting style better than that of Charlie's. When Benjamin tried to punch Eddie, the Guerrero grabbed it and slammed back two right hands of his own! Wham, wham! Straight on Shelton Benjamin! Looking back, Eddie noticed Haas trying to enter and do all sorts of funny stuff, and 'that not good for Eddie!' taking 3 steps backwards, Eddie slams his elbow to Haas, forcing him to fall down the apron and on the floor as Eddie gains speed from the black-ropes. Coming back, Eddie grabs hold of Benjamin, rounds his body and connects a Belly-to-back suplex! Crashing the two of them all the way to the other side of the ring! 

It was enough to pump up the crowd as Eddie makes the tag. His nephew and the promising new athlete Chavo Guerrero stormed in and nailed BOTH the tag-champs! An irish whip to the reentering Haas, he bounces off the ropes and decks a flying clothesline! Getting up, Chavo saw Benjamin running at him, the only thing to do was run back! And I mean run backwards to the ropes, gaining speed, Chavo crashes another flying clothesline on Benjamin! 

Getting to their feet, both men recovered at the same amount of time, Chavo dashed at Benjamin only to get fixed upon Shelton's hip. Benjamin pushes against the back of Chavo's right shoulder and tried to do a hip-toss, but at the last second, Chavito grabbed hold of Shelton's arm and rolled his back inwards, pressing his legs to Benjamin's stomach, Chavo countered with a vertical-arm-drag! Letting the half of the tag champs flying over to the west-side of the ring. Chavo was now on the middle. Exactly on the middle when he saw Haas running from the east, he must've rolled out the ring and turned a 180 degree to slide in the east side, but that didn't matter when Chavo dropkicked him! 

Switching Chavo's own gaze back to Benjamin, the younger Guerrero ran at the emerging Shelton to nail a tornado DDT, but Benjamin tried to counter on midair, resulting Chavo to round a 360 spin on his head! Ending it with a leg-scissors-take-down! Chavo quickly hopped back to his feet and tagged Eddie, but not leaving the ring through the normal way, Chavo back-phased and jumped off the east-ropes to land on top of Haas outside! 

In the ring, Eddie pushes Benjamin out through the second rope and HE leaps out the top rope as well!

The match continued in the same manner for quite a long time, after the four reentered the ring, Eddie squared off against Benjamin. Benjamin tags out, Chavo tags in, fights with Haas for a while then tags Uncle Eddie back! After receiving two armdrags, Charlie Haas slaps hands with his partner and rolls out the ring. 

Now, it has leveled down to Benjamin and Eddie. The senior Guerrero was a very experienced superstar, having his name marked on both WWE and WCW, Eddie have fought with great legends and he too has the abilities to be one himself! And another way to prove that he could be a legend was to win the tag-titles tonight. Then he will be holding 2 titles for Smackdown! And to emerge a Pay Per View with 2 titles on one's shoulders requires a great deal of athletic ability! Eddie had that kind of talent, all he needed was to perform it. 

Benjamin could barely get a chance to breathe as the senior Guerrero kept tiring him down. At one point, Shelton slammed a toe-kick on the chin of Uncle Eddie to knock the Guerrero down and buy him some time. 

He breathed deeply and strongly, this wasn't going well for the World's Greatest Tag Team! If they couldn't retain to their Tag-Team Belts, how can they even say that they were the World's Greatest Tag-Team? If they lost, it would make Los' Guerrero's the World's Greatest Tag-Team!!! Shelton leaned against the western ropes, his face towards the crowd. The statement 'running out of steam' was clearly defining him at that moment . . . he needed to tag out . . . but after a bit more fighting against the Latino Heat maker. But suddenly, something forced Shelton to lose his balance; something pulled him by his waist! Eddie Guerrero had recovered and sneaked in a schoolboy pin!

~1!

~2!! 

But a kick out! At the last available moment, Shelton Benjamin rolled his left shoulder up, saving the match. That was it, no more resting, Benjamin had to fight now. Their titles were at stake! 

Eddie rolled front-wards, getting to his feet; Eddie pushed against he eastern ropes as Shelton did with the western. Coming back and clashing together, Eddie shot a hard clothesline but Benjamin had the same thing in mind as well! The two ended up in a double-clothesline and slammed each other to the mat and on the middle of the ring! The impact must've shook the ring very hard. A slight 'AWWW!' could be heard from the crowd as the referee began counting to 10.

"1!" Both Eddie and Shelton was still motionless,

"2!" 

"3!"

"4!"

'C'mon Uncle Eddiee!' Chavo shouted from his corner, stretching his hand forwards so that his partner can tag him in. 'C'mon!'

"5!" Groggily, Eddie and Shelton crawled to their representing corners . . . trying desperately to tag in their partners.

"6!" 'COME ONN SHELTONNN!!' Charlie screamed as the referee reached 

"7!!" If it was a draw then their titles wouldn't change hands, but a rematch would be booked the next Thursday. 

Eddie was 3 centimeters away from his nephew when he barely just touched Chavo's hand, the referee indicated a tag as Shelton slapped hands on the other corner! Chavvito runs inside as he and Haas take on the match! The crowd's cheers engulfed the arena when Chavo was getting the upperhand, but then . . . not exiting out the ring, Benjamin high-kicks straight on Chavo's injured bicep! Setting the younger Guerrero off guard. The ref kicked Shelton out that was for sure, but the damage was done. Haas stretched Chavo's arm outwards and pressed his leg onto it to let him scream in pain! Charlie pushed Chavo Guerrero to their corner and started doing the highly effective double team attacks. He and Shelton took turns entering the ring and kicking on the bicep while the other kept Chavo attached to the turnbuckle. Benjamin tags out as reenters Haas, placing Chavo against the northern ropes, but Charlie didn't irishwhip him. Instead, he let Shelton pull Chavito's arm and stretch it with the top rope! Inserting the devastating pain as Charlie scoop-slammed. 

On the Guerrero corner, Eddie had recovered and now it was his turn to yell at Chavo to make the tag! The Latino Heat would fire up but the ref prevented him from entering. 'Hit HIM CHAVITTO!' Uncle Eddie shouted from the corner, this snapped the younger Guerrero, he could do this! He needed to fight back at Haas! 

When Charlie picked Chavo up, the younger Guerrero slapped his arms out and electrified some right hands! The hands connected on Haas's temple and numbed him for a second, it was enough to give Chavo the time to run to the northern ropes and come back with a flying clothesline! It delivers as well! 

Tazz: "Oh my god!"

Cole: "What a comeback by Chavo!"

Tazz: "Chavo needs to take advantage here Cole, he needs to make a tag quick!" 

And indeed he needed a tag, the jumping clothesline stumbled the two wrestlers all the way to the Guerrero's side of the ring. 'YEAH!!' Eddie shouts, 'C'mon Chavo! Tag! Tag! Tag!' 

Of course, the clothesline also effected on Chavo's injured hand . . . his brain prevented him from recognizing where he was at that point! 'Over HERE!' Eddie yelled a second time when Chavo looked at the other direction. 'HERE!' That snapped his head straight, he saw Uncle Eddie with stretched arms! The tag was near! But as the younger Guerrero gets to his feet . . . Charlie Haas grabs hold of his leg! He didn't want the enemy to tag out! 'NO!' Chavo screamed! He could still make the tag! Only meters away from Uncle Eddie! BUT Shelton Benjamin rushes inside without a tag and nails another high-kick to the back of Chavo's skull! 'Ha, ha, ha!' he smiled over his triumph as the referee forced him to get out . . . but that was just another plan for the World's Greatest Tag-Team. Shelton kept the referee busy as Chavo somehow leapt from the mat and tagged in Eddie! But the referee didn't see this. 

Seeing Eddie Guerrero running inside the ring, the referee stopped him from hitting Haas or Benjamin as he argued with him on the Guerrero's corner.

Back in the match, the referee was busy with Eddie, this gave Haas and Benjamin a chance to deliver some double-teams attacks. They acted like the Dudley Boys and irish whipped Chavo to the southern ropes, it was a special-type maneuver that featured Shelton to toss the opponent over his head and let Charlie slam the foe in midair with a deadly powerbomb! Of course, this entirely backfired. 

When Benjamin went for the over-the-head-toss, Chavo somehow gained control and instead of letting Charlie powerbomb him, Chavo SOMEHOW, BARELY was able to dropkick Haas on the face! Knocking the tag-champ out a few notches. 

Shelton didn't notice any of this actually, because the action happened behind him. He was near Eddie when the referee asked him 'did you tag?' he said 'What? Yeah! yeah!' he lied. 

Back to Chavo, the Guerrero was stalking like Goldberg on the northeast turnbuckle. Waiting for an opening . . . Shelton Benjamin would never let him get to Eddie and form a tag when he was that close! But then again . . . there was no harm done in trying right? Running on top speed, Chavo prayed that he would make the tag . . . Benjamin or not . . . he needed that tag! Running, dashing and jumping Chavo tried the tag . . . but Benjamin stopped him about a meter away! Stopped him just before his hand could reach Uncle Eddie! But most importantly . . . stopped him in midair! But that didn't let Chavo quit . . . he pushed on forwards, pressing with all his strength for the tag . . . Benjamin was holding his legs, not his hands. 

Eddie stretched his hand upwards and it pressed against Chavo's! Referee Mark Spox, the same referee who came for the Mysterio/Tajiri/Nunzio match, indicated a tag as Eddie Guerrero LATINO exploded inside! The fans went extremely crazy when the Lying, Cheating and Stealing Guerrero entered like a house of fire! 

Clotheslineing everyone at sight, first Eddie nailed a clothesline to Haas, turning around, he delivered the same move to Benjamin, the again to Haas, and again to Benjamin! After 4 perfect clotheslines, Eddie slammed a big-time body-drop on Haas! Numbing him momentarily, then went for a kick-to-the-midsection on Benjamin, the tag-champ bent down in pain and presented the U.S Champion to let him slam in a suplex! They both fell to the mat, but Eddie Guerrero wasn't done! There was more Latino Heat in him! Not letting go, Eddie twisted his legs; picked Benjamin up by the manner and slammed the suplex a second time! And again not letting go, Eddie wrapped around, got up and tried the suplex a third time . . . but he was unsuccessful when Charlie Haas shot his fist on Eddie's kidney area! Injuring him for a bit, then perfectly delivered a German-Suplex to tie in the notch. Why did the referee started counting when Haas pinned was a mystery yet to be solved, but

~1!

~2! 

Kick-out by Eddie Guerrero! The fans' unstopped cheers calmed down . . . the performance by Los' Guerreros was very intriguing to them. 

Haas slowly went to pick Eddie up, but Charlie slid downwards and held Eddie stand still, because the other half of the tag-champions –Benjamin, ran in to hit another shuffle sidekick! BUT, at the last end, Eddie just tilted Haas's head up a bit and the kick slammed on CHARLIE'S skull! He was supposed to DIE! Well not die but faint out of conscious that was for sure. Freeing himself from Haas, Eddie slammed two legs to Benjamin's midsection and dragged him over to the southwest turnbuckle AKA the Guerrero's corner. Of course Chavito wasn't there, he was still outside somewhere, regaining his strength. 

Eddie stretched Shelton's right arm and started walking up the top-rope! The superb armdrag-off-the-top-rope was about to connect! But when Eddie jumped into the air, his legs also secured around Haas's head on the middle of the ring, coming down, Eddie slammed in a arm-drag-and-leg-scissors-take-down!!! That had to weaken Charlie off for most of the game, but it sure wasn't the end of him! 

Eddie quickly recovered and dashed to the same turnbuckle once again . . . aiming for a Frog-Splash-from-El Paso! Hopping on top of the southwest buckle, Eddie's ears exploded at the sound of the sold-out fans screaming like that!!! It was time for the big boy! 

But before he could splash down, Shelton Benjamin interfered, Eddie kicked him on the face and let him lose balance to fall on the apron. But then . . . as he was about to splash . . . Eddie noticed something not everyone sees during a match . . . Charlie Haas wasn't fully weakened . . . he was just laying there as ACTING! 

Knowing that if he jumped now he would miss and probably lose the match . . . Eddie rolled down the buckle and stood up all the way on the other side of the ring . . . at the northeast corner. A surprised Haas emerged and dashed at Eddie, the Guerrero took action and just side stepped out the way and let Charlie crash into the steel-post! But Haas wasn't that on an idiot. He gained control and held the two-ropes just before slamming in, when he turned to face Eddie to his left . . . all he got was a hard punch which resulted Haas falling off the top rope and slowly crash at the bottom. The Guerrero was all fired up, he just did a big hunk of beating to the tag-team champions! Without getting down and fight with Haas or Benjamin, Eddie stayed inside the ring and took some breath . . . 'wheew!' 

But the tag-champs were still active. Charlie Haas wasn't damaged like pinball after rolling over the top rope . . . he was only pumped out. Slowly, the tag-champ went towards the table where the ring announcer, bell ringer and multiple staff members of the event sat, he yelled at one of them and took his chair, then yelled at the other one to take her chair as well! A devilish plan unfolded in Charlie's mind as he dropped one chair near the stairs and proceeded to go around the other side of the ring where both the referee and Eddie were talking. The plan was simple, Charlie distracts the referee with his bluffing steel-chair while Shelton enters in the other side and smash Eddie's head with the second chair! 

Shelton saw this and went on with the plan, grasping the chair from the bottom and proceeding inside. 

Over on the other side, referee Mark Spox held Charlie's chair and kept on yelling about the 'no chairs allowed!' rule, Eddie didn't notice when Shelton slid in the eastern side! The fans, however, changed their tone, this alerted Eddie Guerrero and he kicked a boot to Charlie's face. But that didn't grab the referee's attention to Shelton. Eddie turned around to see the swinging steel weapon barely breaching him! He ducked out just in time, but Shelton Benjamin smacked his elbow to Eddie's temple and knocked him to the mat. The ref was still busy with Charlie, Eddie was fallen to the ground . . . and Shelton laughed at him . . . the belts were theirs to keep. Of course, in all the hubbub, Benjamin did his second mistake of the night and abused his short time victory . . . the chair he held was relaxed just behind his kneecap . . . a perfect place for –

Cole: "OH MY GOD! IT'S CHAVO GUERRERO! Chavo Guerrero with a baseball slide!!!"

Tazz: "And oh! It connected just in Shelton's knee! Damn that hurts Cole!"

Running inside the ring from just behind Shelton, the form of Chavo Guerrero returned to the match as he dropkicked perfectly on the chair, which slammed its way to Shelton Benjamin's knee! Knocking the tag-champ off his feet!! That impact, that damage, kept Shelton out for rest of the match. 

The crowd screamed with 90% volume as Chavo and Eddie resided to the corner post . . . resting a bit. Charlie however, saw what just happened to his friend and dropped his chair to go on aide of him. Rolling in and sliding out the opposite ropes, Charlie dragged Shelton out of the ring . . . 'What the hell?' he wondered . . . that wasn't a part of their plan! But Shelton Benjamin did seem to be injured very badly, he might not fight at all. 'Damn!' Was all Haas could curse out, he still had to fight or the DQ could strip them of their titles! Charlie Haas still needed to fight. 

He rolled in, hoping to somehow win this thing with another plan, but it was hopeless really. Once Haas entered the ring, he was hit by two legs to his midsection as Los' Guerrero's started THEIR double-teaming! The fans started their scream from this point, shouting at the top of their lungs, The Guerreros irish whipped Haas to the ropes and then viciously delivered a HUGE double-backdrop! The maneuver was supposed to hit on Charlie's spine, but the back of his head fell first! 

Tazz: "DAMN HELL!"

Cole: "They just handled Haas like a pretzel!!!"

With the non-stopping fans screaming, Eddie went on to the top turnbuckle as Chavo picked the numb and senseless body of Charlie Haas to suplex him. Setting Charlie up for the Splash-from-El Paso!!

The wind breaking 'OLE' look drew itself on Eddie's face as crowd went even MORE crazy!

Tazz: "He's comin' baby!"

Eddie jumped off the top-turnbuckle, opening his body then quickly parting it for the Frog-Splash!

Cole: "Connects!!!"

The cross-body type move earned Eddie the way to pin, and not only did the referee started counting, the thousands of fans started it too! 

Cole: "1! 2!! 3!!!!!!!" 

Tazz: "YES!"

Cole: "Los' Guerrero's wins the tag-team titles!"

"Here are YOUR winners, and the NEW WWE Tag-Team Champions –LO'S GUERRERO'S!"

Cole: "Haas and Benjamin tried everything! They used chairs but the Los' Guerreros still managed to gain the victory! Chavo and Eddie! The new Tag-Team Champs! Eddie's holding the United States title as well!"

The Uncle/Nephew team celebrated with their new title gold as the thousands of fans erupted even more than before, OUT FILLING their echoes! 

Tazz: "Eddie and Chavo are GREAT together! They will be an excellent tag-team-champs I'll tell ya that much Cole!"

Cole: The tag-team titles have changed hands and so have the Cruiserweight belt! Let me show you what happened: the screen shifts from Chavo and Eddie to the Unleashed replay mode"

Tazz: "Well just LOOK how bad Haas landed in that double-backdrop! I think Charlie got out-cold right back there! But then – the perfect FrogSPLASH! '1! 2! 3!' They are the new tag-team champions Los' Guerrero's!"

Cole: "Well Eddie said he could use some more gold and he has it! Chavo Guerrero returning just four-months after his bicep injury to reclaim his half of the tag-team title!" 

The Guerrero family 'La Rassa'ed their way to Eddie's car as the celebration of both winning the tag-titles AND gaining 3 titles for the Guerrero family kept on entertaining! 

Cole: "There's gonna be some party happening later on tonight at El Paso! I'll guarantee you that Tazz!"

)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

__

Somewhere I belong! I will never know, until I do this on my own! And I will NEVER—

METEORA Linkin' Park's newest album! Go get your copy today!

__

-Anything 'till I break away from me! I will break away! I'll find myself todaaaaaaay . . . I WANNA HEAL! I WANNA FEEL! What I thought was never real! I wanna let go off the pain I felt So long! Somewhere I belong . . .

Wherever music is sold!

)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

J.R- "Welcome back to Raw ladies and gentlemen, you are watching WWE Unleashed!"

King- "Oh yeah! Unleashed is presented to you by the number one fanfiction-based website on the World Wide Web! Fanficiton.net! 'Speak your mind and free your soul' that is what this website is all about!"

J.R- "And if freeing one's soul is what you do with a friend . . . I believe this NEXT match has a very sad overview King . . ."

King- "sigh Well . . . as they say, the best of friends can be the worst of enemies."

_The screen shifts to the flashback sequences:_

****

Raw: "Tonight, The Great One will team up with HBK Shawn Michaels in a tornado tag-rules Table match against Evolution!" "I heard what Steve Austin DID with my 'perfectly-scheduled' routine of the Road 2 Intercontinental championship. I had set up a tournament to determine WHO the greatest challenger would be to face the Intercontinental Champion Christian at Unleashed. But instead, Austin just shows up, scrambles up all the preparations and instead of a one-on-one title match – he pits Christian to a Fatal-4-way LADDER Match!" "I just want to say that if Austin has the right to change my side of Raw . . . then the only fair way is for ME to change a match on HIS side of Raw!" "As Co-General Manager of Raw I am changing tonight's main event to a 6-MAN-TABLE-TORNADO TAG MATCH! It will be The Rock, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash against Goldberg, Chris Jericho and Randy Orton!" "Oh my . . ."

****

That night: "Jericho is out! Jericho is out!" "Its now down to The Rock and Goldberg J.R!" "Heywaitaminute!" SLAM! "Oh my GOD! Kevin Nash just betrayed his OWN partner!" "NOW what?!" "Oh c'mon! How could Nash DO that to his own friend Shawn Michaels!?" 

****

Next week: _"Shawn Michaels is just standing tehre . . . glaring at Kevin Nash . . ." "He must be trying desperately to forgive Nash of his actions the other week . . ." "OH NO!" "Kevin Nash just Powerbombed HBK!!! These 2 have turned into enemies that's for sure!"_

~Lyrics from Sad But True from Metalica's CD~__

J.R- "Well, their feud is short, but you can feel the tension these two are having King . . . it was announced earlier tonight on Sunday Night Heat that HBK will be facing that . . . monster . . . from Evolution inside this cage match."

King- "And what about Triple H's match that's coming up? H, Shawn and Nash were all best friends once . . . and now . . ."

J.R- "Now they have met with terms and turned back on each other."

King- "sigh Yeah guess so J.R,"

'Dum, dum, dum, dum, H...B…K...'

'You think I'm cute. You know I'm sexy. I've got the looks that drive girls wild! I've the moves that really move her! I send chills up and down her spine. I'm just a sexy boy!'

At the sound of the music, Shawn Michaels strutted out into the scene. Despite his upcoming match, he still gave off the confident, cocky aura that the crowd enjoyed.

"And approaching the ring weighting 210 pounds, The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

Kneeling on the ground, Shawn spread his hands out as his pyro went off behind him. Rising to his feet, he approached the ring and slid in, strutting once again and flexing his muscles. Then he approached the turnbuckle and balanced himself on it in a laying position right on the ropes, waiting for his opponent to enter.

Then Kevin Nash's music came into play. Only instead of his normal music, it was the Evolution theme music that came up (_Sorry guys. Don't know the words for this one._) The boos of the crowds was deafening, but Big Sexy couldn't care less as he entered the ring. Michaels stared at his opponent eye to eye before jumping off the rope and coming up to him face to face.

"And his opponent, Representing Evolution. Weighting 325 pounds, Big Sexy Kevin Nash!"

J.R- "How could they break their life-long friendship and give it judgment inside this . . . box of steel?"

King-"You mean inside this CAGE of insanity . . ."

As the two former friends stared each other down, the steel cage slowly lowered down until it finally encased the ring. Officials attached chains to it and the bell ran, signaling the match's start. However, both combatants still faced down each other, beginning a silent exchange of words. The silent wordplay ended when Nash rushed at him with a powerful clothesline. Michaels hit the mat and Nash bent down to pick him up. While holding a fistful of hair, Nash taunted him for a moment before tossing him against the ropes. Luckily, it wasn't hard enough to hit the cage metal and Shawn leapt into the air and tackled Nash. Nash stood up and Michaels began to hit him repeatedly. Nash backed off from the blows until he found enough room to send a knee in Michael's gut. Michael doubled over in pain and Nash sent a heavy elbow on his back, causing him to drop. Nash stared down at Michael's before lifting him up on his shoulder and rushing to the cage. Michael's face a smothered in the metal and he bounced off. His face was now showing signs of blood and Nash lifted him up again. But instead of running, Nash tossed Michaels into the cage, his body folding up and being tangled amid the cage, the mat and the ropes.

Michael's was in bad shape. His face was now bleeding all over and he hadn't even scored a decent hit. Nash moved over and pulled Michaels from the tangled mess and to his feet. But in a surprise, Michaels broke out and began to strike back. Nash was backed away into the corner and Michael's continued to pummel him. Then Michael's looked to toss him to the other corner, but Nash reversed it and whipped him instead. Michaels groaned and Nash charged, but the Heartbreak Kid jumped out of the way and Nash hit the turnbuckle. As Nash back away in pain, Michaels was already in motion, flying off the ropes, grabbing Nash's head and falling to the mat, taking Nash with him in a well-executed Bulldog. But the slam seemed to take its toll on him and Michael's didn't move. Nash on the other hand, was beginning to rise, although he was a bit dazed. He lent on the corner for support, but suddenly, Shawn's leg's lifted in the air and he flipped his body upward. Nash charged, but Michaels ducked down and caught him in a toe-hold, causing him to trip. Michael began to feel the adrenaline in his body as he went to the corner. He stomped his foot, readying for his Sweet Chin Music. Nash finally arose and turned and the kick lashed out. But the giant managed to sidestep the attack, link his arms to the back of Michael, lift him high and slam him onto the mat!!! Shaking the entire ring in a vibration due to Shawn and his own weight! 

Nash staggered up again, realizing that Michael's had drained him more than he thought. He slowly began to go to the door of the cage, but when he turned around, Michael was up again somehow and the Sweet Chin Music was executed! Nash's head smashed off the kick and his head bounced onto the cage. Blood now issued forth of Nash's head and he was rendered unconscious. Michael's recovered a little more and then flipped Nash into the ring. 

King- "That's it Shawn! EXIT the cage! Exit the darn cage!"

But instead of going out the door, The Heartbreak Kid decided to climb instead. 

King- "NO! Not CLIMB out! You're wasting time! damn it! Why wont he listen to me J.R?"

He latched on to the cage gate and began to climb all the way up. Reaching the top of the cage, Michael's prepared to jump off when he looked back in. Then suddenly, he turned back around and looked down at Nash's fallen body. He stood up on the cage top and readied his elbow. 

J.R- "Oh no! He's going for it King! He's coming DOWN!!"

The crowd's cheers were deafening as Shawn suddenly dove of the top of the top of the cage and toward Nash. The diving elbow struck the heart of Big Sexy as the impact of the fall shook the ring!

J.R- "OH MY GOD! GOOD JESUS IN HEAVEN! HE MADE IT! HE Connected the elbow drop!!!"

King- "He's pinning J.R!"

Both wrestlers were laid out, both hurt by the Heartbreak Kid's high-diving elbow. Shawn, struggled and convulsed on the ground as he crawled over Nash's body. The referee came in and began the count.

"1...2...3!"

__

Ding, ding, ding!

"The winner of this match, Shawn Michaels!"

However, Michaels was unable to rise from his position as the medical team had to come in to remove both of the scorned fighters.

J.R- "Oh my god . . ."

King- "Lets show that one more time:"

J.R- "The Heartbreak Kid HAD it! He could win the EASY way! But NO! HE had to get BACK at Nash for ALL he did! Betraying his friends! Shawn HAD to do that King! And certainly, he has done judgment!"

King- "I'll bet KEVIN NASH wont be rising to feet any time soon!"

J.R- "The same goes to Shawn . . . god bless him." 

The paramedics rolled HBK's broken body up the solid ramp as Nash was getting the same medical attention as well . . . their bodies had been breached. 

J.R- "sigh Well take it away Michael."

The screen went on split-mode, half showing the Raw broadcasters while the right viewed Smackdown!

Cole: "Thank you J.R and believe me, Tazz and I are rooting for YOU guys tonight! We will do our best in commentating for your match, goodluck guys!"

J.R- "Thanks Michael, appreciate your support!"

Cole: "Well folks it has been an electrifying night so far! The brutal cage match you have just witnessed it . . . well the look on Shawn Michaels' face . . . it . . . that was a very disturbing action, VERY disturbing action!"

Tazz: "Oh no doubt, both Michaels and Nash are great athletes but they got injured very badly after that stunt HBK pulled off!"

Cole: "But, for better or worse, that is what the great wrestlers in WWE do. They risk their own health and perform the deadliest stunts a human body can do on its own. From Jeff to Eddie to Shawn, they are all great superstars. Speaking of which, it reminds me so much of Zach Gowen the other night . . . what Brock Lesnar did . . . it was just plain cruel Tazz! I mean, beating up the kid was one thing, but tossing him over a 20fleet of stairs while he was in a wheel chair is just plain wrong!"

Tazz: "I know what you mean Cole, that was very brutal and unsporting but that is what happened. And not only to Zach Gowen . . . Shannon Moore is still in the hospital."

Cole: "sigh And what about Shannon Moore's mentor Matt Hardy? Brock's selfish and cruel nature almost killed Matt Hardy! His neck must've snapped viciously after that . . . incident." 

Tazz: "From what I hear, Matt is given permission to go home now, heck he was permitted to go home last week. And . . . I know somewhere in the country, both Matt Hardy and Zach Gowen are watching this. I tell you guys, get well soon! The fans want you back on Smackdown in 100%!"

Cole: "Yeah, good luck and get well soon."

Cole: "But nonetheless, coming up next is the Number 1 contender's match for the WWE title! **Kurt Angle **versus **The Undertaker**!"

Tazz: "That is gonna be a great match-up! The winner will get to face BROCK LESNAR the current WWE Champion this Thursday for a 60minute IRON MAN MATCH for the title!"

Cole: "We were able to get a few words from both Taker and Angle earlier tonight on Heat. Here's what happened:"

Screen changes

The Undertaker: 

"First of all I want to say this to Kurt Angle, when you attacked me on Smackdown last week, I didn't forget the pain. I haven't forgiven you yet Kurt. And what you said? About you making me tap out tonight? Well let me tell you something: Until my ankle snaps, until my bone gets ripped apart, until it completely breaks . . . I WONT tap out! Weather you Angle Slam me, or submit in the Ankle Lock I don't care! I am going in the ring tonight and I will come out there the new contender for the title! So when YOU enter the ring Kurt . . . when YOU step into it . . . remember Kurt . . . the ring is MY YARD! Remember that Kurt . . . remember that."

Again it changes

Kurt Angle: 

"Oh yeah right Taker! Like if it was that easy! You say you wont quit until your ankle snaps is that what you said? Well, with all dew respect Taker . . . it will be an honor and privilege to fight with you in the ring . . . and BREAK that damn ankle and make you tap out in your very yard!!! Just like I did to Brock Lesnar oh its true! Its Damn true! Next week on Smackdown, I will go in that Iron Man Match with Lesnar for MY WWE Title shot and I will RECLAIM my title! You can bet on that one Taker. I'll see you tonight."

Screen shifts back to ringside

Tazz: "Well that was pretty rough."

Cole: "What do you think? Who has a better chance in winning this?"

Tazz: "Nah I'm not sure, I mean, both Angle and Taker are great wrestlers and you just have to see them fight it out! Just like HBK and Kevin Nash!"

**Flashback!** ~ 

__

"Six men will battle it out tonight to determine the number one contender for the WWE Title at Unleashed! It will be Triple H! Versus Kurt Angle! Versus Chris Benoit! Versus Big Show! Versus the A-Train! The Sixth and final member will be announced during the match!"

"Well all five contestants are in the ring . . . but who is the Sixth wrestler?"

DING!

"Oh my GOD!" "Its KANE! The Big Red Monster KANE!" 

^^^^^^^"Pedigree! Pedigree on The Big Show!" "Angle SLAMMM!" "Oh no! Benoit has locked in the Crossface on A-Train!" "Who's the ref gonna look at?" '1!' '2!' '3!!' "Big Show's out!" "Oh whoa, whoah, whoa! The A-train tapping out Cole! Train is giving up!" "Referee sees it! Albert's out of the game!" "Speaking OF the Game!" "Triple H and Kurt Angle teaming up to take on Kane now!" Kane grips both of their throats and connects a _"CHOKESLAM! Double Chokeslam on H and Angle!" _Kane turns around to see Benoit head-butting off the turnbuckle "_Whoa! Kane grabs Chris!" "Benoit is caught in midair! Oh no! does this look familiar Tazz?" "It sure does – OH!" _Kane slams in his finisher and pins _'1!' '2'!' '3!' "Benoit's out Cole!" "Now it has narrowed down to Triple H, Kurt Angle and Kane!" . . . "Oh my gosh! What a HUGE Chokeslam!" '1!' '2! '3!' "Kurt Angle just got eliminated! The Olympic Champion lost his shot at the title!" "PEDIGREE on Kane!" "Hey what the?" "What's Angle doing back in the ring?" "Oh no! Angle SLAMM!" "Angle Slam on Kane!" _Triple H picks the monster up and nails in his finisher, "_Pedigree time!" "Connects!" '1!' '2!' '3!!!' ding, ding, ding! "Triple H won! Triple H gets his shot at Brock Lesnar at Unleashed!" ^^^^^^^^^ _

****

next week

"I don't want the title shot," "What? Why?" "I want Brock Lesnar!" 

"So at Unleashed, it will be a non-title match between Triple H and Brock Lesnar . . . inside a STEEL CAGED HELL IN A CELL MATCH!" "Oh my!" "And as an addition to that non-title match, at Unleashed, there will be a special number one contender's match! The winner will get a shot at the title NEXT week right here on Smackdown! The contestants are going to be Kurt Angle versus the Undertaker!" 

"Alright I agree with you Steph, but the match next week is going to be- for the first time in broadcast television- a 60minute Iron Man Match!!" 

"Oh my god!" "This cant be happening Cole!" "It IS Happening Tazz!"

****

That night

"Shane will have to face against Brock Lesnar and IF he wins, he will get a shot at Kane in a Last Man Standing match at Unleashed." 

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE fall, it is a NONE-DISQUALIFICATION match!" 

"Shane battling against Brock!" "Oh no, Brock's nose is busted open Cole!" "Hey wait a minute!" "It's the A-Train!" "What is HE doing here? OH!" "A chair shot to the SKULL of Shane McMahon!" "Oh wait! Here comes H and Angle!" "All hell is broken lose inside the ring!" Triple H, Kurt Angle and Undertaker battles against Big Show, A-Train and Brock Lesnar! _"Oh Last Ride Cole!" "Connects on the Champion!" "Hey what the hell is Angle doing?" "Oh no! Angle Slam! Why the hell did Kurt Angle do that Tazz?!" "Well Taker IS his opponent this Sunday! Taker is standing in the way for Kurt's title shot!!!" _

"Taker . . . it will be an honor and privilege to fight with you in the ring . . . and BREAK that damn ankle and make you tap out in your very yard!!! Just like I did to Brock Lesnar oh its true! Its Damn true! Next week on Smackdown, I will go in that Iron Man Match with Lesnar for MY WWE Title shot and I will RECLAIM my title! You can bet on that one Taker. I'll see you tonight."

Until my ankle snaps, until my bone gets ripped apart, until it completely breaks . . . I WONT tap out! Weather you Angle Slam me, or submit in the Ankle Lock I don't care! I am going in the ring tonight and I will come out there the new contender for the title! So when YOU enter the ring Kurt . . . when YOU step into it . . . remember Kurt . . . the ring is MY YARD! Remember that Kurt . . . remember that."** ~ Flashback!**

Cole: "Two great wrestlers in the history of the WWE are about to clash! This will be a match yet to be remembered Tazz!"

Tazz: "I say it always and I'll say it again 'No doubt'! Kurt is an Olympic Gold Medallist and The Undertaker is one of the few people who defines the WWE . . . this will be a match to the end!"

_Drum beats, Drum beats_, DEAD MAN WALKIN'!

__

Ding, ding!

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, it is a special number one contender's bout. Making his way to the ring from Houston Texas,weighing in 328pounds! THE UNDERTAKER!"

The fans emerged to their feet at the sight of the Dead man walking. He didn't bring his motorcycle this time, but then again, he stopped bringing it in front of the live audience some time ago. Only during SOME matches did he bring the bike, mostly when he didn't want to walk up that ramp and but tonight . . . walking up that ramp with the burning 'U-N-L-E-A-S-H-E-D' letters, it would very well put a good meaning to his phrase 'dead man WALKING' instead of riding. And better yet . . . bringing a vehicle to the ring was the work of Eddie Guerrero! Not Red Devil! His fans screamed when Taker rolled inside his yard and posed on the eastern and western side. The ring was his yard . . . and NO one can out match him in there . . . not even Brock Lesnar! Tonight, the main event would be Triple H versus Lesnar inside a Hell in a Cell, the Cell was a match Taker himself created. And Brock being in that match against Triple H would be just fine for the Dead Man . . . as much as he wanted the WWE title . . . he wanted to punish Lesnar for his insolent deeds. 

"And the challenger," 

A music soon exploded over the highly designed speakers for the PPV as the crowd started chanting 'You Suck! You suck! You suck! You suck!' "From Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, weighing 220 pounds –KURT ANGLE!"

Of course the fans were on Kurt Angle's side, but the chant 'you suck' was something the American Hero loved hearing. Angle pointed upwards on the titan-tron to shot open two blazes of fire from each corner of the stage as his nametag virtually inserted in the TV screen. 

After entering the squared circle, Angle and his opponent –The Undertaker, started their bout in an even-mannered way. Staying as original as possible, the two fought their battle inside the ring rather than going out. Their only goal was to win the match fairly and get the title shot with Lesnar in the coming Thursday. A brief match, normal type with Kurt normally trying to 'break' Taker's ankle off. But the Dead Man didn't go down that easy, he also inserted a 'real-submission move' which meant choking! That is, choking the 'legal' way. 

At 10 minutes and 34 seconds, Kurt Angle countered a Last Ride BARELY and lifted the Dead Man on his shoulder and Angle Slammed him on the pavement behind! Shaking the Unleashed ring violently. The only left for Kurt to do now was cover and gain the victory! He had already received 5 chokeslams, a huge choke hold that nearly fainted him, 1 Last ride and 7 big boots! Whilst Taker got more than 8 Angle Slams, 12 Ankle-lock tries and 7 German Suplexes! The final slam was enough to drain the energy away from both of them . . . Kurt crawled his way to place one arm above his chest . . . just so he could get the title shot later this week . . . 

~1! But, there was an unknown figure approaching from the crowds! 

Cole: "Hey wait a minute! It's Brock Lesnar! What the hell is Lesnar doing here?!"

~2!! 

It would've been a third count but the brutal WWE Champion Brock Lesner slid inside the ring and smashed Kurt Angle's SPINE with a steel chair! He could heard Cole scream 'Oh my God!' over at the Smackdown announce table. Of course, that didn't matter. Brock's eyes seemed like a monster that spawned its way from the deepest, darkest dungeons of hell it self! Brock slammed away that steel chair violently on Kurt Angle's spine 7 more times! Each time putting more rage into it, Angle's body shook in pain, he was motionless and so was the Undertaker. Taker's ankle indeed seemed to be broken after the fight . . . 

Cole: "I can't believe this!"

The referee had no choice but to announce Angle as the new winner because he was the one who got hit first. "Here is your winner as a result of Disqualification, KURT ANGLE!" 

But that didn't matter, for Brock it was easier to fight with Angle than Taker, he KNEW Kurt's moves. He KNEW what Kurt Angle was capable of, he knew all this because once, Brock and Kurt were the best of friends. Now, their envy over the other broke that friendship and what is left in the relationship they share, is only one big goal. And the only reason the two even react, was because of that title Brock has around his waist. 

Turning around Brock noticed the Undertaker struggling on the mat, he saw Taker trying to get to his feet . . . but his foot prevented so! The Champion showed signs of another cruel action as he kicked the older wrestler on the back to keep him on the ground. 

Cole: "Now c'mon!"

Tazz: "Oh no! Oh GEEZ!" 

Lesnar opened the sitting part of the folded-chair and secured Taker's ankle inside it, creating a packet-type of thing and stomped on it! Forcing the Undertaker to SCREAM in pain! His ankle was already wounded and Brock made it worse, because the steel chair pushed against the very joint that supports the feet to the shin! It almost felt like Taker would faint out because of the pain in his foot. 

Lesnar stomped on it 3 more times, then started to press on it with his whole body-power! He could only laugh at the Undertaker's pain as if it gave him some kind of sexual pleasure!

The crowd 'booed' loudly and some even started the 'You tapped out!' chant. But Brock grinned; he smiled at what he just did and before leaving the ring, elbowdropped on Taker's foot to insert the indescribable force of struggle! His deed was done, his music slammed across the speakers as the so-called WWE Champion rolled out the ring and started walking up the bare-ramp. Life was fun for him . . .but the matter for fighting for his own health would soon approach when Brock Lesnar fights Triple H! And that brutal brawl would take place inside a Hell IN A Cell! 

Cole: "I . . . I don't believe this! Both Taker and Angle gave it their best shot! The match took them to the limits and now Brock Lesnar comes in all of the sudden and ruins everything! What kind of a champion is he? More to the point, what kind of a HUMAN BEING is he?!"

Tazz: "Brock isn't human Cole, he's an ANIMAL! A raged and unleashed animal! And I bet Mr. McMahon sent him in here the first place!"  
Cole: "Mr. McMahon is no better than Brock himself! If Mr. McMahon have send this brutal being to . . . demolish both Angle and Taker, then Mr. McMahon should be punished! Mr. McMahon should have a taste of his own medicine!!!"  
Tazz: "Well I don't know about Mr. McMahon but Brock still has to face Triple H tonight!"

Cole: "Why did Hunter had to headline this a non-title match?! Brock Lesnar isn't a champion! Brock Lesnar is a damned CHEATER! He won that belt from Kurt Angle at Summer Slam BY MEANS of Mr. McMahon and he STILL has that damn belt!"

Tazz: "Hey look at the bright side!"

Cole: "What bright side?"

Tazz: "For one thing, Angle's gonna be facing Lesnar next week for the IRON MAN MATCH!"

Cole: "Yeah, and I hope Brock gets what he deserves then! Hell I wish Triple H bleeds Brock Lesner to his death tonight! I wish when Triple H leaves that Cell, I wish he leaves Brock stained in his own pond of blood, JUST like what he did to Matt Hardy, Zach Gowen and now Kurt Angle! I wish Brock gets his @$$ kicked tonight! That's what I want to see! I want Brock to BLEED!"

)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

__

Bodies have been breached, "How do you learn to fall off a 20ft ladder?!" "He might've been broken in half!" "I thought Shane must've been . . . knocked out," "I dislocated my right shoulder," "I think I broke my tailbone."

__

Necks Broken. "I ruptured a disk . . . which . . . fragmented into my spinal column." _Careers ended in an instant . . . Yes, this IS entertainment, but the hazards are real._ "How's he even able to stand . . . that's what I wanna know," "He doesn't have a damn clue where he is." _No Matter who you are, whatever you do, PLEASE don't try this at home._

)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

__

'Here comes the moneyyyyyyyyy! Here comes the money!'

J.R- "And here he is King . . . the one man who has vowed to get his revenge on the ONE man who . . . harmed his mother. Shane McMahon has great courage King."

King- "Oh I'll say that J.R! The guy defeated both The Undertaker AND Bigshow in ONE night! He's great!"

J.R- "Well the Undertaker cannot accompany Shane tonight because of this last-man standing rules, but it is the Undertaker himself who has trained Shane to face his brother in this deadly match!"

The crowds cheered as Shane juked onto the stage _(That kills me when he does that.)_ He bounced around a bit before walking toward the ring.

"Now approaching the ring, weighting 253 pounds, Shane McMahon!"

Shane walked up the steel stair and into the ring, hopping around a few times in order to sike himself up. He knew what he was up against, but showed no fear. Shane will now deal with Kane once and for all.

__

Speak of the devil...

The entire Titantron exploded as Kane's music came up. The Big Red Machine marched toward the ring, his beady eye centered in on his prey in the ring.

"And now approaching the ring weighting 330 pounds, Kane!"

Kane entered in and for a moment, looked as though he would attack. But Kane stopped before his opponent and raised his hand slowly until tossing them downward. Again, the explosive red pyros went off, this time around the ring. Shane, now seeing that he was done, wasted no time in attacking and the bell rang to signal the match's start. Shane leapt at Kane with all the ferocity he could summon. Kane staggered back at Shane's attack and Shane backed off a bit and charged, attempting to knock Kane over the ropes. But the Big Red Monster sidestepped, grabbed Shane's head and tossed him over instead. Shane flew right out the ring and Kane flipped out to follow. Stepping out with him, Kane wasted no time in kicking Shane just before he could rise. Shane groaned and Kane grabbed a fistful of hair and tossed him into the steel stairs. Shane hit the metal hard and flipped right over it. Kane moved over to Shane, lifted him on his shoulder and charged into the metal bar now. Shane's shoulder made a nasty crack and Shane crumbled on the floor. He was in severe pain, but Kane didn't care. He wanted Shane destroyed. He watched as the young McMahon crawled and staggered up the raw runway, stalking him all the way.

When they reached the end, Kane decided to make him suffer more as he lifted him up by the throat and slammed him against the Titantron. Shane's body crumpled further as he hit the hard surface, much to Kane's delight.

Seeing the edge of the platform in sight, Kane again picked up Shane's body by the throat and lifted him up for a chokeslam. But Shane, in a last ditch effort, latched his arm around the back of Kane's neck as it came down, reversing the chokeslam into a DDT. Both men fell off the platform and crashed into the equipment below. For a good while, neither competitor moved. The ref began to count.

"1...2...3..."

Shane's body began to somehow re-activate and he slowly began to roll to his feet. His eyes were glazed, but enough for him to focus.

"4...5...6..."

Shane continued moving while Kane remained motionless. Dazed, Shane was almost on his feet while his opponent lied still.

"7...8...9..."

Suddenly, Kane just sat up, without the slightest indication of pain or hurt. Kane looked over at Shane, who was still trying to get his balance and attacked with a throat thrust. Shane was floored and Kane went in pursuit. Kane lifted him up over his head and was ready to toss him into the inside gate barricade when Shane escaped, dropped in front of Kane, kicked him in the midsection, locked his hand around his head, and dropped with another DDT on the concrete. Kane's head smacked hard and Shane staggered until he saw something.

__

A steel chair.

At seeing his favorite weapon, Shane suddenly felt a renewed energy as he grabbed the chair and readied it as Kane was still rising from the DDT. Shane was ready and when Kane arose fully, he ran forward. Kane however, wasn't going to fall for it and he lashed out at the running Shane with a powerful big boot, knocking Shane down instead. Kane then examined his bleeding face before being overcome by an unbridled rage. Opening the chair, he lifted Shane's body and again rose him up by the throat. But this time, Shane wasn't going to escape as Kane plunged him down through the chair, onto the concrete. The scream of Shane caused the crimson monster to laugh!

The ref moved in to count, but Kane wasn't done with him yet. He lifted Shane again and prepared for yet another chokeslam. But somehow, somehow! Shane revived and elbowed his way out. Kane staggered to the side a bit before taking off at his wounded prey. But Shane wasn't quite out yet as he moved off to the side. Kane followed, but he was suddenly met with a camera barreling down on him! Shane had moved around the camera pole and swung it at Kane!!! A scream of J.R and King could be heard from above the small structure that held the Raw announcing table. The impact from the camera pole was almost SNAPPED into two! But the big red Monster didn't bleed! It was almost as if he didn't have any blood at all! Kane was still moving and Shane, despite the pain, moved and grabbed another chair. As Kane barely recovered from the camera impact, he was suddenly creamed by a vicious chairshot by Shane-O-Mac. Kane was down, immobile again!

Shane looked down at Kane's body and then his gaze followed up. Seeing that the Unleashed logo was a good couple of feet high, Shane moved over to one of the wooded tables nearby and set it up. He then lifted Kane's head and the Big Red Machine lifted slowly, still dazed as to where he was at. Shane placed him on the table and then smacked him with another chairshot for good measure. With Kane down, Shane then began to slowly and painfully climb up the Titantron and the Unleashed logo. The crowd roared as Shane moved higher, ignoring his possibly serious injuries in order to damage Kane. After a long, painstaking, climb, the boy wonder finally reached the top!

J.R- "Is he insane?! Shane DON'T DO IT!"

King- "Oh my gosh! He doesn't CARE J.R! Shane O Mac just wants to hurt Kane! He doesn't CARE about his own health!"

Shane looked down at Kane's still prone body and etched a cross sign over himself. Then, in complete suicide fashion, Shane dove right off the side, a good 40 feet in the air, and came right at Kane. He was about to hit impact when suddenly Kane rolled over and Shane smashed right into the table!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

J.R- "OH MY GOD!!! DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN!!!!"

King- "The kid's NUTS! His completely NUTS!"

Both competitors were down and it was clear that Shane had lost this gamble.

"1...2...3...4..."

Kane slowly arose to see his opponent unconscious and not moving. Seeing his opportunity, he walked to the side back to the ring. He lifted the mat curtain and went under to reach for something. What he pulled out truly scared everyone.

King- "Now what does that monster want?!

J.R- "Oh . . . my . . ."

King- "Is . . . that what I think it is?!"

J.R- "Exactly! It's a_ coffin . . ."_

Kane grinned as he dragged the massive woodpiece over near Shane. He then lifted him and held him on his shoulder as he walked back. Now he was positioned over the headpiece of the coffin and he began to shift Shane's body in order to do the Tombstone Piledriver.

But Shane had other ideas...

Suddenly, Shane's still body came to life and his shuffled his way off of Kane and landed behind him. Bending low, Shane struck with a painful low blow, causing Kane to groan in agony. But that was just the start, Shane hit maybe 4-7 more lowblows directly connecting in the 'weak-spot'. Shane was still hurt from his fall, he stumbled over to the ring and under the mat. Kane, partially recovered and fully angry, began to move to Shane. He grabbed Shane's leg and began to yank him out from under the mat, but as soon as he did, he was met with a searing kiss of fire!!! Shane had produced a flamethrower and he shot it straight at Kane's face. Kane roared in pain as he stumbled back, trying to wipe the still-burning flames off his face. He tripped back and fell into his own coffin, still only concerned with the fire. Shane watched as Kane managed to get most of the flames off. Still injured, Shane showed no mercy as he sealed the coffin, with Kane still inside! The young McMahon did what needed to be done, and slammed in the huge lock to prevent his enemy from rising. Despite that, the ref counted.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!!!! Ring that bell!!" 

The fans were screaming in the emphasizing tone, SHOUTING with all their lung-power . . . 

"The winner of this match, Shane McMahon!"

Shane stumbled back, now victorious over the monster and putting him where he belonged. Shane again staggered to the underside of the ring and pulled out something else. As the officials worked to get Kane out of the coffin, Shane cleared them away and dropped a single object on the coffin.

"You're going to need that, you son of a b***h."

__

It was Kane's mask...

J.R- "I . . . I cannot believe this . . . I . . . SHANE McMAHON did all he could! He won the match but . . . that sight of seeing him up there . . . in that . . . tower . . . that is something I cannot forget in all my life King . . . the kid DID it!"

King- "He WON J.R! Shane got his revenge! He did what was needed to be done!"

----------

****

Backstage

Brock Lesnar, the WWE Champion, he may have been the champion but he was one of the most dangerous and stone-cold-hearted human beings in this planet. He belonged inside a locked cage, he belonged behind bars in a jail some where in the middle of an island . . . he was a brutal and unforgiving animal!

But right now, he was being interviewed backstage . . . the 'Unleashed' poster just behind him to form a small background. 

"Brock . . . earlier tonight, you literally manhandled both Kurt Angle AND The Undertaker with a chair! Taker isn't even able to walk properly, and Kurt Angle must have broken his spine! Why did you do this Brock?"

"Why Mark?" The Champion smiled slyly, his belt was rested on his right shoulder. "You wanna know WHY I did that?" 

"Well . . . yeah I guess that's what every body's been wondering."

"Well let me tell you something—I did that to both Kurt and Taker because I am a MONSTER! I am the REAL Brock Lesnar! And you better keep that in mind! Pick on the weakest member of the clan . . . that's how it goes, that's how it has been for centuries and that is how its going to BE when Brock Lesnar is around! I AM THE MOST DOMINANT Superstar in the WWE today! I am a MONSTER! That's why I did that to Kurt and Taker . . . yeah, they want to face ME for my title this Thursday? In a 60minute Iron Man Match?! Well, I don't give a damn what they want! This is STILL MY title! And I am going to be holding it right here, on my shoulder for the next 20 years! Oh you better believe in that Mark! You better!"

"Hmm . . . ah . . ."

"WHAT?!"

"I—"

"You got something more to say? SAY IT!"

"I . . . uh . . . well you're match is coming up soon against Triple H."

"That's right,"

"And a lot of people are behind The Game tonight. They think that Triple H can and will defeat you and leave you a bloody mess in that Hell In a Cell match! What are the thoughts that are running through your mind right now? What are your thoughts about one of the biggest nights in your entire career?"

"Heh . . . as I see it . . . Hunter keeps on mumbling about 'He is the Game!' Well, the REAL game is about to begin! And as I say it . . . no PAIN no GAME!"

"Wa . . . wait a second . . . don't you mean No Pain No Gain?"

"Did I SAY no pain no gain Mark?!"

"Well . . .no . . ."

"If Triple H is the Game then I am the PAIN! And I will surely be the one who emerges that Cell with Hunter Hearst Helmsley's blood in my hands! Feeling his struggled liquid being splashed across my chest . . . I will emerge that Cell as the most dominant WWE wrestler prior! Triple H can bet his @$$ he will die tonight . . . I am going to break every damn bone in his body . . . because my boss, Mr. McMahon said so! Heh, heh, heh! Let the Games begin! Heh, heh . . . oh yeah! Let it begin!"

****

Ringside

Cole: "Well... he's ready!"

Tazz: "Well, games are usually meant for fun purposes but it looks like this game wont be so 'joyful' if you know what I mean!"

Cole: "Very dirty mind games are being played by the Champion all night long . . . its as simple as that! Well ladies and gentlemen, as we've mentioned earlier, the next time we will be joining you will be on October 19th, NO MERCY! It will be a Smackdown exclusive! So don't miss that one out!"

Tazz: "That will be a huge event that is for SURE Cole!"

Cole: "But what about Shane McMahon? He . . . he must've injured himself very badly after that fall!"

Tazz: "Oh you got that right! I hope the kid's okay!"

Cole: "Well Shane's health will be known tomorrow on Raw, which reminds me Tazz . . . it is time for you know what."

Tazz: "Yes! I know what is supposed to happen now, and believe me, I am wishing that King and J.R beat the living crap out of Al Snow and Coach!"

Cole: "That's what we all want to see."  
)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

__

Bret 'The Hitman' Hart . . . one of the greatest legends in Wrestling history! Is coming home . . . to the World Wrestling Entertainment . . . soon

)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

****

Backstage

Stone Cold Steve Austin, the co-general manager of the Raw brand . . . truth was that HE was the only true GM on Raw. His co-worker Eric Bischoff was never really doing his job . . . he was toying with his power. Austin stood in the way to bring justice in the show . . . much like Stephanie McMahon on Smackdown. But right now, Austin didn't have anything else to do for tonight. The matches were set; it was time for them to be performed infront of the live audience. That meant all Austin could do was sit back in his office and watch as the night flies away. Suddenly, he heard a simple knock on his door, he didn't permit the visitor to 'come in' yet, but the door flung opened and out came Chris Jericho. 

"Heey . . . Austin, whatcha doing?" The Evolution member smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" Steve demanded, standing from his chair and facing Y2J nose-to-nose.

"You know very well what I want Austin."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, did you see what just happened in that match? Huh? Shane almost DIED of that fall! How the hell did he get the strength to win is beyond me, but the point still remains: Kane almost killed Shane McMahon tonight and its all YOUR fault!"

"Hah . . . me?"

"Yeah that's right,"

"MY fault?"

"Yes! Remember about 2 months ago? In the episode of Raw where you URGED Kane to open his mask? You said 'I want to see the monster Kane! I want to see you as a monster!' Well there you have it! You created a monster Steve!"

"What? So now you are being promoted in the 'Evolution' rank? I thought you only kissed Flair's a$# not run his errands."

"HA, HA! Oh no Ric didn't send me here . . . you and I got some personal business to take care of."

"Like what?"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about Stevie! YOU are the only person who is standing in the way for the entire roster! STANDING in our way to get the full publicity! You are just some creep who got this tiny amount of power and you've already started bullying around with it!"

"I told you before Chris if you have a problem with me take your best shot."

" . . . oh no . . . I'm not going to fall for THAT! I'm not gonna make it easy for you Stevie! I'm not gonna hit you like some freak . . . remember . . . there are MORE ways to make you crack."

"Oh so you're gonna make ME crack?"

"That's right! You'll see Stevie . . . you'll see."

Only a sarcastic chuckle left the GM. There was NO way Chris Jericho was going to 'make him crack', Austin knew that. 

Y2J exited through the door after smirking back at Austin . . . he was up to something . . . something that couldn't be right.

------

Back in the ring, the camera showed the face of Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler . . . two of the best commentators in maybe all of Sporting Entertainment. Their match was coming up next . . . the match that would judge their jobs. 

J.R- "What was THAT all about?"

King- "Beats me, Jericho is one guy I don't trust."  
J.R- "Well he's saying that he's gonna make Austin crack, that there are more ways to make Austin lose his mind."

King- "I . . . I don't like it."

J.R- "Well, nonetheless King . . . it is time."

King- "sigh Yep . . . you're right on that thing J.R,"

J.R- "So . . . how did it come to this? How did we get here?"

King- "Well, we came here courtesy of Eric Bischoff J.R,"

**Flashback**-

**__**

Sunday night heat- "Hey! I'm an original! At Summer Slam, my boss asked me to do a favor. I was just doing my job!" "Here he is! Jonathan Coach! THE RAW Employee of the month!" "I was just doing my job!"

"Lets say you and I go one on one tonight King?" "You got it!" "Hey its AL Snow!" "John, lets just forget about this, Jerry, let the good man go and I'll take it from here," "I don't need your help!" "Coachman has NO respect for anybody," "Hey! whoa, whoa! ALSNOW with a cheap shot to King!" '123!" " "Coach wins! Coach wins!"_" _

****

Next week- "At Unleashed, its going to be Coach and Al Snow, against J.R and King for the lead broadcasting of Raw!" "You got a King here, and a Cowboy . . . what are you? Some kind of village people?! When I covered for good ol' J.R on Raw, I fitted in SO smoothly that no one even KNEW Jim was gone! And when he returned, what did I get? A sloppy good luck handshake!" "This Sunday, the fate of Raw will be decided!" 'You got a King and you got a cowboy,' "In a special Tag Team match" 'For the LEAD broadcasting of Raw! **Flashback**

J.R- "Well King, as we said earlier, we are dressed and ready. It's now or never pal,"

King- "Well J.R I guess that only means ONE thing . . . its time to kick some ass!"

J.R- "You said it,"

The match came underway with Coachman's music sounding over the speakers as the two opponents came out. The crowds booed at the two as they sauntered to the right with cocky grins on their faces.

"Now, entering the ring, Jonathan Coachman and Al Snow!"

They entered the ring, continuing to mock J.R and King in their own 'funny' way. 

J.R- "Lets go King,"

King- "Ah . . . J.R,"

J.R- "Hmm?"

King- "I was wondering . . . if we're both fighting in the match . . . whose gonna commentate?"

J.R- "That is going over to the Smackdown team, Tazz, Michael, take it away guys."

Their microphones were shut down and in came the voice of Michael Cole from Smackdown, it was their job to commentate on this one.

Cole: "Thank you J.R and King . . . well Tazz, you ready?"

Tazz: "Absolutely, commenting a match with Jim and King fighting in it . . . its actually a prestigious moment for us!" 

Cole: "I'll say I have to agree with you on that one, Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler are indeed our seniors in this business. I just hope they win this match and stays on Raw."

King's music then came up as he dropped his robe on their announcing table and started towards the ring, "And making his way to the ring, Jerry 'The King' Lawler!" But Jerry didn't enter the ring just yet, he waited on the edge of the apron as his partner's music could be heard. The old fashioned Cowboy-ranch music to be precise! The Oklahoma-born legend placed aside his crowned microphone and went towards his destiny. "And his partner, Good ol' J.R!"

Cole: "There is one thing in this match though,"

Tazz: "What's that?"

Cole: "Well you heard the Raw GM Eric Bischoff talking about a secret 'plan' on this match-up. And that cant be good!"

Tazz: "Ha, ha. Its kinda nice to commentate on Raw for a change!"

Cole: "Well yeah! We never did Raw before did we?"

Tazz: "Nope! It was Sunday Night Heat and Smackdown! But never Raw."

The crowd gave their support with a round of cheers for the two commentators. J.R. seemed a bit worried, but he wouldn't back down from this. Not with his job, not with his livelihood at stake! With everyone in the ring now, the ref assigned The King and Al Snow to fight first while J.R and Coach took their position in the corners and the match was underway.

Both of them grabbed hold of each other as they tried to overpower each other. But neither wrestler could do it and they backed away. They then stood posed to try it again, but Al Snow stopped midway and poked Jerry's eyes. The King backed away and Al Snow began to hammer him in. Snow then whipped Jerry into the ropes and when Jerry came back, slammed him with a back elbow. Snow gestured to his partner and then dropped a heavy elbow on him after which he rolled him up for the pin.

"1..."

The King managed to kick out even before a two-count and Snow lifted him up while smashing his back in. He then lifted Jerry and slammed him down in a scoop slam before dropping another elbow. Snow then lifted him up again and looked at his partner's now outstretched hand. Snow grinned and tagged him in while holding his arm in a standing armbar. Coach swaggered in and hit The King on the back, causing him to fall in pain. Coach then began to stomp in on Jerry with a few punishing stomps before tagging Al back in. Al grinned as he lifted The King and punched him again. But in a surprise, Jerry returned the blow, causing Al to stagger. Seeing him stunned, The King continued to pummel him with blows until he reached the ropes. He then whipped him to the other side and went for a clothesline, but Al Snow ducked it, rebounded off the other side and caught him with a flying elbow. Jerry was hit hard and fell just as hard. Al jumped up and slid down for the pin.

"1...2..."

Again, The King's shoulder came up and Al Snow gave a huff of frustration. 

Tazz: "Al Snow can be a worthy opponent for King, Cole. He was a WRESTLER just like Jerry back in the day."

Cole: "Back in YOUR day dare I ask?"

Tazz: "Hey! They guy's older than me! I'm more . . . recent!"

Cole: "Yeah right," 

Tazz: "Hey atleast I'm not an N'Sync fan!"

Cole: "Now what is UP with the N'Sync thing? Clearly I'M the better commentator on Smackdown!"

Tazz: "Oh please,"

Cole: "Okay whatever,"

Lifting Jerry up again, he hit him once and flung him into the corner. Al then charged at him, but The King dodged the attack and Al's shoulder went right into the metal bar. A look of pain etched its way on Al Snow as he slid out of the edge. But that gave Jerry time to recover as he too was on the floor. Slowly, both fighters lifted themselves off them ground toward each other. When they finally stood erect, Al let out a single blow, causing Jerry to stagger back. Jerry returned it and the two traded blows for a long while. The King then gained momentum and continued his attacks, hitting Snow into the back and whipping him into the ropes. Al bounced back and The King flipped him over his shoulders and high into the air. The mat met with a resounding slam as Snow groaned in agony. 

Cole: "Oh my! Serves Al right!"

Tazz: "You said it man!"

King then lifted him and hammered in directly on his head, causing Snow to fall again. Lifting him up, he then slammed him with a heavy scoop slam, causing the ring to vibrate again. Jerry then went for the cover...

Cole: "Here's a cover, this could be it!"

"1...2..."

But Al Snow wasn't finished and managed to get his shoulder up. Jerry shook his head and lifted him but Snow hit him with another eye poke, blinding him again. 

Cole: "Hey! Since when did poking got legal??" 

Tazz: "I dunno Cole! But it IS what the referee thinks is legal! Probably orders by Bischoff!"

Cole: "Oh so Eric Bischoff's the Vince McMahon of Raw?"

Tazz: "Seems like that, only the guy gets scared easily! Heh, heh."

Al then tossed Lawler into the ropes and waited for him. But The King came back sooner than he expected and caught him with a vicious clothesline! The King then went to the top ropes, causing the crowd to cheer wildly. Now set up, Jerry prepared to dive down on Al's prone body, but the Coach managed to shake the ropes, causing his legs to slip and get caught between the ropes! 

Tazz: "DAMN that Coach!"

Cole: "King has been dropped on the turnbuckle very badly!"

This was proven true as Jerry moaned in pain and slowly fell of from the side, giving Al the much need time to recover. Again, they both got up at the same time and Al Snow charged. But The King ducked and Al bounced against the ropes. The two bodies then met in a double shoulder block and both of them fell again! Now completely exhausted, they began to struggle to their corners to tag in their partners. 

Cole: "BOTH MEN had the same thought in mind! The shoulder block must be IT for these two!"

Tazz: "Both men are crawlin' to get to their partners . . . I know J.R Cole, he was a great fighter back when he wrestled, he could very well be the upperhand the team needs!"

Finally, Snow tagged Jonathan Coachman while Jerry tagged J.R, the two of them came in the ring and the Coach laughed. He then shoved J.R. roughly while still mocking him. Taking it further, he knocked off J.R.'s black cowboy hat!

Cole: "Coach has NO respect for any other individual! What an ass,"

J.R. turned his head briefly before smashing his fist into the Coach's face. Coach fell onto the mat and looked up in surprise to J.R.'s blow. He couldn't quite get the idea that the old-timer could hit him so hard! Rousing to his feet, Coach came at J.R. with a blow of his own, but amazingly, J.R. blocked it and gave him another blow. This time, J.R. didn't give him time to recover as he moved over and mudhole stomped Coach. The crowd went wild with each stomp until Al Snow, who had now recovered, hit J.R. in the back. Snow then saw the oncoming Jerry and charged first, but Jerry ducked and Al Snow hit the referee instead, flooring him. Al looked at the ref briefly, but as he turned, The King, Jerry kicked him in the midsection, placed his head between his legs, held his waist upward and fell down in an old-fashioned piledriver! With Snow down, Jerry rolled him out of the ring and pulled J.R. over the Coach. He then went over to awaken the ref when...

Cole: "Hey waitaminute!

****

Smack!

A steel chair smashed into his head from the outside and knocked him down. From the outside, Chris Jericho had hit The King and now entered the ring and slammed that chair yet again! This time on J.R! 

Cole: "NO WAY! What the HELL is Chris Jericho doing?!!!" 

He pulled J.R off of Coach and put the Coach on him before leaving. With the ref now partially recovered, he saw the pin and began counting.

"1...2...3!"

Cole: "NO! This isn't fair! This isn't right!!! What the hell . . . just happened?!"

The bell rang signaling the end of the match, "And the winner of this match, Jonathan Coachman and Al Snow!"

Tazz: "I don't believe this,"

Cole: "YOU don't believe this!? WHY the HELL did Y2J of all person, have to interfere here?!" 

Snow managed to recover and entered the ring, arousing a now recovering Coach. The two 'victors' laughed as they realized they had won the match. They looked down at J.R. and Al Snow passed J.R.'s hat to Coach to which he shamelessly put on, mocking them further as they exited the ring.

Cole: "No . . . this . . . this is insane!"

One of the staff member ran towards Jericho to interview him briefly, a sick smile upon the Evolutor's face. "Chris! Chris!" He said, "You . . . you just cost J.R and King their match! Do you even have an explanation to that?!"

Tazz: "Yeah you mandrel!"

"Shut up junior!" Y2J shouted, still smiling, "Remember before the match I told Steve Austin there are more ways to make him crack? Well, I just went even with the GM by costing his FAVORITE Oklahoma Boy his job! Ha! Mission Accomplished Daddio!"

Cole: "Can you believe this?!"

Tazz: "I . . . I don't know what to say Cole! J.R looks heart broken man . . ."

)___________-Commercial Break-___________(

BRROCK LESNER! WWE Smackdown! Thursdays on UPN.

The Crimson Monster! KAAANEE! WWE RAW! Mondays on Spike!

)___________-Commercial Break-___________( 

And heartbroken J.R was . . . the screen now centered upon the two great commentators who sat in their announce-table . . . which very well might be the LAST announce-table they ever officially sit in . . . 

J.R- "I'm sorry King . . . I'm very sorry."

King- "It's . . . its alright J.R . . . it . . . it wasn't your fault."

J.R- "I . . . I lost our jobs King . . . we lost . . ."

King- " . . . "

J.R- "What happened? Back there . . . I mean,"

King- "Well . . . the fans . . . Cole, Tazz, they said that it was Chris Jericho . . . who interfered."

J.R- "Why . . . the hell did he do that?"

King- "I have no . . ."

J.R- "Let me . . . tell you a story folks . . . when I was . . . an eddy beady kid grown up in Oklahoma I had . . . one dream. And that was to . . . be in this business. And . . . I can't tell you . . . how it feels that . . . that it's finally over!"

King- "So . . . they took your hat J.R . . ."

J.R- "I . . . I know King, I know."

King- "Well, I got another one for you . . . I know this isnt like the real one but . . . I bought it for you over the commercial break from the lobby . . . for old times sake."

J.R- "Thank . . . thank you King. You are just like a brother to me . . . and . . . all these years since I sat in this table next to you on various matches . . . we saw as 'Mankind' Mick Foley jump from the top of that Hell In a Cell match and crash through our table. And who knows what other helling things? But I've always been enjoyed sitting next to you and commentate on all the matches . . . I'm sure gonna miss that."

King- "Thanks J.R . . . I feel the same way," 

It felt as if the bonding these two had were suddenly ripped apart . . . the job they had for . . . almost 30 years were suddenly taken away from them . . . but their friendship could never end . . . J.R was trying very hard to stop his tears from bursting. But nevertheless, that just might be what their fate was about . . . the screen changed to the Unleashed Flashback sequence as the main event for RAW was about to unfold!

****

Flashback

__

Backlash-"SPEEEAAR! SPEAR ON THE ROCK! THE ROCK IS DOWN!" "1! 2! 3!!!" ding, ding, ding! "The Rock has lost! The Great one has lost his People . . . to Bill Goldberg!"

****

Summer Slam (4 months later**)** – "Whoa, only GOLDBERG is in the ring! 3! 2! 1! GOLDBERG'S IN!!!" "Now its only down to Triple H and Goldberg! SPEAR!! And whoa . . .he's going for it J.R!" "NO it's a – OH MY!" "JACKNIFE POWERBOMB!!! On the World Heavyweight Champion!" "1! 2! 3! Goldberg wins again!" "Goldberg has become the NEW World Champion!!!"

****

2 weeks later– "Steve Austin and Goldberg will go one-on-one tonight with HBK as the ref!" "Hey what the hell is Evolution doing here!?" "OH GOD! Randy Orton with a steel shot from behind!" "Oh nonononono! HBK is speared!!" "And now its Ric Flair! The egotistic leader of Evolution!" "What has gone into Goldberg?!" "I am proud to announce the NEW member of Evolution –BILL GOLDBERGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!"" NO WAY! This isnt happening! . . . Wait look King! Here comes the Rock! The Bruma Bull is here!" "Look at Berg, Orton and Flair! They left the ring!" "ROCK just helped out his old enemy Austin! I cant believe my eyes!"

(Theme song of Unforgiven/Unleashed) "The Brahama Bull, the PEOPLE'S Champion is DEMANDING his rematch against he ONE person who defeated The Rock . . . Bill Goldberg JUST BRING IT!!!"

"The Rock and Goldberg has gone through many histories in the recent year . . . and now, they will be facing in a special non-disqualification match for the World's Heavyweight Title!" (The theme song kept on roaring as scenes from the past month were shown!) Rock BottoM! SPEAR! Jackhammer!!! "Oh no! Here it comes J.R! THE most electrifyin' move in sports entertainment today! THE PEOPLE'S ELBOW!!!"**Flashback**

The arena darkened as the Titantron showed images of skyscrapers, announcing the presence of the Great One.

__

'Is cooking...'

The music erupts and The Rock makes his entrance. The crowds roared as the Brahma Bull strode purposefully toward the ring.

"Now making his way to the ring, weighting 260 pounds, The People's Champion, The Rock!"

The Rock reached the ring and on the corner turnbuckle, where he raised his fist in the air. His eyes were closed, taking in the electricity in the air. The crowds shifted their screaming to the highest volume possible . . . their champion . . . their hero was now in the ring. The ROCK then descended and moved to the other end and repeated the act. When that was done, he stared down into the crowd for awhile before climbing down. Noticing almost every single person either shouting at him, flapping signs or just screaming 'You can do it!' and their encouragement was all the People's Champion could ask for . . .

The sounds of explosive drums herald the arrival of Goldberg. As it played, sparks shot out at the mouth of the Titantron. It flared out continually until a form appeared within. The pyros died revealing the World Heavyweight Champion, one of the most dominating wrestlers in WWE.

"Making his way to the ring, weighting 285 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Goldberg!"

Despite his new standing as leader of Evolution, many in the crowds still chanted his name while other booed him. Goldberg was steel faced as he entered the ring, but was a little unsure about this mixed reaction. Still, the crowds weren't important now. Beating The Rock was. Goldberg's steely gaze met with The Rock's determined one. Goldberg had beaten The Rock before and he was confident that he could do it again, movie star or not.

The bell rang and the two superstars circled one another, looking for an opening. They charged and grappled, each trying to push the other one back. For a moment, it seemed that the Rock would gain mastery, but Goldberg managed to power back and push him instead. But the Rock stopped him mid-way and the two finally separated. Goldberg was a little stunned. The Rock wasn't this strong before. He'd have to keep his eyes open. They moved in and grappled again and The Rock managed to sweep out and catch Goldberg in a headlock. Goldberg struggled at first and then began to move toward the ropes, whipping The Rock into them. As The Rock came back, Goldberg smashed into him with a shoulder block. Looking down briefly, Goldberg then ran back into the ropes and toward The Rock. The Rock rolled and Goldberg went right over him and into the other end. As Goldberg came barreling back, The Rock linked his arm in an attempt for a monkey toss, but Goldberg stopped it, twisted around and flipped The Rock. The Rock got back to his feet quickly, but was clotheslined by Goldberg just as quickly.

Goldberg moved to lift up The Rock and he tossed him into the corner. But before he could attack again, The Rock suddenly slapped out and hit Goldberg back. The Rock went like this repeatedly, each blow backing Goldberg further. The Rock then blew in his hand and was ready to lay the smackdown when Goldberg ducked at the last second, grabbed hold of The Rock's back and fell back in a backdrop. Goldberg then went for the pin.

"1...2..."

The Rock's shoulder shot up suddenly, but Goldberg didn't mind it. He simply lifted him and took him down with a short clothesline. The Rock's head bounced of the mat and he rolled over. Goldberg stalked over to The Rock for the bit and lifted him up again. His hand grasped around his throat and he suddenly air-lifted The Rock over his head. Goldberg held him aloft briefly, but The Rock struggled, forcing Goldberg to drop him down. The Rock landed on his feet and when Goldberg turned, The Rock gave him a sharp kick to the gut, swiftly linked his arm around his neck and dropping to the ground in a DDT. Then without skipping a beat, The Rock flipped his body upward and he was on his feet again.

Goldberg rolled to his feet and The Rock pushed him in the corner, slapping him all the way, then reaching back and blowing his hand, The Rock gave one final, powerful slap which...did nothing. Goldberg stalked out of the corner grinning and when The Rock attacked again, Goldberg blocked it and gave a blow of his own, which floored The Rock. As he rose up, Goldberg grabbed his throat and powerlifted him. He held him up and suddenly dropped him on his shoulder and onto the mat with a thunderous crash. Goldberg then rolled up the pin.

"1...2..."

But The Rock wasn't out yet and his shoulder came up. Goldberg arose and gave him a quick stomp before picking him up. The Rock powered out though and began to attack, pushing Goldberg against the ropes. He then roped Goldberg and Goldberg reversed, but The Rock suddenly went airborne with a flying clothesline and knocked him down. Goldberg scrambled to his feet and charged, but The Rock ducked down, causing Goldberg to fall on his shoulders. The Rock then lifted himself, grabbed Goldberg's head and legs and fell back in a Samoan Drop. Goldberg's body crashed and The Rock rolled up the pin.

"1...2..."

Goldberg's arm shot up just as quickly and The Rock maneuvered himself between Goldberg's legs. Planting his foot in between them, The Rock then folded his legs around it and turned around, locking Goldberg in the excruciating Sharpshooter submission move. Goldberg struggled against The Rock's sharpshooter, groaning in sheer agony as the Brahma Bull applied the painful pressure to his legs. The ref checked Goldberg to see if he would quit, but Goldberg shook his head and began to crawl his way to the ropes. The Rock tried to hold him, but Goldberg's persistence continued and he managed to reach the ropes. The referee tapped on The Rock's shoulder, informing him to release his hold as the Great One did just that.

Goldberg struggled to the ropes, his legs strained from the pain of the sharpshooter. Just behind him, The Rock stalked him and waited for him to get to his feet. When Goldberg did, The Rock hit him with another blow and whipped him into the ropes. But Goldberg reversed and tossed The Rock. The Rock bounced and was caught with a devastating clothesline. Goldberg then waited as The Rock struggled to rise, stalking him closely. When The Rock turned, Goldberg slung his arm across his chest, lifted him up, and slammed him down with The Rock's own Rock Bottom! Goldberg then rolled him up for the pin.

"1...2..."

But at the last second, The Rock shot his arm up into the air, saving him. Goldberg was frustrated and he lifted him up and hit him with a series of body blows. They ended up in the corner as Goldberg continued the body blows. He then whipped The Rock into the opposite corner and followed up with a turnbuckle clothesline. The Rock held his body in pain and Goldberg grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over and into the air. The Rock's body slammed onto the mat and rolled outside. Goldberg followed and continued to stalk him. He grabbed The Rock's head and tried to slam it against the steel stairs, but The Rock's hand's slammed down first to stop it and The Rock recovered, grabbed Goldberg's head and slammed it instead. Goldberg fell back and staggered and The Rock moved over him and kicked him. He then rolled him back in the ring and followed. Goldberg managed to roll to his feet though and he kicked The Rock before he could rise. He then lifted The Rock, hit him once and sent him against the ropes. Goldberg went for a clothesline, but The Rock ducked under it and to the other end. Goldberg turned to attack, but The Brahma Bull came at him full speed and smashed into him with his own spear!

Goldberg was totally floored by his own move and The Rock stood over him. The crowds cheering grew in anticipation and The Rock stood right over Goldberg. Kicking his arm in, The Rock removed his armguard and tossed it into the crowd. He waved his hands and preformed the-most-electrifying-move-in-sports-entertainment. But as the elbow dropped, Goldberg suddenly rolled out of the way and the elbow missed. Both wrestlers were hurt and rolling on the mat trying to get to their feet. They finally arose and the now fatigued superstars landed blow upon blow to each other. Goldberg managed to advantage and began to beat him mercilessly. He then whipped him again, but The Rock reversed and tossed Goldberg toward the ropes and prepared to slam him with a spinebuster. But when Goldberg came back, he was coming faster than before. The Rock's face turned to shock as Goldberg speared him heavily, almost breaking him in half. Goldberg slowly rose from The Rock's body and did a cut-throat sign. He then lifted The Rock in a headlock and prepared to raise him in the air, but The Rock suddenly curled inward and linked his legs on the floor, resulting in a small package pin. The referee began the count.

"1...2..."

But Goldberg managed to break out at the last millisecond and opened flat on the floor. The Rock stalked him once again and when Goldberg arose, The Rock linked up the Rock Bottom. But Golberg elbowed his head, causing him to let go and Goldberg quickly linked his head and lifted him in the air. The crowd screamed as Goldberg held the Rock and spun around, slamming The Rock in the Jackhammer!!! Goldberg rolled up the pin, the belt would still be his . . .

"1...2..." 

J.R: "NO!! The Rock! The ROCK SOMEHOW! SOMEWAY! Managed to kick out of THAT!! NO ONE in the WWE has EVER shot out of the Jackhammer!"

Goldberg couldn't believe this one bit! It was just plain IMPOSSIBLE! Kicking out from a JACKHAMMER?! Even the legendary Bret Hart couldn't do that! The fans were on awe that Rock was able to DO such an electrifying performance! Clearly he didn't just mess around with his Hollywood money! 

Wiping out the sweat that formed on his forehead, Goldberg let out a frustrating breath. He was now standing, glaring at the cheering crowd, a bit irritated by the Rock's supporters . . . but that STILL didn't matter! He needed to finish his opponent off. Looking down, the World Heavyweight Champion yanked The Rock off the mat by grabbing onto his back-side head. He spat on the Great One's face, screaming 'YOU want more?!! You want MORE pain?! You pathetic little weasel . . . to think all of these people are counting on you! Believing in that in some miracle way you'll win this match! BUT they might not believe in MY HYPE! I defeated you ONCE Rock! And I'll do that again tonight!' He shoved one knee straight to Rock's gut, doubling him over badly, but still not letting go of his head. Berg shouted in again 'People's Champion!' He formed a certain amount of saliva and spat its condensed state on the Rock's forehead, laughing Berg said again 'Screw the pathetic people! Those S.O.B's are nothing but fucking assholes! And I guess that just makes you the same! Heh, heh, heh.' But that was just enough! Goldberg could curse about The Rock, he could talk him down infront of his family and everything else . . . but trashing about the PEOPLE was something Dwayne Johnson –AKA- The Great One couldn't tolerate! Unleashing all of his fury, The Rock shot opened his eyes, much to Goldberg's surprise, and elbowed the Champion on the midsection. This doubled him over a bit, but then the Rock went to repeat the process and slammed his elbow a second time! Freeing himself from Goldberg's grip, the Rock steadied himself up. Hearing the millions of his fans screaming in delight of the People's Champion's re-awakening! The Rock pulled back his hand and mightily crashed it square against Goldberg's head! The amount of damage the clothesline always did was now delivered through THAT punch! The People's punch! Not the smackdown, not the clothesline, the Rock connected his right hand on Goldberg's to crash him on the mat! But the champion quickly got to his feet, then met with the same move a second time! 

The Rock was channeling his rage just perfectly through those bulled-shots. After a third hit, the Rock backed up, spat a cough on his fist and came running to layeth the smackethdown on GOLDBERG'S CANDY ASS!! 

At the beginning of this match, The Rock's punch did nothing to the Champion, but this one was connected on his temple, it not only knocked him backwards, but the impact flew him to the other side of the ring!!! The Rock wasted no time and went in to pick Goldberg up, but Bill wasn't out just yet. Whilst standing to his feet, the champion shoved the Rock's hands off from his neck and grabbed hold the foe's head instead. Pulling closer in a rough way, Goldberg smacked punch with the back side of his fist across the Rock's jaw, almost breaking it in two! Then, without releasing the head, Goldberg stretched his hand backwards and very HARDLY shot it straight onto The Rock's nose! As if he had somekind of unnatural strength! The impact of it knocked the People's Champion all the way over to the opposing turnbuckle, in this case, the southeast one. The Rock fell on the ground near the buckle and couldn't quite calculate what he just received! Blood was pouring down his nose, but for the Great One, a few broken noses didn't matter. He slowly used the ropes to gain a stand but it all failed when a charging Goldberg ran in, grabbed him by his shoulders and smashed a knee to the Rock's spine!!! Rock was facing the crowd and barely holding the ropes when that . . . hellish maneuver hit him. 

Screams that resulted due to the extreme pain, were now bursting out of the Rock's throat. His back ached in unspeakable pain . . . but then, Goldberg grabbed hold of his head and connected the highly revolutionized punch on Dwayne's temple! Furiously knocking him half way to the center of the ring. 

J.R- "How much MORE can the Rock take?!"

That was a very good question, one that now traveled through the minds of his fans . . . the Rock was supposed to faint by now! But he DIDN'T and that was what made it so frustrating for Goldberg! 

The Champion lashed in, stomped Rock on the injured spine-area to make him scream a second time. He then pulled the Great One mercilessly on his feet and against the northern ropes, firing in a chop on Rock's bare chest to make him grave in pain, Goldberg secured his hands around the challenger's throat . . . gripping to it for a bit then shoving it the other way! THROWING The Rock's impressive body over his shoulders and ALL the way over to the southern side of the ring! Choke-Tossing is what they I call it . . . I think. 

J.R- "There is NO way the Rock can tolerate much pain folks . . . just LOOK in his eyes! He can NOT stay active for much long!"

King- "The Rock HAS to! He is the People's Champion! The Brahma Bull! He can do it!"

But was this ever the case? It was obvious . . . The Rock has lost a second time to this monster . . . he has lost to the people . . . Bill Goldberg began to spread a smile. Loving the agony the Rock was going through right now, aching his back . . . gripping his head in pain . . . just . . . troubling there like a helpless rodent. Bending down, Goldberg fixed his bizarre gaze on the primary target . . . waiting for the People's so-called Champion to rise to his feet so that he can connect the spear, snap Rock's spine, and crumble it in powder with another Jackhammer . . . 

The Rock barely rolled to a knee . . . trying to stand, but even his leg failed him and he trembled to the mat again. No, he had to do this . . . he had to get up and lose with dignity . . . The Rock pushed a forearm against his spinal cord and went on the other knee . . . briefly being in a sitting position. That's when hell itself came down to Rock!

After a devastating scream, HIS scream, Goldberg started running towards his pray —The Rock— BUT!!!!!!

In an instant, the paining look on the Brahma Bull's face shifted to a unified one, his eyebrows narrowed to the oncoming threat, his gaze a preparing one. But Goldberg didn't notice this, no one did. At the VERY last moment, when Bill Goldberg was in reach and had already leapt; The Rock did his part, and with the final amount of energy that was left in him. The Rock held onto Goldberg's only leg that was bent on the mat and pulled it upwards! Forcing the spear-released body of the Champion and pitting his own body in the process, the Rock delivered a back-powdering SPINE BUSTERR!!!!!!! THE Spinebuster! The millions of fans who were watching this, both live, Televised and Online, were SCREAMING at this sight! THE ROCK had connected the spinebuster and literally did the same amount of damage to Bill Goldberg's spine! The ring shook in a violent rhythm from right to left, and the impact of the champion's spine crashing in on the mat could be heard echoing WITHOUT the support of a mic! It was all intense, but so was the vocal-cord tearing screams that engulfed the ear of the People's Champion! As The Rock rose from the ruble and went around the fallen body of Goldberg, he hit his arm hard enough for it to slap on Bill's gut . . . then: Facing the northern crowd, with the millions and MILLIONS of his fans screaming in support. The Rock stripped out his left elbowpad and threw it all the way outside the ring for some fan to catch. 

King- "Oh my god J.R! The electrified millions are erupting the arena! Its once again time for, THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MOVE IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT TODAY! The People's Elbow!!!!"

And with a **smacking **vibration, The GREAT ONE connected his finisher as his blade-sharp elbow crashed into Goldberg's beating heart. Causing it to shake in pain! Rupturing the veins that led towards the pumping bodypart.

BUT that was just he beginning! The Rock rolled off the mat and walked towards the northwest turnbuckle, setting a wrist on his spine for it not to break. The crowd cheered a bit more when the Rock stopped, raised the People's Eyebrow and shook his knee as it stomped on the ground. He rested his fists on the edge of his bending knees as The Rock turned towards the fallen Champion all the way across the ring. He started to stalk! He shifted from the side-way-look and hopped in securely so that his entire body was now facing HIS primary target —Goldberg—!

Bill from his side, felt his heart trying to explode out of its socket, he was gripping his chest in pain. Feeling a bit nausea to vomit. But he didn't let out that easy of course! Bill stabled himself on the nearing turnbuckle, by God that was the most painful experience he had in recent weeks! Months even! He turned around angrily to look at the unleashed stalking Rock over at the other side of the ring. Just . . . bending there, in true Rock fashion . . . but HE was GOLDBERG! NO one got away with hurting him that bad! Letting out a dangerous scream, Bill dashed at The Rock not thinking about what was on the line, if he missed the spear he could crash into the steel posts, but damaging Rock was JUST as important! 

He ran, not breathing but screaming in the action! BUT just as easily, The Rock side stepped and Goldberg came shoulder-to-shoulder with the steel post! He knew he had that coming . . . why did he do it?! Yes, NOW he was cursing himself. 

The Rock took this chance and pulled the Champion off from the post and turned him around so that they were face to face. He said 'You're next.' Off mic at Goldberg, spitting at him in the process and kicked the champion on the gut. Forcing him to squeeze his gut in pain. That was just what The Rock wanted! 

With all the might that was left in him, The Great One slid his arm inside Goldberg's bent body and with the other one he picked him up in the air! Steadying for Goldberg's OWN finisher —The Jackhammer!— The millions screamed again as The Rock calculated the distance where Bill would fall, and without further thought, SLAMMED the Champion OVER his head and by the spine! Shaking the ring in the same violent rhythm once more!!!

J.R- "Jackhammer! The Rock connected Goldberg's OWN finisher DOWN upon him!"

Of course, the weight of Goldberg's body did its effect on The Rock's spine as well, the Great One himself flew off the mat to hold his back in pain as his opponent lay in an unconscious state. 

J.R- "The efforts are taking control! Rock's own body has had enough! He MUST finish this NOW for this sake of his own health!"

King- "J.R, The Rock has gone through SPEARS and Jackhammers! That's a plural! His body IS giving up! but his fate in the fans and his determination is keeping him standing!"

And he DID stand once again! The setting was perfect, Goldberg was laid almost on the middle of the ring and The Rock was towards his head! That meant for the third and final time that night – The Rock kicked, waved, ran, rebounded and with the millions of his fans— CONNECTED the People's Elbow for the last time! Impacting on the heart of Bill Goldberg!!! There was NO WAY IN HELL Goldberg could roll out of this one, and the Rock had finally dropped the electricity to cover.

"1! 2! 3!!!!"

__

Ding, ding, ding!!!!!

"The winner of this match, and the **_NEW_** World Heavyweight Champion, ROCK!!!!"

The intensity of the people's screams, the shouts from the mics of both commentators and the title on his hand . . . the Rock had WON the World's Heavyweight Title! He had successfully take down Evolution AND his undefeated foe- Bill Goldberg! 

J.R- "The Rock has done it! HE is the FIRST MAN in WWE history to defeat Bill GOLDBERG!!!"

King- "He has truly proven himself AND to fans everywhere that The Rock was, is and always will be – The People's Champ!"

J.R- "And not only that, The Rock has regained the most prestigious title in WWE today! He has become the NEW World's Heavyweight Champion!" 

)__________-Commercial Break-__________(

__

. . . The Rundown! Starring The Great One himself! Catch Rundown in theatres everywhere!

)__________-Commercial Break-__________(

No chance! That is what you've got! (**nav-** many thanks 2 Maeglin for the lyric!)

Cole: "Hey wait a minute! What's Mr. McMahon doing here?"

Tazz: "He . . . oh my! Mr. McMahon has that smile on his face Cole! That same smile which always means trouble!"

Vincent Kennedy McMahon . . . every time he heard his name spoken that way gave him a proud feeling in the rare pit of his gut. Vince was THE main-man around here, the WWE was HIS company and there was no where else on earth that made him feel more in charge of something. Vince CREATED the WWE! Well . . . when he created it, it was named WWF, actually it was handed to him by HIS father Vince McMahon senior. But it was Vince himself who categorized the wrestling genre. It was all him that made World Wrestling Entertainment what it is today! And there was no one who could take that title way from him! NO ONE in this damn WORLD could take away that pride! Vince McMahon . . . was one of the most . . . IS one the most successful businessmen in the world today. And when he snarled his favorite dialog 'You got NO CHANCE IN HELL', it made him feel that way. It made him feel what he really was . . . it made him feel like he was in full charge. 

As his music slowed down, Vince entered the ring by means of the metal-stairs. The stairs were replaced once the brutal match was over. "SO Hershey Pennsylvania!" The McMahon shouted on the mic, wasting no valuable time in this very special PPV. The crowd of Hershey screamed loudly once their hometown was being pronounced. 

"The SOLD OUT crowd at the Giant Center!" 

_Yeeeah!_

"AT THE UNLEASHED PAY PER VIEW! Ah what the hell, I don't give a damn!"

_Boo_

"Well, straight on to the point people. Wasn't that a great match you just witnessed? Not the Rock versus Goldberg, I mean the 'SHANE OH MAC' versus Kane?! Now THAT was something I loved to see! What a breathtaking ending to a . . . rather unentertaining match actually now that I think of it! SHANE missing that life-threatening maneuver from up there at the . . . well I don't know what that is . . . but what a HUGE move by Shane O Mac! I just LOVED it when he missed Kane out of a single meter! HA! Crashing through that pavement and nearly breaking his spine!!!! YES Shane! That is what you get! That is what you DESERVE for going against me!! NOW you know just how powerful my ambition is! When I WANT something, GOD gives it to me! I wanted to see you suffer in your OWN mistake and GOD just gave that to me! Let . . . lets show that clip here again folks . . . excuse me someone back there . . . please turn on that clip of my son falling off from that tower, lets see that again!"

The screen changes to the clip where we see Shane's terrible accident once again . . . the smile on Vince's face grew at that sight . . . he loved it.

Cole: "I can't believe his ego!"

"WELL! See that? Now wasn't that great or what? Show . . . show that one more time!"

Shows

"HA, HA! Now that is what I call Entertainment!" Of course, this did result with Vince . . . the sold out arena that filled 17,000 people, were now chanting rhythmically the word and curse 'asshole'. Each time, growing their scream, increasing their voice so that Vince's smile could fade and swallow in the hatred the fans presented him with. 

'_ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!'_

"Hell yeah Shane is an Asshole! That's why he pulled off that stupid stunt in the first place you morons!" Vince pretended. That was something he did. 

"BUT, but, I still am disappointed on one thing regarding to the match . . . and I blame YOU Eric Bischoff for that! Where was all the BLOOD?! Where was Kane's rage? Where was Kane's urge for destruction?! I was hoping to see Shane in a bloody mess! I was hoping to see Shane quivering in his own blood . . . where was all that?! It seemed to me that it was KANE who got most of the beating! We can't have that! NO!"

OH I'm BAHAAD! The co-general manager of Raw, Eric Bischoff made his way to the ring. Walking up the 'boos' he received once his music hit the screen. 

Entering the ring, Bischoff quickly went to shake Vince's hand. "Mr. McMahon! What an HONOR it is to stand in the very same ring as you!" He started fast. "I mean, standing here, SHAKING hands with the only person who MADE WWE! It is truly an honor sir." 

Vince just smiled, he liked a good mannered son-of-a-bitch! "Well Eric . . . its nothing actually. But MY career isnt the point here, like I said, where was the blood?!"

"I . . . I can explain that Mr. McMahon, you see . . . Kane . . . he has a rather uncontrolled conscience. He . . . sometimes he can be the most brutal person alive in this world! But other times . . . well, lets just say that your son Shane had got the better of him!"

"No . . . no Eric, see, SHANE is just a spoiled brat! He can NEVER wrestle! He was supposed to bleed to his death tonight, but Kane couldn't do it so!"

"Well sir . . . um . . . Kane did do work with your wife Linda didn't he?"

"Oh OF COURSE he did! And how can I even forget that? Now, I wanted to see that kind of action tonight! That's what I wanted! But . . . the hell with it! The important thing is . . . Shane finally got his lesson and is in a hospital by now! Ha, ha!"

"YEAH!"

"Ha!"

"Oh I totally agree with you Vince!" Eric slapped lightly on Vince's shoulders as the two smiled away . . . but slowly replaced his hand when Vince gave him a look. 

But suddenly, the fans started screaming once more! Another sound hit the speakers as this time, a female figure walked up the titan-tron!

Cole: "Whoa! It's our own General Manager STEPHANIE McMahon!"

Her fans screamed away the echoes of her music as the ONLY General Manager of Smackdown bent over to enter the ring. She as well quickly grabbed a microphone before speaking. 

"Oh is that what you LOVED dad?" She snarled at Vince's face, "Is that what you liked? Seeing your OWN son getting hurt? Almost killing himself! Is that what you want to see!?"

"Well . . . Stephanie—"

"Hey!" Eric shouted at Steph this time! "He's the boss around here! BEHAVE when you talk to your own father that way!" 

"Oh Bitch-off Eric! This doesn't concern you." That triggered the house on fire!!! "Dad, I am very ashamed at you!"

"Ashamed at ME?! You're the one who didn't give me the invitation to your wedding!"

"Well, lets see . . . as I clearly remember it . . . I left it at your office! Maybe you were too busy with SABLE that you didn't even notice the card! Since that is how you always excused yourself when you couldn't show up at all my performances when I was a little girl!" A small crack trailed in her voice.

"Hey! I think Mr. McMahon had a reasonable excuse for that! He isn't a SLUT like yourself!" The ass-sucker of the Owner, Bischoff interfered again. Only getting the cheers out of thousands when he heard Stephanie response:

"Eric I told you to SHUT UP!" 

Suddenly, a forth and final person entered the scene when sounds of glass shattering into a pavement vibrated throughout the sold-out arena!!! The fans cheered the most at the sight of STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN approaching the ring! His mind-biting music rolled away into the speakers like the other three. 

Austin rolled inside the ring and went towards Bischoff himself. Not respecting his co-GM, Steve snatched the mike from his hands. "Gimme that." He grunted as he walked next to Stephanie. "Cant you hear well Eric? A father and a daughter are talking here! Don't stick your nose in here!" 

'But I—"

"SHUT UP!" 

"Now Austin! You can't talk like that to your Co-General Manager!"

"Why the HELL not Vince?"

"Well . . . because,"

"PROVOKING with my mouth is legal!"

"Well you are gonna remain quiet because I said so! That's why you're gonna remain quiet!" Vince's blood pressure seemed to rise because his face turned slightly red as he snarled at Austin's face. But then . . . the words which the General Manager of Raw said . . . almost scared the living hell out of the Owner as well . . . Steve challenged; "MAKE ME!" As the fans exploded! The two had locked eyes that made it impossible to decide weather or not a brawl could start! 

"Steve . . . forget it . . ." Stephanie stopped, and maybe for the first time in six-months did Vince appreciate his daughter's action! The rattlesnake stopped the glaring. 

After easing up his tie a bit, Vince continued, "Now, as for the reason I was here in the first place . . . you all have heard about the legalization between the 2 brands right? Well, as of now, I Vince McMahon, the Owner of World Wrestling Entertainment announce that the legalization will officially be CANCELLED after tonight's show!" A large amount of boo circled the arena, but then again, the fans knew this was the case from the first day. The legalization was supposed to be cancelled after Unleashed and . . . the Pay Per View was coming to an end!

Of course, waiting infront of the staring General Manager, Steve Austin, gave Vince a bit of a scare in the right side of his heart . . . he decided it was time for him to leave. "Ah . . . well enjoy your show folks and . . . GOOD NIGHT!" Yes, it was odd to make such a quick move, but that was what the Owner did! He slid out the ring and started running up the ramp as his 'lackey' Eric Bischoff followed. 

)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

WWE Insurrection! The biggest European WWE event ever! WWE Insurrection is available on PPV all month! Order it NOW!

****

A/N: HI guys, this is Nav here. Well I just wanted to take this moment and do the 'reviews-reviewed' for the final time! The Smackdown main-event is coming up after this break (don't I sound official or what?! Lol) and . . . which means the end of this story! I would like to thank everybody who reviewed on our story, WWE Unleashed. And especially Cit-Cat, Trish and Jeff Forever and Maeglin! Oh and ofcourse Dana 1 . . . I don't know why, we did argue the entire 1-month but im still thankin u for reviewing. But most of all, I want to thank Xardion, my co-writer and very good friend for helping me at the time of need. I owe you man! I really do! If it wasn't for you, then I think I could never update this fic in the weekly order! You da man Agent X! Our mission is completed! Thank you SO VERY entirely totally completely MUCH for helping! Now, on with the reviews-reviewed of today! 

Dana: "Alright, so I was wrong on saying that Eddie wasn't an American! But hell, I was right that Eddie was Mexican right? He still has Mexican origin! Anyway, I don't want to start THAT again so I just want to ask you – HOW did you like the STORY? Was it interesting? Was it worth the time? Was it good? What? You wrote about 100 stories here! So let us know! Oh and, yes thanks for informing about 'Los Guerreros' And about u and Maeglin, look, just forget about it everything you two! I doesn't matter anymore, I got other opinions. The story is over and so shall this argument!"

****

Maeglin: Hey! Alright, First of all I want to say thanks for reviewing and having patient! Yeah I know it has been a WEEK since the actual event . . . we're sorry! The entire story wasn't finished! Lol. Hope u understand! And SO sorry for letting Ross and King lose! I know this never should've happened, but it DID happen! And I know that when I first started this fic I said 'this is how WWE should happen these days', but . . . in order to make sense with the real-world . . . we just HAD to show J.R and King's losing! Hope you understand! You were a great reviewer and one of my favorites too! But one other thing . . . don't curse! This argument b/w me n Dana is over! Thanks for supporting ME (lol) but its over now, no body wins. Dana was correct on the Eddie being an American, and I agree with that. Just don't start this thing ALL over again! I just want to have your last thoughts about the story . . . no more arguments, no more insults . . . just a plain paragraph on what you thought about this month-long 'mission' (as we have put it) Thanks for reviewing n I'll see ya around!" PS- Don't forget to email sometime soon!"

****

Tony (watsurname): "Dude, I wanna say one thing to you. STAY OUTTA THIS! The argument is over, so its pointless for me to talk about it now. Yeah you supported your friend but its OVER now! No more talking abt the topic! And what did u say? That I'm no Rock? Well you sure damn was right I'm no Rock! I'm THE NAV! The most electrifyin' Smackdown writer in the HISTORY of FF.net! L-O-L, take a joke man. Laterz." 

Well, there you have it guys! 2 writers, 1 story, 1 month (2 months due to delays! But hey! we R humans y'know!), 10 chapters, 37 reviews! Mission accomplished! WE are the NEW FF.net TAG-TEAM CHAMPIONS!! Xardion and Nav! What a team! (lol) BUT, if your hunger for WWE hasn't been filled, watch Smackdown and Raw each Thursday and Monday! (Check local listings for time and channel) AND for more of The Rock! You can catch him in his latest movie The Rundown! Available in theatres! As some extra scoop, Triple H and Stephanie are getting married this 25th, Triple H is also going to star in the upcoming Blade movie for Marvel! Yes, the Cerebral Assassin is going into Hollywood! For more of **The Nav** and **Xardion** stay tuned to fanfiction.net for further stories! Hope you enjoyed WWE Unleashed, next PPV is No Mercy for Smackdown and it is available on the PPV channel on the 19th of October! (in short- TONIGHT!) The last 'surprise' in this story was done by X~ardion! Well, Goodluck and peace 1! Feel free to email us! oh and, I made another mistake, it isnt 'Lesner' its 'Lesnar'! No body noticed that but myself! AND there was a mistake abt Matt Hardy's entrance a few chapters ago . . . I didn't write his hometown correctly but tht doest matt-er! This is The Nav, on behalf of my friend and co-writer Xardion, Good bye and SEE YA guys! And NOW on with the Mainevent! HHH vs. Brock Lesnar! HELL IN A CELL! That's next!

)______________-Commercial Break-______________(

The commercial break ends with the thousands of people suddenly becoming silent . . . the mainevent was about to begin. The brutal Cell in which two great wrestlers were about to clash, was lowered during the break and has been fixed to the ground . . . no human strength could remove it before the match! The only way to enter and exit was one door, one thin, shiny metal door, which would be locked upon the gladiators' entrance. If they wanted to go out, they would have to break the door themselves. Earlier tonight, there was a cage match between Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash . . . that small cage was strapped on the ceiling of the gigantic 'Giant Center' arena. And no matter what the people thought . . . one simple fact kept on running in their brains . . . that this match would bring hell.

The screen soon moved over to the former Raw Broadcasters, Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. And although they were still on their fighting gear . . . this was the last match they would be able to commentate. 

J.R- "Well Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time, for the mainevent. 2 giant egos clash tonight . . . and if you look at it King . . . its almost like Smackdown versus Raw!"

King- "You got that right J.R . . . both **Triple H** and **Brock Lesnar** are exactly equal in their abilities. This will no doubt be a hellacious match!"

J.R- "Well, Tazz and Michael Cole told us to commentate this last match for the pay-per-view King . . . we got one last job to do. We got one last match left . . . lets make this the best sonofabitch we ever called! And . . . no matter what anybody say folks . . . it . . . it isnt about ol' J.R . . . it . . . it aint about King . . . it's about being the best superstar. It's about being the World's Heavyweight Champion. That is what this business is all about. But this match is all about being the best wrestler. So we're gonna go out folks this is IT for us, and by god we're gonna leave you something to remember us forever. I'll promise you that."

King- "So, Al Snow and Coach follow us right?"

J.R- "You're damn right,"

King- "C'mon . . . c'mon J.R . . . lets do this."

Their seats rolled towards the announcing table, as the last match of the night . . . was about to unleash. 

__

Ding, ding, ding! The first bell rang as the guest ring-announcer and General Manager of Smackdown, Stephanie McMahon, waited in the center of the ring. She had on a beautiful black-dress that tightened against her body, revealing hints of skin on the upper-part of her chest. The only reason Stephanie was announcing this match, was because this was the last match regarding to the superstar-changing policy. After this, the legalization would once again be cut-short and the WWE would return back to 'normal', as some say. She didn't leave the ring after her small conversation with both the Raw General Managers and the Owner of World Wrestling Entertainment. 

Totting the black microphone that had the 'WWE' monogram printed on it, Stephanie McMahon began to speak. "Before the match begins I would like to say a few things regarding the legalization." She said, "It . . . was official that the legalization between Raw and Smackdown would be finished on the night of Unleashed, well, this IS the night of Unleashed. It was being said, that any superstar from both brands was allowed to shift shows for one month. If a title-holder switched shows, he or she would've been stripped of their title. However, some individuals DID switch shows but they were excused. They were excused because the Chairman of WWE had personal-thoughts about them. Now, of course this was not fair. If any wrestler were to lose their belts if they crisscrossed shows, that rule would had to be for everyone! BUT, the Owner refused his own rule and left the switchers excused. No matter, that phony legalization is about to come to an end tonight after this coming match. All wrestlers will be shifted BACK to their original brands starting from tomorrow night on Raw. Which means, my husband-to-be Triple H will also have to return to Raw. This will be his last match on Smackdown as well! Keeping that in mind, I hope all of you have enjoyed this . . . policy . . . the WWE had formed in the last month, and I wish all of you continue to watch WWE in the same way . . .

And now, on with our main-event for tonight!" Her words resulted the house to burn with the electricity, Stephanie McMahon continued her words as the fans of World Wrestling Entertainment started raising their screams! "The following contest is a special HELL-IN-A-CELL Match!!! There is no disqualification in this match, and both fighters will have the ability to pinfall their counts ANYWHERE! The only way to defeat your opponent is by either Pin-fall OR submission, there are NO knock-out rules!" 

The screams raised to their highest volume as the entire arena darkened, a heavy echo of a guitar blasted away the speakers as the theme of Hunter Hearst Helmsley fired out!!! 

__

'Time to play the Game . . .' it said, before completely screaming those same words, _'TIME TO PLAY THE GAMMEEE!'_

The special guest-ring announcer screamed along with the crowd to equal her voice with both the exploding fans AND the heart-shattering music of H-H-H. "Introducing first! From Greenwich Connecticut! Weighing 265pounds! TRIPPLE H!!"

The tall and dark figure of Triple H slowly came to view up at the titan-tron, just before the U-N-L-E-A-S-H-E-D letters. His head was fixed on the floor, the only thing that ran through this warrior's mind at this point, was to deliver judgement on Brock Lesnar's actions. Their small feud would have to end tonight. Standing or not, Hunter vowed that he would emerge the cell victorious! He drank in a bit of water to oblige his thirst, that and to keep a bit inside his mouth. 

Triple H stepped on forward after spraying the water out of his mouth, pressing the liquid against his lips for it to condense. Three red spikes consisting of white lettering digitally wrote 'TRIPLE H, evolution' as Hunter's nametag onscreen. 

J.R- "There he is, the Cerebral Assassin. In all my life I have never seen a person darker or more focused on a current situation then Triple H. And when he calls himself the 'Game', King I tell you, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who denies that."

King- "Oh you got that right J.R, but Brock Lesnar is the PAIN! And in my opinion, I think PAIN is more powerful then GAME."

J.R- "True . . . but who knows? Lets decide that after we see the outcome of the match."

And as his sinister music kept on continuing, Triple H —The Game— had entered the cell by means of that door on the south left-most side of the square. The Cell had many great histories inside it; the Undertaker created the barbaric match-type back in his day. Growing the 'cage-match' stipulation and making a bigger, deadlier version of it. The name 'Hell in a Cell' actually justified its hellish ways, and for the first time in WWE history, The Game will meet the Pain inside this chamber-of-doom. 

The infinite amount of cheering never seemed to rest, and it only increased its volume when Hunter Hearst Helmsley slowly walked on the edge of the ring and stopped exactly in the middle, blowing yet another bigger, longer spray of water out of his mouth. That was his way of entering. That was the GAME'S way of submitting himself inside the squared-circle. 

After lowering from the turnbuckle-pose, Triple H couldn't help but smirk at the thousands of fans he had earned over a course of 1-month. Hunter had gotten his fans back after all these years . . . but now, after tonight, who knows what action might result him losing that vast amount of audience? Hell yeah he would try to get his World Heavyweight Title back once returning to Raw . . . but . . . would that again make him a bad-guy? It was complicated, the FANS were complicated. But what mostly mattered NOW, was tonight's match. If returning to the Raw audience made him a bad-person, then this would be his last chance of being a good-guy. This would be his last chance on being a fan-supported wrestler . . . this would be his last chance to fight in a Smackdown match. So for good or bad, tonight, Triple H had to leave the Cell as the victor, tonight, Triple H had to beat Brock Lesnar. 

Hunter went over to Stephanie and kissed her hand as his music soon came to an end. Everything seemed to be silent for 2 seconds . . . before the sound of a SQUEALING GUITAR erupted over the speakers wildly!! Forcing every fan to jump to their feet, both in fear and excitement. 

King- "Well, as Tazz would say, Here Comes the Pain!"

The General Manager of Smackdown smiled her one-cheek smile at Triple H, then continued the last portion of her job tonight, "And the opponent," She said, lifting her gaze from Hunter as her smile faded. "From Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing 295pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Brock Lesnar!" 

The Champion appeared in the same location as Triple H but a moment ago, and although he received the boos from the fans, it didn't matter for Brock. All he cared about was his title, and as happy he was tonight that he didn't have to FIGHT for the title, Brock was still concerned about his own health. Yes, he said that he would break every damn bone in Triple H's body tonight, but as easy as it was saying, it travels harder for the action to take place. Brock didn't want to hurt himself, nor did he want to get injured in that Cell. The last time and first time he fought inside it was with the Dead Man himself. And yes, Brock DID emerge as the winner in that match, but he was still badly hurt in there. Tonight, going one-on-one with Triple H inside the Cell was another scare.

Approaching the ring, Brock quickly hopped on its edge and forcefully pulled the top-rope for the corner-posts to explode!!! Leaving charts of gunpowder stained in the steel cell. Lesnar bent over to submit himself inside as he threw his loving-belt to referee Mike Kioda. 

Back to Hunter and Stephanie, although the fans couldn't hear it, Hunter said, 'Steph, you should leave now.' 'What?' was her answer in the form of a question, 'Look,' he said, 'I don't want you ANYWHERE near the ring, or the cell OR even the titan-tron during this match.' 'But . . . why? Whats wrong?' 'Things are gonna get ugly ehre, please, for MY sake, please, leave the arena. I'll see you backstage!' 'But I-' 'Please.' The GM sighed out as she exited the ring, then the cell, and started walking up the ramp for backstage. Even though the conversation took place off-mic, the fans knew what was going on, they could sense things.

J.R- "Well, Stephanie McMahon leaving her fiancé like that, I think something is going on King."

King- "Triple H doesn't want Stephanie to be near that monster Lesnar THAT'S what's going on!"

That was proven correct before King even answered.

Inside the cell, the referee called for the bell as the brutal match was suddenly started. _Ding, ding, ding!_

Triple H just stood there, against the northern ropes, waiting for the enemy to strike first. This was always the hardest part, the starting of the match. It always resulted that the person who shot the first move would gain the lower-hand in the match up. And Triple H wanted just that. He wanted Brock to attack first, so he could plan his moves and successfully win the bout. 

Lesnar however, also knew this technique, since he used it many times in his short career. He remained inoffensive. The slow cheers of 'yeas' morphed into the chant 'YOU TAPPED OUT! YOU TAPPED OUT! YOU TAPPED OUT!' as Triple H shot a mocking smile back at the champion, grinning at his embarrassing situation. 

Brock could only breathe down the anger . . . he didn't wanted to throw the first shot . . . but the public . . . the insolent public . . . forced him . . . urged him . . . angered him to do so. If you noticed closely, you might have spotted a brief change in colors on Brock's skin. But then . . . the thought acquired in his mind.

And then, without a further notice, Brock Lesnar unleashed all of his might and screamed towards Triple H, running at the former champion and wanting to insert the maximum amount of pain he could present. The dash was useless however, Hunter saw him coming ages ago and just bent his body downwards so when Brock reached him at a certain point. Hunter throw him over his head, easily causing damage! The move connected and Lesnar crashed to the mat hard!! The impact must've been the cause of the violently shake of the ring. 

The match would have to seriously start right now! Triple H screamed at his short victory to warm up the crowd for a moment then went in to pick Lesnar up. 

Brock slaps out of the hold once reaching at a standing-position and he kicked Hunter straight on the midsection! Hurting him momentarily but just enough time to hold his neck and crash it against Lesnar's own knee! 

Triple H blew off of the knee-smash and almost turned to his back when Brock came running in to slap his hands between Hunter's waist and pull him for a German-suplex. However, Triple H held on to the ground, he didn't let the beast take the best of him so fast. Hunter hit Brock on the temple with his elbow, switching them around, Triple H dashed to Brock's back and pulled him completely off the mat to slam in a German-suplex!!! 

J.R- "OH God!"

The slam was pretty devastating, the crowds almost 'awwed' for Brock. Triple H was man with the impressive height of 6-foot-4. Pulling someone and slamming him on his spine with that altitude was very effective! Considering that Brock weighted 295pounds! 

Rolling to a stand, H turned to see Brock hurting there on the ground. He had gained the so-called upperhand in this match very quickly. After gasping for a bit of oxygen, H went over to the fallen-Lesnar and parted his legs. Just like how you would part them when submitting a sharpshooter, but instead of doing that move, H screamed 'YEAH!' and crashed his boot on Lesnar's open upper-thigh! The location that just nears the groan! 

King- "OH my! Now THAT hurts J.R! I KNOW how that feels!"

H didn't waste his time and pulled Lesnar by his hurting leg. Yanking him to the center of the ring, H parted that one leg and slammed his elbow to it, securing his arms around Brock's shin, H pressed against his kneecap and pulled his shin! Causing a bit of trouble on Brock Lesnar's leg on the starting of the match. But submission wasn't Triple H's best motto, he was a brawler, a grappler, not a submitter. 

After he got to his feet, Hunter pulled Brock up to a standing position but the champ pushed against Triple H and jumping slightly, he connected a flying clothesline! Crashing both men to the center of the ring, Brock somehow managed to recover fast and pulled H's leg for a cover-up.

~1!~2! And a shoulder-up by Triple H! Obviously a clothesline would never stop Hunter Hearst Helmsley. He was one of the best wrestlers in the industry! 

Pulling Hunter up, Brock Lesner irishwhipped him to the west-ropes, coming back the Game had gotten control and SLAMMED his knee to Brock's face! That maneuver was Hunter's specialty, it was hardly ever that he couldn't counter an irishwhip!

J.R- "Triple H can kick ass very badly King, and believe me, he is a man with no mercy for the enemy!"

King- "That's good when you're having a match J.R"

J.R-"Yes, when did I say that wasn't?"

Back to the ring, Brock had recovered and quickly ran into the ropes, Triple H did as well but this time he didn't go for the knee-smash, instead, H tried a clothesline that Brock ducked out of. Running to the opposing ropes, Brock came back but he was stopped when H clasped in a set-up for the belly-to-belly. But it was reversed, Brock grabbed hold hard and maneuvered for a Belly-to-Back-Suplex! SLAMMING Hunter to the mat all the way to the other side of the ring! 

The brutal match followed in this same manner, with Triple H mostly gaining the upperhand on Lesnar. Now, just after 2 minutes of that belly-to-back, Triple H had already gained control. He smashed away some furious right hands and Irish-whipped Lesnar to the nearing ropes, whilst coming back, H side-stepped for Brock to pass by him as he himself dashed against the ropes. Gaining a top speed, H ran as fast as possible and smacked his knee on to the jaws of the WWE Champion! Forcefully rolling him off the toprope and letting him crash at the bottom! H jumped out as well and began his cell-torture. 

The bout on the cell-walls were short, but highly effective, Triple H rubbed Lesnar's ugly face against the steel-sharp cell and that completely busted Brock open! His lips tore and out came blood, his nose was already damaged from last Thursday so it caught on fire as well. Triple H didn't give mercy and slammed Lesnar's head against the locked-door! The impact knocked him off the cell but Triple H grabbed him once more and pushed him HARD with all his body-power! When that didn't work, Triple H punched some fists on Lesnar's kidney-area and left him leaned across the metal-door. 

H back-phased about 7 meters and then started running towards Brock, he pushed his own weight onto Brock's and shoulder-blocked THROUGH Lesnar AND the door which burst opened!!! The thick-lock couldn't bare the two's combined weight. 

Getting out of the cell, the fight outside again changed hands, Triple H pressed in a DDT but Brock fired in a F-Five! He covered but only received a mare-2 count. The F-five was ENOUGH for Lesnar to gain the upperhand in the match as he viciously attacked on the outside. Using every possible weapon he could, Brock slammed H to the resettled stairs, body-dropped him on the security walls! And even dropped him on the Smackdown announcing table where Tazz and Cole quickly ran out! The table didn't break, thank god for that. But Brock wasn't finished yet, he decided it was time to take matters in his OWN hands and traveled high onto the top of the cell! Dragging the Game along with him. But once there, the upper hands again changed! 

Hunter fought back at this time, he SPEARED Brock Lesnar onto the steel-ground! That is, the roof of the cell! That had earned H the break he needed, raining down uncounted slams from DDTS to Scoop-Slams to Body Drops to Body SLAMS to German Suplexes to every other known luchador moves available! 

The clock reached to 10 minutes already, both men were bleeding uncontrollably by now. Both of them exhausted of their attempts, both of them weakened by the damages in their bones . . . but the only bad move Triple H made during the match . . . was this one.

He was stalking down the WWE Champion, waiting for a chance to once again smash his knee on Brock's jaw and causing Lesnar to tremble backwards . . . equaling to fall-off the cell and crash into the ground stores below! BUT, as Triple H dashed forwards at the available opportunity, Brock saw him coming! And as easy as that, Lesnar side-stepped away to let the Game hurl himself off the roof!!!!!!!! Slamming against thin air, the huge body of Hunter Hearst Helmsley trembled forwards and downwards as he fell off the 30ft chamber, crashing down to the hard ground below!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

All J.R and King could do was scream by the name of the good Lord as they saw Triple H fall to the pavement! He could've DIED on that move. 

Brock Lesnar slid down and rolled Triple H's numb body over. He hooked to his leg,

~1!

~2!! But rather gaining the win, Brock just stopped his pinning and went in to do MORE damage on Hunter. He did most of it outside the cell, crashing in F-Fives to the steel-walls and doing spine-busters on the raw floor. And then, the horrific thing that Brock did, was placing Triple H on the announcing table. Then without warning, he settled his knee between Hunter's kneecap and viciously dropped himself to the opposite side! The side where you cannot motion you shin without moving your lower-body. The SAME move Triple H gave to many of his opponents! Brock stretched and inserted more and more of his pain as Triple H could only scream at his mercy. SCREAM but not tap-out. He would never tap-out to BROCK LESNAR! Not this maniac, Hunter had to stay focused, only 4 minutes had passed since he dropped off that cell, Will he tap-out?! Will The Game give in to Brock Lesnar? Will this beast get his win over Triple H as well?! 

'NO!!!!' Hunter screamed wildly and pressed his upper body upwards with an urging look on his eyes! The rules were about to change, the GAME was about to end when Triple H twisted his body around 180 degrees and yanked that free ankle from Brock Lesner. Pushing and pulling at the same time, Helmsley gave in the Ankle Lock!!!

King- "Hey wait! Isnt that Kurt Angle's move??"

J.R- "Brock had tapped out on that move once before! HE might have a chance here tonight! TRIPLE H MAY gain his win after all!"

King- "Oh my god!" 

That quick prayer was when Triple H freed his own knee and forced Brock to turn on his belly, maneuvering Hunter's own legs around Brock's neck and jaw, it almost seemed like a legged-crossface on Brock AND an Ankle Lock! The rage that had been building inside of Hunter finally unfolded, finally unleashed into its true nature, he had channeled his power, his will, his strength and pulled off that joint-cracking move!!! In addition, Triple H jerked his body upwards and downwards in a rhythmic way for inserting in MORE helllacious pain inside the jaw and ankle of one of Smackdown's most undefeated wrestler! Pushing and pulling, pressing and jerking all at he same time! Ref. Mike Kioda screamed at Lesnar "DO YOU GIVE UP?! DO YOU GIVE UP?!!" For the first half of the minute Lesnar refused, but now, when Hunter screamed to gain the appropriate strength, Lesnar had no choice! HE HAD TO GIVE IN!!

"DO YOU GIVE UP?!!!" 

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" HE finally screamed, he finally begged, it was something Lesnar couldn't outcome, he couldn't swallow in the pain, he had to give up otherwise his neck and ankle would break apart!!!

'RING THAT BELL!' 

__

DING! DING! DING!!!

J.R- "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! BROCK LESNAR Just gave up!! HE GAVE UP!! HE TAPPED OUT FOR THE SECOND TIME!! Triple H is leaving Unleashed as the winner he promised he would be!"

King- "Hey waitaminute!"

J.R- "What's Goldberg doing here?!"

Bill Goldberg ran out from the crowds with a steel-chair at hand! He climbed over the security walls and suddenly slammed the chair straight onto the head of Triple H!!!

J.R- "Hey waitaminute! Triple H is supposed to be his boss on Evolution damn it!"

King- "Guess Goldberg doesn't CARE about Evolution anymore!"

The vicious animal dropped the chair on the floor and Jackhammered Triple H on it! Literally breaking his spine to bits! The match's outcome didn't matter anymore, at least, it didn't matter to Goldberg. The burning sound of Hunter's back against the chair created so much vibration, that, in my opinion, it was the MOST slammed-chair-effect ever to be heard in the WWE!! But then . . . suddenly, the crowd's cheers increased, it reached to their highest volume as yet another figure could be seen speeding down the raw-ramp! 

King- "Hey whoa!"

J.R- "It's the Rock!"

Indeed, The People's Champion ran towards his opponent Bill Goldberg at top speed! Attacking him from behind, Goldberg fell off guard and was suddenly whirled around to face the Great One! Locking on his shoulder, the Rock lifted Bill up into the air and slammed DOWN on the raw pavement with the…

J.R- "ROCK BOTTOM! ROCK BOTTOM On Goldberg!"

King- "Hey, hey, Brock's getting up as well!"

Twisting around, The Rock saw his old enemy Lesnar barely on his feet, which meant only one thing . . .

"ROCK BOTTOM AGAIN! THE Rock is cleaning house all the WAY from Raw to Smackdown!"

But, what happened when the Rock turned around BACK to face his arch-nemesis GOLDBERG.

"OH my GOD! SPEAR by GOLDBERG!" 

"The Rock's OUT J.R!" 

"THE ROCKBOTTOM didn't stop Goldberg this time!!!"

And with the electrified thousands whom attended the Giant Center from Hershey, PA that night, BILL GOLDBERG SCREAMED with all his lung-capacity. Triple H was nearing concussion and both Brock Lesner and The Rock were flat on the ground . . . indeed if you have believed in the hype . . . Goldberg is the most dominant WWE superstar TONIGHT!!!! 

On the coming Raw, who knows what might result these 3 men, Triple H, Rock and Goldberg, to do? It was clear now that Bill wasn't a member of Evolution anymore, and Triple H would want his title BACK once he returns. Could they end up in a triple-threat match for the World's Heavyweight Title by the next PPV? Another thing was for certain, Brock Lesnar would have to face Kurt Angle for HIS title in the 3rd Iron Man Match in WWE HISTORY in the coming Thursday! All hell had broken lose tonight, and it will break again every time there is a Pay Per View presented by both brands. The rage, the pain, the urge of destruction . . . was Unleashed tonight! WWE . . . would revive back to its original self by the following day . . . in just a mare of 2 minutes, Smackdown and Raw had a small but memorable brawl . . . within just 2 minutes Goldberg wiped out Triple H, Brock Lesnar and The Rock to their cores. These three men were WWE's finest . . . but now . . . there seems to be a change of ruler ship as Bill Goldberg screamed loudly towards the crowds, the fans and the TV audience. 

"Goldberg doesn't CARE who he hits as long as he is the dominant wrestler! World Wrestling Entertainment had been swallowed and vomited in the last month but now . . . Raw and Smackdown will cruise back to their simple self." 

The mixture of cheers and boos echoed out of the arena, but Goldberg couldn't care less. He had successfully managed to get his revenge against The Rock. He stood at the top of the hellacious cell and raised arms in 'victory'. But his eyes suddenly caught sight of something in the air. His eyes were focused on the dark corner of the Unleashed sign on the Titantron. A dark figure was bending down, its view obscured in darkness. 

"Oh . . . my . . . god King . . ." 

"I see it J.R . . . but I sure as hell cant BELIEVE it!"

"He . . . oh good god! I . . . I am Jim Ross ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of my good friend King . . . GOODBYE everybody!"

As the spotlight moved to it, the figure was shown clearly. He was dressed in black, wearing a leather trench-coat. His face was covered in white and black paint and his eyes were focused straight on the former champion.

__

STING is here . . .

(___2003, Unleashed. All wrestlers and WWE-related material mentioned in this fic is the sole property of WWE and the authors doesn't have any rights about them. The advertising of certain products belong to their appropriate creators and the advertising of that product was merely used for fun-purposes. The authors doesn't have any rights on them as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing on WWE Unleashed – bY Nav and Xardion. For more on us . . . stay tuned to fanfiction.net for our future stories! Thank you and good night.___)


End file.
